


Put Me Back Together Again

by teaandbiscuitsforall



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Artists | Britart RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Christmas Fluff, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dominance, Epistolary, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Pregnancy Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 106,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbiscuitsforall/pseuds/teaandbiscuitsforall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston AU- Tom and Olivia meet on a dating site that caters to *specific* interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic explores the DD/lg (Daddy Dom/little girl) dynamic, which is a variant of a Dom/sub relationship. It is NOT a relationship that encourages incest or anything of that nature. In my experience, DDlg is a bit more nurturing than a D/s relationship can be, but that's not always the case. Some people are practicing the lifestyle this way and just don't label it specifically. I cannot emphasize the breadth of options in the realm of BDSM. It's often described as a buffet for a reason. 
> 
> If you're into D/s, then come on in! If you're on the fence, read the tags and decide for yourself and maybe Google 'ddlg explained' to get a better feel of the dynamic.

Olivia,

Hello. I don't know how to make this any less bloody awkward, but I read your profile and I was very intrigued. I never know what to say to start these things off, so I suppose I'll leave it at hello.

Tom

 

**-XXX-**

Tom,

I never know what to say either. Hi!! Intrigue all around, because that's what I felt when I read your profile! I hope that made sense, because it sounded okay in my head. So I suppose this is the part where we ask each other a million questions, right?

Olivia

 

**-XXX-**

Olivia,

Yes, I believe that's the next step. I'll dive right in. What appeals to you about submission? I apologize if I'm terribly clichéd right out of the gate.

Tom

 

**-XXX-**

Olivia,

Ah but it's a cliché for a reason, Tom! But gosh I don't know if you're prepared for what I'm probably about to give you. Best put on your reading glasses.

I have a good life. I enjoy my job- I'm quite good at it, I'm more than capable of maintaining my steady "grownup" life without help from a second party. But I've always wanted one person to take the lead in our personal relationship. Not that I can't function otherwise, but having my partner take that responsibility on would be heaven.

That's not to say I won't be an actual partner in the relationship, because that's not fair to my dominant. I just... sometimes it's hard to explain to someone who craves the control, but I suppose it's the opposite of what you need. I need to relinquish control to someone I trust- trust is key for me. I get such peace in that.

And because I consider myself a little within the sub sphere, the safe place my dom would offer would allow me to be 100% myself without negative judgement. To have someone that will take on that mantle of control and let me color and watch cartoons after I've had a rough day of adulting- and crave that as much as I do- is a dream.

So for me, it's not that I'm looking for a big strong man to take care of me financially. An ideal mate for me doesn't have a financial threshold they have to meet or anything. But I do expect full emotional support. I can get by on my own, but I'd like not to have to.

And beyond the day-to-day, sexual submission is... again, it's probably hard for a dominant to fully understand... but it's bliss. To be able to shut my brain off and just trust my partner to choose how and when and if I get release is so addicting, presuming the dom is the right fit. 

Oh dear, I fear that rambled a bit too much (or way too much). Sorry!!

Olivia

 

**-XXX-**

Olivia,

Please don't apologize for such honesty and spirit. I'm very grateful for such a thorough answer.

You're right that I don't fully understand the sub side of things- I mean, I get it intellectually, but I get the peace and the bliss from the control, not relinquishing it. It's one of the reasons I think a D/s relationship (the right one) can be so beautiful. These two differing personalities are just meant to fit together. It's about so much more than just the sexual component for me as well. 

How much D/s (or DDlg) relationship experience do you have? I found it about eight years ago.

Tom

 

**-XXX-**

Tom,

It’s been about four years now. I’ve never really been successful combining D/s (there hasn’t been a guy since I found out DDlg was a thing) and a real meaningful relationship. When I finally admitted to myself that I was a sub, I joined the local community. I had a handful of relationships and tried just to keep it to just occasional scenes with a trusted partner (what they wanted), but I found that I missed the stupid couple things I’d had with previous ‘regular’ relationships.

Since I moved to London last year (I’m from the US originally) I haven’t had any luck. I thought about finding a munch here, but for a long time I was discouraged by my BDSM experiences. This seemed like a way to be very very specific about what I want before I enter into anything.

Eight years, so you’re a veteran compared to me!

Olivia

 

**-XXX-**

Olivia,

I wouldn’t say veteran. It’s been eight years and a lot of time spent wondering if I was asking too much to find a woman that could be my partner in all ways. I’ve had some ‘successful’ long-term relationships that ultimately failed, but I can’t tell you how many women approach me purely looking for someone to buy them pretty things and call them princess. Those aren’t women I think I could spend more than five minutes alone with. It’s been discouraging.

So I understand where you’re coming from. I spent a long time thinking something was wrong with me for wanting what I want, but I’ve finally really made peace with it. I think being specific about what you’re looking for is the best way to do it. I’ve promised myself not to settle for something that doesn’t feel right.

Tom

 

**-XXX-**

Tom,

That’s what I’m looking for! Someone that just feels right. That’s why I’m trying to be very honest about my little tendencies to put everything on the table. If a guy thinks that’s off or wrong then he doesn’t deserve my time and I’m so glad you’ve gotten to that place for yourself. It’s so nice to talk to someone who has given this as much thought as I have. There are shallow guys lacking any substance lurking in the community too.

Can I ask what you do for a living? (Sorry, I’m just very curious.) I’m a graphic designer for a small web design firm.

Olivia

 

**-XXX-**

Olivia,

I’m a solicitor. I specialize in family law, which can be quite boring to most laypeople.

So what do you feel is different as a little versus a traditional sub? Do you identify as a certain age while in littlespace? I apologize, but I don't know much about it.

Tom

 

**-XXX-**

Tom,

You don't have to apologize for curiosity! I'm an open book. Hmmm well I don't identify as a certain age (it's not a regression thing for me) and I don't consider myself into age play. Diapers and all that aren't personally my cup of tea.

For me, it's more that I'm trying to be more comfortable (at least in my personal life) with embracing how I feel. If I want to get stupidly excited about a cute bear at the zoo then I want to do that. Or if I want to cuddle a stuffie for comfort I don't want to feel bad about it. I feel like with my partner I should be able to be unabashedly enthusiastic about things I like even if they're seen by 'mainstream' adults as childish.

I want to be with someone who allows that side of me to flourish rather than try and change it. I love love love most aspects of being a sub, but I have to be honest that I have some little tendencies as well.

Olivia

 

**-XXX-**

Olivia,

I rather like open books. :)

It's interesting to hear your take on littledom, because in my ignorance I thought there might be a target age you like to revisit. Thank you for explaining how it works for you.

It's so gratifying to see a woman be so clear about what she's looking for. Some I've talked to can't really articulate what it is that they want. I feel rather bad for them, because how can they know it when they get it? But I suppose if relationships were easy this site wouldn't need to exist.

What are some other things you get 'unabashedly excited' about?

Tom

 

**-XXX-**

Tom,

Cooking! I love to cook and in certain moods bake. I'm happy as a clam when I'm blasting music and puttering around the kitchen.

I also love to read and watch movies and I knit and I paint sometimes when the mood strikes. I don't do much art for personal fun any more, but sometimes I get the urge to go back to it. And the zoo thing is so true about me. I LOVE going to visit all the cuties!

And I'm a video game nerd. Well, I'm a nerd all around. Ain't nothing cool about me!

Olivia

 

 **-XXX-**  

Olivia,

Nerd is not a bad thing to be. The enthusiasm is refreshing. I think too many of us think that adulthood means affecting this kind of aloof attitude and we can't love things like we did as kids. It's lovely to talk to someone who doesn't waste time on pretending not to care.

I feel like this may be too forward too soon, but I was wondering if there were any past relationship pratfalls you'd like to avoid this time around. If you think that's too much to ask so early in the conversation please just say so.

Tom

 

**-XXX-**

Tom,

I don't mind at all. I always strive to be as forthright as possible.

I suppose I had issues with the doms themselves rather than the concept of being dominated. I ended up with guys that always seemed to change the rules out from under me. One second telling me to be vocal in a scene and the next chastising me for making a peep. Maybe it wasn't quite that dramatic of a shift, but it left me feeling wrong-footed more often than not. I'm someone who likes to know where I stand and knowing my dom is mad at me or upset without me knowing why is nerve-wracking. Mood swings are so exhausting.

I like rules. And I'm not saying that they have to stay set in stone forever or anything, but both parties should be appraised when they change. I like following the established rules. I like the praise that comes with it and it makes me feel like a good sub. So when that is turned on its head it just sets the whole dynamic off. If I wanted shitty communication and games, I'd just go get a random vanilla boyfriend!

And beyond that, I'm worried what I want isn't quite what most doms expect. I'm a very affectionate person and in the past I've felt like I either couldn't give unsolicited affection or ask for it when I needed it. I don't want my relationship to be a cage in that regard. 'Sir, may I have a hug?' or 'Can I kiss your cheek just because I want to?' aren't questions I feel I need to ask. And it's not a lack of respect, which some have made it out to be. It's simply me wanting that reassurance or comfort or whatever. I think that's why I'm aiming to change from a limited scene partner to a real 24/7 boyfriend/dom. It might just be the little in me coming out too.

Wow. That came out quicker than I expected. I think that's a good thing. I don't know that I would have been able to articulate all that even a few months ago.

Do you mind if I ask the same thing of you?

Olivia

 

**-XXX-**

Olivia,

I can definitely appreciate your position. I know for me, I don't subscribe to the 'gotcha' kind of dominance. I don't want to catch my partner breaking an arbitrary or nonexistent  rule just to dole out punishment. That doesn't appeal to me. I think some trumped up doms find pleasure in being unpredictable, which I suppose is fine if their sub doesn't object. But I can understand how it could leave a sub permanently uneasy. That's why, for me, the whole relationship and trust is so important.

Pratfalls, huh? No, of course I don't mind answering my own question! There are days it feels like I've fallen into all of them. But I think most of the issues I've had with past relationships boil down to expectations. Although subs I've had say they want to be true partners, they really wanted to be there for what I could do for them. I mean nobody walks into one of these relationships without needing something for themselves, but I do want a full partner in all things.

And one woman fell out of like with the D/s dynamic. It was exciting for her at first, but she wasn't a true submissive in that she didn't crave that. When the fun wore off it grated on her to submit all the time. It took a long time to understand I wasn't to blame for that failure. And really she wasn't either, though I will admit I have been wary of new subs ever since. It's not fair to generalize, but there you are.

Also, I have been cheated on and unfortunately it can taint you, infect other relationships. I have a natural jealous streak (full disclosure here) and that experience hasn't helped things. But I recognize the effect it has had on me and I make a point of evaluating my response to situations based on it. Sometimes I have to step back and see if I'm approaching something through the lens of a man deeply hurt by his partner's infidelity.

But I'm an optimist and I try to take all my experiences, even the negative ones (maybe especially those) and learn from them. Hopefully everything has helped me better recognize someone who is right for me in all ways.

Olivia, please don’t think me too forward, but can I perhaps have your email address? I’d love to continue talking to you outside of the constraints of the site’s messaging system. It isn’t my aim to make you feel uncomfortable I just find myself rushing home to log in and check my messages. I abstain from accessing the site at work, as I don’t think my senior partners would be very accepting of my preferences. If you want to keep it within the site, then that’s more than fine.

Tom

 

**-XXX-**

Tom,

Honestly, checking my messages every night has become the highlight of my day. I’d enjoy being able to talk to you more often.

hiTom-itsOlivia@gmail.com

I just created this one. It’s not that I think you’re a creeper or anything, but a girl has to be safe these days. I wouldn’t be at all put off if you did the same. I look forward to hearing from you in the ‘real’ world.

Olivia

 

**-XXX-**

 

The emails grew from there. They talked more about BDSM and relationships, but rapidly they started conversing about any and everything. He found that work triumphs were more meaningful once he was able to tell Olivia about them and waking up to an off-the-wall question that had popped into her head in the middle of the night left him whistling on his way to work.

When he got bold enough to ask for her phone number, they didn’t hang up until it she had to start getting ready for work the next morning.

The dinner invite hadn’t really been planned. He had known for some weeks that meeting in person was something he wanted, but he didn’t want to scare her off. One night he was listening to her tell a story about her friend, Rosalie, and he couldn’t stop wishing it was something he could hear in person. He wanted to see if she used her hands a lot when she spoke, if her eyes crinkled when she smiled, and how it would feel to see her laugh. He’d ended up blurting out his request to see her the next night and was treated to ten long seconds of silence before she accepted.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's gut had been churning all day. This was easily the most nervous he'd ever been for a date. No, date wasn't precisely the right word. Negotiation? No, far too cold and clinical for what he hoped this would be. Audition seemed more apt. That shouldn't make him unduly nervous, but calling it something benign wouldn't make his body relax.

First meeting in person. That was all it was. They'd emailed and texted and talked every day for the past two and a half months. This was just the next logical step. But it wasn't a date. Date implied a certain measure of mystery and they already knew quite a lot about each other. When one of the first things you learn about a person is their list of kinks and limits, the discussions tend to graze past the basic shallow topics usually reserved for a first date. Hell of an ice breaker.

In addition to knowing the types of restraints she'd tried and wanted to try, they had also shared a great deal about the non-sexual aspects of their lives. Both of them were looking for a 24/7 arrangement, a relationship rather than just an occasional play partner. It was one of the reasons they'd waited so long to meet.

He thought back to the first real discussion they'd had- beyond the initial hellos and awkwardness of finding each other on a site that matched you with prospective partners based on your sexual preferences. The simple eloquence of her reply to his question, 'what appeals to you about submission?' was enough to really hook him. She'd given him several paragraphs beyond the superficial dialogue he'd had with previous prospective partners. Clearly she'd given the whole thing thought and consideration, just as he had from the dominant side of things. It had convinced him that he absolutely needed to know more about this woman.

And now he knew what made her laugh, what frustrated her, what intrigued her, and what she deeply craved in a partner. And he knew he wanted to be that partner. For him at least, tonight was just a formal initiation of what they'd already been dancing around.

He wiped his hands on his trousers again, amazed at the sweat that wouldn't stop forming there. This was worse than when we was a teenager. The second part of what was becoming a ritual involved him swiveling his head around to scan the room. This time, however, he spotted her. It was only a few seconds before her eyes met his and she started moving towards him.

He tried to stand gracefully, but felt the chair wobble precariously behind him as he moved. God, this was really happening. She was actually here and by some miracle was smiling at him. It took only a few seconds to register the reason for the smile as his chair crashed to the floor.

He scrambled to pick it up, part of him wondering if he should go ahead and crawl under the table. But she already there and he wasn't a coward dammit.

"Hi, Tom." In what was probably second-hand embarrassment, her cheeks glowed crimson. He realized the smile she was offering was a small and a bit shy, but seemed genuine.

"Olivia." He blurted her name, it coming out louder than it should have. His turn to blush. "Hello." The plan was to hug her initially. A very innocent one- he didn't want to come across as expecting anything. But in that instant he leaned down and brushed his lips softly over her left cheek. There was just something that told him he needed to know what it felt like to have his lips against her skin when it was so prettily flushed.

The smell hit him as he started to pull away. It was something flowery like honeysuckle or jasmine. Subtle and sweet. Like the giggle that escaped her a moment later. The color on her cheeks deepened and he thought about how much he enjoyed being the cause of it.

"I'm so happy we finally got to do this, Olivia."

"Me too, Tom." She took a deep breath and gave him another smile. It was nice to be the cause of those as well.

She moved toward the chair opposite him. Thankfully his manners didn't completely evaporate with the thought of Olivia blushing and smiling for him, and he was able to pull her chair out for her. She thanked him softly and let out another little giggle, obviously nervous. Well she wasn't the only one in that boat.

They'd agreed that dinner would be just that, no discussions that many would seem improper in polite company. Neither were embarrassed about their preferences, but it was easier than seeing the shocked faces of anyone who may overhear. He'd planned a few different options for their after dinner talk. There was always his place, but again he didn't want to come across as too forward. Which was actually laughable considering the way they met.

Dinner was fine, if a little stiff. It felt anticipatory, like they were both waiting for the after. They talked about their respective jobs, Tom inquiring about a problem she'd told him about the week before. She enjoyed the meal, or at least seemed to. The choice of a nice quiet bistro had been a good one. It was nice enough without entering into formal territory.

They didn't linger over the meal and in just over an hour they found themselves on the sidewalk enjoying the mild autumn night.

"So you have three choices now. Well four I suppose, if you want to call it a night."

"Three," she said simply, looking up at him as one side of her mouth curved up into a small grin. There was something impish about it, something he quite liked. "You managed to order for me without it coming off as a sad attempt to put me in my place or whatever rot fake doms tell themselves. That deserves a chat at the very least."

"Three it is." Knowing she wasn't ready to part ways calmed him some and he felt more like himself. "There's a quiet park not far from here, or a terrace bar a friend can open tonight just for us, or a club that can offer us a private room. And I can give you the address of the one you pick so you can let people know where you are." Anything to make her feel more at ease about him.

"How considerate." She pondered her options for a half a minute before responding. "I like the idea of a private bar. Let's do that." Olivia hooked her arm around his, looking more confident than she had in the restaurant. “Lead on.” He fully intended to.

**-XXX-**

Tom was glad she picked this option. A friend of his managed a rather picturesque place downtown. It was ensconced in one of the city’s impossibly trendy buildings and offered a spectacular view of London. Although sleek and modern with touches of brushed silver and leather, it also managed to be welcoming and warm. And beyond the atmosphere, the cocktails they offered were unique and innovative. Olivia was a foodie and he hoped she’d appreciate a talented mixologist.

He’d planned it so all their options were within a short walk of the restaurant and was grateful for it when he noticed she slipped out of her heels as soon as they were tucked away in a corner table. She didn’t even stop gazing around the space to do it, but he saw the way she flexed her toes and winced almost imperceptibly.

“We could have taken a cab and spared your feet.”

She looked at him sharply, almost guiltily. “I’m fine. It’s a pretty night. I didn’t mind the walk.”

“Olivia,” he slid his hand across the small table and gently placed it over hers. “If you… if we decide to try this… try being together, I mean. Then I need you to be honest with me, even if it’s something as trivial as your feet hurting. Part of what I want is to take care of you.”

“I’m not...not used to that. I haven’t had anyone care about me that way in a while."

Judging by what he knew of her past, she'd never had a dom or partner or vanilla boyfriend that cared for her properly. He had every intention of changing that. "We can work on it. If you want." She just nodded, eyes gone a bit wide. It wasn’t a rebuke and he didn’t want it to come off that way, so he continued. “But first things first.” Tom stood and offered her a hand. “Olivia, would you care to dance?”

“But there’s no music.” She swiveled her head around as if hoping to catch sight of the elusive notes.

“I hardly think that matters.” He kept his arm outstretched, waiting.

After a few beats, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her up. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held the other close. In such close proximity it was apparent just how petite she was. He easily had at least a foot on her.

They swayed gently and Olivia eventually relaxed enough to rest her cheek against his chest. He inhaled the scent of her perfume and relished the feel of her in his arms. Oh the things he wanted to do with and to her. The possibilities were endless.

She interrupted his lascivious train of thought with a soft, "Tom?" She looked up at him, keeping her chin on his chest.

"Hmmm?" Again he got the sense of intoxication that had nothing to do with alcohol.

"Before we go any further I think we need to get something settled."

"What's that?"

By the look of concentration on her face, he expected a question about exes or something equally awkward. What he was absolutely not expecting was Olivia standing on tip toe, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. Very briefly it was a sweet kind of testing the waters kiss, but before long his hands found their way into her hair and they were going at it like a pair of teenagers whose parents would be home any minute.

He'd hoped for, but not expected a kiss tonight and nothing on this scale. He half expected her to hop up and wrap her legs around his waist. Enthusiastic was a word that came to mind.

They were both more than a little breathless when they eventually pulled apart. Her cheek found his chest again and he hugged her tight. "Please tell me what I did to warrant that. I want to be sure to do it over and over again," he panted.

She giggled and looked up. "I just thought that this whole thing would be moot if we kissed and it was just bleh."

"Please tell me it wasn't bleh for you, because I'm fairly certain I saw stars at one point."

"That might have been the oxygen I was depriving you of." She was grinning ear to ear now. "But no, that was definitely not bleh."

"Good." For the simple joy of it, he sunk his nose into her hair, enjoying the clean fresh scent. "Good," he murmured again. Some kind of barrier had been broken with the kiss and he felt an action like this was okay now. She always could have pushed him away, of course, but instead she hummed with a contented sigh and moved her arms from his neck to his waist. He kept thinking about puzzle pieces and how nice it felt to have her fit so neatly in next to him.

When she did finally pull away, it was with a gentle smile. "I think that a drink is in order now. We still have lots to discuss."

"Whatever the lady wants." He led her back to the table and gave her a small bow. "What should I get you?"

"You did an excellent job with dinner, so I trust you to choose for me." If that didn't have layered meaning, he didn't know what did.

As the bar's only occupants, the bartender gave Tom his full attention. He swirled and shook out two house specials- something with ginger that he promised would be a big hit- in a matter of minutes. When he returned with the glasses, he found Olivia typing away on her phone.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine." She gave him a luminous smile. "Just updating my minders. Where I am, that you're an excellent kisser, you know, the usual." She slid the phone back into her purse and took the drink he offered. Judging by the happy noise she made on first sip, the bartender had kept his promise.

"Ah, but you've only had that one sample. I feel like I should give you a better population to make a more informed decision."

"Well we really should be scientific about the whole thing."

"It's only fair." He reclaimed his chair and sipped his drink before continuing. "In all seriousness though, Olivia. I... well I don't have another way to say it. I want you. I want to be with you. I want to be yours. I think you're wonderful and sweet and I would do my best to be good for you. We would work together."

She sucked in a deep breath."I'd like to try that... try a relationship with you. All of it."

The smile he produced at those words felt like it might envelop his whole face. "That's brilliant!" He took her free hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Absolutely brilliant."

The small slightly embarrassed smile was back, as was her giggle. But this time the edge of nervousness didn't seem to be present. It felt like a purely happy sound. He thought he could easily grow to love that giggle.

"So um, where do we start? I told you I'm rusty. And you're the first man I've considered this with in this way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began carefully. "It's always been try to add the kink with a vanilla guy or try to add the boyfriend to a dom. Neither of which have worked for me. You want to be all of it right off the bat and I don't know how that works."

"Ah, I see. The way I see it, we still need to get to know one another, just like any relationship, right?" She nodded. "So I think the best way to start is with an assignment." She'd told him how assignments, be they physical or emotional or sexual, appealed to her. Her answering smile confirmed it.

"Hold on." She dug into her purse and produced her phone and explained, "don't want to miss anything, so I'm going to take notes."

It was simple and honest and so endearing. She already wanted to get it right, to be good and follow instructions. "Good girl." The words felt warm and wonderful to say. She sat up straighter and basked in the praise, waiting for the details. "This is something I'll be doing too. Before our next date, I want you to write out several things. I want to know what you want my help to work on. It can be anything. And I also want to know what you need from me, whether it's a certain amount of communication throughout the day or whatever. I know we’ve already gone over our limits, so none of these will probably be deal breakers, but I want us both to really consider it."

Her fingers tapped the screen for another minute before she looked up expectantly. "Anything else?"

"Eager girl. I like that." Every moment he felt calmer and more in control. She wanted to give this a go. The uncertainty that plagued him earlier was leaking away. And even if she didn't consciously realize it, she was responding to the change. She leaned closer to him, paid closer attention, seemed more tranquil. They both itched to fill their respective roles, that much was clear. "That's all for now. I think we'll talk about rules next time, so start thinking about that as well."

"And when will next time be?"

God she was enchanting. It was a wholly straightforward question, but there was also a glint in her eye that belied a mischievous streak. "Tomorrow, if you're available."

"I think I can pencil you in."

"You are an exceedingly cheeky girl, Olivia. I like that about you. Tomorrow it is." It earned him another beaming smile from her. Yes, praise would work wonders for Olivia. "You'll need to bring your comfiest pajamas."

"Wait. What? Why? Where am I bringing them?"

"Hmmm Olivia, what fun would that be? It's going to be a surprise. I'll text you the where tomorrow afternoon."


	3. Chapter 3

The where turned out to be a specialty movie theater that offered large bed-like areas rather than seats. Moviegoers were provided with a profusion of cushions to add to the comfort. Although he hadn't managed to reserve the whole place just for them, the other patrons were on their own little islands, no group would pay the others any mind.

It was turning into a chore trying to get Olivia to consent to changing into the pajamas she'd brought.

"Tom, we're in public," she hissed when he pointed her towards the bathroom.

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible, baby." The moniker had a noticeable effect on her, but not enough to make her acquiesce. "Think of it as restitution for your discomfort last night. I know how much you love curling up in your PJs with a movie."

"At home!"

"Olivia, I didn't want to be too forward and invite myself to your place or take you to mine too soon."

"Well, you don't have to invite yourself." Managing to sound both indignant and shy she went on. "I'm doing that for you. You know, if you want."

"I would love that."

"But I have one requirement."

"Your wish is my command, baby girl." It was a common misconception that a person lost all their authority with submission, but that wasn't always the case. Sure, there would be times that he expected absolute obedience from her, but even then she had every right to change her mind or make demands of her own. He knew from their numerous chats that she needed those times as much as he did, but they were still feeling each other out. It was a delicate balance.

"If I'm comfy then you should be too." She gestured to his crisp dress shirt and pants. "If I'm getting all schlubby then you need to. We can swing by a store on the way to my place."

"That won't be necessary. I have a gym bag in the car complete with sweatpants and a t-shirt."

**-XXX-**

The grand tour of the apartment didn’t take long and they found themselves back in the lounge a few short minutes after arriving.

“Lists before movie, I think,” Tom asserted. She nuzzled closer to him and uttered a small pouty noise. “None of that, missy.” He swatted her bottom playfully. “Go get changed. Back here in five minutes with your favorite stuffed animal, your phone, and a movie snack.”

"Okaaaaaay." She might have dragged the word out with a fair amount of drama, but her smile showed how pleased she was. "You'll change too, right?"

"Yes munchkin, I will. Now off you get."

She did it with a minute and a half to spare and on the way back even managed to snag a quilt for them to cuddle under. She'd indeed chosen her comfiest pajamas, rather than anything that would be considered overtly sexy. The little foxes on her pants pranced happily and the tank top she had actually matched... sort of. Everything was blue so kind of matching.

Tom's voice broke her out of her color contemplation. "I don't think you could look any more adorable if you tried, Olivia." That raised a healthy flare of color across her cheeks. "And what stuffie have you brought for me to meet?"

"This," she held up a well-worn black bear, "is Polly."

He gave a small bow and shook one of the bear's paws. "Excellent to meet you, Polly. I'm sure we'll be fast friends." Olivia giggled delightedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Now, you have your lists handy?"

She pulled her phone out of a trouser pocket and held it up. "Yep!"

"Wonderful! Full marks for following my instructions." Her smile grew wider. "Now, get comfortable under that blanket of yours and I'll be right back."

She did as instructed (because more praise, yes please!), sitting cross-legged on her usual spot on the left side. Tom returned with a few scrawled notebook pages in his hand and sat down next to her.

"Alright munchkin, you're on. What did you come up with?"

Olivia pulled up the notes program on her phone and cleared her throat. This felt a bit like a test. "Umm the things I want you to help me with. Well, I want to be better about not stressing so much about work. I don't want to go home and mull and stew about things when the day's been bad. It doesn't help me, but sometimes I have a hard time leaving work at work."

"I will do my absolute best to keep you soundly distracted when you're not at work." His smile looked almost predatory and made her stomach flutter. "Go on."

"And I want you to help me be better about exercising, even if it's just doing yoga at the house."

An eyebrow shot up and a corner of his mouth curled up in amusement. "Oh Olivia, the thought of you all limber and stretched out is most appealing. We'll have no problems with that one either."

She felt the heat glow in her cheeks as she fruitlessly scanned the screen to find her place again. The words weren't making much sense though in light of Tom's promise. He patiently waited while she found her voice. "Umm okay, so this one is hard for me. I'm usually the one who takes care of everyone. I mean, my friend Rosalie would hardly ever eat if it wasn't for me. And I love it. I'm like the poster child for nurturing. But sometimes... sometimes I have trouble admitting that I need help or comfort or whatever. And I don't mean to stay quiet about it, but I do.

"But sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have to ask. I just want a smidge of my thoughtfulness back and I start thinking that maybe if I do ask I'm a jerk. I know I'm not explaining this right, but I just get snarled up about it when I'm upset and nobody notices. So yeah there's that." She continued to fiddle with her phone, not looking back up at him. It had been difficult to admit that out loud. Not surprisingly, there were tears streaming down her face before she knew it. They weren't sad tears though, rather cathartic ones. It had been hard, but felt good too. It was right that she'd told him.

"Olivia, sweetheart come here." He held his arms out and she slid over onto his lap. He was warm and solid and was holding her so tight, but with a gentleness too. He kissed her temple and murmured, "Thank you for telling me that. I know that must have been difficult. I'm so proud of you for being honest with me."

She only nodded and enjoyed the feeling of him being right there with her. He wasn't making excuses to leave or making a joke about irrational feelings. He simply held her until the tears dried up. This was safer than she'd felt with someone... well ever.

"Thank you," she squeaked several minutes later.

"You don't have to thank me, Olivia. I want you to understand that I'm not doing anything special here. You deserve support and care and you'll always get it from me." He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. "Now, we should probably finish lists, because I must say I am getting some rather naughty thoughts and if we stay wrapped around each other it will be more difficult to put them aside."

"We don't have to put them aside." She peeked up at him and tried her damndest to look innocent.

"All in due time, little one. I don't want our first time together to be hampered with having to rush off to work the next morning. I plan to lounge in bed with you for ages and that's best left for the weekend." The sullen look she gave made him laugh. "You are an impatient little thing, aren't you?"

"Mmmhmm." Rather than slide off his lap, she snuggled even closer.

"You, my dear, are a little minx." She purred happily, assuming she was on the path to getting her way. "All the more reason to have time to properly enjoy you." He nudged her chin up until she was looking directly at him. "Olivia, I intend to fuck you senseless, make exquisitely sweet love to you, and everything else in between." He watched her pupils dilate as she took in his words. "And when I finally get my hands on you, I will not be rushed. You won't sway me on that, so no pouting. You can stay here, but must behave yourself."

She took several moments to respond and seemed to have to shake herself out of a stupor. "Yes, sir." There may have been a taint of sullenness to her reply, but she seemed resigned to his ruling. He hadn't pegged Olivia as a brat and was grateful that she didn't press the matter. However, there was part of him quite pleased at how eager she was to take the next step.

"Good girl. Now go on and finish your lists and then we can do mine."

"So I thought really hard about the stuff I want from you. And I want to at least talk every day, unless something comes up. I'm... I can be needy and I'll worry something is wrong if you stop talking to me."

"I can do that. I don't think it will be an issue, since I'd planned to do that anyway, but I'm glad I know how you feel. Needy is not a problem for me."

She let out a breath and nodded. "Good. Also, I want to be able to call you something that's just mine, but I can't think of anything. I think Sir is okay occasionally, but I don't like it more than sometimes. And Master is too harsh and I'm stuck."

"Baby, would you like to call me Daddy?" Until he met Olivia and read up on the DDlg subset of BDSM, he hadn’t really given being a Daddy any thought. But not only did he want to be what Olivia needed, but he found the idea appealed to him more and more.

“But I didn’t think you were into that.”

“The more I read up on it, the more I realize it fits me better than a traditional dom’s role. I plan to be more focused on your wellbeing and rules that help you grow, rather than those meant to just have you obey for my pleasure. There certainly will be some of that, but I’ve been thinking about it and if you’d like to call me Daddy it would make me very happy.”

Her eyes got wide and she smiled wider than he'd ever seen. "Oh yes please! I think that's perfect!" After a beat she added, "Daddy," and positively glowed with happiness.

"I love hearing you say that." Tom's heartbeat increased and he felt a sense of contentment wash over him.

"I love saying it. Daddy." She kissed him fiercely on the mouth. "Daddy." Another quick peck on the cheek. "Daddy." One to the forehead. Soon she was giggling and pelting him with kisses all while repeating his new moniker. He only succeeded in getting her to abandon the new game by tickling her until she wheezed with laughter. "Daddy, stooooooooooop!"

He relented and pulled her back into position on his lap. "I think princesses shouldn't start games they're not willing to finish. You'll find I'm a merciless tickler. Anything else on your list I need to know about?"

"Yes. But you don't wanna talk about naughty stuff yet."

"We can talk, little bit, just don't expect any action tonight."

"Well," another blush spread across her cheeks, "you know I like to be spanked, right?"

"Oh yes, you were quite clear on that point." So clear that he'd already started making plans and shopping for new toys.

"I know that you're in charge and all, but sometimes I will need a spanking. Sometimes it's one of the only things that makes me feel better."

"Olivia, I'm your dominant... your Daddy, but you're always able to tell me when there's something specific you think you need. And that goes for everything. If you think a grilled cheese would help after a bad day, or a spanking, or a massage, or watching a certain movie, or anything I can supply then I expect you to let me know. Eventually I want to instinctively give you what you need, but for now you need to tell me, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I will." She rested her head back on his chest. "I'm so lucky I found you."

"Likewise, Olivia. It's been an absolute joy so far and I can't wait for more." He wrapped an arm around her and heard a poorly stifled yawn from behind her hand.

"Can we do your lists tomorrow? I'm getting tired and I want to listen extra close when I'm nice and awake."

"Of course we can, poppet. Do you still want a movie or are you too sleepy?"

"I'd fall asleep during the movie.” She fisted a hand into his t-shirt and rubbed her cheek against his chest. “But I don't want you to go."

"If you don't mind and you promise to behave, then I'll sleep- just sleep mind you- here tonight."

"Can I have snuggles if I promise to be good?"

"You certainly may. Even sleepy you're such a polite little darling." He took Polly and placed her in Olivia's arms. "You and Polly go and get ready for bed. Brush your teeth and wash your face."

She extricated herself from his lap clumsily and lurched to her feet. Looking rumpled and delectable, she clutched the bear to her chest and let out another epic yawn. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry I'm so tired."

"Don't be sorry, love. We have plenty of time for talk later. I just want to be sure you're not asleep on your feet at work tomorrow." He stood as well and stretched. An early night was fine, especially if she clearly needed to rest. "Now on you get. I'll be right behind you."

Less than ten minutes later they were climbing into Olivia's bed. "Daddy, can I be the little spoon, please?"

"You read my mind." He nestled in behind her and before he could even get properly settled, she pulled his arm around her. She wriggled around for a minute or two before letting out a little sigh and relaxed against him. "Happy?"

"Very." Another yawn.

"Go to sleep, baby. Have brilliantly wonderful dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've saved this story to an e-reader you may not be able to view the text messages included in this and other chapters. There aren't a ton in this fic, but if you see references to messages and can't see them on ePub or mobi, then that's the reason.

He didn't want to just leave a note, so he woke Olivia early to let her know he was leaving.

"Baby girl, I have to go home and get ready for work." She was only partially awake enough to listen to his words. Of course it had taken a minute of cajoling to get her that far.

"It's sooooo early." She haphazardly grabbed at him in an attempt to pull him back into bed. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No Olivia, I can't. I have an early meeting."

“Meetings are stupid.” She tried, rather unsuccessfully, not to pout. He noticed immediately.

"Sit up."

Instantly more awake, she fumbled up into a sitting position. She sensed a chastisement coming and the words came out without another thought. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm tired and I just didn't want you to go. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, sweetheart. You're rather adorable when you're sleepy and I'm not mad." He cradled the side of her face and ran a thumb over her cheek, noting that she leaned into the touch. "I just wanted to properly kiss you goodbye."

Proper in Tom's estimation must have meant leaving her breathless and more than a little needy. She'd even forgotten about her morning breath once he set to work on her.

"Now, I know we haven't had the full rules discussion yet, but I do want to make it clear that you aren't to touch yourself without my leave."

How had he known what she was thinking? Her shocked face must have confirmed it. He chuckled darkly and planted a kiss on her upturned forehead. "All your orgasms belong to me now. I saw the way you were squirming after that kiss and I just wanted to make it clear."

"Yes, Daddy." She couldn't think of anything else to say. He was damn right and she knew it. Waiting for his sex deadline was going to prove even more difficult now. She had subconsciously started to talk herself into some solo play, knowing no rules were firmly in place yet.

"Be good today, baby. And try to go back to sleep if you can." His eyes sparkled with amusement. He didn't tack on, 'as aroused as you are,' verbally, but he may as well have. "Text me when you get to work safe."

"I will, Daddy." Despite the petulance she felt, she didn't want it to color her day. She could be good and patient and wait. "Have a good meeting."

"I'll try, baby. Although will readings are generally dour affairs."

Before he was through the door a thought occurred to her. "Daddy! I won't disturb you when I text later, will I?"

"No angel, I'll have it on silent." He came back and gave her another forehead kiss. "I appreciate the concern though. You're so sweet. Have a wonderful day, baby girl."

"You too, Daddy."

She stared at the empty doorframe for several minutes after hearing the flat's front door shut. It was the first moment alone that she'd had to take stock of everything. She felt good, damn good. A lot more sexually frustrated than usual, but there was a light at the end of that tunnel.

Any attempts at going back to sleep would have been futile, she knew, so she got up and started getting ready for work. At least there was time for a leisurely breakfast.

She was halfway through said breakfast when her phone trilled with an incoming text. It was from Tom.

 

She read the text several times, still not completely sure what he was on about. Contemplation regarding possible replies was interrupted by the doorbell. She nearly sprinted through the living room in her haste, grateful nobody was around to witness the display.

A small elderly man greeted her with a large smile on his face. "Miss Easton?" No uniform or logo gave her a clue as to what this was all about.

"That's me!" Okay, so she was excited. At least her enthusiasm didn't seem to put the man off.

"Just wait here if you will, miss. I wanted to be sure you were home before I brought it up."

It turned out to be two things: an enormous flower arrangement and a flat package of almost equally large proportions. The little man (Harold, as he told her between huffing breaths) wrangled both items simultaneously, so she was happy to let him settle the flowers on the first horizontal surface he came to. Her coffee table was all but enveloped by it.

Once divested of his deliveries, Harold shook her hand warmly and continued to smile at her beatifically. “I’ve worked with Mr. Hiddleston for a long time, miss. He’s a good man. He wanted me to give you this as well,” he pulled a small white envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to her. “Should have seen him! He was so excited to put this together for you.”

“Put it together?”

“He chose every single thing that went into that arrangement. He was very specific. Sent me the list two days ago to make sure everything was in stock.” When she just stared back at him slightly slack-jawed, he made a little bow and started to leave. “Have a good day, miss. Tell Mr. Hiddleston I said hello.”

“I will,” she mumbled. She was still trying to work out logistics when the door closed behind him. He’d planned this either before or just after their first date.

Rather than stand there the rest of the morning marveling at his forethought, she decided to start opening things. The envelope was first, as her mother had dutifully taught her when she was a kid. It was in Tom’s sprawling yet neat handwriting.

> _Olivia,_
> 
> _I wanted to send you something to show how pleased and excited I am about us. The grass is a symbol of submission, but you’ll have to look up the rest yourself. Every piece means something for the two of us. I thought you might appreciate that more than just a random bouquet of red roses. The result, as I’m sure you’ll agree, is more visually engaging as well. As an artist I hope you’ll appreciate that._
> 
> _Part two of your present also appeals to the artist in you._
> 
> _I hope you forgive my half-truths this morning. I wanted to ensure this would go off without a hitch before you left for work. I cannot wait to see you tonight._
> 
> _Tom_  
>  _xoxo_

She reread it three times, smiling like a complete loon the whole time. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and she ripped at the silver paper containing part two of her gift. Before she completely extricated the item from the wrapping, she gasped softly. It was something she’d mentioned to him in passing over a month ago. Just a casual longing for a very expensive gadget. Nothing she’d expect him to actually take action on. It cost… well she didn’t exactly know how much it cost. It was one of those things she didn’t even bother looking into, because it was so far out of her price range.

She carefully unwrapped the rest of the box, now reverent. It really was enormous. This was the drawing tablet to end all other drawing tablets, her white whale. She’d need to get a special stand to even hope to use it efficiently. The screen was over 25 inches, and absolute behemoth.

When she opened the box, another small white note was nestled inside.

> _I know you probably think this is extravagant. It is and I don’t care. You’ve mentioned that you’d like to get back to drawing in your spare time and I know you’ve been lusting after this for a long time. Just promise to show me something you produce with it every now and again._
> 
> _And no protests about the cost. That, my dear, is an order._
> 
> _Tom_

She decided to send him a text rather than completely unboxing her new prize. If she started playing with it then she’d never get to work.

 

**-XXX-**

Every free moment she got throughout the day was dedicated to studying the pictures she'd taken of her flowers and trying to match them up with the flower meaning website she'd found. The list she had was growing, but not as quickly as she’d hoped.

  * Sweet William ??- Gallantry
  * Lavender Rose- Enchantment
  * Tuberose- Dangerous pleasures
  * Mezereon- Desire to please
  * Clematis- Art
  * Lilac- Burgeoning love??
  * Goldenrod- Encouragement



Maybe she could figure out where Harold worked and cajole the information out of him? It was entirely possible that Tom had made sure there wasn’t a shop logo to be found on the delivery man or the flowers themselves. The more she thought about it, the surer she was that it was on purpose. Sneaky, sneaky man.

Over the course of the day they’d decided to order food in at her place to talk about Tom’s list of relationship requests.

"So you want to pick out my underwear every day and sometimes my entire outfit. That's it?" Olivia looked incredulous at his request.

"For now, yes. That's it, aside from enjoying your company and seeing you every chance I get, and taking care of you." He paused, trying to gauge her expression. "Do you have an issue with that?"

"No! I just... I asked for more stuff."

"Darling, I also want you to try your best to be a good girl and follow the rules we decide upon. But I know I don't have to say that, because that's what you want too." Leaning down, he kissed her nose.

"I want to be so good for you, Daddy."

"And you already have been. And I have no doubt that when we add rules to the mix you'll continue to do beautifully."

"Can I go ahead and have a couple to start with?" Olivia had told him, what felt like centuries ago, that a mutually agreed upon framework for behavior was something she desired. He saw that it wasn't just an idle comment. She was almost vibrating with anticipation for what he'd say next.

"Well, I thought one could be that you're not allowed to say negative things about yourself, either in my presence or not. I know we all get down on ourselves sometimes, but I want you to know," he pointed at her heart, "deep down how wonderful you are. And that can't happen if you belittle yourself. If it's not something I would say to you, then I don't want you saying it to yourself."

"So if I have a bad day and slip up, then I get punished?"

"Oh baby, I don't expect perfection from you, but I do expect honesty. If you mess up, you tell me and we talk about why you felt that way. It will probably involve kisses and cuddles more than anything."

"Okay." She paused and thought for a moment. "Yes. I will try my very hardest to be positive about myself."

"Excellent! Just pretend you have a little Daddy perched on your shoulder, because I definitely know how special my girl is." She giggled and he marveled at what an irresistible sound that was. "And along that vein, I want you to tell me whenever you're upset. For any reason, whether I can fix it or not."

"But what if it's stupid?" Suddenly, she found her hands, currently clasped in her lap, intensely interesting.

"I think that if something has upset you, even a tiny bit, then it's not stupid." Her gaze stayed down, watching her now fidgeting fingers. "Honey, is there something you should tell me?" He kept his voice gentle, so she'd understand that he wasn't angry.

"It's silly, like I said." Her eyes were pleading when she looked back up. "I mean we've talked about it and you explained it to me and logically it makes sense. But... there's still a little part of me that wonders why we're waiting... I mean for the physical stuff. And there's this tiny voice saying that maybe you don't want me that way at all."

"Oh, Olivia. You've been stewing about this haven't you?"

"Maybe." A raised eyebrow was all it took for her to clarify her answer. "Yes! I have."

"Has there been a weekend opportunity to have my wicked way with you that I ignored?"

"No, but-"

"Then that leaves that little voice on shaky evidentiary ground. I don't think it realized it would have to contend with a solicitor of my caliber."

"But you're perfect and tall and gorgeous and so smart and kind and perfect!"

"Now you're on shaky ground, Miss Easton. I don't follow your train of thought. And if I can't, no jury will."

"You say you want me and I'm not sure why!" It stunned him momentarily to hear her blurt out such an absurd statement with such conviction.

"Olivia, I want you to look at me right now. Look very closely." She did as instructed, but there was a manic edge to her gaze. "I cannot wait to get my hands on you in so many ways. I want to hear every silly thought that pops into your head. I want to make pancakes for you on Sunday mornings. I want to make you laugh as often as possible. I want to buy you things. I want to comfort you when you're having a horrid day. And I want you sexually in a myriad of ways. I cannot emphasize that enough.

"I desire you, Olivia. Beyond being sweet and smart and cheeky and incredibly enchanting, you are beautiful and sexy. So don't for one second think that we're not compatible in that regard. I'm insanely lucky you are even giving me the time of day, let alone that you want me back."

She sat back with a deep breath, looking a bit dazed. Wanting to make himself completely clear, he leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. "And I will prove that to you in three day's time. I will put these doubts of yours, quite literally, to bed. I'd like you to come spend the weekend with me at my house, if you're comfortable with that."

In seconds he was knocked back as Olivia practically launched herself at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and settled her head on his chest before she let out a very demure, "Yes please, Daddy. That sounds perfect."

He laughed into her hair and put his arms around her. "I seem to have acquired a little barnacle."

"A very happy little barnacle. Daddy, it's gonna be difficult for me to wait three whole more days!"

"Little one, I promise to make it worth the wait, okay?"

"Okaaaaay."

“I also wanted to clarify the item we discussed this morning.” He looked pointedly at her and she started fidgeting at the thought of her almost but not quite rule breaking. “While intellectually I can applaud the logic behind finding a loophole, I cannot condone that kind of thinking. Olivia, I expected better from you.”

“I know, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Who does your pleasure belong to, baby?”

“You, Daddy.”

“I don’t expect disobedience from you, even if it’s based on a rule technicality. Ask yourself if I would approve and if the answer is ‘no’ or ‘I don’t know’ then you shouldn't do it. Simple as that.”

She looked so bereft at the idea of disappointing him. “I’ll think more carefully next time, Daddy.”

“I know you will, poppet.” He squeezed her hand and then pulled her chin up so she looking up at him. “Because you won’t come for a week if you orgasm without permission. And it would be even worse for you if you touched yourself in secret and tried to hide it from me.” His tone wasn’t harsh, just very matter-of-fact.

“I understand, Daddy.”

“I’m not mad, baby. But you do have some measure of punishment coming. While you didn’t actually break a rule, I think it would set a bad precedence to just let this go.”

“Yes, Daddy.” While no part of her enjoyed having to be punished, she knew it was something that helped her let an issue go. It offered closure that was tangible and a level of atonement someone like her needed. It was all very well and good to say she was sorry and even mean it, but this offered his acceptance of the apology and a way to move past it together.

“Lay on my lap, baby.” She quickly moved into a position and felt him tug down her pajama shorts and panties. “You’re going to get fifteen this time. You will count each one and thank me for each or we start over. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He softly caressed her cheek before landing a lightning-quick stinging blow. His hand seemed to grow in size upon impact, as she felt the entire side erupt in pain. “One,” she enunciated clearly. “Thank you, Daddy.”

The remaining fourteen were doled out in quick succession. It was by no means the worst spanking she’d ever received, but each one had the sting of shame added to it. When she’d counted the last one though, she took a deep breath and chose to leave it behind. It was over and done.

“You did beautifully, baby.” He placed a gentle kiss to her burning skin and instantly her desire soared. Spanking tended to excite her and this session was no exception. She longed for him to either pull her clothes back into place or touch her with those large, powerful hands. Every part of her body knew which one was more preferable. The in between tension was maddening.

He did touch her, but not where she wanted. Instead, he kneaded her angry skin slowly. “Baby, you’re so gorgeous like this. Makes me want to break my own rules and take you right now.” His voice was low and husky. She could feel physical confirmation of his words dig into her stomach. Painfully slow, he started pulling her clothing back up. So focused on the touch of his hands as they traced a path up to her waist, she didn’t even feel the painful rasp of fabric on her tender skin.

“Thank you, Daddy.” She all but whispered it.

He almost made a quip about how she shouldn’t thank him for not fucking her, but thought better of it. She was thanking him for more than just the spanking, he was sure. She was grateful for the boundaries and the process and the care behind it all. She was grateful for _him_.

“You’re welcome, Olivia.” He helped her stand and noted she was a bit wobbly, but no worse for the wear. “Go get ready for bed now. We have to get up early tomorrow. We have an appointment before work.”

“Appointment?” Curiosity sparked in her eyes. “What kind of appointment?” That word could cover all manner of things and caused her brain to start trying to gather all the possibilities.

“One that you’ll know about tomorrow morning.” He winked at her smirked, knowing it was practically killing her not to ask a hundred more questions. "Oh, and baby?" She perked up, thinking that she was getting some additional information. "Get some aloe out, I want to take care of that pink little bum of yours before we go to sleep."

A flicker of annoyance or frustration flashed across her face, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by resignation. "Yes, Daddy." To show there were no hard feelings about the secret torture she was experiencing, Olivia kissed him softly on the mouth. "Thank you, Daddy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for this fic to earn that E rating! :)

True to his word, Tom woke Olivia earlier than normally necessary. He nuzzled her neck and brushed soft kisses over her shoulder. “Olivia darling, we have to get up and get ready. Remember?”

“Isn’t being awake enough, Daddy?” She was actually decently awake already, but getting out of the nice warm bed and away from Tom didn’t seem at all like a decent idea.

She felt him laugh against her skin. “No baby, we need to get up now. I’ve already laid your clothes out and there will be coffee for you when you’re finished brushing your teeth. We’re due to leave in half an hour.”

“Coffee?” Anything after that didn’t really penetrate her brain. There was caffeine on the horizon and that would make things a little less foggy.

“Yes, baby girl, coffee.”

“Okay, okay I’m getting up.” Throwing the covers off felt like jumping into an ice water bath, but there was nothing for it but to stumble into the bathroom and begin the getting ready rituals.

“Good girl.”

The words made her move a tiny bit faster and after a monumental yawn, she shot a question at Tom over her shoulder. “Daddy, is it Friday yet?”

“It’s only Wednesday, little one. Just two more days.” He followed her into the bathroom and grabbed his own toothbrush from the stand. “And because you’re waiting like a little trooper, I’ll give you a hint about where we’re going this morning.” That got her full and undivided attention. “It has to do with Friday.” She opened her mouth, despite the fact that it was full of toothpaste foam. He cut her off before he could be beset by a barrage of questions .”And that’s all you’re going to get for now."

She went back to her chore without another word, but he could see her brain whirring away trying to attack this new piece of the puzzle.

**-XXX-**

Less than an hour later, they pulled into the garage of a skyscraper downtown. Olivia fidgeted with anticipation in the dress Tom had picked for her. It wasn’t one she wore often, as it was a tad too formal for work, but it had also pleased her to have him choose it. Practically, it had made getting ready go much quicker, but also it left a warm glow in her belly that didn't have a thing to do with morning efficiency. She couldn’t really even quantify why the simple act made her so content, but it did.

They took the lift to the 37th floor and seeing their destination confused her even further. He led her into the waiting room of a private clinic and gave his name to the receptionist. She waited until they were seated on a plush couch to ask him, “Daddy, why are we here?” Even though she’d whispered, it felt too loud in the empty room. They were the only occupants and the sign at the entrance notified her that they weren’t even officially open yet.

“I know you’re on birth control, but I wanted us to both get all the proper tests done so we can be ready for Friday.” Bending down, he whispered in her ear. “I don’t want a condom to get in the way of our fun, baby.” She blushed crimson and squirmed at the thought. "Are you okay with that?"

"Very okay, Daddy."

It was only a matter of ten minutes to fill out a small form and have her blood drawn. Tom insisted they stay together, so he was able to hold her hand when it was her turn. Needles weren’t her favorite and he knew it.

The whole thing took a remarkably short amount of time and Olivia suspected this little field trip wasn’t a cheap one. When they were back in the elevator, she felt it was safe to mention it. “Please let me know how much my side of that was, Daddy. I’d like to pay for my part.”

When he spoke, his tone wasn’t cold or mean, but still full of authority. “Olivia, I’d like to make this perfectly clear. If there is money to be paid while we’re together, I’ll pay it unless I tell you otherwise. It doesn’t matter if it’s dinner or anything else. Do you understand?”

“But Daddy, I have money-”

“As do I, baby. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, if I couldn’t afford it. No arguments, alright?”

“Okay.” She gnawed on her lip and looked down.

Tom moved to face her and took her hands in his. “Baby girl, you’re not in trouble. I’m very happy you didn’t just expect this from me right off the bat. But I wanted to explain the situation to you so you wouldn’t have to worry about it any more. I know you weren’t just being contrary or bratty.” She looked up and he met her lips with his own, kissing her deeply.

The ding of the doors opening at the lobby led him to pull away, but he kept one of her hands in his as they walked through to the doors. She noticed they weren’t going back to his car, but he explained before she had a chance to ask.

“There’s a taxi waiting outside that will take you on to work. If you don’t mind seeing me again tonight, I’ll pick you up after work, okay?”

“Mind? Of course not! I was hoping I could cook for you tonight.”

“That sounds perfect, little one.” He gave her a hug and a final kiss on the forehead before sending her on her way. “I’ll see you tonight. Have a wonderful day and text me when you get there safe.”

“I will, Daddy.”

**-XXX-**

Wednesday and Thursday practically crawled by for her. It was like waiting for Christmas times ten. Her mind kept wandering to what he might have in store for her and she was hardly able to concentrate on anything. Friday was shaping up to be more of the same, when she got a text from the subject of the decidedly naughty fantasy scene currently playing in her head.

The speed with which she pelted over to the receptionist’s desk was not exactly professional, but she couldn’t help herself! Daisy said she must be psychic, because the box had been delivered mere minutes before Olivia got there.

The card that accompanied the large flat box simply read, “For tonight,” scrawled in Tom’s hand. The amount of thought he’d put into the evening made her a bit dizzy. All this preparation and planning was for her. It was a heady feeling.

With no idea as to what she’d find in the box, she took it back to her workstation as quietly as possible. She found a simple, but gorgeous ruby sleeveless sheath dress and a set of the most delicate lace underthings she’d ever seen. Black with red ribbon accents that almost exactly matched the dress, they looked more like art than any kind of practical covering. Filmy black stockings completed the ensemble, along with matching garters. After a small moment of panic, she realized that the shoes Tom had insisted she don this morning matched the outfit nicely.

Where once the hours crawled by, the minutes flew by after that point. She was a mass of nerves and butterflies as she changed in the tiny bathroom cubicle. Miraculously, her shaking hands didn’t unduly delay her and she was able to slip into the backseat of the cab as soon as it pulled up. True to his word, the car drove up to the building precisely on schedule. The small bag she’d brought for the weekend was safely stowed next to her and there was nothing to do but fidget nervously as they drove closer and closer to him.

He was waiting on the pavement outside as they arrived. Walking around to her door, he stopped briefly to pay the cabbie. When he opened it, she bounded up into his arms. Her nervousness wasn’t completely gone, but just having him wrap his arms around her calmed her significantly. “You look breathtaking, baby.”

“So do you, Daddy.” It was almost how indecent how wonderful he looked in black trousers and a deep blue button up shirt. The lines were so sharp, it looked like it had been pressed moments ago.

He slung her bag onto one shoulder and captured her hand in his. “I believe a tour is in order first.”

He showed her around his large townhouse. She almost fainted when she saw how spacious the kitchen was. He chuckled as she spent several minutes inspecting the oven and exclaiming how the advanced convection meant more even baking.

Olivia found his home classically decorated, if a little impersonal. It felt almost like a fine hotel. Everything spoke to someone who enjoyed expensive furnishings, but that was all it gave away about the occupant. Aside from the master suite that she wasn’t allowed to see yet, the only room she saw containing personal pictures was the library.

Before she could give it much thought however, he ushered her back into the kitchen. “Umm Daddy, aren’t we… you know… going upstairs?”

“Such an eager little girl I have on my hands.” He took two containers out of the refrigerator and motioned toward the breakfast nook. “You’re going to need your strength, sweetheart. I have a full night planned for you.”

The pasta salad with chicken was probably quite good. Eating was more of a chore than anything though. She knew better than to argue with Tom, because not only was he her Daddy, but he was clearly right. The quick lunch she’d had wasn’t going to sustain her for any amount of time.

When they finished, he pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. Olivia felt his hands roam up and down her body. It felt like he hadn’t touched her in ages. He trailed his mouth from shoulder to shoulder, nipping at her collarbone as he went. When he pressed a hungry kiss to her mouth, she couldn’t help but moan.

Rather than walking, he carried her into the large bedroom. She felt like if he made her wait much longer she would burst into flames. She’d never wanted anything so badly in all her life as she wanted to be completely and utterly taken by him.

She was gently placed on her feet beside an honest-to-god four poster bed that looked like something you’d see in a chateau. “Now darling, I’ve memorized your limit list, but you know you can use your safeword at any point. It’s ‘solstice’, correct?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the room. There were no toys, no restraints, nothing that would indicate anything beyond a ‘normal’ bedroom.

Missing nothing, he’d noticed her none too subtle surveillance. “You’ll not get any clues, baby girl. You’ll see exactly what I want you to see. Which,” he pulled out a black satin mask from a back pocket, “coincidentally is nothing at the moment.” The last thing she saw before the smooth material covered her eyes, was Tom’s very predatory smile.

The odd sound or two reached her over the next couple of minutes, but she stayed where she was until he gave her further instructions. It startled her when he spoke from just behind her. “You’re being so very patient, Olivia.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“And always so polite. Normally, you’ll ask for permission before you come, but tonight I want you to come as many times as you’re able. Just be sure to tell me when you do, okay?”

“I will, Daddy.” No wonder he’d wanted her to eat beforehand. If that many orgasms were in the cards tonight she’d need every bit of energy.

She felt him take one of her wrists and raise it well over her head. He secured it with what felt like a silk cuff. The cord attached to the cuff was expertly tied and she was happy to feel a length of it cross her palm. There would be much less stress on her wrists this way. Tom clearly knew what he was doing. This was not some cheap restraint kit he’d purchased from a fetish shop. There was a modicum of slack on the rope, but not much. Excitement pooled in her stomach tempered with the calm that usually accompanied being restrained.

“Olivia, I hope you know how difficult it was to wait for this. You are utterly enchanting.” He similarly restrained her other wrist and then moved on to her ankles. It was only the work of a few minutes to have her trussed up in a X-spreadeagle position. She felt a tinge of disappointment that he hadn’t removed her dress. That probably meant he was going to drag this out and while part of her appreciated that, another part wanted all of him immediately.

“My sweet little darling,” he purred in her ear. “I do believe you’re overdressed.” Something cool and hard gently traced down the length of her arm and she only had a fleeting notion of what was coming before a small rip started. Very slowly he ran the knife (for it had to be a knife) through fabric. The straps came first, then one large cut down the center of her body. Olivia could feel the heat of his body as he carefully worked through the material. She remained as still as possible, hoping he’d hurry up and finish.

When she felt the fabric finally flutter off her body, Tom’s sharp intake of breath gave her a moment of worry before he spoke. “So gorgeous. Like unwrapping the naughtiest present. Who do you belong to, baby?”

“You, Daddy.” There was no hesitation, because it was utterly true. She loved being able to say it.

He crowded even closer and she felt his large hand cup her mound. “And who does this belong to?”

“It belongs to you, Daddy. I’m completely yours.” She sounded breathless, like she’d just sprinted down the block and back.

“Yes you are, baby. And I’m yours.” He kissed her slow and deep, languorously invading her mouth with his tongue. She was already so used to burying her hands in his hair when they kissed like this. It was so much more open and needy like this. When he pulled away, she tried to follow, however in vain the attempt was. He laughed darkly and moved his mouth to the tops of her breasts, sucking what would surely be a dark mark on each before moving to the flesh covered by her bra.

His tongue traced over the lace, finding one of her hard nipples almost immediately. He pulled down the material to free first one then both breasts. Nimble fingers caressed the left while his mouth returned to the right. Moans and whispered chants of “Daddy yes” left her mouth and her clit throbbed as his tongue worked her into a frenzy.

Again he cupped her sex and she wished she could grind into it for some relief. The knife glided around her panties and two more strokes sent them to the floor. Two long fingers parted her folds and found her center. “So very wet for your Daddy.” His lips just next to her ear again felt almost as intimate as what his dexterous fingers were doing.

They swirled around lazily, like he was mapping the terrain of her body. She ached for more, finally letting out a single plea of, “please!”

“Please what, baby?”

"Please touch me!"

"I'm touching you right now, sweetheart." His voice dripped honey. "If you want something else you have to ask for it."

“Please Daddy will you rub my clit?”

“Hmmm you have been a good girl…” He finished the thought with his fingers, finally reaching her clit and rubbing small fast circles over her sensitive flesh.

It was almost ridiculous how quickly he had her undone. “Oh Daddy, I’m… I’m…” was all she managed before the spasms overtook her.

In this position there was nothing to do but ride it out. He kissed her messily as she cried out, his fingers never stopping their rhythm. Two more orgasms followed in quick succession. She had no idea how she was even upright, as all sense of balance felt like it had left her far behind. The world had narrowed to the feel of Tom around her and his skilled fingers.

When they stilled and he pulled away, she sagged half in relief and half in regret at the loss of his touch. “Olivia, I could watch you come all day. It’s so very beautiful.” She didn’t have any words for him then, focusing only on staying upright and getting her breath under control. Breathing, she’d found, was essential for her.

It wasn’t until he’d undone both ankles, that she’d realized what was happening. A strong arm wrapped around her waist after the first wrist was freed, likely to keep her from collapsing in a heap on the bed. That was where she ended up though, but placed there gently rather than falling. Tom massaged her calves and arms for several minutes, murmuring to her about how well she’d done.

The blindfold was removed and she found herself blinking up at the bed’s embroidered navy canopy. Tom’s face swam into view momentarily before she felt the flutter of light kisses cover her face. “Darling, you’ve done beautifully so far.”

“Hmmmm Daddy,” was all she managed, because he was again exploring her with fingers she’d never look at the same way again. It was slower this time, almost tortuous. Rather than just focus on her sensitive clit, he moved around, eventually putting two fingers deliciously inside her. Unhampered by the cords, she was able to eagerly arch up into his touch.

After the fourth orgasm, he withdrew and she felt him leave the bed. As difficult as it was to open her eyes, she was grateful she did when treated to the site of him slowly removing his clothes. As each button was undone and zipper slid down, she felt the want grow again. She should have been more than sated, but seeing Tom slowly slide his boxers down gave her a sudden burst of energy.

They’d shared a bed for several nights and she’d felt his erections dig into her in the mornings, but seeing him confirmed what she’d already suspected. He was large and thick and more than anything she wanted his cock in her as soon as possible. Need, want, desire, she could call it any number of things, but she craved him.

The look on her face must have spoken volumes, because the grin he shot her was quite knowing. “Is there something you want, baby?”

“You.”

“You’re going to need to be more specific, baby girl.”

“Daddy, I want your cock inside me, please.”

He climbed up onto the bed and sat against the foot board. She was treated with a spectacular view of him and practically fell over herself when he motioned her towards him. “Come sit in Daddy’s lap, sweetheart.”

She did as she was bid, hovering over his cock. “Take it nice and slow to start, baby. We have all night.”

He guided the glistening tip into position and she sunk every so slowly down. The stretch was sweet and the feeling of getting fuller by the second was like coming home. When she was fully seated, Tom pulled her into a heated kiss. It felt amazing to have him there with her so completely.

"How is that, baby girl?"

"God Daddy, you feel... it's just so perfect."

"I think so too. And because you've been so very good, it's baby's choice." He fingers were sweeping through her hair, over her face, down her back. To be his sole focus was something she knew she'd always crave. "Do you want Daddy to fuck you nice and slow or hard?"

"Hard and fast please, Daddy. I need you so much. Tomorrow I want to feel where you were."

Olivia felt his hands grip her hips and he growled into her ear, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He guided her into a sweetly punishing pace, snapping his hips up to meet her as she slammed back down. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase on the smooth skin of his back as she felt the sweet sensation building again. It shouldn't be possible for him to do this to her so quickly.

The closer she got, the more difficult it became to move in any kind of pattern. Tom dug his fingers into her and guided her. "That's it baby. Come for me. Come for Daddy."

The command coming from him in that deep, sexy, authoritative voice was enough to tip her over the edge. She clung to him as she rode out the aftershocks, completely abandoning any kind of coherent speech. Unaware of when she'd actually stopped moving, she felt Tom maneuver her onto her back, careful not to break their contact. This had to be what heaven felt like, she thought.

The feel of his weight on top of her brought a little more focus to her thoughts, as did the messy open-mouthed kisses he was lavishing on her neck.

"Daddy." It wasn't really a question or a statement or anything really, just that she wanted to say it.

"Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"Mmmmm yes. So much happy."

He laughed down at her. "Recovered enough for more?"

"Yes, Daddy. Will you come in me please?" It was all she could think about since their results had come back clean. That had only been the day before, but it already felt years away. However unreasonable it was, Olivia felt like she'd been waiting for this for ages.

"Oh yes, angel."

Without another word, he pulled almost completely out and drove back in, so fast she gasped in surprise. She was so sensitive and it was almost too much, but if he would have stopped, she'd have begged him to continue. There was still some need that hadn't been satisfied yet.

They were both slick with sweat and panting due to the rapid pace he was setting. "Does baby like her Daddy's cock?"

"Mmmmmm!" Coherence had left her and it was a struggle even to get anything out. She didn't even care if her body was past the point of orgasming again or not. Nothing else existed but the two of them. She didn't have to share him with anyone or anything and nothing else mattered at that moment.

He slowed as she felt the hot rush inside her, stopping completely after a few more thrusts. Their bodies pressed together, she felt his heart hammering in his chest and knew her own was working overtime as well.

He nuzzled her neck and she kissed his shoulder and neck in a patternless trail. When he did finally pull gingerly out of her, she felt a twinge of pain. Yes, she'd certainly feel this the next day.

She must have winced or given some visual indication of discomfort. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay. I'm gonna be sore," blush crept across her cheeks, "but I wanted that."

"Okay baby, but you tell me if tomorrow you find it was too much." He sat up beside her and gently positioned her on his lap.

"I will." Despite their exertions, she shivered with cold and huddled closer to his warmth. He pulled a soft fleece blanket off of the nearby bedside table and pulled it over them.

"Better, baby?"

"Mmmhmm." Suddenly, she was very drowsy.

"You were brilliant, Olivia. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank yo-," her words were lost in an enormous yawn.

Before she could recover and finish her sentence, he was issuing a gentle command. "Take a little rest now, baby. We'll get scrubbed clean when you've recovered a bit. And I think some tea might be in order as well."

"You'll stay with me, Daddy?"

"Of course I will, angel." Her eyes slipped shut and she marveled at how very cared for and content she felt. There was fatigue, but it was a good feeling, like the satisfying ache you get after a workout. She drifted off almost immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

When Olivia stirred, she felt like she'd slept for hours, but Tom informed her it had been just over thirty minutes.

"You must have been so bored, Daddy," she exclaimed when he told her he'd stayed awake the whole time.

"I had floor seats to the Sleepy Olivia show, no way I was going to sleep through that." She giggled. "Plus, I just wanted to make sure I was here if you needed anything. Is it normal for you to get cold and sleepy so fast like that after a scene?"

"If it's intense for me, then yes."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure that wasn't unusual. Why was that intense for you, baby?"

"Because it was you and our first time and it felt so special." And it had. Everything had been better than she’d hoped. She'd quickly given up trying to commit what was happening to memory in favor of just experiencing everything.

"So it was a good kind of intense then?"

"Oh, yes! It was wonderful."

"I'm so very pleased to hear that. You were perfection." Tom gave her nose a playful peck and beamed happily. "And how are you feeling, baby?"

"Floaty and happy, Daddy."

"Excellent. Now you stay all snuggled right here. I'm going to run us a bath."

"Can we have bubbles?"

"Of course we can!"

Much to her chagrin, the bath preparations did call for him leaving briefly, but he was back within a few minutes. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the adjoining bathroom. She marveled at the expanse of polished tile in shades of moss green and brown. It was a more modern setup than she'd expected.

Once she got sight of the enormous tub, however, no amount of pretty tile could take her gaze away. "I thought you might enjoy this bathtub," he chuckled, noting her interest.

"I'm gonna move into your tub, Daddy."

“Well, I’d always know where you were and bathroom real estate is a smart investment.” He set her gently on her feet and helped her up the steps into the bathtub. “Are you sure you want to make an offer though, before you’ve seen all the features?”

As she sunk down into the deliciously hot water, he pressed a button behind her. Jets all around her whirred to life, churning the surface of the water. Olivia let out a tiny squeal of delight and smiled up at him beatifically.

“I did promise you bubbles, didn’t I?” He slid in behind her, settling her back against his chest. There was plenty of room and they didn’t have to sit so close, but he wanted to keep as much contact with her as possible. Although he felt like he had a fairly good gauge on her moods and needs, he wanted to keep constant watch on her after their first scene together.

“I have the best Daddy with the best bathtub ever!”

“Angel, you deserve the best of everything. I can’t begin to tell you how pleased I am. You manage to constantly exceed my expectations.” It had nothing to do with the hot water when her cheeks reddened at his compliment.

She would have been content to just drift off in Tom's arms, but he had other plans. "Sit up, sweetheart." He nudged her out of her semi-prone position.

Doing as he bid, she was pleasantly surprised to find he intended to wash her hair. Never one to shirk his planning duties, he'd even brought along a small pitcher to rinse her off, rather than relying on a very sleepy Olivia to dunk herself without mishap.

The familiar scent of her brand of shampoo was barely able to distract her from the excellent scalp massage Tom was treating her too. "Daddy, this is my shampoo."

"Of course it is, baby. I took note of the brands you use and stocked up. I have your shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face products, and anything else I thought you'd need this weekend." Dazed by his forethought, she barely felt the kiss he pressed to her shoulder before he continued with his ministrations.

He was gentle and thorough bathing her and it was nothing she expected. This might have felt insulting and over the top with previous partners, like something she could do on her own and didn't need help with. But with Tom it just felt like care, pure and simple. It was a way he chose to show his affection for her and to prove that he was 100% there for her. This wasn't a quick cuddle after a scene, but real true aftercare. And he seemed more than happy to be there completely focused on her.

By the time they were drying off, she felt pleasantly warm and drowsy. Unsure of quite how it happened, the next thing she noticed, they were cocooned under the blankets. No pajamas in the mix tonight and the skin to skin contact was perfect.

He brushed his lips gently over the back of her neck and she sighed with happy little noise. "Sleep now, baby. You earned a nice long rest."

**-XXX-**

He woke long before Olivia did, his mind spinning with everything that had happened in the last week. To have a peacefully sleeping Olivia sprawled out next to him made him indescribably happy. They'd taken to each other so well last night that he was already planning future scenes, wondering what her reactions would be.

Plenty of time for that later though. Right now, he was prepared to enjoy every second of their first weekend together. The room lightened with morning sun and he was gradually able to see her features clearly. Well, those that weren't obscured by the halo of black curls tangled around her face.

It was going to be difficult deciding exactly what they'd do all weekend. He simultaneously wanted to do everything and nothing with her. Even lounging in bed just talking sounded intoxicating to him. But he also wanted to take her to the zoo and the park and to fancy dinners and to anywhere else she wanted to go. All the possibilities were almost overwhelming. And he knew for someone like Olivia they could absolutely overwhelm her. Knowing that he was in the planning hot seat calmed her.

He continued to idly contemplate ideas as she slept on. When 10 o'clock rolled around with no signs of wakefulness, he decided to go prepare breakfast. Since he knew there was a possibility she'd wake up slightly disoriented in a strange bed, he left a note beside her.

_Olivia,_

_Come join me downstairs when you emerge from your epic slumber. I'll have fresh coffee and breakfast for you. And kisses. And hugs. And coffee. Did I mention the coffee? And the creamer you like. And me, I'll be there too. Chances are I'm missing you already._

_Your exceedingly lucky Daddy_  
_xoxoxoxxxxxxxxxx_

Less than an hour later he felt arms entwine his waist as he stood at a kitchen counter. "Morning, Daddy."

He turned and swept her into a massive hug. "My Sleeping Beauty has awoken at last!"

A blush stained her cheeks almost immediately. "Sorry I slept so long."

"Don't be. You clearly needed it. I wore you out last night." He beamed down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I can't begin to tell you how brilliant you were."

"You were perfect, Daddy." She nuzzled his chest and let out a soft sigh.

"My little darling." Looking down, chuckled and moved her to arm's length. "What are you wearing?"

"I didn't know where my bag was, so I borrowed some things from your dresser." She tugged at the hem of the navy boxers she'd appropriated and looked up nervously. She'd also found a threadbare black t-shirt of his as well. "I hope that's okay, Daddy." Without giving him a moment to answer she continued. "I'm sorry, I probably should have asked for permission. I-"

He had to cut her off before she upset herself. "Shhhh. Baby it's fine. If I wanted you to wear anything particular or," he winked, "stay naked, I would have put that in the note. I have no desire to set you up to fail. If there's something you're unsure of, you can always ask, but know that I'll make my requests in a manner that hopefully keeps confusion at a minimum."

"Oh. Good." She squirmed even closer. "I know I get silly sometimes, but I don't want to mess up for you. You're so good to me, Daddy."

"Sweetheart, you will mess up sometimes. That's inevitable and not the end of the world." He closed his arms tight around her. "You're human and so am I. We do what any couple does: we deal with it and we move on."

"I know, but... I just. I want you to know that I'm always going to try my hardest."

"Baby, I can already see that and it's so appreciated. And I will always try my best to support you and care for you."

"I feel very lucky."

"Olivia, I'm the lucky one. You have brought me such peace and happiness in such a short time. You're a marvel." She stared up, wide-eyed at his words, clearly struggling for an appropriate reply. "Ah so the truth can render you speechless. Must remember that."

He placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead and ushered her to the table in the corner. "Tell you what. You mull that over while I get breakfast ready."

While she still seemed a bit shell-shocked, she nodded and replied. "Okay, Daddy. That would be great."

"Good. Because your tummy has been making very hungry noises since you came downstairs." He shot her a wink and went to retrieve the food warming in the stove.

They had a simple, but wonderful meal of vegetable frittata and fresh fruit. Tom made sure Olivia had her promised coffee and that she ate enough to satisfy him. He knew how draining scenes could be for submissives and wanted to be sure not to neglect her nutrition.

Once the dishes were cleared away, he led her into the living room. They settled next to each other on the overstuffed sofa, and he began. "I have plans for us today, but I wanted to check on you first."

She looked confused, brow furrowed and eyes searching his face for an explanation. "Check on me?"

"Yes, baby. We had our first sexual experience together last night, our first scene, and now that you're rested and fed I want to see how you are."

"Oh. I'm good, Daddy. I feel... well, I feel wonderful. Calm and happy and excited and about fifty other good things. Why?" She looked concerned, and words started to tumble out. "Do I not seem happy? Because I am."

"No sweetheart, you seem very content. I wasn't insinuating you weren't. It's just that I've known you in person for such a short time that I want to be sure I'm recognizing your moods properly. My goal is to get to a point where I know you better than anyone, but it's going to take some time."

"Okay, Daddy."

"And physically how are you? Sore?"

"Yes! Just like I wanted." She smiled even broader at him and it was incandescent.

"Good. Baby, can I ask why you like that? I know why it pleases me, but why did you request it?"

"It's a constant reminder of you. Every time I shift in my seat or take a step I can feel where you were, what we did." She blushed. "It reminds me over and over again that I'm yours, because you're the only one that gets to make me feel this way, that gets to see me at my most vulnerable."

"I can't," he cleared his throat and she saw moisture shining in his eyes. "I can't begin to thank you for letting me be that for you, Olivia."

She closed the short distance between them and straddled his lap. "Tom," she pulled his face inches from hers, "you're amazing. You make me feel better and stronger and safer than anyone ever has."

A few tears tracked down his face. "I'd almost given up," he whispered. "I was so close to just giving up on finding someone. And then I met you and you're beyond perfect. I have never been this happy, Olivia. Never."

They held each other for several minutes, each marveling at their luck. When he spoke, he sounded more like his usual controlled self. “I’m so sorry I… that you had to see that. I’m supposed to be the strong one.”

“Please don’t apologize for that, Daddy. I’m the one that gets to see everything. I don’t hold back with you.” She kissed the still wet patches on his cheeks. “I can only imagine what it took to admit that to me. That is strength. You have the power to take me apart and put me back together again. And you already have me craving more. That is strength.”

He kissed her so fiercely then that she momentarily forgot how to breathe. His urgency was palpable in the way his tongue invaded her mouth and how his hands entwined in her hair, pulling her closer and closer. She whimpered into his mouth and pressed her body flush with his. At that moment she did regret not showing up downstairs as naked as he’d left her.

“Daddy, please,” she moaned when they broke apart to gasp for air.

Tom panted in her ear. “Ask me for what you need, baby. Be specific.” He knew she wanted to work on being more direct with what she wanted. As her dominant he didn’t have to grant the request, but knowing what she felt she needed just gave him more insight into her mind.

“Take me please, Daddy.” She ground down on his burgeoning erection and whined. Sometimes it was difficult for her to even know what she wanted enough to articulate it, but now it was clear. “Mark me, use me, own me. I’m completely yours.”

“Hold on to me.” He growled it in her ear, and as soon as her arms closed around his neck, he was up and moving. How he managed to maneuver them upstairs, she wasn’t sure. All she could focus on was how good it felt for him to take charge like this, how fundamentally right it was for her.

He threw her down on the bed and quickly began removing his clothes. “Naked, now,” he barked. There was a feral edge to his tone that just made her pulse race faster. The fact that she could do this to him was like a miracle. She felt almost drunk with it as she struggled to get out of the borrowed garments.

Hungry, searching eyes roved over her body as she lay waiting for him. When he slowly started crawling across the bed towards her, she thought the languid pace would kill her. So worked up now, she wanted something, anything from him.

With no preamble he latched his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked hard. She arched off the bed with a moan of pleasure. There was certainly pain spiked in with the sensations, but it heightened how amazing it felt. Strong fingers circled the other nipple and squeezed roughly. While a slightly different feeling, the mixture of pain and bliss increased. Inarticulate noises spilled from her slack mouth as he continued his work. It became an all out assault on her sensitive flesh and she writhed with the pleasure of it.

Suddenly his mouth and fingers were gone, leaving her aching and raw. She felt two fingers dip inside her. “Open,” he ordered. Obediently she opened her mouth and sucked the offered fingers clean. “This is what I do to you, Olivia. Nobody else gets to make you feel this way. You’re mine.”

He pulled his fingers out roughly and she gasped the appropriate response. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy.”

“Spread your legs, baby. Show Daddy what’s his.”

She spread them as wide as she could, imagining how wanton and needy she looked at that moment. Olivia sincerely hoped he understood how much she wanted and needed him. As he leaned back against the footboard and inspected her, she willed her body to still. But it seemed impossible. Her hips shifted restlessly, as if of their own accord.

“So beautiful and so eager.” Pupils enlarged with desire, his eyes looked darker and more menacing.

Again moving tortuously slow, he came towards her. When his mouth made contact with her inner thigh she let out a wordless cry. It only made him laugh against her skin. He meandered up her body, biting the exposed flesh as he got closer to where she wanted him the most. When a bite was particularly intense she cried out. If her brain was fully-functioning it would have registered that she’d have a fair amount of bruises the next day, but rational thought like that was impossible then.

She could already feel how sensitive she was after the previous night’s activities. But when his tongue began to trace her folds, it didn’t matter. She thought she heard him murmuring endearments against her center, but couldn’t make out the words. Something to contemplate later, now it didn’t matter.

He trailed a finger slowly around her, only grazing her clitoris on its path. Dipping into her briefly, it trailed down lower past her taint and around her other opening. She bore down on his finger slowly circling and all but screamed, “Yes, Daddy. Please, please.”

If there was any surprise on his face she couldn’t see it, but she heard a hint of it in his voice. “Tell me.”

“Please, Daddy. I want you to take my ass. I need you.”

“Are you sure?” He knew she loved anal stimulation, but always kept it for solo play. She hadn’t been with a man she trusted enough to completely go for it. He knew this was a huge step for her.

“Yes! Please. I want it more than anything.”

He took a shuddering breath in, knowing she was giving him a gift. But he kept his voice steady. “Turn over then, baby. You are absolutely not allowed to come during prep, so don’t even ask. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy.”

She moved onto her stomach, eyes drifting closed, trying to relax as much as possible. Olivia knew Tom wouldn’t abuse the power she was giving him, but she couldn’t help but be nervous. Tom wasn’t small. She heard him gathering things in the room, but while she’d usually be curious to the point of distraction, she placidly waited for him.

Minutes later, she felt him settle in below her. “Baby, you are positively dripping wet just waiting for this.”

Before she could respond, she felt his tongue begin to trace around the ring of muscle. The, “hmmmmmggggggg,” that came out was completely nonsensical. It was then that she let go completely. Any vestiges of tensed muscles or anxiety melted away. He would take care of her and she knew it.

Tom massaged her ass cheeks as he worked her with his tongue and it felt better than she could have imagined. She felt in danger of melting into the bed, but didn’t remotely care. When his tongue breached her, her clitoris started throbbing in time with his movements. She lost all concept of time, and it went on like that for what was probably only a few minutes.

When he removed his tongue it was quickly replaced with a cool, lubed plug nudging her entrance. He worked it in slowly and she fought to not buck up into it, forcing it deeper. Her clit continued to throb and ache. Although she couldn’t see the plug he was using, she felt it work her open wider as it went in. The stretch was intense and just almost painful. She wanted more.

“More, Daddy. Please!” The plea was whiny and normally she wouldn’t be proud of how pathetic she sounded, but absolutely none of that mattered.

“Beg me, baby.”

“Please, Daddy. I want you in my ass so bad. I need it. I want you to claim it, because it’s yours.” The words spilled out in a tumble and she started to writhe into the plug.

“So pretty when you beg Daddy for what you want. I hope you know that. If I wasn’t hard already that would have done it.” He removed the plug swiftly. “Hips up, baby.” She did as directed and he slid a pillow under her. “Remember, you need to ask before you come. If you come without permission I will have to punish you.”

“Yes, Daddy. Please.”

Rather than reply with words, he lined up and nudged his lubed cock into her. While it didn’t offer the kind of resistance she wanted, the pillow grazed her clit as he sunk deeper. She cried out hoarsely, mentally willing him to go faster.

She felt some discomfort as he plunged in, but it passed almost immediately. She was limp and her body was past the point of tensing or offering any resistance. “Jesus fuck, Olivia. You’re so perfect,” he all but moaned when fully seated. “Daddy’s going to fuck you now.”

He pulled almost completely out and rammed back in just as quickly. The movement caused her clit to slide against the fabric of the pillow almost imperceptibly, but enough to feel it. Her now-sore nipples brushed against the bed and offered another layer of stimulation. A handful of thrusts later she was sobbing for release. “Please Daddy, may I come?”

“Not yet, baby. I’ll tell you when you can.”

He dug his fingers into her hips and moved faster. No toy had ever made her feel so full and so beautiful. She made no move to stop her wordless moans as he continued to claim her. Nothing, save the two of them, existed. The desire kept building and building past the point where she would have let herself go, but she kept one vestige of control to stop herself from falling before he gave her leave.

“Now, Olivia.” Two words were enough to completely give in. The keen of sound leaving her body was high and thin and tears coursed down her cheeks. It was pure bliss. Her body clenching around him must have been enough to take Tom over the edge too, because she felt him spill inside her seconds later.

She couldn’t have said how long he stayed inside her after that, but it did register when he pulled out. Still limp and disconnected, he pulled her into his arms and held her. Olivia had never felt that safe and able to just be and it was all because of him.

“My brilliant, darling, wonderful girl.” He murmured into her shoulder, planting small kisses along her heated skin. She fell asleep without a word, grateful for his strong arms around her. It was like an anchor. No matter how far she drifted, he’d be there to bring her back.


	7. Chapter 7

When her eyes fluttered open she was treated with the sight of Tom’s beautiful face hovering over her. “Welcome back, darling. How do you feel?”

“I feel like good things.” Her reply sounded a bit drunk and he laughed at the slightly slurred words.

“Olivia, that was so… it was everything for me.”

She nuzzled his neck and smiled lazily, still a little dazed. “Me too, Daddy. I got all drifty and it felt so good and you were there being amazing… and yeah.” Little sensations were starting to return and pierce through the fog in her brain. Her nipples were throbbing and she could feel the bite marks on her thighs.

“I’m honored you wanted that with me.” He kissed her sweetly and smiled the most radiant smile.

“I think I hit subspace, Daddy.”

“You’ve never gone there before?”

“Not like that. I…” she struggled with the words, still fuzzy from the scene. “danced around the edges of it before, but this was different. Better. I felt so free.”

"Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"Very very extra mega happy, Daddy." Content to drift in his arms, she didn't speak again for several more minutes. A thought struck and her brow pinched with worry. "You said we had plans. Did I ruin them? I can get showered really quick." She made a weak move to get up, but he just held her tighter.

"You haven't ruined anything, quite the contrary. I had a loose idea of what we might do this weekend, but nothing set in stone. It just depended on where things took us. And you," he kissed her nose and earned a small giggle in return, "took us somewhere breathtaking."

He smoothed her hair away from her face and the look he gave her was so serious it was almost heartbreaking. "Olivia, I want you to work on not jumping to such negative conclusions. What we just shared was better than anything I could have planned." A smile broke his dour expression. "And I absolutely don't trust your legs right now enough for a shower."

"I didn't think about that."

"And you don't need to. I'm here to take care of you, Olivia."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Just relax now, baby. We're sticking around the house today. I'll be with you the whole time. I don't want you to drop unexpectedly." The last thing he wanted was for her first subspace experienced to be tainted with subdrop.

She nodded silently. This man was willing to stay with her all day just to make sure she didn't have an unpleasant experience. Subdrop was something that couldn't always be avoided, even at the best of times, but he was going to combat it however he could. And he was hers.

It was another hour before she felt like she really came back to herself. The afterglow had worn away a bit and now the practical reality of cleanup was her paramount concern.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, angel?"

"Can I get all clean now? I'm sticky."

He laughed at the expression of distaste on her face. "Do you feel up to standing or do you want a bath?"

"I can do a shower now. You'll come with though, right?"

"Of course."

They showered and he continued to take the same meticulous care of her. It wasn't bad to be the center of such intense focus, but it was unfamiliar for her. Certainly something she'd have to get used to. It wasn't that her previous partners were callous, but aftercare seemed more of a checkbox requirement than something that was done solely for her benefit. Tom, on the other hand, seemed to be reveling in it. 

A long, hot shower set her almost completely to rights, but she still wanted physical contact with Tom. She just felt better when they were touching. When they were both dressed in fresh PJs, he led her downstairs.

"It's lovely out today. I say we set up shop in the garden and enjoy it. Sound good?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Excellent!" He kissed her temple. "Go find us a nice spot and I'll gather supplies." Panic or something similar must have registered on her face. "I'll be back in less than five minutes, baby. I promise."

Just as promised, he made it into the yard quickly, with an enormous blanket and a bag full of items. She'd picked a place almost square in the center of the small, tidy garden. And while there weren't enough flowers for her liking, it was quiet and green and charming nonetheless.

Tom spread out the blanket and laid out a hastily assembled picnic lunch. He also had the forethought to bring along her e-reader, his laptop, crayons and coloring books, and the book he was currently reading. When she goggled at everything he brought, he simply shrugged and grinned boyishly. "This should keep us occupied for a little while."

It turned out to be damn near idyllic. She read and colored and simply lounged with her head in Tom's lap, enjoying his sure fingers gently combing through her curls. It felt intimate yet casual and she was reveling in the attention.

She felt herself begin to drift off when a distant shout brought her back to the waking world.

"Tom! Tooooom!" A voice intruded from somewhere outside of her warm green cocoon.

"That great big stupid git!" The curse caused her to actually open her eyes and look around for the subject of his ire. "Up you come, love." His tone was much more gentle with her as he helped her stand. "You're about to meet my idiot best friend."

"Oh." She paused for thought, still trying to sort through the situation. "Oh! And as far as he's concerned we're...?" She trailed off waiting for him to supply the correct term to use.

"Dating. Just plain vanilla boyfriend and girlfriend as far as he knows."

"Okay, no problem." She moved to put her outfit in some semblance of order and quickly realized it was a fruitless gesture. She was rumpled and still in PJs at whatever o'clock in the afternoon it was. No getting around that now. Hopefully he wouldn't think worse of her for it.

Seconds later a tall, lanky man appeared in the kitchen doorway. He waved at them and bounded over. The mop of unruly rusty curls made him look younger, but she knew he was actually older than Tom. Butterflies descended on her stomach, praying she'd earn the best friend seal of approval.

"Oi! You stood me up at the pub."

"Oi! That's a fine word choice for a lit professor," Tom exclaimed with something akin to bemused annoyance.

"I happen to think 'oi' is a paragon of verbal expression. It can demonstrate any number of emotions depending on the context. It's as if a primal animal response to any number of situations made its way into our collective vocabularies in the form of one single resounding syllable. Quite remarkable really."

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Tom's large hand alighted on the small of her back "I emailed you three days ago to tell you I had new plans. Plans infinitely more preferable to watching football with my poncey friend."

Their visitor finally seemed to take notice of her. "Oh shit! You must be Olivia." He offered her a hasty handshake and looked remarkably like a badly behaved schoolboy getting in trouble.

"Yes, she is. And this is our first weekend together." He stared daggers at his friend. "Tell me, dear Benedict, when was the last time you checked your email?"

"Ummm..."

"It's been over a week, hasn't it?"

"Might be that long, yeah." Pink-cheeked and sheepish, the schoolboy image just wouldn't quit.

"So I bet you have no idea that Olivia and I even had a first date earlier in the week."

"That uh... that may have escaped my attention. You could have texted you know."

"Benedict, where's your phone right now?"

She tried not to laugh as he fumbled through his pockets. "I don't..."

"You don't know." He sighed and clasped Benedict on the new shoulder. "It's fine. No harm done."

Benedict offered them both a goofy smile and ran a hand through his hopelessly messy hair. "Well, at least I get to meet Olivia now! Tom hasn't shut up about you since you started talking. He's over the moon for you."

"Yes, thank you, Benedict." Each word was enunciated with cold annoyance. She giggled despite Tom's frosty manner.

"Right, right. Well I best be off then. Don't want to interrupt things more than I already have. Honestly, I'm just glad I didn't catch you two shagging."

"It was nice to meet you." She was half tempted to invite him to stay for dinner just to see what else he'd say.

"Yes, lovely to put a face with the name. We must do a proper introduction meal soon."

"Soon, not now. Get out now, Ben." The brusque words appeared to have no effect on his now chipper mood, but he took his leave all the same.

Once he left, Olivia dissolved into a fit of giddy laughter. She collapsed back down onto the blanket, gasping for breath.

"What on earth is that funny?" He looked over her, hands on hips. The way his eyebrow arched up in question showed it was more a playful stance than anything truly menacing.

It took a few deep gulps of air, but she was able to reply eventually. "He's like a precious little innocent lamb! If he had actually caught you fucking the life out of me he would probably die on the spot!" The image again filled her head and she snorted with more laughter.

"You're probably right." He chuckled at the thought now. Joining her on the ground, he explained further. "He thinks anything beyond missionary is kinky."

"Such a shame." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Although I bet you could make missionary kinky as hell if you wanted." When she pulled back her face was sublimely innocent.

“Why Olivia Easton, that sounds remarkably like a challenge.”

“Just stating a fact, Daddy.” She blinked up at him through her lashes and smiled sweetly. He didn’t buy the act for a second.

“Oh no, baby. It was definitely a challenge. And one I’m happy to take on.” He leaned in and ran a finger slowly over her cheek and down to the sensitive skin of her neck, raising gooseflesh in its wake. “March that smart arse of yours upstairs and wait for me beside the bed. Naked. And be quick about it.” His eyes danced in the late afternoon light and her stomach clenched in anticipation.

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, I made poor Benedict a bit of an absent-minded professor, but I couldn't resist.


	8. Chapter 8

_Be quick about it_. He made her wait over ten minutes. She knelt beside the bed, trying not to shake with anticipation. It was still so new with Tom and she hoped she hadn’t crossed a bad line by challenging him. Most of her didn’t think so, but part nagged that she should have kept her mouth shut. Sometimes old dom habits were hard to break.

When he finally sauntered into the room, he moved towards a bureau, barely giving her a glance. She kept her gaze (mostly) lowered, glimpsing his bare feet pad towards their destination. “I know how naturally curious you are, baby. Not knowing what’s coming next must be hard for you, yes?”

It wasn’t a yes or no question for her. “It is, Daddy, but I like it too.”

“Hmmmm, interesting. And what about it do you like?”

“That you’re the one choosing.”

He laughed darkly, a sound that seemed to have a direct line to the steady thrum of desire between her legs. “I like that bit too.”

That was the last word from him for several minutes as he gathered items from the other side of the room. She was hoping for a surreptitious glance at whatever he’d assembled when he had her stand, presuming she’d be standing. He threw a wrench in those plans when he slipped the satin mask over her eyes.

He bid her to stand and she stood so swiftly that she almost fell down in her enthusiasm. She felt his strong hands grip her biceps to steady her. “Careful, baby. I’m glad you’re eager, but be careful.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Rather than trust her ability to climb up blind, he grasped her hips and lifted her easily up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. “Spread your legs for me, darling.”

When she did, he ran two fingers through her slick folds, she moaned at the mere touch of him. “Just waiting for me has you soaked.” He withdrew from her and she heard him suck the evidence of her arousal from his fingers. “Oh angel, what a perfect appetizer. You taste divine.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Silently she started to pray that he’d decide to take another, more direct, taste. The idea of his mouth on her most intimate parts was a potent one.

He directed her to lay near the top of the bed and guided her into position with sure, gentle hands. He bound her wrists together with soft cotton rope and fastened them to the headboard. Bondage was always a difficult tradeoff for her. While she relished the odd kind of freedom and comfort it gave her, she missed being able to touch as much as she wanted during the scene. But as she told him, she loved him making the choice for her and got a total sense of peace in that regard.

Stiffer cuffs soon encased her ankles, attached to a very wide spreader bar. Within moments he had her almost completely immobilized and helpless.

Clothing rustled off to the side and she sincerely hoped that meant he was getting naked too. She felt him climb onto the bed and tried to still her racing mind. Tom was going to take care of her.

Mouth now centimeters from her ear, he teased her. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of seeing you like this. So open for me." His mouth began to lavish attention on the spot just below her ear.

He sucked hard on the spot, earning a loud exclamation from her. He trailed down her body excruciatingly slowly, sucking and nibbling and licking every patch of skin in his path. At some point, she started to writhe beneath him, silently pleading for more.

Her nipples, so sensitive and sore from the day's earlier play, were ignored, much to her displeasure.

The further down he went, the more she thought she might get some oral action as well. But when he removed that magic mouth of his just before he reached her mound, she cried out in frustration.

"Don't pout, baby. This is what you asked for: kinky missionary." And with that, he dragged his cock through her wetness, electing to tease further rather than enter her.

"Daddy, please!!" She tried to arch up as he lightly grazed her clit, but felt him push her hips back down. This was so frustrating and she felt like she might go crazy with lust if he didn't do something soon.

"What do you want, Olivia?"

"You to fuck me!"

"That sounded an awful lot like a demand."

"I... please fuck me, Daddy."

"Much better." Without any more preamble, he began to slide into her. And again her expectations were dashed, when he took an excruciating amount of time to do so. By the time he was fully seated, she was panting and struggling to stay still.

He pressed his body flush with hers, grounding her beneath his weight. It was heavenly. If she would have been able, she'd have pulled him down into a searing kiss.

When he did finally move, it was deliciously slow. And despite the constant voice in her head shouting ' _faster_!' and ' _harder_!', she felt herself beginning to climb. Not nearly as quickly as she wanted, but she felt the desire build nonetheless.

The blindfold added to the sense of isolation she felt from the rest of the world. A war could be happening in the next room and all she'd be aware of was Tom and the sweet torture he was putting her through.

A sheen of sweat coated them both as he kept up the slow, plodding rhythm. As maddening as it may have been, she felt so connected to him it was worth the frustration. A tinge of discomfort tried to crowd in on every slow thrust Tom made, but she pushed it away. Something a hot bath and some paracetamol could deal with later.

He snaked a hand between them and began rubbing her clit in the same slow, methodical manner. Her frazzled brain was trying to find the words to ask, but before could he beat her to it. “Come, Olivia, come.”

The orgasm crashed around her almost as soon as the words left his mouth. Later, she didn’t remember calling his name, but he assured her she did so loud that half the block likely heard it. Even as she came down from the high, she felt as if she was floating, disconnected from her body.

A very small part of her mind registered hearing Tom come shortly after her, but it was several minutes before she was able to focus on anything beyond her own body and mind. He’d already unfastened her ankle straps and was working on the rope at her wrists before she even noticed that the blindfold had been removed.

“Hi, Daddy,” she mumbled when she reclaimed more of her senses.

“Olivia, how do you feel?”

“So excellent. And hungry.” It felt like her energy reserves had been completely depleted and she was downright ravenous.

He laughed as he massaged her wrists and arms. “I can fix that. I think someone deserves sushi for being such a brilliantly wonderful girl.”

“I’ve been sushi good! Can we eat in bed, Daddy?”

“We certainly can. Have a little kip while I get it called in, okay?”

She rolled over onto his pillow and sighed happily. “Mmm’kay.”

**-XXX-**

They spent the rest of the night in bed. Olivia was in no fit state to declare exactly what kinds of rolls she wanted, so Tom had done the sensible thing and ordered about twenty different kinds just for good measure. And appetizers. And soup. They sprawled out happily, trading containers and feeding pieces to each other as the mood struck.

“I swear I haven’t been this hungry in forever. I feel like I’ve been starved for days!”

“Sweetheart, we’ve had quite a lot of activity in the last twenty four hours.”

“I probably won’t be able to walk tomorrow because of said activity.” She grinned at him lewdly and waggled her eyebrows. “I may just have to stay in bed all day. That would be such a shame.”

“It would.” Letting out a heaving sigh, he felt her forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand. “You don’t seem at all well. I should probably just cancel our VIP zoo tour tomorrow. The meerkats will be crushed, but I’ll send them your regrets.”

“Meerkats! Really, Daddy?” Suddenly, she lost all interest in the dragon roll she’d been inspecting moments before.

“I wish you could come, baby. But you’re far too ill. You said so yourself.”

“Daddy! I would crawl to the meerkats on broken legs! Do we really get to see them?”

“Up close and personal. I’ve been told you even get to pet them.”

"Are you a zoo VIP, Daddy?" She seemed enthralled with the idea.

"Not quite. I know one of the meerkat keepers and she's been offering me a special tour for months."

Olivia pursed her lips, suddenly looking mutinous. "Ah. I _bet_ she wants to give you a special tour."

He laughed at how quickly her countenance changed and how venomous she looked. "Jealous little monkey! I will have you know that Harriet is sixty-four years old with three grandchildren. I helped sort out her mother's estate last year and she offered to show me her charges if I ever wanted to." 

"Oh." She flushed crimson and chewed on her lower lip. "Permission to be excited again now that I don't need to be a jealous little monster?"

"Granted." He leaned over and kissed her burning cheek. "You're the only one I have eyes for, baby."

She was on cloud nine the rest of the night, babbling away about their trip the next day. She begged Tom to retrieve his laptop so she could read up on the ‘precious little babies’ and ooh and ahh over cute pictures online. It had been a long time since he had such a thoroughly enjoyable lazy night in.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday turned out to be bliss of a different kind. Tom treated her to breakfast in bed that morning, a ridiculously long bubble bath afterwards, and then their zoo excursion. She was practically radiating happiness by the time they found their way back to his house that evening. They were still discussing her newest acquisition when they settled in the lounge for a well-deserved rest, Olivia snuggled on his lap.

“Is it a he or a she?” He nodded at the new stuffed meerkat clutched under one arm.

“He.”

“I will try very hard not to be jealous. Have you settled on a name yet?”

“I know I want it to be from one of the countries they inhabit.” She stroked its head and looked intent upon her goal.

“I suppose Timone is out of the question?”

“Daddy! Everyone names their meerkat stuffies Timone!”

“It was clearly silly of me to even suggest it!” He was quite enjoying watching how her brain worked. Today she had ricocheted between intelligent, piercing questions to Harriet about the meerkats or their habitat to cooing over how cute their little faces were. Even watching her pick a new stuffie at the gift shop had been enlightening. She carefully considered all her options before opting for this one.

“I think he’s going to be JLB Matekoni.”

“That’s a very specific choice.”

“It’s one of my favorite characters from a book series that takes place in Botswana.” She laid her head on his chest and looked up. “Which as I’m sure you remember, has lots of meerkats in the Kalahari regions.”

“You’re a little walking meerkat encyclopedia, aren’t you?”

“Yep! Harriet told me all kinds of neat stuff. She was so sweet to take us around. Daddy, can you send her flowers to say thank you?”

“That’s an excellent idea, little one. Poor Harold is going to be busy. I have three arrangements going out to other clients next week as well.”

“Clients?”

“I try and keep up with anniversaries, weddings, and even funerals and send the appropriate greenery along.”

“ _That’s_ what he meant by working with you for years…” She trailed off, wishing she hadn’t voiced her thought.

“Yes. What did you think he meant?”

“Umm I thought that maybe… uh... well that maybe it was because you sent women flowers all the time.” It sounded so awful when she put it like that. “It’s just that you’re so wonderful I guess I thought you’d had a lot of girlfriends and women like flowers and Harold sells flowers and-” Mercifully he stopped her before she could expound further.

“Baby, why didn’t you just ask rather than make assumptions?”

“Well,” she worried JLB’s ear between a thumb and forefinger. “I don’t think I wanted confirmation of what I thought.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t like thinking too hard about you and your exes.” While she was answering his questions, she’d given up making eye contact and he could spy a healthy blush across her cheeks. Talking about these kinds of things was difficult for her, he realized.

“Baby, I don’t like thinking about you with your past boyfriends either, especially knowing how callous some of them were with my darling girl. But I know they’re in the past, just as my history is.” He gently nudged her chin up until she was looking at him. “Nothing that came before matters. I’m here with you and it’s the only place I want to be. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” The expression on her face was both mollified and a little guilty. “I’m sorry I got silly.”

“I’m not. I just want you to talk to me right away when you start thinking about things like that. We need to discuss it rather than let you mull and stew about it. It’s not silly to feel what you feel.”

“Thank you.”

“You wear your heart on your sleeve, Olivia. I think that’s such a beautiful thing about you. And I know it’s blown up in your face before, but that was their fault, not yours.”

She just nodded, feeling tears start to gather in her eyes. This was one of the reasons she felt it was so hard to talk about emotional things. She usually ended up crying and that was never seen as a good thing in her romantic past. Crying meant the guy checking out mentally and chalking her feelings up to hormones or discounting them completely. Already she’d seen that Tom was different, but it would take time to fully accept the reality of that.

“Baby, will it help you if we have some rules around this kind of thing?”

Again she nodded, but more vigorously this time. She didn’t quite trust her voice not to break.

“Okay, I’ll get the list I’ve made and we can talk about it. But first, I think you need to get changed into PJs.” A moment alone to collect herself would do wonders, he was sure.

When they met back in the lounge a few minutes later, she felt much better. She kept JLB with her though. In addition to his laptop, Tom brought along a pot of tea, chamomile by the smell of it.

The word processing program displayed a neat list. She saw the document was simply entitled ‘Rules.’ Emboldened by his request for honesty, she asked another question she wasn’t quite sure she wanted the answer to. “Have you used these rules before with other submissives?”

“Mostly no. I wrote them from scratch for you and we can talk about any changes you want to make. My previous relationships didn’t have the DDlg aspects, so these are certainly different. Some elements remain, because I have certain needs that haven’t changed over the years, but that’s the only reason.” He squeezed her hand and brushed kisses across her knuckles. “I’m glad you asked, angel. I have no secrets when it comes to you. I hope you understand how fundamentally different you are from anyone in my past, and it’s not just the change from traditional D/s to DDlg. Olivia, _you’re_ different in the best possible way. I’ve never felt such excitement about a relationship before and that’s all because of you.”

“I think so too, Daddy. I didn’t know it could be like this. This last week has been perfect."

"It has, baby. And you've waited so patiently for your rules. I know you how important they are to you." He handed the machine over so she could get a closer look and waited quietly as she read them.

  1. I will give Daddy the respect and honesty he deserves, and I should expect nothing less in return.
  2. I will trust my Daddy to take care of me and will tell him if I am feeling bad or upset in any way.
  3. I will always let Daddy know where I am, in advance if possible.
  4. I will promptly return any of Daddy’s calls, emails, or texts. Even if I can’t fully reply, I will let Daddy know that the message was received and that I will get back to him as soon as possible. If I’m ever going to be completely out of contact, I will let Daddy know in advance.
  5. I will never touch myself sexually, nor will I come, without Daddy’s permission.
  6. I will not think negatively about myself.
  7. I will do my very best to avoid hurting myself physically or emotionally, nor will I put myself in potentially dangerous situations.
  8. I will promptly inform Daddy if any of my limits have changed, particularly if I have added a new limit.
  9. I will respect that Daddy’s word is final. If I am polite and respectful I may discuss a decision with him.
  10. I will allow Daddy to pick out my clothes and underwear as he sees fit.
  11. I will use my safeword during a scene if I want to stop for any reason. Even if we've done something before and I didn't have a problem. I can always safeword if I need to.
  12. I will perform any tasks or assignments Daddy sets for me to the best of my ability. If I feel I cannot do something within the prescribed timeframe I will let Daddy know immediately.
  13. I will respect that the timing and nature of punishment for disobedience is solely at Daddy's discretion.



"Daddy, I love them!"

"I'm so glad, sweetheart. Is there anything you want to add or talk about?"

"You didn't put anything in about talking back?"

"That was on purpose. I know a certain little one can be cheeky when the mood strikes and I enjoy that. I don't want to prohibit any sass as long as it's more playful than disrespectful. Trust me baby, if I think you're crossing a line, I'll let you know."

"Okay! I'm fine with that."

"And I wanted to discuss punishment with you."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I don't like to dole out punishments when I'm angry. I shouldn't choose what you get when I'm upset and I certainly shouldn't administer them when I am." He took the laptop and laid it on a nearby table so they could face each other better. "So you could be disciplined well after the fact, depending on the time I need to cool down."

"Okay." The thought of punishment wasn't exactly a happy one. But the idea of messing up in a way that would require it is what left a pit in her stomach. The desire to be good and follow the rules was so strong in her.

"Baby, I don't want to be angry any more than you want it, but I wanted to get that out there. You are by no means a brat, so it will probably be a rare occurrence."

“Even I don’t like me if I’m bratty.” She thought another moment and found another question to ask. It was getting a bit easier with each one, especially seeing how open and agreeable he was to talking about everything. “Daddy, will you want to punish me ever for no reason?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like if you ever just want to spank me, but I haven’t been bad.”

“I would never call something like that discipline if you hadn’t done anything to deserve it. Then it would just be play, baby. Have you been punished, I mean specifically told it was punishment for absolutely no reason?”

“Yes, Daddy.” It was embarrassing to admit it. Even then she’d known that it hadn’t felt _right_ to do that to her, but she kept her mouth shut. The gift of distance had later shown her how manipulative that kind of behavior was from someone professing to be her dominate. Taking someone trained to behave within a set of parameters and punishing them for no reason, and calling it such, felt so incredibly wrong to her.

Anger flashed across his face for a second and was gone just as quickly.“I can’t say I’d be fully responsible for my actions if I ever ran into someone who called himself your dominant and treated you that way.”

The anger may have dissipated, but his words were still impassioned. “I don’t subscribe to that kind of thinking. You trust me with your submission, the most precious thing you can give me, and I will never abuse it, Olivia. Never.”

“Thank you, Daddy. That means a lot to me. I told myself when I signed up to that site that I wanted someone better, someone really great for me and here you are. This isn’t just new and different for you. I can’t say I’ve ever felt this kind of peace about a relationship. And then you give me these gorgeous rules and I…” Luckily her brain put the brakes on the sentence before she could utter anything about love. Because that would have been _insane_. Their first official date was a grand total of six days ago and the big L was not something a rational person bandied about after six damn days. Best to lock that little word away in a box for a while… probably a long while.

“You what?” Curiosity was her schick, but she had trailed off mid-sentence. Some kind of answer had to be given or he was sure to get suspicious.

“I couldn’t be happier.” It was true. Yes, that was the entire truth. The original thought was the work of that piece of her mind that had no concept of timing and appropriateness.

“Me either, darling.”

“Promise not to think worse of me if I’d kind of like to see you _run into_ some of my exes?” Hopefully he’d take her nervous giggle at face value. So far he’d had an uncanny ability to know what she was thinking about, but maybe this time she’d be able to keep the ridiculous burst of thoughts to herself. After all, she wasn’t even sure what the surge of tenderness his words had evoked in her just then had meant. It wasn’t worth him getting his hands on those musings just yet.

Tom’s thought x-ray powers must have been on the fritz, because he just laughed at the confession she _did_ make. “I see your true colors now! Little bloodthirsty thing!”

“I’m really a big scary monster.”

“Clearly. I’m terrified of you _so much_ that I’m going to let you pick what we do for dinner!”

“Can I root around in your huge kitchen and find something to make us?” And play with the fancy stove, of course. It was absurd how easy it was to forget the other thing. She’d let it drift away until she had some proper alone time to sort through things. In the meantime, the idea of familiarizing herself with the shiny kitchen gadgets seemed a pleasant alternative.

“Only if I get to watch.”

“I’ll allow it.” Without warning she launched herself off his lap and looked back with a naughty grin. “But you have to catch me first!” She tore off through the room, cackling wildly.

Never one to mince words when a chase was on, he merely pelted off after her. She didn’t have a chance to outpace his longer legs, but by the sound of her laughter she probably didn’t mind being caught. Dinner would probably have to wait once he got his hands back on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Officially (so far) the most maddening text Olivia had ever received from Tom. It was killing her. Surprise could mean all manner of things. Things that her mind was trying to filter through and sort by level of probability. Because technically a red panda could be possible, but it wasn't probable, so wasting too much thought on it was... well a waste, albeit a cute one.

They were just past their monthiversary, so she didn’t expect anything major, but even the promise of any surprise set her thoughts spinning. Tom had a way of taking something small and making it extremely meaningful. After their first month together he’d presented her with a key to his house and asked her to come and go as she pleased. Something that cost less than 5 quid managed to make her incoherent with happiness.

So there was really no telling what he had in store for her tonight. She toyed with the idea of leaving early, but if Tom wouldn't be to his house until the usual time, then she'd just be in the same tizzy in a different building. Plus, it was the adult respectable type thing to not go pelting across town for some unknown surprise.

Tom wouldn't give her any more hints, which was even more frustrating. He wouldn't even tell her if it was bigger than a breadbasket! He did, however, mention that it wasn't at his house, so stopping by on her lunch for a search would do her no good at all. It wasn't fair that he knew she'd been planning such a thing.

By the time she found him in the lounge sipping a Scotch, she almost fell over herself with excitement crawling into his lap.

"Something has my baby all riled up. Anything the matter, love?"

"The surprise!"

He chuckled and casually swirled his drink around in its heavy crystal glass. "Oh that, yes." The perfectly placid look on his face was all show. Had to be. "Have you been buzzing about that all day? That so wasn't my intent."

"Yes it was and I know it, Daddy!" She kissed the small part of his chest exposed over his undone top button. "Can I have my surprise now before my head explodes? Please? I've been extra good."

"You have, haven't you?" She felt him lazily toying with strands of her hair with his free hand.

"I have! So can I?"

"Can you what, baby?" He was openly teasing her now with a cheeky smile plastered across his face. She tried not to focus too long on the fact that he hadn't shaved in a few days and was sporting a healthy amount of sexy scruff.

"Can I have my surprise?! Pleeeeeease Daddy?"

"You may have part one. It's waiting for you on the bed."

Not waiting to ponder that there was more than one surprise in the offing, Olivia raced upstairs to see. Tom followed at a more reserved pace, and found her holding up the black dress with a fluttery (Olivia's description) skirt.

"Daddy, it's so pretty!" She bounded over and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you!"

"Pretty dress for an even prettier girl. You're very welcome." He tipped her chin up and gave her a quick kiss. "Now go slip it on, baby. We're going out tonight."

She got ready as quickly as she could, curious about their destination. They usually reserved Friday nights for home, Tom taking the opportunity to keep her occupied well past normal weekday bedtimes. Less than half an hour later she rejoined Tom in the lounge, spinning around so he got the full effect of the calf-length gauzy skirt.

"I have such a gorgeous baby girl!"

"Where are we going for part two, Daddy?"

"Ah, but part two isn't our destination, baby." Before she could beg for clarification and ask a hundred questions, he pulled a square box out of his suit pocket and offered it to her.

A wordless squeal erupted from her as she moved to take the package. When she saw the contents, her eyes went wide before looking back up and asking, "Really, Daddy?"

"Of course, little one. But if you don't care for it, we can swap it for something more to your liking."

She took the black collar out of the box and inspected it. The leather was soft and little purple stitches offered a bit of color contrast. Tiny crystals spelled out her name close to the buckle. They gave a sparkle in the light, but she liked that it wasn't too ostentatious. She thought she would have been hard-pressed to pick something any more suited for her.

"Daddy, I love it!" Collaring meant a lot to both of them and it touched her to know he felt it was time. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so glad to hear that, because that means you're wearing it tonight."

The thought of getting to wear it when they got home made her anxious to leave and hurry back. Dinner or wherever else they were headed seemed suddenly less exciting.

"Go grab your coat and a scarf and we can leave."

Standing on her tip toes, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Okay, Daddy."

When she rejoined him in the lounge, he still held her new collar. "Come here, baby."

Obliging as always, she moved to stand in front of him. When he brushed her hair aside and slipped her new accessory around her neck, her first thought was that he'd changed his mind about going out.

Once fastened, he stepped away at arm's length to inspect her. "You look so lovely normally, but seeing you with that round your neck is like icing on the cake."

As usually happened when he complimented her like that, a hot blush spread across her face. "Thank you, Daddy," she mumbled. The leather was cool against her skin, having had no chance to warm up from her body heat. She felt… well she felt like she was centered or zen or something that one strove to be. It was similar to how she felt in Tom’s arms, like she was wearing a physical manifestation of his care. Something like this could have been jarring and unwelcome after such a short time together, but it felt perfectly natural with him.

Tom’s words broke her out of her reverie and reminded her that she wasn’t going to be able to bask in the feeling in her new collar just yet. "Now, on with that scarf. The cab should be waiting."

"Daddy, I'm going out in my collar?" She'd assumed they were staying in.

"Yes, baby. The scarf will cover it until we get where we're going. But only if you want. If you'd rather forgo the camouflage, that's fine. It's completely up to you."

"I… I think I'll keep the scarf for now." She was nothing but proud to have the sign of his ownership about her neck, but just the thought of people seeing it and judging them for it gave her pause.

"That's perfectly alright." He smiled again and she saw there was a hit of something, some kind of mischief. Something told her that they weren't just on their way to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

The unmarked building they pulled up to was the very definition of nondescript. The only thing interrupting a featureless expanse of blank brick wall, was a heavy metal door, well scarred and pocked with rust. Tom seemed to know exactly where to go, however, pulling the door open and ushering Olivia in ahead of him. Walking through the door, she was more curious than anything, wondering what Tom deemed more pressing than letting her show her enthusiasm over her new present.

A woman in her late twenties greeted them from behind a hostess podium. Dressed all in black, with her long blonde hair pulled back with a black elastic, she greeted them warmly. "Welcome. May I have your last name please?"

"Hiddleston." As was usually the case, Tom seemed incredibly at ease. It didn’t give her any clues about their location though. Still very aware of the collar sliding against the fabric of her knitted scarf, she wondered for the thousandth time where exactly they were.

"Ah yes Mr. Hiddleston, I see you right here. And your guest here is Miss Easton, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

She tapped a few keys on the tablet in front of her and then glanced back up with another smile. "Everything is in order, please proceed. Let one of our staff know if you require anything at all."

"We will, thank you."

After the odd building facade and the check-in process, Olivia wasn't entirely sure what she expected when they when they passed through another metal door. She would have described the room as a club, only there was no dance floor and the music was barely discernible in the large space. In truth, it reminded her of the background music they played at spas. Enough to not be silence, but far from the main attraction.

Tom helped her out of her jacket, and asked if she was ready to lose the scarf. Feeling bold, she said yes. After all, Tom was known here and he wouldn't have collared her if it would embarrass him.

He settled her in a shadowy alcove (which was saying something since the whole room was very dimly lit) and promised to return soon with drinks. She settled in to scope out her surroundings and look at some of the other patrons.

Nobody struck her as unusual, but she did glimpse a few more people sporting collars. When she spotted a young man wearing nothing but assless leather shorts walk by, she started to suspect this wasn't a typical nightspot.

Tom returned shortly thereafter, giving her a knowing smile along with her cosmo. "Daddy, where are we?" He didn't join her at the table, electing to remain standing.

"I was hoping for more of a crowd tonight, which would make it a bit easier to figure out, but there may be more people downstairs." He laughed at her puzzled expression and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Baby, I want you to remember that if anything, I mean anything, makes you uncomfortable we can leave, okay?"

"Okay." She had an inkling about what kind of place this was, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. A little knot of nervousness formed in her stomach, but it was accompanied with a thrill of anticipation too.

He took her hand and led her across the dark carpet to a doorway flanked by glossy black satin curtains. They descended a small flight of stairs only to find themselves in a room exactly like the one above. Well, in architecture at least.

The bar was in the same place, the room was surrounded by alcoves, but there were also recessed areas of the floor peppered with plush cushions.

He was right about there being more people downstairs. More people and less clothing. One woman sprinted past them giggling, wearing only a pair of fluorescent pink panties. Olivia nearly dropped her drink in surprise.

As Tom led her towards their previous alcove's twin, she noticed several couples and groups in various states of undress availing themselves of those cushions. Some were actively engaged in one sexual act or another, some simply watching others play. She had a very good idea about where they were now.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Are we in a sex club?”

While he didn’t laugh at the obvious question, he did flash a rather wolfish smile. “We are indeed.”

“Oh.” She nervously took a sip of her drink and asked another. “And you’re a member here?”

“Correct again. I haven’t been here in ages and I wanted to see what you thought of it. My membership is up for renewal soon and if you don’t like it here, there’s really no sense in extending it.”

She nodded mutely and took another pull from her drink. Few of the patrons seemed to take any notice of them, but she did spot a few knots of people that kept glancing their way. Likely looking at Tom, as she didn’t know a soul here.

“We can leave if you’d like, sweetheart.”

"No, it's okay. I've always been curious about places like this."

He chuckled and took a sip from his glass. "I should have known. Baby," he patted the seat next to him, "come sit by me."

She moved from the stiff-backed chair she'd initially chosen to the small couch next to Tom. As soon as he put his arm around her, she snuggled close and pulled her legs in beneath her.

They stayed quiet and simply observed everything (and everyone) around them. She felt rather like a voyeur, but supposed for everyone here that was part of the appeal. Whether she knew or engaged anyone playing in the space or not, she was part of their experience simply by being there. It was a oddly thrilling idea.

She and Tom had already previously agreed that they had no interest in sharing or trading partners, each realizing that the downsides far outweighed any benefits in their minds. It would kill either one of them to see the other with a third party. Things like that happened at places like this, but she was happy that they'd already discussed and disregarded the option.

Soon she became aware that the whole situation wasn't so much odd as it was arousing. No only were there various groups of people fucking each other's brains out, but these people knew what her collar really meant. They knew she belonged to Tom in a way most of their acquaintances would never fully understand. And that was more exciting to her than anything. He could do anything to her there. Not that he couldn't in public, but even Tom knew they had to be discreet. Here that wasn't a necessity.

He noticed almost immediately when she started shifting her position slightly. The movement quickly turned into squirming. "You're not uncomfortable, are you baby?"

"The sofa's fine, Daddy."

"Why, pray tell, are you being such a wiggle worm then?"

"Daddy, you know why!"

"Is your bottom sore? You haven't been spanked in over a week, so it shouldn't be." The tone he used sounded completely genuine, but she knew he was playing dumb with her.

"Daddy!" A strangled kind of noise was all she managed before taking a deep breath and quietly admitting the real issue. "I am getting very horny, Daddy."

"Oh," he exclaimed in mock surprise. "My poor girl. What would you like to do about that?"

She knew how wet she already was. The thought of waiting for them to get home didn't appeal to her at that point. In fact, waiting in general seemed like an awful idea.

"Um... can I have your cock, Daddy?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You'll need to be more specific than that, sweetheart."

Well he was maddeningly unhelpful. "I..." Damn it, she could do this. Taking a deep breath, she looked him directly in the eye before continuing. "I would like to ride your cock please, Daddy." He generally preferred to be on top when the position called for it, so she put a little extra sweetness in her request.

"So you want me to take you home?" At least the smug tone had been abandoned.

"We don't have to leave, Daddy." She ran a hand up his thigh, stopping at the growing bulge in his trousers. It seemed that the idea of playing right there was exciting for him as well.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy." She began stroking him through the thin fabric, keeping her eyes on his as she continued. "I don't want to wait. I need you."

"Fuck, baby. You're just full of surprises."

"Is that a yes please, Daddy?"

"Absolutely."

Tom's legs were already splayed out as they usually were when he sat down. She felt bad for the eyes that were constantly drawn to his crotch due to his penchant for sitting like that. It had to be frustrating for those that couldn't get their hands on him.

Unsurprisingly, he sprung free when she got his zip down. He didn't generally wear underwear and she was grateful he hadn't chosen to that night. While it was impressive how stiff he'd become since she started touching him, he wasn't ready for her quite yet.

Without a word, she took him in hand and lowered her mouth over the tip, pausing just shy of contact. "May I, Daddy?"

"Yes, baby."

The entire rest of the room melted away as she took him in her mouth. Hearing him groan as she wrapped her lips around the head made her clit throb. As this wasn't the main attraction, she didn't take him deep, but rather chose to lavish most of her attention near the tip.

She traced her tongue along the underside, following a vein. Part of her was still amazed she could have this kind of effect on him. Every sound she extracted from him was more proof of how much he was enjoying her attentions.

After only a few minutes she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Stop, baby. You won't have anything to ride if you keep that up much longer."

Withdrawing with a small pop, she grinned at him mischievously before climbing up to straddle his lap. His strong hands went on either side of her waist and held her in place.

"My my, baby girl. Did you not wear any panties?" He'd regained a bit of his bravado.

"No, silly Daddy. You didn't lay any out for me." He very well knew that and probably, no definitely, did it on purpose.

"I am brilliant sometimes." He glanced down and quipped, "are you waiting for an invitation?"

"Of course, Daddy." She hovered above him, but refrained from sinking down just yet. "Polite girls wait for Daddy's instructions and do as they're told."

"Proceed." His tone was clipped and others would have found it terse, but Olivia knew he was just struggling not to flip her on her back and take her right then.

She reached a hand underneath her skirt and helped guide him into her. If anyone was paying them any attention (and she couldn't care less if they were at the moment) they wouldn't actually see anything thanks to her dress.

Once he was completely inside her, he let out a moan that she never tired of hearing. "Fucking hell, Olivia. You feel so perfect."

"Thank you, Daddy." In preparation she wrapped her arms around his neck. "May I?"

"If you don't, I will," he promised through gritted teeth. Usually she was the one straining not to orgasm before it was time. Between the mini blowjob and their locale, he seemed to be barely holding it together.

She began moving slowly at first, but rapidly picked up the pace. "Jesus. I can hear how wet you are, baby."

"You do that to me, Daddy." Maybe it was the position or maybe it was the possibility of an audience, but she felt bolder than usual. She put her lips close to his ear and purred, "you get me so fucking wet, Daddy." She heard him groan again as she kissed down his neck.

"Fuck." She knew she was doing a good job when he was reduced to single syllables.

She rose and fell, feeling her body tense in preparation. Already she was extremely close. After a heated kiss, she panted, "Daddy, can I-"

He cut her short before she could complete her question. "Yes. Fuck. Yes!"

She let herself go, walls clenching around him as they moved. He grunted moments later, signaling his own release. She felt his hands guide her up and down a few more times before both of them stilled.

Olivia collapsed into his arms and laid a cheek against his chest. She felt him pepper her shoulder with kisses. “Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting that,” he said some minutes later.

“I can’t believe we just had sex in a room full of people.” Even after her blood had cooled she was more amused than embarrassed.

“I think somebody has an exhibitionist streak they didn’t tell me about.”

“It was news to me too, Daddy.” As much as she didn’t want to, she thought they’d better clean up as best they could sooner rather than later. She gingerly stood and was immediately horrified at the state of Tom’s pants. There was absolutely no disguising what had happened.

He simply laughed and got his trousers back in some semblance of order. “Worth every penny I’ll have to spend getting these clean.”

She was beginning to regret not heading home before the real action started. Not because she was embarrassed, because she strangely wasn’t, but purely for practical reasons. She could feel a trickle of his come on her upper thigh and knew it’d only get messier before they got back to his place. She also wished they could have their standard post-scene cuddling.

“You know,” he pulled her out of her reverie, “sometimes it’s so easy to read you. Let’s get you home and into a nice hot bath.”

“Daddy, you’re psychic! I was just thinking that I’d like to clean up.”

“I know you were, baby. I’ve already worked out that not letting you get all squeaky clean after a scene would be a very good punishment for you.”

“But I’ve been good!”

“You have, but just keep that in mind if you ever get the urge to break a rule.” She shuddered at the thought, which earned another laugh from him. “But hopefully I’ll never have to use that and certainly not tonight. Tonight you can have bubbles and a bath bomb and whatever else you want to fill the water with.”

“I want all of it!”

“Then you shall have it.” He took her hand and led her upstairs with much more dignity than most men would have with an impressive wet patch spread over their crotch.


	12. Chapter 12

Hours later when they were swathed in warm blankets curled around each other she felt truly content. “Tonight was fun, Daddy. But I wanted to crawl in bed with you and snuggle right after.”

"I must admit, I thought we'd be here to do just that. I expected you to want to wait until we got home."

"People there knew what my collar meant." She was even still trying to sort through her feelings, because it had been a surprise for her too. "It felt good to not hide that part of us for a little while."

"That's the main reason I joined in the first place. Sometimes you want to be yourself completely somewhere other than the house." He kissed her temple and continued. "I was so proud to have you on my arm in your new collar."

"Daddy, can I maybe sleep in my collar tonight? I miss it already."

"I don't see why not. But you'll probably have marks in the morning."

"Oh." Glumly she remembered that they had brunch plans with Tom's younger sister the next day. Probably not best to sport the unmistakable signs of a collar when she could see it. "I didn't think about that."

"Why do you want to wear it again so soon?"

"I like how I feel when I wear it. Even when you're not touching me you kind of are. It reminds me that I'm only yours and it's comforting."

"Well, I might have a solution for you." He kept his voice even, so he wouldn’t seem to eager. It was something he’d considered already, but wanted to see how the play collar went over before broaching the subject.

"Yes, Daddy?" As much as she wanted to meet Tom's sister (in theory), she was hoping he'd cancel their plans and spend the day at home so she could wear her new present.

"We can look into getting you a public collar if you'd like. You could wear it out and about and nobody but us would know."

She made a little squeal of happiness and burrowed closer to him. "Thank you, Daddy! Can we start looking tomorrow?"

"You won't wrinkle your nose at me taking you shopping?" Although he was teasing her now, the topic had been a sore subject recently. She resisted the shopping spree he wanted to take her on. A present here or there was fine, but something like that seemed too much.

"No." She felt herself entering into pouty territory and tried to stay calm. "But Daddy, you don't need to buy me a whole new wardrobe."

"Angel," he kept his tone patient, "I'm well aware I don't have to. And I'm not saying it will be that extensive, but I'd like to take you shopping and be able to buy you whatever appeals to either of us." When she didn't protest further he took it as a positive sign. "Plus, I am honor-bound to replace all those pretty little knickers of yours that I've ripped in my haste to get you naked."

"So maybe we can do a _small_ shopping trip tomorrow?" She did have to admit that her panty stock had decreased significantly since they started seeing each other.

"Brunch, then shopping, then I take you home to utterly ravish you. Perfect Saturday."

She relaxed a little at the compromise, even finding herself a bit excited at the prospect of her day collar. The idea of meeting Emma for the first time still left her uneasy though. This was the first family member she'd be meeting and she was terrified Emma wouldn't like her. And if the sister didn’t like her then word would reach the mother and then the true damage was done.

“Daddy, what if Emma doesn’t like me?” In the spirit of true disclosure between them, she had to voice the concern.

“She’s going to adore you, baby. She knows how happy you make me and that goes a long way with Em.”

“You’ve talked to her about me?”

“Of course I have. I brag about you all the time.”

She buried her head under the comforter and wailed. “Daddy! She’s probably already tired of me and she hasn’t even met me!”

“She absolutely isn’t. Like I said, she’s very pleased to see me this happy.” He uncovered her face and rubbed her nose with his. “And you, little one, make me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Me too, Daddy.” She paused briefly, brow furrowing in thought before amending her statement. “I mean me too, but about you. I don’t make me the happiest, you do.”

“Oh god, the sleepy rambling has begun!” When she felt the need to ‘clarify’ her words and only managed to muddy the waters even more, he knew she was approaching something he liked to think of as ‘bratty tired.’ She couldn’t really help it past a certain point. “I know that’s a signal for bedtime, but part of me wants to keep you up just to hear what you’ll say next.”

“I always make sense! Sometimes you’re just too tired to understand me.” There was a slight pout to the set of her mouth, but she began to wriggle into her usual sleeping position. “Polly can back me up on that, Daddy. She understands me all the time.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll have a chat with her tomorrow.” Electing to stay quiet while she continued sleep preparations, he simply watched her get the pillow just so and pull his arm around her the way she liked. She usually ended up across the bed stretched out on her stomach by morning, but always wanted to start out the night in his arms.

Once she finally settled, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before she’d be out completely. “My little darling, you were magnificent tonight. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, because I know I did.”

“I did, Daddy. It’s fun to be on top sometimes.”

“Just don’t expect it too often. I think I’m too addicted to pinning you under me and having my naughty way with you.”

“I’m addicted to that too, Daddy!”

“Tell you what, why don’t you try your best to dream about that and I’ll do my best to make it happen tomorrow.”

“Deal.” A serene sigh escaped her as her eyes slid shut.

“Have the most wonderful dreams, my perfect little Olivia.”

“Night, Daddy.”


	13. Chapter 13

Afterwards, Olivia couldn’t have told anyone what she had for brunch that day, she was so focused on making a good impression on Tom’s sister. His _little_ sister as he was quick to point out both verbally and in the way he interrogated her about her current boyfriend. His brand of intense scrutiny wasn’t only reserved for her it seemed.

But Emma had been lovely, rebuffing Tom’s incessant questions in a way that Olivia knew she’d never be able to. Eventually she just ignored any of his inquiries and focused on getting to know Olivia. She seemed fascinated by her job and wanted to know all about how Tom had ended up with such a fine catch.

Thank goodness they’d worked that one out ahead of time and it wasn’t even a total lie… it just wasn’t the total truth either. Most people would be shocked and appalled to know the subjects they’d discussed in those first conversations. So they stuck to the standard dating site story. Everyone just assumed it was an eHarmony type thing and moved on. Thankfully Emma did the same.

By the time they said their goodbyes, Olivia felt infinitely more relaxed. She’d likely still go into a blind panic when it came time to meet Tom’s mother and father, but for now she’d enjoy successfully jumping this hurdle. The relief was so palpable, that she didn’t care if he wanted to drag her to a hundred shops afterwards.

In reality it was less than twenty, half of which were high-end jewelry shops. Toward the end of the afternoon exhaustion was starting to creep in and every case's offerings were starting to look the same. Tom was undeterred and seemed in possession of an infinite supply of energy when he had a goal in sight.

When they landed in a shop that was more art boutique than jewelry store, she retired to a chair in the corner while he peppered the salesgirl with questions about this piece or that. Throughout the day there had been several of what she considered clichéd day collars, things with little locks and keys, but nothing that appealed to either of them.

Tom made it clear he wanted to steer clear of those, explaining, "your submission is voluntary, not something you're locked into. I understand the appeal for some couples, but I'd rather stay away from that."

He called her over just as she was contemplating asking to go home. Between the jewelry, lingerie, clothing, and electronic shops they'd hit, her feet were begging for rest. And although they hadn't found a suitable collar, the boot of his car was packed with things he'd insisted on purchasing for her. Some of his choices didn’t seem extravagant, like the PJs he wanted to keep for her at his house, but the wispy snatches of fabric that constituted the heaps of lingerie he’d insisted on were harder to swallow. She had no idea women spent that much on a single bra. And while she still thought it was a bit obscene, Tom whispering filthy words in her ear while the shopkeepers helped them was enough to wear anyone down.

"Sweetheart, come see this."

Dutifully she walked over to the counter, trying her very best not to look as uninterested as she felt. Tom seemed excited though, which did pique her interest some.

"Do you like this one?" He held up a delicate silver chain broken only by an off-center creamy green double infinity loop. It was simple, but still very striking. She reached out to touch the chain without a word.

The clerk took her silence as opportunity to give her sales spiel. "This piece is handmade by a local artist. It's a Byzantine chainmaille weave and the double loop is made of hand-carved jade."

Olivia fingered the intricate weave, marveling at the skill it had to take to make something so beautiful. "It's so pretty." It might have been a trite thing to say, but it was damn true.

He chuckled and gently plucked it from the woman's hands. "Try it on."

She held up her hair while he maneuvered it onto her neck and clasped it into place. Immediately she was struck at how light it was; it looked like it had to be heavier. The necklace hung at an unobtrusive length just below her clavicle and the vibrant green stood out against her pale skin. The smile that suffused her face when she took a look in a nearby mirror was enough to sell him. Not something he would have immediately picked, but seeing it on her proved it was the right choice.

He stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning down to murmur in her ear. “It suits you, baby.”

“I love it.” No part of it screamed BDSM collar like some of the day collars she’d seen online, but it felt no less like a true representation of their relationship. The twin infinity loops were a simple contrast to the elaborate whorls of metal. It was eclectic and somehow still rather classical, reminding her all the more of the two of them.

“I think we have a winner,” he told the woman with a smile. “And judging by the look on her face, I’d say she’ll wear it out.” Offering a card to her, he was able to ride the line between decisive and demanding. He wasn’t rude about it, but his words had the ring of authority to them, one Olivia knew well.

When the shopkeeper turned to process the transaction, he continued murmuring in Olivia’s ear. “I can’t wait to get you home and admire it on you without a stitch of clothing to interfere with my view. Although I may have you try on some of your new lingerie, but I can assure you it won’t stay on very long.”

How did he manage to do that to her? In less than a minute he’d turned her into a needy sex addict practically humming with desire. She became keenly aware of his body flush against her back and knew her face was probably scarlet. Tom probably looked completely nonplussed, like he’d just recited his grocery list in her ear. And while it wasn’t the least bit fair, she didn’t even care what the woman probably thought of her when she turned back around to see them waiting for the receipt.

Any ideas he may have had about visiting other stores went out the window as they left the shop. Olivia very nearly sprinted on ahead of him in her eagerness to get to the car. She was already bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for him to open her door.

“Can’t imagine why you’re so eager to get home, darling.” He loved winding her up and pretending he didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

“Daddy, please take me home where I don’t have to wear all these pesky clothes!”

“You know I can’t resist you when you ask so sweetly, baby.” The offered her a deep kiss before ushering her into the car. She squirmed and fidgeted the whole way home.


	14. Chapter 14

Almost done. She could feel it. If she could just get the lines right it would be perfect. And then maybe play with some subtle filters to be sure it looked exactly as it did in her head. And then that was it.

It felt so good to get an assignment that she could actually get excited about. This wasn't something for a stodgy consulting firm or the usual boring companies she had to work with. That and the owner wanted to leave it completely to her artist's eye. She wasn't hampered with a specific color palette or logo or anything. True freedom on a project was rare in her experience.

The light tap on her shoulder barely registered and she waved a hand in its general direction without even looking away from her screen. "Just give me two more minutes, Zabeen, and I'll walk out with you."

Her heart almost stopped when the voice that replied definitely didn't belong to Zabeen. "She probably left hours ago, as you should have."

"Daddy!" Whirling around, she didn't expect to see him there at all, let alone sporting a horrible scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"Confirming that you're not dead somewhere between here and the house." His voice was so frigid it made her stomach drop. "Because I thought something had to have happened to you that would explain not answering my calls and texts and emails."

"I..." She looked lamely around and saw that her phone was safely stowed in her nearby purse. "I was working, Daddy." She started to get a sinking feeling it was later than she realized it was. "Um, what time is it?"

"I'm not an IT expert, but I believe your computer has a clock in it."

"I... um, I hide it when I'm working so I'm not distracted." She knew before she said it that it wouldn't be well-received, but it was the truth.

"Distracted. Of course." The anger simmering just below the surface had started to overflow. "I have been out of my mind with worry because you didn't want to be distracted!"

"Daddy I'm sorry I was a little late. I-"

"A little late?" He was almost shouting now. "It's almost nine o'clock! You were due home _hours_ ago!"

"Nine!?" Her hand flew to her mouth and the knot in her stomach got bigger. "Oh god. I was so excited about finishing..." Tears sprang up in her eyes, ready to slide down her cheeks any moment. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I thought it was just past five." She felt like she may vomit and her heart was hammering in her chest. The thought of him scared and worried for hours made her sick.

When he didn't reply immediately she burst into tears. Between great sobs she tried to explain further. "So... sorry... new... client... never... meant." It was even more frustrating knowing she wasn't getting her point across.

Before she knew it he had pulled her up into his arms, comforting her with soothing words. "It's over now, baby. Shhhhh. I'm here."

She tried several times to explain further, but was unsuccessful. Luckily, there was a nearly full box of tissues at her desk. When he handed them to her she clutched them like a life preserver. He just held her and let her work through it.

When the sobs dissolved into small whimpers, he thought it safe to speak. "Baby, I know you didn't upset me on purpose. But that doesn't change the fact that I was. Olivia, I was terrified something had happened to you."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." She barely got the words out, voice still thick with tears.

"I know you are, sweetheart. I know." He took a fresh tissue from the box and carefully wiped her face. "Let's get you home, okay?"

She nodded weakly in assent and allowed him to lead her out to his car. He explained to her that the building's security guard had let him in after he relayed the situation. Too tired to help much, she numbly allowed him to get her buckled into the seat. By the time they pulled up to his house she felt a little recovered.

When he took her the long way upstairs rather than through the kitchen she didn't give it much thought. One thing she did on her own was curl up in a ball under the covers the second they made it to the bedroom.

"Baby, you need to change out of those clothes."

"I'm fine."

"No, you need to get your pajamas on. And that wasn't a request." The words weren't unkind, just firm.

Silently she pulled fresh garments from the nearby dresser and changed without looking at him. She didn't want to see the disappointment etched on his face. The second the task was done, she returned to the bed.

"I'm going to go get you some dinner. I'll be right back."

"I'm not hungry." Lunch had been hours ago, but she didn't even want to think about food. She just wanted to sleep.

"Be that as it may, you will eat something. And then we're going to talk."

"Yes, Daddy."

He forced chicken soup on her like she was battling a common cold, rather than guilt and shame. She didn’t want it, but he insisted. Once he cleared the tray away, she sat looking at her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap.

“Olivia, you’re going to look at me when we talk.”

She’d been so afraid to look him in the eye, but was surprised to see concern there in place of the anger she’d expected. It was taking a huge amount of will not to cry again.

“Are you upset because of how I reacted?” She shook her head and gnawed at her lower lip.

“Is it because you know you caused me distress?”

Nodding her head, she felt a few stray tears slip down her cheeks. If the tears were coming anyway, then she may as well speak. “Daddy, I’m so so sorry. I can’t imagine how distressed I’d be if it was you. And it was because I was being stupid and I feel so bad that I did that to you.” The words spilled out in a rush as tears continued to flow. At least she was able to talk around the crying this time.

“I’m not angry any longer, baby. That quickly turned into relief when I found you.”

“But I broke a rule.” She sounded so small and hurt that he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and hold her. But that wouldn’t really accomplish anything for her. She’d still continue to beat herself up about it, worried that he was still secretly upset.

“You did, baby. And we’ll deal with the punishment for that later.”

“I… can I have it now, Daddy?” Punishment in and of itself wasn’t what she craved. No, she wanted the release that the act gave her. It was the mutual acknowledgement that the bad thing had happened and it was over and done with. She wanted closure.

“We’ve had a long night, sweetheart. Wouldn’t you rather worry about it this weekend?” It was meant to be a kind offer, but delaying it felt like it’d be its own kind of torture.

“I’d like to finish this tonight, please Daddy. I don’t think I’d sleep a bit otherwise.” And while it was a true statement, she knew that would sway him. Things like making sure she ate well and got enough sleep seemed to be hardwired into his very being.

“Alright, baby. Go get your phone.” She wasn’t sure where he was going with the request, but figured it would be clear soon enough.

On her way through the kitchen to her purse, she realized why he hadn’t led her this way earlier. The remains of a colorful blown glass vase were scattered near the breakfast nook. The tiny smashed pieces attested to the anger (and likely helplessness) he’d felt when she was MIA. She was very glad she hadn’t seen his reaction in person.

Once she returned, he had her sit on the edge of the bed next to him. A strange mixture of dread and anticipation filled her. He’d only had to dole out discipline a handful of times since they got together, but this felt much heavier than anything that had come before. Even if it was just her reaction to the situation, it felt worse. All the more reason to get it behind them as far as she was concerned.

“Olivia, I want you to count how many calls, texts, and emails you missed from me while you were working.”

She didn’t even have to read all the messages or listen to the voicemails he’d left to feel the fresh pang of anguish all over again. Through a new flood of tears she counted silently, sure to find all the avenues he’d tried to reach her through. The eventual, “thirty-two, Daddy,” reply she gave him hurt to even say.

“Plus one email to your work account and four calls to your office number.” The fact that he knew those numbers off the top of his head didn’t fail to make an impression.

“Then thirty-seven, Daddy.” It weighed even heavier on her heart knowing just how many times he’d tried to contact her.

“Thirty-seven attempts to make sure you were okay. Baby, do you understand what you did wrong and why I was upset?”

“Yes, Daddy. And I’m very very sorry.”

“I know you are, sweetheart. But I want you to remember why it’s important to always at least answer my messages. If you would have just let me know you’d be working late this wouldn’t have been an issue.”

“I know, Daddy.”

“You are the most precious thing to me and when I don’t know that you’re alright it upsets me. But once I dole out your punishment it’s over, okay? The slate is wiped clean.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You’ll get thirty-seven blows to remind you to take more care in letting me know you’re safe and sound. I want you to count each and thank me after, is that understood?”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

He had her lay across his lap and she was grateful for the contact. While he was the one dispensing the punishment, she felt better the closer she was to him. It was an odd conglomeration of comfort and foreboding, but not an unwelcome one. She’d much rather be anchored to him than taking the hits on her own. By the same rights she was glad he hadn’t chosen to use a paddle or flogger, not from a pain standpoint, but wanting his own hand rather than an implement.

“Baby, keep your hands over your head.” She did as she was bid, knowing it meant he could easily restrain her wrists if she couldn’t keep her own hands in place.

No warning accompanied the first blow and she was a little shocked at the power behind it. It didn’t appear that he would be ramping up as he’d done with her in the past. She’d likely have to endure thirty-six more of the same.

Tears appeared almost immediately, but she vowed to keep count and give the expected reply each time his hand landed. She wasn’t sure if alternating between cheeks was a boon or a misfortune. Sticking to one would ultimately be more painful, but alternating gave her body time to process the pain.

Realizing she shouldn’t be focusing on the severity or placement of the slaps, she concentrated on releasing the tension in her body. It didn’t matter what she could infer from his speed or anything else. It wouldn’t change anything and she had to consciously let those thoughts fall away. Her only job other than taking what the experience offered was to count and respond.

It was twelve in when she fully relaxed into him, knowing he’d be there to steady her if necessary. He felt the change immediately. “That’s it, Olivia, my darling girl.”

She cried and gasped while still keeping her count, but the knot that had been coiling in her gut ever since Tom had appeared at her office started to slowly unravel. This could be remedied, this could be fixed. And for both of them it was the next best thing to the unpleasantness never happening in the first place. Each of them got something from this ritual, something only the other could provide.

When she finally gasped, “thirty-seven. Thank you, Daddy,” she sagged in relief.

Tears continued to track down her cheeks as he maneuvered her into his arms, mindful of her tender behind. “I’m so proud of you, baby,” he crooned in her ear. “It’s done now. You did so well.”

Some minutes later she felt good and truly cried out about the whole situation and placed a kiss on the edge of his jaw before speaking. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re so welcome, baby. I know you’ll be more mindful from now on.”

“I will.”

She felt a soft kiss on her forehead before he pulled away. “Get settled on your stomach, sweetheart. I want to get you sorted before bed.” She knew that meant aloe or baby oil for her inflamed skin.

It turned out his ministrations not only included skin cream, but a cup of camomile tea, and two aspirins as well. She felt like it was ages before he finally climbed under the covers with her. The angry flesh of her behind still throbbed in time with her heartbeat, but she was beyond grateful for it. A sense of peace accompanied the fatigue she felt and she knew she’d sleep like the dead that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Their next big date night had not gone to plan- at all. There was excellent sushi (they did actually get to that part) and dancing planned. Tom absolutely loved to dance. Olivia though, well it wasn't that she didn't _like_  dancing, it was that she was abysmally bad at it. She quite enjoyed swaying in Tom's arms, but anything remotely complicated left her nervous and sweaty and in possession of multiple left feet.

So he'd learned to keep it simple. The plan  _had_  been simple: a small club with a small dance floor where they could enjoy each other with no undue pressure on Olivia. The plan, as he reminded himself several times throughout the very long night, was fine. Execution however... not so great.

She'd apologized in the club, in the car, in the A&E waiting room, while being wheeled off to x-ray and looked positively miserable while doing so. She didn't seem to want to listen to his assurances and reminders that he wasn't the least bit upset. It certainly wasn't Olivia's fault that one of her heels broke off at a very inopportune time and caused her foot to go the opposite direction from the rest of her body. His main concern was that she get proper medical treatment.

When she was back in the tiny sterile room after various scans, she started again. "I'm sorry I ruined our date." She looked like a forlorn little doll perched on the narrow bed. Her left foot was still clad in very high, very tall, very expensive heels she'd just bought the week before. The right one, propped up beside it, was already swollen and a patchwork of colors. He felt so awful that he couldn't do anything to help her at the moment.

"Baby, please stop saying that. I'm not angry and you didn't ruin anything. I'm just glad your ankle is the only part of you that's hurt." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "You will stop apologizing, darling. You didn't do anything wrong." It was an order, albeit a mild, loving one.

"Yes, Daddy." She sighed and squeezed his hand, already visibly calmer. His little darling did put too much on herself sometimes. Shouldering that load with her was his responsibility and pleasure.

"Can I get you anything, love? How's the pain? Are you hungry? Do you need a blanket?" As the words came out he knew they were overkill, but the giggle he got in response did more to soothe him than anything.

"I'm okay, Daddy. The pain isn't too bad now." She'd cursed and swore when it first happened, but after that hardly complained. He could see the pain in her face though. "I can't wait to get home though and get all snuggly. I'm so tired."

"I know you are, baby. Why don't you try and sleep a little while we wait?"

She blushed and looked embarrassed. "You know I don't sleep easily unless you're next to me." It was almost frightening how quickly they'd grown used to the other's presence. It wasn't even a question anymore of staying together each night, just whose house they'd end up at.

"I know, little one. I'll have you tucked safe and snug in bed as soon as I can, I promise." He'd probably sleep like death when he finally let himself rest, but first he had to be sure Olivia was alright and taken care of. He couldn't sleep now without a diagnosis even if he wanted to.

"Hmmm," was her only response. Despite her words, she did close her eyes for a few minutes and tried to rest. She kept a hold on his hand though.

It was 2:37 in the morning by the time they finally got home. She was sent home with a number of medications and strict instructions from the doctor, but thankfully it was just a nasty sprain. Rest, ice, and elevation along with anti-inflammatories and pain pills if she needed them.

She was asleep before the car even left the hospital garage, which was fine with Tom. He had her out of the car and nearly to the bedroom before she stirred in his arms, eyes bleary and unfocused. "We're home, baby. Go back to sleep."

Heavy lids dropped down almost immediately. "M'kay," came out a soft babble, thick with sleep. She didn't wake again as he got her out of her clothes (and the lone shoe) and into pajamas.

Relief finally started to sink in. She was fine, banged up a bit, but overall just fine. It wouldn't do to dwell on the fear that hit him when she went down, how absolutely petrified he was at the thought of losing Olivia. He pulled her close, mindful of keeping her bad foot on the pile of pillows he'd assembled. He kept glancing down at Olivia's mass of curls resting on his chest to reassure himself that she was resting peacefully. It took him much longer to get to sleep than expected.

**-XXX-**

They'd both slept well into the morning after the night's adventures. It was just shy of noon when Olivia finally properly woke. Tom was still beside her, but sitting up and studying a sheaf of official-looking workpapers. Once she fixed her gaze on him, his attention snapped to her so quickly it was almost funny. He put the papers aside and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Like my ankle is very mad at me right now."

"I'll get you something for the pain after breakfast. The instructions discourage taking it on an empty stomach."

"Thank you, Daddy." She sat up awkwardly and grunted with the effort. "Breakfast sounds good, but bathroom time first." Trying and failing to even run a hand through her hair, she grabbed a hair elastic from the bedside table (he found she kept them stashed all over the house) and pulled it up into a catastrophically messy ponytail.

When she moved to get out of bed, Tom almost shouted at her to stop. "No, Olivia! Your ankle!"

"I wasn't gonna put any weight on it," she exclaimed indignantly.

"Then how exactly were you going to make it to the other room?"

"Well..." She looked thoughtfully around. "I can hop on my good foot and hold onto things."

He had no doubt that she was entirely serious. He kept any mocking playfulness out of his tone, for fear that she'd take it the wrong way. "Olivia poppet, maybe it's best we don't solely rely on your balance just now, hmm?"

Her brow furrowed with thought for a moment. "Oh, right. You're probably right." Probably, no. Absolutely, yes. "Do we have something I can use as a crutch for a few days?"

"I'd just planned on carrying you around."

"You can't just schlep me around all day!"

"I can and I will. You'll be spending the day either in bed or on the couch, so it shouldn't be too difficult."

Despite protestations that she could manage on her own, he carried her into the other room with a small smile on his face. Olivia hated to be helpless in everyday life, which he never quite understood. She was perfectly eager to let him render her utterly powerless sexually, but still had some issues outside of that. It would take time and he could be patient. It spoke volumes that she’d only mildly objected today.

He placed her gently onto her right foot and stood waiting. “Okay, I’ll yell when I’m done.” She waved a hand impatiently.

“Olivia, that’s just silly. I’d have to leave just to come back.”

“I am  _not_  peeing in front of you!” It was as if he’d asked her to do some lewd lascivious act in front of a stadium full of strangers. Looking shocked and horrified, she actually banged the counter to emphasize the gravity of the situation. It couldn’t have been a less serious gesture. It was the very definition of absurd.

“Love, it’s not like I’m not intimately acquainted with your body. I’ll turn my back, but it’s just asinine…”

She didn’t even let him finish. “Tom! We’ve only been together for like eleven and a half weeks and I’m still at the stage where I pretend not to have any bodily functions in front of you and we both go along with it! That’s how this works. So I can’t go pee even if you’re in the room. You’ll hear it.”

An argument made with the unfailingly odd logic he often found in small children. She certainly thought he was the one being absurd. It was the mention of eleven and a half weeks that got under his skin. It was so  _specific_. She’d kept track, and in her mind there was some kind of a timeframe associated with urinating in front of each other and he just blurted out what had become an absolute fact in his mind.

“I love you, Olivia.”

He didn’t know exactly what he’d expected. Maybe a reciprocated declaration but it wasn’t the almost vehement, “NO!” that came next. She hopped toward him, eyes flashing. “No! You cannot tell me you love me while we’re talking about pee! Like that’s a story people ask you about and it’s supposed to be cute and sweet and I was talking about going to the loo in front of you and you say it NOW?”

He had to exert a massive amount of will to keep himself from laughing. She was just emphasizing what had clicked in place in his head. He adored this woman completely. Even when she was being massively stubborn about something trivial in a very farcical way. No,  _especially_  for those times. She was ridiculous and sweet and loving and mischievous and a myriad of other things and he loved her more than anything. It was like his brain couldn’t handle the information in silence and he couldn’t really help saying it when he did.

“Olivia,” he put his hands on her waist and looked down at the eyes he knew better than his own. “Olivia, I love you and I needed you to know that. I needed you to know it right then. I love that you’ve given real thorough thought to using the toilet in my presence."

It only took a few seconds for a smile to shine through the blustery annoyance. "You love me?" Her face was even redder now, but he thought it had little to do with the toilet situation.

"Emphatically." He gently hoisted her into a sitting position on the counter. Watching her balance on one foot was something he didn't have the fortitude to watch longer than a few minutes at a time.

"Is it..." She looked down, some of the joy leaving her soft voice. "Is it okay if I don't say it back yet?" Before he had a chance to answer she rushed on with an explanation. "Because I haven't wanted to get my hopes up or expect that from you yet, so I haven't let myself get there with you. I kind of blocked that word out so the possibility of it wouldn't drive me nuts waiting for it to maybe happen."

"Poppet, of course it's okay. Please look at me." She did as he asked and the relief on her face was palpable. "Olivia, this isn't something I say lightly, nor would I expect it from you without you feeling one hundred percent comfortable about it. I didn't tell you to pressure you, I just wanted you to know."

He took her hands and placed a kiss on each palm before continuing. "But you don't need to temper your expectations with me. Expect everything from me, because I want to be whatever you need."

"I know you do, Daddy. And I'm still getting used to that. But I'm trying."

"I know you are. We both have baggage from other relationships that may hang around for a while. That's okay." He leaned down and kissed her nose, eliciting a small giggle from her. "The fact remains that I'm hopelessly in love with you and you can do with that as you will." A mischievous upturned smile led him to tack on an addendum. "But you must use your new power for good, not evil."

"Daddy! I'm not evil! I was just thinking I could get you to let me pee in peace 'cause you love me and all."

"That is a ridiculous demand, but one I shall fulfill nevertheless." She hopped down onto the good foot and shooed him out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Olivia Lucrezia Easton, we have to leave in two minutes. This is your warning. I'll come up and carry you down if I have to." He shouted up the stairs, foot tapping in impatience. He hated being late when they had plans.

Moments later she ambled downstairs, smiling calmly and still sporting a bit of a limp. She was used to the way he was about scheduled things and it didn’t faze her. "Extra points for a historical name, but my middle name isn't Lucrezia."

They had a running game going about her middle name. He'd made a bet that he could guess it before Christmas. If she won, she could choose where they went on their first holiday together and if he won he got to pick. Every incorrect guess got her that much closer to the win.

"I will guess it, darling," he promised, still managing to usher her closer to the front door.

"Nuh uh. I'm gonna win, Daddy butt."

"I will trounce you, baby butt. But don't worry, I'll pick somewhere good. I hear Siberia is charming in February."

She flitted ahead, undeterred by his threat. "Come on Daddy, hurry up. We have reservations!"

He couldn't help but smile bemusedly at her as she rushed out to the car.

**-XXX-**

"So why did we get reservations knowing Benedict was involved?" They'd already been at the table for forty-five minutes waiting for the second half of their party to appear.

"I trusted Cynthia would be able to get him here on time."

It was nice to be on the other side of a _meet my girlfriend_ dinner. This time Benedict was showing off his new partner, Cynthia. This was more for Tom than anyone, but if Olivia wasn't in the hot seat, she was more than happy to tag along.

"Daddy, you should have known better. Not only is he kind of cutely hopeless, they're in a new relationship. They're probably having sex as we speak."

"Cute?" Of course that was the word he clued into.

"You know what I mean. He's a bit like a lost puppy sometimes. It's endearing and you know it."

"Cutely endearing. I don't know if I like the sound of that."

She lowered her voice and leaned closer to him. "Daddy, you have nothing to worry about. You're not cute, you’re panty-combusting. Much better than merely cute.”

"Panty-combusting?"

"Oh Daddy, you have no idea. I swear I was wearing panties before you put that damn suit and waistcoat on."

He shot her a scandalized look. "Are you telling me that right this very second, in this upscale establishment, you are without any knickers?"

"Yes, Daddy." The blush she was sporting was tempered by the lascivious smile on her face. He knew damn well she wasn't wearing them, because he's chosen every stitch of clothing on her body that night.

"Frankly I'm shocked that you're so wanton in public." More like he loved it, but he also loved these games as well. And her apparently, he loved her too. It was something that she held onto like an invisible talisman. Tom loved her and it felt new and amazing every time she thought about it.

"Daddy, please don't be too hard on me when we get home! I've been very good otherwise and I can't really help it that you look so yummy in a suit."

"I'll take that under advisement when I decide what to do with you." He couldn't completely hide the amusement on his face, since one corner of his mouth twisted up as he spoke.

Their banter had to be cut short, as Benedict appeared across the room, threading his way between tables. "He's alone," she muttered under her breath just loud enough for Tom to hear. He only had time to nod before Benedict flopped down in one of the empty chairs.

"Well, she's given me the boot," he sighed with no preamble.

"Oh Benedict, I'm so sorry." She reached over and patted his hand in commiseration. The action earned an eyebrow raise from Tom, but she could deal with that later. Empathy overrode any little jealous pangs he might feel.

"Says that I'm not focused enough, not goal-oriented."

"Yes, clearly someone with three degrees who is an accomplished lecturer and expert in his field isn't goal-oriented." Tom seemed less than pleased at Cynthia's diagnosis. He had a very brotherly relationship with his friend. He could talk shit about his absent-mindedness while others could not.

"I think she meant in the relationship."

"You've dated for less than a month. What goals are you supposed to orient yourself towards?" Already Olivia didn't like the sound of this woman.

"I have no idea." He waited to continue until after the waiter returned with his drink order- a double, she noticed. "You two don't have problems like this! Why am I always the last to know when a relationship isn't working?"

She'd let Tom field that one. One of the tenets of a successful BDSM relationship was complete honesty. They'd both walked into this knowing the importance of good communication. It was one of the things she loved about the dynamic.

"Olivia and I tell each other everything. If she thinks I'm failing to be supportive or whatever else, I expect her to tell me rather than let it fester until it turns into a fight."

"Tom's not psychic and neither am I," she added. "It sounds like Cynthia had certain expectations that she didn't actually communicate to you." It sounded like she was setting him up to fail, but she didn't want to be that harsh.

"Maybe I should sign up with the same site you two used." She was quite proud of herself for not choking on her drink at the idea.

Tom played it completely cool in a way she envied. "That would require you to keep up with messages. Messages on a website that is accessed via an electronic device."

"Right, yeah. I'd be pants at that." Thankfully he dropped the subject.

"Well mate, I think we should amend our dinner plans." Benedict looked at him quizzically. "You keep glancing at the empty chair and I know you'd probably rather get drunk right now. I say we go back to mine and get takeaway and you can drink all my good Scotch and sleep it off on the couch."

"You guys don't have to take care of me." The pathetic look on his face made it exceedingly clear they did.

"We're happy to, Ben." She could tell he was hurting and at least this would be something they could do to help.

"Plus, I insist." Benedict had known him long enough to recognize that it was easier to go along with Tom's plan if he was insisting.

"Yeah, okay." He downed the last of his drink in one large gulp. "You're driving."

**-XXX-**

Remains of an enormous delivery order cluttered the counters of the kitchen later that night. As he usually tended to do, Tom had gone overboard. He didn't seem to do anything halfway.

She was stowing the last of the leftovers in the fridge when she felt him come up behind her and kiss her shoulder. "Baby, I could have taken care of that."

"You two were talking and I wanted to get it out of the way. No big deal." Done with her task, she turned and sunk into his chest, happy to feel his arms go around her almost automatically.

"You're a sweetheart. I'm sorry about the change in plans, but-"

"Daddy, it's more than fine. He needs you right now."

The impish grin from earlier was back. "And what about you, poppet? Don't you need me?"

"I always need you!"

"He'll probably crash soon and then you can have my undivided attention. I promise."

He moved back towards the lounge when an overpowering urge hit her. "Daddy?"

That was enough to stop him in his tracks, she was happy to see. "Yes, baby?"

She crooked a finger at him, wordlessly beckoning him to come back. He obliged, but with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"So it's just that I love you and I thought you should know about it."

"Is this the part where I pitch a fit about saying it in the kitchen while my best friend gets drunker by the second in the other room?"

She pursed her lips in a pout. Her reaction had been completely justified!

"I think I'll just skip straight to the happy part of that's okay with you." His affable smile transformed into a look that was achingly sincere. "Come here, angel."

Again she found herself in his arms, scowl long forgotten. "I love you, Tom."

"I love you too, Olivia. So much." Softly, almost reverently, he brushed his lips across hers before pulling away. "I'm going to head back in there, but I'll be upstairs as soon as I can."

"Okay, Daddy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates in the last week. Work has been occupying a lot more of my time than usual. Plus, my brain just didn't want to let me finish writing sexytimes for days and days. I should be back to a more regular publishing schedule next week, but there may be one more update this week. Playing it by ear. Thank you all for reading and being so supportive of this little endeavor.

It was over an hour before he finally convinced Benedict to settle on the couch. He left him with several liters of water and a bottle of paracetamol and had to stop himself from sprinting up the stairs to the bedroom.

As he thought might be the case, he found her asleep. She looked very small, swamped by the massive bed and the excess of blankets she liked to sleep with. He noticed a short note on his pillow.

> _Daddy,_
> 
> _If I'm asleep (which is incredibly likely), then wake me up please. I wanted to tell you that I love you eight or nine hundred more times. Because I love you. Did I tell you that? I do._
> 
> _Olivia_

Unable to deny such a precious request, he climbed in next to her and gently shook her awake. "Baby, I'm back."

"Mmmm. Hi, Daddy." She moved her head from the pillow to his chest and made a small, happy noise.

"Hello, munchkin. You asked very sweetly for me to wake you up."

"Did he finally pass out?"

"Not quite. I finally basically just told him to go the fuck to sleep." She let out a short bark of laughter, envisioning the scene.

"I seem to remember a certain Daddy that needed to remember what to do with his knickerless girlfriend." She was more awake now, and eager to get what was left of their evening back on track.

"Yes, I remember something about that. Did you remedy the situation yet?"

"Oops. I forgot to put any on for bed, Daddy."

"You are incredibly naughty, my dear. I'm absolutely appalled when you forget your panties." Despite the mock admonishment, he rolled her onto her back and she felt his hand tracing up her thigh. "I suppose we'll just have to deal with it then."

"It's a good thing you love me. Otherwise I'd be in big trouble."

"Oh angel, I love you more than anything, but something tells you that's not going to keep you out of trouble completely."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He kissed her tenderly and his hand resumed its path up her leg. When he met the apex of her thighs she moaned as he sunk two fingers into her. They moved in and out so slowly she wanted to cry out in frustration. She was seconds away from actually voicing the feeling when they withdrew completely.

She watched him stand and start unbuttoning his shirt, gaze never leaving her. There was certainly desire in his eyes, but something relatively new there too. The warmth and love that radiated from him almost took her breath away.

Impulsively, she stood and asked, “may I, Daddy?”

When he nodded and dropped his hands, she resumed his task. Unbuttoning backwards was a little tricky, but she soon got the hang of it. She took advantage and pressed a kiss to each bit of skin as it was exposed. She was eternally grateful he hadn’t bothered with an undershirt that night. And while she would have loved to divest him of his waistcoat, he’d done away with it while they waited for food to be delivered.

After both cufflinks were carefully removed, she was able to slip the garment off his shoulders and enjoy the full sight of him. Lean, with sinewy muscle, she loved knowing the power that he hid under his well-cut suits. That knowledge had driven her to distraction many times.

She wasn’t given very long to ogle before he grasped the hem of her sleep shirt and tugged it over her head. “Your turn,” she heard him murmur as the fabric was swept away. In seconds she was completely nude, body humming with the proximity of him.

"Do you have any idea how lucky I am that you're mine?" His hands traced down her arms, settling on her waist. "I love you so much, little one."

"I love you too, Daddy." Rising up on her toes, she offered him a kiss. As soon as their lips met, she tried to pour all the love she felt into the act. He pulled her flush against his body before his fingers found their way into her hair.

Tugging gently on her curls, he tipped her head back and lavished her neck with kisses. He paid particular attention to the spot just below her ear that he knew drove her mad with want. Again she found herself moaning under his skillful attentions.

After he'd made what was going to be an impressive love bite, he pulled away. "Sit on the edge of the bed, love."

He had called her that plenty of times before, but every time he said it now her heart leapt just a little. Even though she knew that excitement would fade with time, she relished it while everything with this next step was so new. Part of her wanted to keep it secret just for the two of them, while another wanted to have it tattooed across her forehead that he loved her.

He interrupted her musings, bringing her back to the moment, when he knelt in front of her. "You are a goddess, and as such I intend to worship you at every opportunity."

Reaching around and cupping her butt, he pulled her even closer towards the edge. When he was satisfied with her position he spread her legs apart slowly, eyes half-lidded with desire.

She should have known he wouldn't go straight for where she wanted him. Instead, he meandered a path up one thigh and down the other, using lips and teeth and tongue to reduce her to a whimpering wreck. He held her hands in place on either side of her legs, knowing if freed she'd bury them in his hair and try to guide him.

When he finally set his attention on her center, he slipped a finger through her folds before sucking it clean with a pleased groan. "Sweeter than any ambrosia and all mine. I do this to you, baby, don't I?"

"Yes, Daddy." There were times where it was so difficult to simply reply to the question he'd asked. But this was not the time to beg for specific action. He would get around to what he wanted in whatever timeframe pleased him. She took a steadying breath and tried to relax.

Teasing was part of Tom's nature, choosing to draw out something rather than give her quick release. It was maddening, but she also loved it. He made it into a kind of art.

Deciding it would be easier to just let her head loll back and and wait for whatever he had in store, she felt his warm breath just inches away from where she needed him. After what felt like forever to her, he finally traced his tongue down her seam and she tried not to squirm with anticipation.

He continued to tease, grazing her ridges and folds with that magic tongue of his, never once making contact with her aching clit. He dipped shallowly into her and she felt him hum with pleasure as he tasted her. When he finally started giving the swollen nub that was rapidly becoming the center of her universe some attention, the moan she let out was more relief than anything.

He skimmed across it, even nuzzling it with his nose ever so briefly. She thought she might melt into the bed when he slowly danced his stubble across it. Little exclamations of “yes,” “please,” and “Daddy,” left her in a tumble of need, never coming close to forming a complete thought.

When he eventually began lapping at her clit with slow, broad swipes, she couldn’t even articulate a full thought. Her brain was only able to produce single statements. Good. Yes. More. Please. There. Fuck. Those were about all she was good for as Tom set to work on her in earnest. Beyond the ability to stop herself, she bucked her hips up to meet each delicious sweep of his tongue.

Using some rhythm only known to him, he alternated between broad licks and slow circular swirls. She has no idea how long he’d kept her suspended between pure bliss and frustrated want, but when she finds the capacity to croak out, “Daddy can I please come?” it had apparently been long enough for him to immediately acquiesce. She looked down only to see him nod roughly, never interrupting his task. And that was more than enough for her to let go completely. She abandoned the little sliver of control she’d maintained in order to prevent herself from coming before allowed.

Absent-mindedly, she noticed that Tom continued his attentions as she gave herself over to all the sensations, albeit at a much more unhurried pace. He always wanted to coax every bit of pleasure from her body before letting her return to earth. As usual, she felt a strange kind of disconnect between her body and everything she was feeling. It was almost like ascending to a different realm for a short amount of time. Under normal circumstances Olivia would think that kind of talk utter dross, but Tom had a way of altering her perception when he methodically undid her like this.

When she slowly slitted her eyes open, he’d joined her on the bed and gathered her up in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to each eyelid and told her, “I’m very proud of you, angel. I was expecting you to beg much sooner.” His words of praise were able to fill her with another kind of pleasure. “I love you so much, Olivia. I’ll never tire of seeing you like this.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Her voice was still dreamy, but stronger and clearer with every word.

He gave her only a few minutes to recover after that. “I’m not nearly done with you yet, my darling girl. We have the rest of the night.” She quite liked the sound of that.


	18. Chapter 18

Oranges! Yes, she'd need some of those for the mulled wine. And the wine. Mulled wine was generally better with actual wine in it. Yep, both needed to be added to the list.

Olivia whirled around the kitchen trying to find where she'd last put her phone. It was probably hiding under the printed recipes scattered about the space.

"Tom," she shouted into the living room. "Remember oranges and wine for my list please!"

Rather than shout back at her, he decided to walk into the kitchen before replying. "Not that I mind, but why am I serving as your list when you have this nifty app to keep track of these things for you?"

"Because," she looked around exasperatingly still trying to locate the elusive device. "I can't find my damn phone."

He stepped over to her and put his large hands on her shoulders before speaking in a soothing (and slightly annoying) tone. "Love, you're working yourself into a tizzy over this. It's just Christmas Eve dinner. We're not launching nuclear devices or organizing a visit from the Queen."

"I am not in a tizzy!" Red-faced and scowling, she stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Tizzy exhibit A." He gently took her left wrist in hand and raised it to her eye level. Her fist was clutching the phone in what looked like a death grip.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now, come take a little break with me. You clearly need one." She mutely followed him back into the living room and let him pull her down next to him on the sofa. "Sweetheart, we can cancel this dinner if it's causing you this much distress."

"No!" Her eyes got wide and she looked beyond horrified at the suggestion. "You mom and sisters and everyone is coming. We can't cancel!"

"The way I see it, you have two choices." His tone was firm, but not unkind. "We cancel before you put yourself in the hospital from stress or you let me help."

"But you don't have to, Daddy. I can-"

"Two choices," he interjected, his voice soft, but steely. "Half the guests are mine and we're hosting this as a couple, so it stands to reason that half the burden should be mine. Or we can come up with an excuse to call it off and nobody will think worse of us."

She gnawed at her lip, knowing he wasn't going to budge on this. She could do this, she knew it. It might be stressful, but she could do it. Had to do it, because this was many of Tom's family's first impression of her and that was damned important.

He brought her out of her thoughts with a gentle nudge. "Chewing on your lip won't make the choice any different. Put me to work, Olivia. I want to help."

"But Daddy, you're so busy at work and I can handle things!"

"One, I'm not so busy that I can't run errands on my lunch and make a few calls. Two, I know how stubborn you are and I'm sure you can handle things, but I'm worried about the cost of that. You love Christmastime and I don't want planning this party to take away from you enjoying the season."

She tried to come up with rebuttals, but didn't voice any that popped into her head, knowing none were good enough to withstand Tom's cool logic.

"Let's look at that handy app of yours." He plucked the phone from her hand and called it up. "Okay, now to add oranges and wine to the shopping list." He typed the two items carefully into what was already an enormous list.

When he was done, he smiled brightly at her. "Now, where's the list of everything that needs doing?"

"The purple tab is the to do list."

"Right." He called it up and held the phone so they could both read it. "What on here would you like me to do?"

"Ummm," she started chewing on her lip again. "Seating arrangements?"

"And?" He meant to actually help, not just in a token check box kind of way either.

"And the flowers? That's the centerpiece for the table and some arrangements for around the house. And the centerpiece can't be too tall, because I want to actually see people across the table and you know I'm short. But it also has to kind of jive with the arrangements. Like they don't have to be the same, but still similar. And we probably need to get the order in soon, because it's almost December."

"I can handle that. What else?"

"Help do prep chopping on the big day? And help me haul groceries in when I get those?"

"I will julienne whatever needs julienning, and I shall cart and carry every last bag."

"Okay that's... okay."

"Olivia," he put the phone down on a nearby table and squeezed her hand gently. "You take too much on yourself. I want to be your partner in everything. I want to be the first person you ask for help from, okay? Not even help, anything really."

She nodded, feeling embarrassed even though she wasn't being chastised. It made sense when he put it so simply, but when the whole thing started it just felt like she'd be a burden to expect him to worry about it too.

"Baby, I want to add another rule."

The hot blush that invaded her face came unbidden. This felt very much like they were making up for an error on her part.

"I'm not reproaching you, little one. I just know you pay attention to rules and I think this is rather important. You're absolutely not in trouble."

"Okay," she squeaked, cheeks still burning against her will.

"I want you to ask three things of me every day. They can be small or big, but if it's within my power, I'll do it. You ask very little of me and give me so much, so I want you to get used to me doing things for you. It can certainly be more than three a day, but I think that's a start."

"I ask for cuddles all the time."

"Ah, but that benefits me as well. I want these to be just for you. Like I said, it can be anything."

"Like what?"

"Like getting you a cup of coffee when you don't want to get out of bed yet, or for me to make dinner if you're tired, or to buy you a new pair of yoga pants or anything."

"But Daddy-" She started protesting not even knowing why, but he cut her off.

"No buts, baby. You know what I want more than anything is to take care of you. But you need to let me."

"I do let you!" She couldn't shake the idea that she'd done something wrong and had to defend herself.

"In some ways, yes. Emotionally and sexually you're very open and honest with me, but you tend to act like day-to-day mundane things don't matter in the same way." He stroked a cheek and nudged her face up until her eyes met his. "Baby, I'm not saying you were wrong or bad; I just want you to learn that I'm here for you in every way possible, even for little things. Does that make sense?"

It did, but wasn't something she'd given a ton of thought to until then. It just didn't occur to her ask for simple things she could easily do herself. This shouldn't be difficult for her, but there was a part of her still protesting and she wasn't even sure why.

"Logically, yes it makes sense."

"But you still think it's a bit silly?" He said it kindly, making sure no judgement was in his voice.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "And I don't know why."

"For what it's worth, I think you've gotten very good at taking care of yourself. So good that you don't always think to include me in that. And I'd like you to."

She thought about that for several quiet minutes. One thing she loved about Tom was that he gave her time to process things when they had these kinds of discussions. He was so patient.

"Three things a day?"

"Just three things. I'm hoping eventually you won't even have to count, because it will be second nature to you, but I know change takes time." He placed a soft kiss on her upturned forehead and pulled her into a hug. "Do I have a second for the new rule."

"Seconded," she giggled into his shirt.

"Motion carried."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, angel."

"I kinda want to be done with planning for the night, okay?"

"That's fine, baby. I have my marching orders, so don't you worry about my assignments."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're so welcome." She stayed nestled close and when he glanced at a nearby clock, saw that it was close to her usual bedtime. "I think it's time to start getting ready for bed."

She peeked up at him, cheeks again pink with blush. "Can I have a cup of peppermint tea, Daddy?"

"You want Daddy to fetch you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please."

"Absolutely. Go get your teeth brushed and then prop yourself up in bed with Polly. I'll be along in a minute."

"Okay, Daddy." Before heading upstairs she pecked him on the cheek and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you for being wonderful."

"You deserve all the wonderful I'm capable of." She relinquished her hold and he playfully swatted her bum. "Off you go. I have tea to prepare for a certain princess."

He didn't imagine the extra bounce in her step as she left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me while real life has made writing all but impossible. I do have lots more already written, but there was still some connecting bits (like this chapter) to get down. And thank you guys for reading and commenting. It means the world to me. :)

"All clear!" She flopped down onto the couch with a sigh of relief and gazed at the Christmas tree. It was over and she survived. She'd just seen Rosalie, the last guest, into a cab and started to really relax for the first time in hours.

Almost immediately, Tom offered her a glass with a small measure of amber liquid in it. When she looked up at him questioningly, he grinned and nudged her hand with the glass. "Just a bit of brandy. I know you didn't even sample the excellent wine we supplied and this is going to help you relax."

She took the heavy glass and swallowed the liquor in one gulp. It warmed her stomach pleasantly. In an effort to keep potentially embarrassing situations at bay, she'd abstained from any alcohol during the party. The last thing she wanted was to get too tipsy and say something inappropriate to Tom's mother. And she was absolutely terrified she'd slip and call him Daddy in front of everyone.

It was a relief to be able to use the moniker again. "Thank you, Daddy." He slunk down next to her and she immediately crawled into his lap. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. I didn't mess up and call you that once."

She felt the laugh rumble in his chest as he pulled her in close. "You were marvelous on all fronts, darling. I'm so very proud of you."

"You think it went okay?"

"Everyone had an excellent time. Mum stayed till almost eleven, which is unusually late for her. If she wasn't enjoying herself she would have made polite excuses and left much earlier."

"Oh thank god." Out of everyone she'd been the most worried about his mother having a good time.

"I do understand why you were worried, I do, but I wish you'd have seen there was no reason for it. I knew you'd get on with everyone."

"Hard to tell anxiety not to make an appearance meeting the fam for the first time."

"I know, angel. I'll likely be a wreck when it's my turn with your parents."

"You'll be flawless as usual. They'll adore you."

They snuggled for several minutes in happy silence. The only illumination in the room came from the enormous tree he'd acquired. The night it was first up and newly festooned with lights she'd begged him to camp out in the lounge and sleep on the floor. He'd obliged the odd request in typical Tom fashion, going overboard to make sure she was comfortable on the hard floor. Half the bedding in the house had ended up piled at the foot of the tree. If she wouldn't have been so exhausted, she might have asked to do it again, but the thought of the time it would take to set everything up quashed the idea.

She heard the clock in the library start chiming for midnight and Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Happy Christmas, baby. You're the most perfect present I could have hoped for."

"Hmmmm. Daddy, I'm glad Santa brought you to me early." Her words were already slightly slurred with exhaustion, but she was content to stay where she was. In her sleepy state, with the tree shining dreamily and Tom's strong arms around her it felt almost magical.

"I bet you asked so sweetly he couldn't refuse."

"Plus, I was extra good this year."

"You're the best, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"You did an amazing job putting everything together for tonight."

"You helped."

"Minimally. I took marching orders from you. You picked the menu and almost everything else."

"And it was fun, but tiring. I'm very glad it's over." It was draining being in charge like that. She hadn't realized just how much until the relief had hit when everyone left. How someone like Tom thrived on control was beyond her.

He brought her out of her contemplation. "This is one of my favorite things you know."

"What?"

"This." He tightened his arms around her just enough to make his point clear. "You with me like this. I love it. You're so willing to let me take care of you, despite the fact that you don't need to."

"I do need it. Maybe not in the kind of way that I can't take care of myself, but that part of me isn't free without you watching out for me. You're such a comfort, Daddy. Beyond all the kinky fun, you're warmth and safety and everything good. You're home."

"Oh sweetheart, I you're my home too. If you would have told me a year ago that I'd have the love of my life curled up in my lap enjoying the wee hours of Christmas with me, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Your life?" The idea floored her. Come to think of it, she probably felt the same, but she hadn't thought of it until now, likely still protecting herself from exorbitant expectations. A tiny part of her was still bracing for the impact of a breakup. It wasn't something she hoped for, but there was still a _too good to be true_ aura about them. Hearing him say this out loud, while not completely assuaging her fear, helped dampen it considerably.

"Yes," he answered simply. He placed a soft kiss on her upturned mouth before continuing. "I mean it, Olivia. You couldn't be better suited for me. And it goes so far beyond the standard checklist of smart, funny, submissive, et cetera. You're even better than I could have ever imagined in my wildest dreams of my ideal partner."

At that point her mouth was gaping open in surprise at his declaration. Words seemed to have left her brain, crowded out by the sheer magnitude of the emotions that swelled within her. She managed a small nod before nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. As physically close as they already were, she felt compelled to get as much contact with him as possible.

"I'm sorry, baby." He crooned at her soothingly. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

So urgent was her need to correct his incorrect assumption, she found her voice. "No!" It came out just short of a shout. "You didn't. I'm... it's good, Daddy. Really good. I can't put into words how happy I am."

"I love making you happy. You give me such joy, baby.”

Nothing she could think of sounded like an appropriate response. Any words she could put together seemed entirely inadequate for expressing everything she wanted to say. She felt such gratitude for being able to find someone that accepted her so completely. Instead, she managed a small nod and decided that the only thing for it was to kiss him. While she wasn’t able to articulate how she felt in words, she did her damndest to pour every ounce of emotion she had into the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, the look in his eyes told her that at least she’d gotten the message partially across. The soft, wondrous expression on his face was a sight to behold and Olivia could swear the warmth she felt had nothing to do with the alcohol.

“My perfect little angel,” Tom murmured as he pulled her back against his chest.

They lapsed into another agreeable silence. Just before she was about to throw in the towel and proclaim bedtime, he surprised her with a question. “Seeing as it’s already Christmas, would you like one of your presents?”

Better than any caffeine, the offer of a gift roused her from her stupor. “Yes, please! Can I pick which one?” She’d been eyeing an oddly shaped package for over a week, trying to figure out what it could possibly contain. He’d made sure to forbid her from even touching the presents, intent on preserving the surprise for her.

“No. This is Daddy’s choice.”

“Okay.” That was perfectly fine. All of them posed some kind of tantalizing mystery and she’d solve whichever he chose.

When he started moving she assumed he was going to pluck a package from under the tree, but instead he simply pulled out a glossy white business card from his pocket. He presented it to her with a flourish that offered nothing in the way of an explanation. Nudging her to take it, his smile was enigmatic.

_Cooper & Black Travel Agency_

The card was a standard one, offering an address, telephone number, and website. She flipped it over hoping some clue was on the back only to find it blank.

Finally, she had to ask. It was far too late to waste time trying to figure this out. “Daddy, I don’t understand. How is this my present?”

“Well, it’s not so much a present as it is me settling our bet.”

“Bet?”

“About your middle name. It’s Christmas and I wasn’t able to guess it. You get to pick where we go on our first holiday and Elliott will take it from there and attend to all the details. I will say, I get to pick the when, but it’s terribly romantic and I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Daddy! Really?”

“Of course, darling. I made a pinky promise and everything, didn’t I?” Despite the fact that he didn’t win the wager, he still looked immensely pleased with himself.

“This is wonderful, Daddy. Thank you.” Although the possibilities were endless, this kind of choice was more exciting than anxiety-inducing. And Tom had arranged it so that it was the only choice she really had to make. This Elliott person would handle the fiddly travel details. It was perfect.

“You are most welcome. Now,” his tone went serious, “I believe for my first present I’d like to finally know what your middle name is.”

“You’re not going to tell me when the when is first?” His comment had intrigued her.

“Ah, how remiss of me! We’ll be going away the week of Valentine’s Day.” Again, he looked like the cat that ate the canary.

It might have been cheesy and overly sentimental, but she was delighted all the same. “This is the best present! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!” She peppered his jawline with tiny kisses, mind already cataloguing her options.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and waited for her to settle before continuing again. “Would the lady like to divulge the name now? I admit, I’m insanely curious at this point.”

“Aurelia.” She blushed as soon as it left her lips. It always seemed like a fanciful name, something out of a children’s book. Olivia Aurelia. Much too musical for its own good.

But the smile that crossed her face made her a tiny less embarrassed by it. “That’s lovely, sweetheart. It suits you.”

"You'd say that even if it was awful!"

"Not true, little one. You know I always endeavor to be completely honest with you." Unless there was a surprise being planned, then all bets were off in the name of secrecy. For instance, Elliott wasn't making all the arrangements. There would be certain V-Day items he'd insist on coordinating once Olivia picked the destination. But he didn't want to offer up that morsel of information. As curious as she was, he wouldn't get a moment's peace until the trip.

“Well, I’m glad you like it, Daddy.” The name was of little consequence now that she had a vacation destination to choose. And on Valentine’s Day no less!

“You know what else I’d like?”

“Hmmm?” She was listening… but she kinda wasn’t listening. They could do someplace tropical and warm, a resort serving complicated fruity mixed drinks. But that didn’t seem very Valentiney. Half the fun of having a romantic holiday in the throes of winter was snuggling up with your loved one. A ski lodge? No, best not. Then she might be expected to ski and that could only end at the local hospital. There were many Google searches in her future.

“I would like it if I got my party planning little dynamo all cuddled up in bed so we can enjoy proper present time tomorrow morning.”

“Okay,” a big yawn chose just then to interrupt her words, “Daddy.” As expected, he picked her up with no discernable effort and started to head toward the bedroom. When she was extremely tired like this he didn’t seem to trust her legs to get her there in one piece. “Although technically it is already tomorrow morning.”

“Are you trying to make a case for getting your presents now?” He raised an eyebrow, more amused than affronted.

She simply snuggled her face back into his chest and sighed. “No, I’m too tired. But when we wake up can we do them first thing?”

“Second thing. Breakfast first and no arguments there.” Likely he felt the pout forming on her face. “I have every right to feed you Christmas breakfast in bed before we do gifts. Think of it as another present to me.”

He _knew_ that kind of logic would work on her. “Okaaaaay.”

Before she knew it he’d deposited her in bed and was climbing in beside her. “I really liked your family, Daddy.” And she had. Once the nerves had calmed down a bit and she let herself relax and just talk to them, she found them all charming. No wonder a family like that produced someone like Tom.

“They thought you were quite wonderful.” He kissed her nose, grinning all the while, before maneuvering her into her normal sleeping position. Of course he’d noticed she barely had the energy to do it herself. ‘Now sleep, baby. It’ll be morning before you know it.”

The last thing she registered before oblivion was the feel of Tom’s warmth at her back and a very satisfied feeling that she’d made it past a few very important relationship hurdles that night.


	20. Chapter 20

“But I can’t eat any more, Daddy!” She looked down in despair at the dent she’d made in the enormous helping of french toast he’d brought her.

“Nonsense. That was a tiny portion. And we still have fruit.” He paused and squinted at her thoughtfully, as if she was a genuine problem to solve. “And I really should get some protein into you. A few scrambled eggs would do you good. I can’t possibly say breakfast is done until you’re properly fed, baby.”

She stared at him in shock for several seconds before noticing the telltale signs of disguised amusement on his face. He was working not to let his mouth curl up in a smile and the corners of his eyes crinkled with the strain of it. They were subtle tells, but they were there all the same.

“You’re having a go at me, aren’t you!?”

“Just a bit. I wondered how long it would take for your righteous indignation over being denied Christmas presents to take over.”

“So we can really be done with breakfast now?” She was all but bouncing in place at the prospect of going downstairs.

Careful to remove the tray from her path before answering, he knew what a hazard she’d be once let loose. “Yes, love, we can. Try not to break your neck pelting downstairs. I’ll meet you in the lounge in a minute.”

She barely managed a quick, “thank you, Daddy,” before making a beeline for the door.

He shouted after her, “you’re not to touch one thing until I join you!” He chuckled to himself as he took the tray down to the kitchen at a much more sedate pace. He’d never seen a grown adult so excited about Christmas. And it wasn’t just the presents for Olivia. She loved every tinsel-covered bit of it, from goofy movies to baking to decorating. It was such a joy to watch her delight over everything.

She'd already spread out a blanket for them to sit on when he ambled into the room. Apparently it was imperative she sit as close to the presents as possible to minimize time wasted on retrieval. It was just this side of bossy when she gestured him over to where he should sit, but he knew it just came from a place of enthusiasm. But to her credit, she sat semi-patiently waiting for him to take it from there.

He had to simply study her for a moment. She presented such a pretty picture in rumpled pajamas, sleep-tangled hair, and face flushed with excitement. Whatever he did, he always wanted to make sure she stayed this happy and carefree.

"Will you explode if I make you wait any longer?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." He laughed at the look of loving exasperation on her face. "Let's start you off with that green box by your left foot."

"Daddy, when did you sneak this in? I don't remember seeing it yesterday."

Because of course she was keeping track of what was under the tree. "It wasn't ready until yesterday." With a final time-sensitive addition from her mother. "I put it down here while I was preparing your breakfast."

Rather than waste time getting a more detailed explanation, as was her usual habit, she elected to tear through the paper and open the box. The shock that showed on her face was truly gratifying as she rifled through the disparate contents of the package. There were packets of chips, cans of food, packages of pens, candy, a sundry of other items, and a plastic container that had only come in the day before.

Olivia peeled back the lid immediately." Are these my mom's sugar cookies?" Wonder and happiness shone on her face as she took a bite rather than let him answer. "They are!"

"We had to wait till the last minute on those so they wouldn't go bad before today."

"You've been in contact with my mother?"

"Your dad too. They helped a lot with this one. I wanted to get together all the things you miss from America. They both jumped at the idea. Some things we couldn't figure out how to get here before they went bad, but I think we got a good assortment." He was tremendously pleased with himself over this. Not the most extravagant gift by far, but he had tremendously enjoyed the work that went into it. And he had an excuse to break the ice with Olivia's parents, so that was a plus.

"You..." She struggled for words. "This is just... it's so incredibly thoughtful. Some of these I only mentioned in passing once or twice."

"Ah, but I remember everything you say, baby. If it's the least bit important to you then it should be for me too." He kept whole lists of Olivia's preferences for a host of things.

"Daddy I just... this is the sweetest thing. Thank you." She crawled over and gave him a sweet, soft kiss before going back to glance through the box some more.

The gift had clearly moved her more than he'd anticipated. Nothing about the present was extravagant from a cost standpoint, but she acted like he'd spent thousands of pounds on her. It was a surprise, but a welcome one. If she enjoyed things like this than he could certainly do them more often.

He gave her a moment to think before continuing. Insisting on reciprocity, she informed him that it was his turn and chose hefty square item wrapped in silver foil paper.

Surprising him yet again, he was beyond pleased to see a battered edition of collected Shakespeare works from the late 18th century. Talk about only mentioned in passing. He couldn't even recall fully explaining to her his love for the writer.

When he said as much she rolled her eyes in a delightfully knowing way. "Daddy, you check the Shakespeare editions in every bookstore we go to and you have several older volumes in the library. I notice things too."

"You are a sweet little sneak and I adore this. Thank you, baby."

"You are very very welcome, Daddy."

They made quick work of the other items. Olivia found one box absolutely brimming with layer after layer of delicate, pretty lingerie in a rainbow of colors. "I had quite a lot of fun shopping for all that. Although I will say, picturing you in it can be extremely distracting when I'm in public."

He loved the hat she'd knitted for him and the other little items she'd put so much thought into. And although he spied a few looks of consternation at the pricier items, she accepted everything he'd gotten her without a fuss. Tom sincerely hoped that boded well for his final present.

When they were left with just one item each, he insisted she go first. Butterflies appeared in his stomach, signaling just how nervous he was over this last one.

An unintelligible noise of elation left her as she grabbed for the item and started ripping through the paper with reckless abandon. It only took her a few moments to see that the large square box was mostly camouflage. Almost all of her presents were wrapped in such a way that it disguised their true shape.

The plush black velvet box she finally extricated was unmistakably one that contained jewelry. The soft gasp she let out when she cracked it open was followed immediately by a searching look at him.

"Daddy. Are you sure?"

"Of course, baby. I wouldn't have bought them for you if I wasn't." He silently vowed that one day she'd be completely comfortable receiving things like this from him and wouldn't automatically question whether they were truly meant for her.

Olivia goggled at the delicate diamond earrings winking up at her from their plush nest. They were simple vines studded with gems, but they took her breath away. He knew she avoided flashy jewelry and these suited her perfectly.

"Daddy, they're so gorgeous." The excitement from before had been supplanted with a sort of hushed reverence.

"They're quite fetching, but as pretty as they are, they pale in comparison to you."

"These are too..." She trailed off, likely choosing her words carefully. "These are very beautiful. I'm afraid I'm not the kind of girl for something this opulent."

"I made sure I got something you could even wear to work if you wanted." He didn't think that was quite where she was going with her concern, but he wanted to steer her away from anything negative about herself.

"No, I mean they are truly beautiful and not at all flashy. But..." She didn't finish the thought, instead looking slightly stricken.

"But what, baby? I wanted to buy you something pretty to wear." If she had a problem, he wanted her to express it openly.

"I'm worried that this is too much for me."

"Come here, baby." He waited until she was settled on his lap before continuing. "Too much for you in what way?"

"They look very expensive."

Tom tried his damndest to keep a level voice. She wasn't trying to pick a fight and he knew it, but internally exasperation did rear its head despite everything. "They were. But I love you and I wanted you to have them."

Although it came from a good, sweet place part of him wanted to shout at her. He didn't give a damn about the cost. He wanted to shower her with everything and anything she might want. Even if she was dripping in diamonds it would still feel like poor payback for the pleasure of her being his. He needed to be able to give her tangible evidence of how truly _grateful_ he was for her in all the ways he knew how.

That stricken slightly sad look crossed her face again, but she didn't say anything else. He suspected she was at war with herself. Intellectually she understood it, but another part of her was fighting it.

"Olivia, you're worth this and so much more. You are everything to me. Please understand that. There's not some imaginary goal you have to meet to be able to accept something like this from me. You are beyond worthy of anything I have to offer. I want to give you everything."

She peeked up at him, lashes dark with unshed tears.

"This is simple, baby. Don't overthink it. What was your first thought when you opened that box?"

"That they were beautiful and I loved them." The voice was stronger than he expected, a good sign.

"Then let's try and leave it at that then. Can you go with your gut and be happy about your present? I think all the other complications are in your head, sweetheart."

"I... okay I can try that." She seemed to come to herself a bit more and added, "they really are beautiful."

"That's more like it. Baby, I want you to wrap your head around me wanting to totally spoil you."

"Then just love me and I'm good."

"Well I already do that. More than you even know." He was patient. She'd come around to accepting it completely at some point.

She wormed her hands under his t-shirt so she could get more contact with his skin. It was a simple gesture she occasionally did that made his heart swell, like she couldn't get close enough to him.

After several minutes, she pulled away and asked, "so do you want your last present now?" Her excited and mischievous air was back. The gift crisis had been averted and he felt like they took at least a small step forward.

"The one you locked in the library closet and made me promise not to even look at?" Apparently even the wrapped shape would have given the game away.

"Yes, that one." She grinned at the thought, likely congratulating herself at the measures she'd taken to ensure secrecy.

"I have to admit, I'm quite excited about this."

She disentangled herself from him and went to retrieve the item. A minute later her head peaked around the doorframe. "Close your eyes, please."

"As my baby butt demands!" He remained at his place on the floor and closed his eyes.

When she signaled for him to open them, he was confronted with a rectangular shape that came up past Olivia's waist. She continued to hold it up as he carefully removed the spangly wrapping paper.

The profusion of color hit him first. Vibrant purples and reds and greens streaked across what was revealed to be a canvas encased in a simple black frame. When he glanced up at Olivia, her face was engulfed in a hot blush.

She started explaining before he could ask. "So I took about a hundred pictures of the arrangement you sent me with my tablet. I just loved the thought and time and effort you put into it. I was so touched. And I wanted to do something for you. And I started playing around on my tablet and it was supposed to be done for our one month anniversary, but it got bigger and more complicated as I went. And when it was finally finished I had it printed onto canvas for you. I mean you can hang it only if you want to. It's just that you asked me to sometimes show you what I did with your present and this was the first thing."

How could she doubt for a second that he'd want to proudly display such an amazingly personal gift? The flowers had been a summation of everything he hoped they'd become and now he had a permanent reminder of it. Done in Olivia's own hand. It was warm and fun and gorgeous, just like its creator.

"You just try and stop me from hanging it. I'm half tempted to walk around with it for the next few weeks to show it off before I pick a place of honor for it." He stood and carefully leaned the piece against the wall before approaching her.

"This is the most generous gift anyone has ever given me, Olivia. You are so much more talented than you ever let on."

"Daddy, I'm so glad you like it." Her face shone with pride and happiness and at least a little relief.

"I love it. Thank you so much, baby." Unable to stand it any longer, he enveloped her in a strong hug. "I'm half tempted to hire you away from your firm to have you create art for me all day. Feels terribly selfish, but I'm not sure I care."

"Daddy! I'm not that kind of artist!"

"You most certainly are." Grasping her shoulders he held her at arm's length. "You are exceedingly gifted. I didn't think I could be any prouder of you, but here we are."

The blush returned with a vengeance and she stayed silent at first, electing to think about his words. She’d never been with someone so unabashedly supportive of her. Tom was always there for her in a way nobody else ever had and at times like this it almost took her breath away.

Stretching up on her toes, she pressed a kiss cheek. “Thank you, Daddy. For everything. This has been the most wonderful day.”

“I was thinking of a way to make it even better.”

“How’s that?”

“By getting you to try on all the lingerie you just got. Just for scientific purposes, of course. I just want to make sure it all fits.”

That got a giggle out of her. “I appreciate how thorough a gift-giver you are. Always willing to go the extra mile.”

“That’s me.” Unceremoniously and without any warning, he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. “I even offer a taxi service.” She squealed in surprise and delight.

They stayed in bed the rest of the day and it was the happiest Christmas either had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/Rina-Limor-18k-White-Gold-Diamond-Climber-Earrings-rina-limor/prod175710124___/p.prod?icid=&searchType=MAIN&rte=%252FeSearch.jsp%253FN%253D4294914394%2526Ntt%253Drina%252Blimor%2526_requestid%253D418448&eItemId=prod175710124&cmCat=search) are the earrings.


	21. Chapter 21

"Baby girl?"

The question roused her from the stupor that was enveloping her mind. Curled up next to Tom on the couch with her head in his lap, she was almost ready to call it a night. She wasn't paying the least attention to the book she'd brought to read.

"Hmmm?" As usual, sleepiness made her so articulate.

"Why'd you move to London?" Tom's mind appeared to be drifting as well. He was supposed to be fielding emails, but his phone was abandoned on the side table.

"I told you that story, Daddy."

"No, you just told me that Rosalie wanted to move and you found a job before you even had to commit to leaving, but I don't know why you actually came. Not that I'm not grateful you did, mind you, but I'm curious."

"Well, I love her to pieces and part of it was that she worried me being on her own in a brand new place without knowing anyone."

"Little mother that you are." He leaned down and kissed her temple. "What was the other part?"

"I was kind of stuck. Job was nothing to write home about, no meaningful relationship to speak of, school was over, and I'd already fallen in love with London when I visited the first time. The job thing was sorted out, so there really was no excuse not to go. I decided to take the gamble for once in my life."

"You lived together when you first got here, yeah?"

"We did. This kind of crappy place in Hackney. I'd only been in my flat about six months when we met."

"Why did you two part ways?"

"It was time we got our own places. I was making more money and she was getting steady tutoring jobs, so we decided it was best. Another gamble, I suppose." He wrapped one of her curls around a long finger, making her want to drift again. Tom playing with her hair was one of the most relaxing things ever.

"And you boldly decided to join the dating site shortly thereafter, hmm?"

She had no idea if these were just idle questions, or if he was gathering intel for some secret purpose, but asking wouldn't get her any answers if he was planning something for her. 

"Yep. I wanted to stop feeling bad about what it is I wanted and who I am. Turned out pretty well, I think." She poorly stifled a grin as she looked back up at him.

"Marginally well. I mean I suppose I'll keep you." He didn't even bother trying to hide a very cheeky smile.

"You're stuck with me, I'm afraid. We're past the 90-day return period." She could be quite hilarious when the mood struck, if she did say so herself.

"Mmmm must get better at reading the fine print. I was going to return you for a taller Olivia. You're entirely too short."

She replied in a very mature manner by blowing him a raspberry. "You like the short model, don't lie, Daddy!"

"The short model is quite sassy, might need to give her a spanking." He laughed and she saw a glint in his eye that usually meant he was working something out. That generally meant she’d end up spent and euphoric before bed.

She flipped over onto her stomach and wiggled her bottom in the air, feigning mock horror. "Oh no, Daddy! Please don't spank me!" The protest was followed by a giggle that made Tom's heart go a bit gooey.

"You know, shorty, I've never really liked your bedspread." What an odd change of subject, she mused. Especially when she’d thought they were about to play.

"Okay, well in all fairness I did pick it out for my place. You weren't in the picture at the time. Plus, I like it." She stuck her tongue out again. "I'm not wild about yours either, but I don't have a say in that."

"Why don't you?"

"Because, silly Daddy, it's your house. I don't live here." He could move on from bedding to spanking any time now.

"Why don't you?" He repeated the question, and she wondered why he was being so ridiculous.

"Why don't I what?"

"Live here. Why don't you live here?" He was still smiling, but the playful tone was gone.

She wasn't sure if he meant what he might mean and she didn't want to jump to any embarrassing conclusions. She tried to keep her tone light. "Well all my stuff is at my flat."

"That can be remedied in a matter of days." He continued to smile and she stayed quiet, waiting for... well, waiting for him to laugh the offer away. When she didn't reply, he continued. "Olivia, would you like to move in together? You could move here or I could get us a brand new place. Whatever you want."

"What?"

"Oh bollocks. I was trying to be funny and failed miserably." Her stomach lurched. It was a joke.

"It's okay, Daddy. I'm too tired for jokes I think. It's clearly bedtime." She got to her feet, suddenly very eager to crawl under a heap of covers and rest her now-racing mind. Tom snagged her wrist as she moved to leave.

"Baby, I was trying to ask you to live with me. The joke wasn't that part."

"You... really, Daddy?"

He pulled her back down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Little one, I'd never actually joke about something important like that. From now on I'll just leave being cute to you." She buried her face in Tom's shirt. "Olivia darling, are you going to give me an answer?"

She nodded, but still kept her face down. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt moisture on his t-shirt. "Look at me, baby." She did as she was bid and tears were streaming down her pale face. "Happy tears, I hope." He got another nod and a watery smile.

After a few minutes she finally spoke in a thick voice. "Daddy, I'm really really excited. I just... it's a lot of happy and I’m tired and I think I'm just a little overwhelmed. But in a good way."

"You're fine, baby girl. As long as I haven't upset you."

"Nope. The opposite of upset." If she wasn’t so sleepy she’d be doing cartwheels or dancing or something.

He slid an arm under her and before she knew it she was in his arms and being taken upstairs. "I think it's time for bed for you."

"You too please, Daddy. I wanna snuggle under your ugly duvet."

"This short model also has wretched taste in home decor." She giggled at that and pecked him on the cheek despite his teasing words. "I suppose we'll have to pick out lots of new things together, huh?"

"I'm thinking bright colors and lots of glitter," she exclaimed.

"I've created a little monster!" The horror-stricken look on his face would have scared her if she didn't know better. He could be such a good damn actor when he wanted to be. He’d fooled her many times before and she felt like she finally was able to tell when he was taking the piss. He was hamming it up a bit tonight though, so she laughed without a second thought.

"But I'm your little monster!"

"That you are." He gently placed her in bed, face now serious. "You're all mine and I wouldn't change a thing about you, Olivia. I hope you know that."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby butt." He turned off the lights and slid under the covers on his side. "So is tomorrow too soon to start moving your things?"

"Daddy, it's a work day tomorrow. We're both busy!"

"I can hire someone to pack up most of your things and we can go over and get essentials tomorrow night. I'd like you settled as soon as possible."

"Why?" She nuzzled his chest and squirmed around trying to get comfortable. It was a nightly ritual that he thoroughly enjoyed watching.

"Because."

"Daddy, you gotta have a reason!"

"It will make me happy to know that this is our home. Unless, of course, you want to look for another house."

"I love your house!” She didn’t even see the eyebrow he raised, but almost immediately corrected herself. “I mean, our house!"

"I'm glad, baby. But if you do want to look at another neighborhood or something bigger then let me know, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." The house was already plenty large for Tom and it’s not like she needed her own wing or anything. “And as soon as I finish up my lease I can start kicking in on rent.”

He pushed her back slightly and frowned. “Olivia, I thought we talked about money and it was all settled.”

"Yeah, but we're not talking about dinner here. If I live here I should be responsible for part of the mortgage and utilities and groceries and stuff like that."

"The money discussion applied to any and everything I want to apply it to."

"But Daddy..." he cut off the protest with a wave of his hand.

"Olivia, I am more than capable of paying for those things myself and asking me not to... well it doesn't feel right to me. It feels like it goes against taking care of you. I didn't push it when you were at your own place, but I would have gladly paid your rent."

"But it feels like I'm taking advantage of you!" The last thing she wanted to do was upset him, but she wasn't some courtesan that needed a constant stream of stuff to keep her around. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and knew how irrational it was.

"You absolutely aren't." He pulled her closer again and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. The beginnings of more tears hadn't gone unnoticed. "Baby, you have to trust me on this. I know you don't expect anything from me. Is it that you're worried about what other people will think? Because I can assure you, if someone is our friend they won't care. And those who might don't matter."

"I'm more worried about people like your mum. I don't want her to think I'm some kind of gold digger."

"My mother isn't going to go inspecting our bank accounts, love. Nobody needs to know who is or isn't paying for what. Honestly she just wants me happy and this will absolutely do that. I don't think you fully understand how overjoyed it would make me to not only have you here all the time, but to know that I'm doing everything I can to take excellent care of you."

"You do take the best care of me, Daddy."

"And I'll continue to as long a certain baby girl doesn't try and fight me about something as silly as rent."

"I wasn't trying to fight!" It might have been a bit pouty and almost on the edge of bratty, but it was true. She didn’t like picking fights, especially about something this serious.

"I know, baby. But trust me on this, okay? Even your ridiculously long showers won't put me in the poor house."

She giggled at that and he elicited another when he kissed her nose. "I trust you, Daddy. So so much."

"Good. I do my very best to earn it every day. You're so precious to me."

"Daddy! You're gonna make me happy cry again!"

"That's because you're much more tired than I realized. It's definitely time for my baby to get to sleep." Her eyes drifted shut and she felt his lips brush her forehead and then each eyelid in turn. "Dream beautiful dreams about ugly duvets, my little darling."

All Olivia could manage by way of reply was a mumble of assent.


	22. Chapter 22

Olivia winced slightly as she pulled her skirt back into place. Pain-wise the worst was over, but her skin was just turning a particularly enchanting shade of purple. She couldn't stop peeking every time she went to the loo. And, of course, Tom needed to see the progress as well. Never mind that he'd see it when she got home and probably force some balm or other on her.

There wasn't a ton of time before her next meeting, so she grabbed a quick picture of her marks and sent it via text along with a short note, "Sitting is still a little difficult. Must learn not to squirm so much next time," before rushing off to the next crisis. 

In her haste, she didn't pay enough attention to the message's recipient. Rather than replying to the very last text in her history, she chose the next to last one. So instead of giving Tom a distraction from his tort research, she sent it to Rosalie. Which was when all hell broke loose.

Tom had been home less than five minutes that evening when someone pounded violently on his front door. There was only the chance to register that it was Rosalie behind the door before she barged in and started shouting.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! I'll really fucking kill you. I knew there was something off with you. I KNEW it!"

He only managed to close the door and gape at her in shock. She was off again after gulping a breath of air.

"You fucking HIT her! You hit her and it's the last time that's ever gonna happen. You're not getting NEAR her again. I don't care that you're some fancy lawyer. You're never hurting Olivia again!"

Comprehension dawned eventually, although he had no idea how she'd found out and yet got everything so utterly wrong. "Rosalie, please listen to me. I think there's been a terrible misunderstanding."

"You bruised the shit out of my best friend! I've SEEN your handiwork." Her blue eyes bored into him. Never had he been the subject of such focused rage.

"Rosalie, I can assure you that you don't understand. I don't expect you to believe me, but please at least let Olivia explain. She should be home in a few minutes. Please just talk to Olivia. Give her a chance and then I promise, you can do whatever you wish to me."

Her hands clenched into fists and he half expected her to take a swing at him. But after several deep breaths she let out a sigh and said, "I'll wait for Olivia, but only so I can help her pack some things so she can come stay with me."

It was something at least. Rosalie clearly had zero trust in him, but her need to protect her friend overrode the desire to confront him physically. He silently prayed that she’d listen to Olivia. The thought of anyone laying a hand on Olivia in anger was as repellent to him as it was to Rosalie.

Sparing him no more than fifteen minutes alone with Rosalie, Olivia eventually bounded through to the kitchen in an excellent mood. And while she was startled to see her friend, she gave her a warm smile, temporarily oblivious to the anger pouring from the other woman. "Hi sweetie, staying for dinner?"

"Olivia love, did you text or email me a picture today, by any chance? One I didn't respond to?" No sense in prolonging the inevitable talk that Olivia had to have with Rosalie.

She blushed slightly and stole a quick glance at her friend. "Yes I did. I thought it was odd I didn't get a reply!"

"I'm working off of an assumption here, but I'm fairly sure you sent it to Rosalie instead."

"Oh." Her eyes went wider than he'd ever seen them and she clasped a hand over her mouth before exclaiming again. "Oh!"

"And Rosalie came here under the assumption that I'm abusing you. Which, I must say, is admirable that your friend cares for you so much."

"I don't give a shit if you think it's admirable!"

He ignored the outburst. "Poppet, I think that you need to explain the situation to her." She just nodded mutely, still processing the quick change her day had taken.

"I... yes. Let's go into the lounge."

"I can make myself scarce if you want, sweetheart." He'd do whatever he could to make this easier for her.

"No," she took his hand, deliberately looking directly at Rosalie. "I don't mind you hearing what I say. You know we don't have any secrets and I'd end up having to retell it to you anyway."

By the time they were settled in the lounge (Tom and Olivia on the couch and Rosalie in an armchair), Rosalie's anger seemed to be tempered with confusion. She clearly wanted to know what was going on, but wasn't ready to change her mind about Tom without a damn good reason.

"So that picture you saw." Olivia started slowly. "It. Um. Well, Tom did do that."

"I damn well figured that out!" Rosalie's patience (what little she had) seemed in short supply.

"And I'm trying to explain this to you! I don't mind if you ask questions, because I think there will be a lot of those, but please listen too."

"Fine." Tom felt a bit sorry for Rosalie. It must have been terribly confusing and all she really wanted to do was make sure her best friend was okay.

"Tom did that, because I asked him to." She let that sink in a moment before continuing. "I'd had the worst couple of weeks at work. There was this big power struggle going on and morale was in the toilet and... well it was just a bad situation. And no matter how much it helps to talk to Tom about it when I get home, I still tend to bottle things up more than I should."

Rosalie nodded, knowing this was true of her friend. "It's like I have all this shit trapped in this glass tube inside of me. And I need something to break it so I can get rid of it and move on. For me, that thing is spanking. So last Friday I asked Tom to give me a therapeutic spanking.

And I felt a million times better afterwards and Tom gave me heaps of aftercare, because he's the best kind of dom and everything you saw was a thousand percent consensual."

"Wait. Dom?" At least she looked more puzzled than angry now.

"Yes. Tom is my dominant as well as my boyfriend." She hadn't exactly meant to explain that much, but it was probably best to get it all out there so nothing like this would happen again.

"Like sexually?"

"Part of it is sexual certainly, but we this is how our whole relationship is."

"So let me get this straight," her face went blotchy with color, angry again. "He says jump and you just do it? No matter what. Hell Olivia, you're smarter than that! You're letting him control you like some kind of puppet?"

"If you do want to get it straight, then you will have to actually listen to what I'm telling you." When Rosalie didn't object further, she continued. "I have not lost all free will. Like I said before, everything we do is consensual. Tom has my best interests at heart at all times and he cares for me better than anyone ever has. And if, for any reason, he asks me to do something I'm not comfortable with then I don't. Simple as that. We have a talk about it and he looks at it like an opportunity to get to know me even better."

"You," she pointed a finger at Tom, "did this. Olivia is one of the most independent people I know. She doesn't really want this."

"Okay, well clearly you didn't hear the bit about listening." She tried to sound calm, but her hands were shaking in frustration. "Tom and I met on a dating site that caters to those with... I'll say specific tastes. I've previously been in three Dom/sub relationships and we were both very clear about what we wanted in a relationship before we even met face-to-face."

"So you'll just roll over for any guy who thinks he should be in charge of you?"

The whole room seemed to still. "Rosalie," she seethed, "I swear if you were anyone else I would kick you out of this house for saying something so ignorant and hateful." She took a long, deep breath and leaned back against the sofa. "I wanted a partner that I could trust implicitly and found that in Tom. He is the only person who I give my submission to. Yes, I've tried it before, but it didn't work out with those men. It's something Tom and I have talked extensively about. Saying I'll submit to just any guy is like saying you've had sex before, so you must be willing to fuck literally anyone. It's a shitty, ignorant, and unfounded argument. Can you open your mind just a tiny bit here?"

"But you're letting this guy call all the shots like he should somehow be above you or something."

"Okay, first of all, we are equals in this. The fact that he's the dominant one does not make him better and me worse. That's rubbish. We have rules, but they are mutually agreed upon." She decided to try another approach. "You know how you like to control your environment to help with your anxiety?"

"Yeah."

"And that anyone who gives you shit about it should expect my foot up their ass?"

"Yeah." Although she fought it, one corner of her mouth twitched up at that.

"Well, I get comfort in Tom taking charge in a lot of ways. Because he gets joy out of making sure I'm happy and well cared for. I'm happiest when he's looking out for me. It's not just a command to jump, to use your example. It's that he knows when jumping will help me or that I need to jump. It's not blind obedience. For us it's care and love. And I have better communication with Tom than anyone I've ever been with."

Rosalie wasn't shouting and looked like she may actually be absorbing her words, so she kept going. "So if Tom has seen that I've had a really stressful day, he knows the best thing for me is to essentially shut my brain off so I don't dwell on it. And don't give me that look, you've lived with me you know that's true. So he'll make me a favorite meal or draw me a bath or," she blushed, but full disclosure mode was in effect, "fuck me into the mattress."

"Generally it would be all three and probably several other things as well." He took Olivia's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Rosalie, please understand that I love Olivia more than anything and I never want to cause her harm."

"But you'll hit her when she asks?" Much of the venom was gone. Olivia prayed that she was actually trying to take this in without too much judgement.

"In a very defined manner yes, because she wants and needs it sometimes. The need is usually more aggressive than the want, because it's more emotional than physical. What you saw isn't our norm. We have established limits around these sorts of things."

"But there are times when some kind of spanking is your norm?"

"Yep. I like it." She hadn't intended to make their sex life that transparent, but what the hell?

"So..." She looked like she was trying to reason out a very complex puzzle. "Are you like a masochist?"

Olivia tried not to laugh at the fact that Rosalie made it sound like some kind of exotic fauna. "Well I suppose so, but I think I'm on the low end of the spectrum. Most of what I like is playful and enhances my enjoyment more than anything."

"Is spanking like a rule or something?"

A bark of laughter did escape at that. "No sweetie, we don't have a rule about spanking. The rules we have are more about me not thinking negatively about myself and making sure to tell Tom if I'm distressed."

Rosalie snorted with derision at the last one. "If he can get you to admit when you're upset, then he's a better man than I thought."

It loosened the knot in her gut to hear Rosalie admit that Tom might be doing something right. "He's so good to me, Rosalie. I promise." Tom squeezed her hand again and flashed her a small smile.

They sat in a reasonably comfortable silence while Rosalie mulled everything over. It was several more minutes before she spoke again. "So how the hell are you this kinky and I'm just now finding out about it?" There was a teasing tone to it, so at least not another attack.

"Well sweetie, I umm..." She had no idea how to say this tactfully. "You're much more sexually conservative than I am and I didn't want you to think badly of me because of it." Because that was exactly what had just happened.

"I don't understand it."

"I know honey, but I'm truly happy with Tom and all that we... get up to. All I ask is that you don't judge us, at least not until you've tried it for yourself." Not that she wanted anything to do with that. Talk about awkward.

"Wait! Is that why you keep trying to set me up with Benedict?! Is he into this kind of stuff?"

It was Tom’s turn to laugh. He ended up doubled over in his seat with tears shining in his eyes. When he finally got his breathing under control, he was able to answer her question. “Good lord, no. He doesn’t know about any of this. Olivia is just an incurable busybody and thinks you’ll be good together.”

"I am not a busybody!"

"You are and everyone knows it." Rosalie's humor seemed to be slowly returning.

Now that the air seemed clearer, he gave them a few minutes alone by offering to get everyone tea. He wanted to be sure Rosalie understood that he wasn’t coercing Olivia into saying anything based solely on his presence.

Once he left, Rosalie lowered her voice. "Are you really okay?"

"Ro, I'm so much better than just okay. He makes me so happy. This is the best relationship I've ever been in." She reached over and squeezed her friend's hand reassuringly.

"You promise me that you'll let me know if that ever changes, right?" She probably thought this was a phase she'd grow out of, but it came from a good place, so Olivia decided not to press the issue. Rosalie had enough to think about as it was.

"I will. I promise."

Rosalie leaned back and expelled a wistful sigh. "I don't understand it," she repeated.

"I know you don't. I can give you some websites to look at that might help explain." Her friend's expression told her it wasn't something she wanted to research, so she amended the statement. "Or you can just take my word for it that this is what I want."

"I think I'll go with option number two."

"That's fine, sweetie." Despite all the drama, she was relieved that almost everything was out in the open between them. "So did you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, I think I'm gonna head home."

"We're okay though, right?"

"Yeah." She ran a hand through her hair, leaving her pixie cut ruffled in its wake. "I think this was good. I always got the feeling he was hiding something, but I assumed he was keeping it from you too. Now that I know it was something you both shared, I feel better."

"Good. I'm glad."

Rosalie parted on much more agreeable terms than she'd come, giving Olivia a final bone-crushing hug before departing. When she joined Tom in the kitchen, he pulled her into another embrace and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

"It was an honest mistake and it seems to have worked out for the best."

She pulled away and gave his cheek a quick peck before moving towards the pantry. "I'm gonna get started on dinner. Will you make me a drink, please?"

"Of course, baby. But if you're not up to it I can cook or we can get takeaway. I'm sure you're feeling a bit drained after all that."

"I am, but it's okay. I want to cook. It'll calm me. But you can keep me company if you want."

"I absolutely want." He offered her a sparkling smile and her heart swelled. "I'll get you that drink and be back in a jiff."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I love you, poppet."

"I love you too, Daddy."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient while my brain wanted me to write basically anything but this. It felt so good to get back to it though.

The person on the other end of the line was garnering a fair amount of Olivia's pity at the moment. It wasn't that Tom was yelling, because he rarely raised his voice in anger, but the unbridled displeasure radiating off of him had to be palpable even through miles of phone cable. Justified though it may have been, she felt a bit bad all the same.

"Quaint cottage were the words you used to describe this place. Quaint. Cottage. This is more akin to a derelict shack!" It wasn't as horrible as all that, but she stayed silent.

Yes, it was terribly small, but it wasn't that bad. Shock more than anything was probably fueling Tom's anger. There was a bed that would have probably been billed as generous fifty years ago. But it was bigger than a twin, so she figured they could make it work. The brief glimpse she saw of the kitchen indicated it was sparse and utilitarian. She could work with that too. Everything seemed clean at least. Practically the only thing oversized in the whole place, was the fieldstone fireplace. It could probably heat the whole place quite nicely. Probably. They wouldn’t rent the place out if people could freeze to death there, right?

"And per the advert it does have central heat. The heat doesn't work, but the thermostat attests to its existence. I'm sure that won't be a problem in February! Oh wait, we are in Scotland. In February. And it’s below freezing outside. Surely that will only be a mild inconvenience." The agent on the line couldn't see it, but Tom's breath was visible in the still air, as if accentuating his point for him.

He delivered the calmest diatribe she'd ever heard over the next five minutes. And it did seem to do him some good, because by the time he hung up, he seemed less intense than when they'd discovered the lack of heat.

"I'm so sorry, darling," he said, pulling her into a hug and wrapped his coat around her. "Not even twelve hours into our holiday and we've hit a roadblock."

"It's not your fault, Daddy. I thought this place looked good too."

"I know it isn't, but I still feel bad. I'm thinking we need to drive back down to Glasgow and find a hotel with ridiculously expensive room service and a working heating system. I will make this up to you."

"Or we could stay."

"Stay? Baby, you don't have to grin and bear it for my sake. This house," it sounded like he was being generous with that designation, "was misrepresented online. There's no heat, everything is in one room, and it's bloody freezing out."

"But we already have groceries, the closet is full of big fluffy blankets, and there's enough firewood to last us through spring. And it may be a fixer-upper, but we're on this gorgeous loch and we were gonna go over to Inchmurrin tomorrow and I wanna cook and can we please stay?"

"I mean if that's what you want, of course we can. Are you absolutely sure?" The look on his face was equal parts befuddlement and amusement.

"I am. It may be cold, but I have total faith in your creative mind. I bet you can come up with lots of ways we can stay warm." She snaked her arms around his waist, pulling them even closer together. This holiday was supposed to be free of any and all work distractions and she feared that settling into Glasgow would make it too easy for either one of them to heed the pull of a quick email here or a few hours of work there.

One corner of his mouth twisted up in a knowing smile. "Hmmm I think I could provide several solutions to that problem." Leaning down, he crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was urgent and bruising and perfect. When he abruptly pulled away, she let out a little whine of protest.

"First though we have to get this place sorted. You, my dear, are in charge of the fire. I will get us unloaded and unpacked." He kissed her again, but it was a chaste contrast to the one before it. Moving away from the circle of his arms and all that lovely body heat, she headed for the door. "And baby, I want you to keep that parka on until it's acceptably warm in here. I can't have you getting sick."

"Okay, Daddy." She bounced back over to him and pecked him quickly on the cheek before skipping outside in search of wood. It may not be an ideal situation, but they were going to make it work and she felt her mood lighten at the prospect. That and there would be roasted marshmallows. No hotel was gonna top that.

**-XXX-**

"Daddy," she called over her shoulder. "Can I take my jacket off now? The fire is getting bigger."

He glanced over the counter that separated the tiny kitchen from the tiny rest of the house and nodded. "Yes, but stay close to it until the whole room properly heats up."

Didn't have to tell her twice. The fire was a welcome addition to the frigid room. She peeled off the parka Tom had insisted on buying her, enjoying the freedom of movement. Honestly, her old jacket was probably fine for the walks they planned to take around the surrounding countryside, but he didn't want to 'take any chances' and settled on a massive parka rated to handle Arctic temperatures.

While he continued to putter about putting groceries away in the kitchen, she went and grabbed one of the blankets she spied earlier and brought it back to the fireside. After a few minutes spent arranging it while keeping a close eye on the fledgling fire, she settled down happily ensconced in a warm quilt.

She heard a chuckle behind her before she even realized he'd joined her in the living room. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you make yourself into a blanket burrito."

Swiveling her head only gave her glimpses of blanket, so after a few tries she simply leaned back until she had a full upside down view of Tom. "I'm a warm burrito!"

"I'm very pleased to hear that." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Well if you're so warm already, then I bet you wouldn't want any hot cocoa." Turning to go back to the kitchen, he didn't even try to hide his smirk.

"Yes I do!! Can I have lots of marshmallows?"

"Find a way to get your hands free and I'll see what I can do."

When he returned a few minutes later, she'd moved to the couch and had another blanket waiting for him.

Beaming up at him, she accepted the proffered mug and immediately inspected the marshmallow situation. There weren't as many as she'd give herself, but then again if she was in charge it would be half marshmallow.

"Thank you, Daddy." She was pleased to see that he'd done away with his jacket now too.

They sipped in silence, watching the fire grow hotter and brighter as it continued to consume the logs Olivia had carefully arranged. When she finished her cocoa, she curled up with her head in Tom's lap and finally felt the relaxation creep in. It might have been a rocky start, but they'd actually made it to their holiday. When she felt Tom's fingers gently carding through her hair, she made a contented little noise and closed her eyes.

**-XXX-**

She was only mildly surprised to wake up in the bed under a mound of blankets. Light still shone brightly through the thin curtains, so her nap couldn't have been a long one.

Covering her eyes and flopping back onto the mattress dramatically, she wailed, "Where is my Daddy? He's left me all alone!"

He emerged from the bathroom and laughed at the spectacle. "I would never leave you! You're far too interesting when you sleep. So many little noises."

Laser focus engaged, she sat up with a start. "What kinds of noises?? I better not snore!"

"You only snore a tiny little bit and it's only when you're completely exhausted. It's precious." Her face softened and she looked somewhat placated. "You do talk sometimes though."

"Please tell me it's not completely embarrassing!"

"It is mostly unintelligible, but every now and again I hear my name. And quite frankly, I'm a bit jealous of dream me, making you say his name."

She considered it for a moment before a huge smile broke across her face. "Daddy! Maybe you could give me some reasons to say your name a lot and you'd feel better!"

"As enticing as that offer is, we're staying celibate until Sunday night."

"What? Why?" That was another three days away!

"I want our first Valentine's Day together to be special. And sometimes delaying one's gratification can enhance the pleasure."

"But, sex!" She said it with such indignation, like it was a well-reasoned argument.

"There will be plenty of it, I promise." He looked far too amused for her liking. "The first half of our holiday will be just as lovely as the last."

"I don't want lovely! I want toe-curling, mind-altering, kinky as all hell vacation sex!"

"Oh sweetheart, you know I'll always take care of you. You'll get it, but you'll just have to wait a few days."

"I don't like it."

"You have made that abundantly clear." In a few long strides he was beside the bed looking down at her glowering face. "If you're going to pout the whole time it won't be fun for either of us."

Her expression softened into one of resignation. "Fine. I'll be good, Daddy."

"You always are, baby."

"I'll still get cuddles though, right?"

"Of course you will. Nothing on earth could prevent me from snuggling with my little one." He cupped her cheek in one of his enormous hands and placed a careful kiss on her forehead.

“Okay. As long as cuddles aren't off the table.”

“Never.” He strode over to a nearby chair and held up her discarded jeans. “Get dressed, little bit. We’re going on a small jaunt before dinner. Up you get.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Excitement cleared the last cobwebs of sleep from her mind as she contemplated what he’d picked as their first official vacation activity.

**-XXX-**

Weak, watery afternoon light greeted them as they left the cottage. However, any warmth it imparted was negated by the wintry air. A few flakes danced around on the wind and she couldn't help but send up a silent prayer for a real snowfall.

Reading her mind, he replied to her unspoken thought while snugging a hat down past her ears. “It's not in the forecast, but weather up here can change quickly, so you just might get lucky.”

“Might be the only way I get lucky for the next few days,” she grumbled.

“I had no idea you were so insatiable, love!”

“You have every idea of just how randy I am!” The protest had no venom in it; it was just too much fun ribbing him about his decision.

“Ah, I see how it is. You really just want me for sex. You cut me to the quick, Olivia. I’m wounded.”

“I mean that’s not all, Daddy. Your ass is nice to look at purely from an aesthetic standpoint.” Brow furrowed, she considered him further. “And you’re a decent cook. So you know, not completely for the sex.”

“Well, I suppose when you put it like that I can't help but be flattered.” He laughed at twined their fingers together as best he could with their thick gloves. “Let’s go, baby. Mustn't be late.”

“Late for what, exactly?”

“If you were meant to know, then I would have told you already.”

“You just like frustrating me on all fronts, Daddy!”

“It is rather fun.”

They strolled down the slightly sloped landscape at an easy pace. Before long, they came upon a small stream and began to follow it. She guessed they were heading west towards the loch, but when Tom was in a devious mindset, she couldn't assume anything.

Despite the barren trees and dun colored vegetation, she found the place strangely beautiful. It was the kind of place she longed to see change throughout the seasons. The little stream promised to overtake its current banks during the spring thaw and she pictured how lush and green it would all look in the heat of summer.

She heard Tom chuckle softly beside her and snapped her attention up to his face. “And what exactly are you laughing at?”

“The look on your face, darling. If I didn't know any better I’d say you were good and truly enchanted with this place, that there was some kind of faerie magic at work.”

“I love it here, Daddy.”

“But it's so barren.”

“Yeah, but that’s kind of charming in its own way. And you can see how pretty it must be at other times of the year too.”

“You’d think you were the one that was half Scot.”

“Don't incur the faerie wrath by making fun of their land, Daddy!”

“I’m not foolish enough to do something like that!” He stopped and bowed deeply, lean frame dipping lower than she thought was possible. “Gentles, do not reprehend. If you pardon, we will mend,” he recited with a deep resonant tone.

When he drew himself up to his full height, she saw he was grinning boyishly. “That should take care of things.” He took her hand again and ushered her forward.

It turned out that they _were_ indeed headed to the loch. After a short hike, they were presented with its gray, rippling surface. In the distance she could just glimpse the next day’s island destination. Silently, she applauded her choice of vacation destination. The cottage might be… _challenging_ , but overall she was delighted.

Tom checked something on his phone and smiled down at her conspiratorially. “And with a few minutes to spare.”

She could guess what he was waiting for, but he seemed intent on keeping it a surprise, so she kept mum. Instead of asking further, she dragged him to the edge of the water and insisted he instruct her on proper rock skipping technique.

When his phone trilled a few minutes later, he positioned her in front of him, snugging his arms around her waist. “I ordered this special, just for my baby,” he murmured in her ear.

The sunset (for that’s what they’d been waiting for) splashed brilliant oranges and reds across the water. Although she’d anticipated it, the small gasp of awe that escaped her lips was genuine.

Despite his dismissal of magic at play, she couldn't help but feel that something was at work making the moment special. Internally she shrugged. Magic. Tom. She’d started to realize they were basically one in the same.

They stayed nestled together until the sun dropped below the horizon. Wondering how they’d make it back in the dark in one piece, she glanced around nervously. She should have known not to worry, watching him produce two flashlights from his pocket. Always the prepared Boy Scout.

“I believe a certain baby girl promised a home-cooked meal tonight. Is that still agreeable to you?”

“Absolutely! I owe you a meal after you ordered me such a beautiful sunset. I hope all the extra colors didn't cost too much.”

“I spared no expense for you, baby!” He snagged her hand again and headed back up the incline. As beautiful as it was, she couldn't wait to warm up in front of the fire curled around her Tom. That sounded like the best possible night to her.


	24. Chapter 24

As she tugged the strap into place, she wondered again whether this was a good idea. Strictly speaking he hadn't forbidden what she was about to do, but that wasn't always the best decision criteria. She could make a convincing argument for what she was about to do, but again that wasn't a guarantee against trouble.

All she knew, looking at her reflection in the tiny mirror above the tiny sink in the tiny bathroom, was that she just plain wanted to take this chance. Cheeks already flushed from the prospect of what this might bring, she sincerely hoped he wouldn't see how nervous she was. Nothing for it but to do it, she told herself.

Tom was already in bed when she emerged from the bathroom. His attention was currently focused on one of the local attraction brochures scattered throughout the cottage. “Love, what do you say to…” the words trailed off when he caught sight of her.

In defiance (no, not defiance she’d told herself) of Tom’s sex ban, she’d decided to make it easy to quantify exactly what he was missing. So rather than don one of his old t-shirts and some sweats for bed, she’d put on one of the very expensive (and hopefully sexy) lingerie sets he’d bought her for Christmas.

He slowly took in the emerald lace barely covering her. And although it wouldn't necessarily be comfortable to sleep in a demi bra and tanga panties, if all went to plan she wouldn't be wearing them very long.

“And what are you wearing, Olivia?” There was a warning tone to his words that she didn't like.

“Just some of the pretties you got me for Christmas, Daddy.” She made a slow spin, conscious that the cold temperature had already forced her nipples into hard peaks. That was a detail she hoped wasn't lost on him. “Do you like it?”

“Baby,” he began in a dangerous purr. “You look good enough to eat. But why are you wearing it _now_?”

“I…” She took a deep breath and continued in what she hoped was a casual tone. “This is what I packed to wear to bed tonight.”

“And you still thought that was a wise choice given our conversation this afternoon?” When she didn't answer, he continued. “I know what you’re doing, Olivia.”

“And what’s that, Daddy?”

“You’re trying to get me to have sex with you. Actually, judging by your plan, you’re probably more accurately trying to get me to _fuck_ you.” He didn't seem the least bit amused. Shit.

“I can change if you don't like it,” she tried to backpedal.

“You know damn well I like it. I was hard the second I saw you.” Okay, she thought, this might not be horrible. The lingerie had done that job for her. “But don't try to tell me you aren't wearing that on purpose. You didn't like my moratorium on sex and you thought you’d goad me into action.”

“I just…”

“I know what you just. There is no way you intended to actually just sleep in that getup. Take them off and come to bed.”

She didn't know whether to rejoice or feel guilty. Tom didn't seem happy, but he was inviting her to bed naked. A barked command snapped her out of her thoughts. “Strip. Now!”

As quickly as possible she shed the beautiful garments and slid under the covers. The warmth his body heat had created was welcome after the cool air of the cabin.

He didn't speak again until she was nestled in beside him, warm chest against her naked back. “What’s your ninth rule, Olivia?”

One of her early tasks had been to commit the rules to memory. It took her a second to recall what number nine was, but once she did, she replied in a small voice. “I will respect that Daddy’s word is final. If I am polite and respectful I may discuss a decision with him.”

“Now,” he spoke softly in her ear, “do you think it was polite and respectful to try and seduce me into changing my mind?”

“No, but…”

He cut her off. “But you disagree?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Why?” By this time her heart was pounding in her chest. Despite the intimate proximity of him (and evidence of his arousal), the questioning was throwing her off balance. It didn't help that she couldn't see his face.

“I told you why earlier.”

“No baby, you told me you didn't like it, that you’d prefer to have sex. But that’s not a real reason. If you want to discuss this, then we will discuss it.”

“I just thought… umm that you want Valentine’s to be special, but that’s…”

“Go on,” he added when she faltered.

“It's silly. We have sex all the time and it's always special, because it's you. I don't think you’re capable of anything other than special and perfect and wonderful as far as I'm concerned.” She kept going, unable to stop the rest from tumbling out. “And I love you and sometimes it helps to get confirmation that you find me as physically pleasing as I find you. Because I… I mean you’re like this god and when you don't want to be physical I worry. And I know you’d say it was unnecessary, but I can't always help what my brain thinks.”

He didn't immediately reply and she tried to calm her raging heartbeat. When he did speak, it was with a hint of sadness. “We could have _talked_ about this and you might even have ended up getting your way, but you pulled a stunt. I can't reward that behavior, Olivia. You should have spoken up.”

“I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't realize I felt all that until just now.”

“All the more reason you have to talk to me about these things. Next time I expect you to be completely honest with me.” He sighed heavily and pulled her closer. “Go to sleep now, baby. We have a busy day planned tomorrow.”

He kissed the back of her neck and she let go of tension she didn't even realize she’d been holding. She knew this probably wasn't over, but the show of affection was able to calm her some. Thanks to her still racing mind, it took her a long time to fall asleep.

**-XXX-**

The next morning felt like business as usual. Tom was awake before her and greeted her with a kiss and a cup of coffee when she finally opened her eyes. A large fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and she was grateful for it as she escaped to the bathroom. He had been nothing but amiable, which unsettled her a bit.

She pulled on a t-shirt and some yoga pants before venturing out to finish her coffee. Tom started chattering away when she joined him on the couch.

“We have to be at the dock around 10 to pick up the boat. Then I figured we could head straight to Inchmurrin and have a ramble around.”

“Sounds great, Daddy.” She still felt uneasy, but wasn't going to mention it if he was fine. Maybe he’d had his say last night and moved on.

“I'm going to get breakfast together. Can you gather something we can take with us for lunch?”

“I can!” The lump of anxiety in her stomach abated some. Yes, it was business as usual, it had to be.

They were fed and packed in less than an hour. With his usual efficiency he’d already dressed in jeans, stout boots, and a thick gray sweater, looking like he’d stepped out of the pages of an L.L. Bean catalog. She saw the outfit he’d laid out for her, but before she could start changing he called her. “Come here, baby.”

She joined him next to the bed and tried not to fidget under his intense stare. “Yes, Daddy?”

By way of response he swooped down and began kissing her with an urgency that took her breath away. She felt one hand venture under the thin fabric of her pants and cup her ass, kneading it possessively. The other hand fisted in her hair and coaxed her head back, allowing his mouth full access to her neck. In moments he had her panting and moaning for more.

With one swift movement he had her pants down and was kneeling down in front of her. “Sit,” he purred, guiding her down into the bed. He was pulling her legs apart before she had a chance to kick off the garment still tangled around her ankles.

Lacking the characteristic restraint he usually employed, he immediately began trailing a finger through her folds. She cried out in a wordless plea for more. The silent urgency he was exhibiting had a decided effect on her. As his finger moved around she could hear how wet she was.

She tried to grind into his fingers when they started making fast circles over her clit. But just as she was about to ask to come, he stopped and went back to tracing around and around, ignoring her pleas for more.

Flopping back onto the bed, she gave up trying to stay upright under his assault. Not a word crossed his lips as he continued to tease her. It was sweet torture, but she longed for release.

She felt him grasp her hips and roughly pull her forward until she was teetering on the edge of the bed. The only warning she got for his next advance was the ghost of warm breath before his tongue made contact with her clit.

Again he brought her to the brink and _again_ he left her unfulfilled. Her fists balled at her side in frustration, as she climbed and fell under his relentless attentions.

When she finally managed to voice the request, “Daddy, can I _please_ come?” it came out almost a sob.

She felt him withdraw completely and stand. “No,” he answered quietly.

She managed to prop herself up on one elbow to gaze up at him. Shining moisture covered his mouth and chin, a further testament to just how worked up she was. “No?”

“No. In recompense for your stunt last night.” His tongue darted out and deliberately swept slowly along his lips. She saw his erection straining against his jeans and knew he probably wanted relief as much as she did. But as it usually was, his will was stronger.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Baby, that’s a lesson to you. I would have kept you edging until you asked me for what you wanted. If you hadn’t have spoken up, it would have been much more difficult for you.”

She thought she knew where the lesson was going, but let him continue uninterrupted. “It’s not always my job to oblige, but you have to articulate what you want, what you need. I needed to remind you how important communication is.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I understand.”

“Get dressed, baby. And know that if the weather was more agreeable you’d be spending the day in a skirt without any knickers, so count yourself lucky.”

He sauntered into the bathroom as she tried to gather her wits and fulfill his request. Dressed. Yes, she knew how to do that. Right? Everything seemed a bit jumbled in her head and she could still feel her clit throbbing with need.

When he returned, face freshly washed, he took pity on her and helped her into the multiple layers he’d chosen for her. His playful smile was back and she knew the punishment (for that’s exactly what it was) was over. He even laced up her hiking boots for her rather than wait for her fumbling fingers to cooperate.

“I'm sorry,” she sighed as he took over the task.

“Nothing to be sorry about, darling. It is somewhat gratifying to see what kind of effect I can have on you.”

“That’s not fair, Daddy!”

“It's what you get when you don't play fair. You weren't inclined to discuss it properly, so I had to get my point across by other means.”

“Yes, Daddy.” She took a fistful of his sweater and stopped him from pulling away when he was finished. “Are we okay now?”

“Of course, baby.” He gave her a sweet kiss and then pulled her into a hug. “We were never not okay. I just got frustrated. I hope you think about communicating next time something like this comes up.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Good girl.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is super schmaltzy. But it's Valentine's Day and I do what I want. ;)

Tom bundled her into the car and drove to a nearby marina. Despite the low temperatures, they’d decided to rent a boat and go explore Inchmurrin in the middle of the loch. In just a few months the island would be bustling with tourists, but this early in the year it was quiet. They’d likely have it to themselves.

The little island sported a small hotel and restaurant to accommodate the warm weather tourists, but it was locked up tight this early in the season. The small dock that served the small complex was deserted, the restaurant’s low, green-roofed form the only thing greeting them that day. Normally she would have found such a place lonely, but here it just felt special and secret. The loch kept charming her in unexpected ways.

She thoroughly enjoyed the ride over. Even forced into a lurid orange life vest over her already bulky parka it had been great fun to glide across the water. Olivia’s face may have been numb by the time they pulled up to the island’s small dock, but the smile plastered across her face made his heart swell.

“Daddy, can we go see the castle first?” She could barely contain her excitement, bouncing in place as he unbuckled her from the vest.

“Of course, angel. But you must promise me to be careful. It’s uneven terrain and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“What if you just hold my hand the whole time?”

He grinned down at her upturned face and kissed each cold cheek in turn. “I’m amenable to that plan.”

They hiked to the castle ruins and she gave him an impromptu history lesson of the structure and the surrounding island. “They even sent unmarried pregnant women here in the 18th century. Can you imagine? Like it was some kind of disease...” Her words trailed off as she caught sight of something through the sparse trees.

He followed her line of sight and spotted two deer carefully picking their way through the forest. They both instinctively stood still and watched the slow procession until they disappeared down an embankment.

“Did you see them, Daddy?” She practically jumped into his arms.

“I did, baby. Weren’t they beautiful?”

“I was hoping we’d see some, since this used to be a hunting preserve, but they were so close and they didn’t even look at us. They were so pretty! I wish I could pet one.”

“You want to pet every animal you see, don’t you?”

“Yep! I can’t help it the animals are so cute.”

“You’re the cutest little animal of them all, baby.” His large hands cupped her face on each side and he studied her. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you need a license for all that cuteness. Show me your papers!”

He managed to get his hands underneath her parka and started tickling her. She squealed with delight and pelted off towards the water. “I do what I want, Daddy!” She shouted over her shoulder. “I don’t need no stinking papers!”

When he caught up with her they were almost at the edge of the rocky beach. Catching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around, eliciting the most wonderful giggles and protests. “You do as Daddy says, little animal,” he purred in her ear.

She claimed that every time he used that tone of voice, her insides started to melt.

“Little animals need lots of petting, Daddy.” Failing to make them nonchalant, her words came out breathy. He’d placed her back onto her feet, but he still held her fast around the waist and she was only too aware of his proximity.

“Do they now?”

“Y-yes.” As she answered, his hand slid under her waistband and cupped her mound. The leather glove he still wore carried a chill with it until it started to warm from her body heat.

“Does my little one like to be petted here?” He began stroke her clit over her panties.

“Yes, Daddy.” She was already moaning at his touch. His punishment that morning had left her needy and wet and he damn well knew it. Her breath hitched when he slipped in under the fabric, the leather on her slick folds a powerful sensation.

“You’ve been this wet all morning, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She was already too close for comfort. Eyes shut tight, she put all her effort into not coming before she was allowed.

“Would you come right here on this beach if I let you, little one?”

“Yes!” He started making slow strokes on her clit, making it even more difficult to concentrate. After the tease that morning, even such minimal contact threatened to completely undo her.

“But what if someone were to see us?”

“I don't care. I trust you, Daddy.” So close to the point of no return, she had to ask the question. “May I please come? Please?”

Leather-clad fingers continued their assault, now at a faster pace. “Yes, darling,” he finally answered after what felt like an eternity.

She sagged with relief, knowing he’d keep her upright as the sensations overtook her. He continued to stroke her gently until the aftershocks were done. When she managed a weak, “thank you, Daddy,” he removed his hand.

He released his hold on her waist and eased her down onto a nearby log. Her legs felt like jelly and the seat was welcome. Very deliberately he met her gaze and licked the worn black leather clean.

“Feeling better, baby?”

“God yes, Daddy. But I think it may be a few minutes before my body works again.”

He chuckled and sat down beside her. “I'm proud of you for asking a question that you might not have liked the answer to.”

“I know you’ll always take care of me.”

“That I will, angel. Always trust that.”

They enjoyed the view while she recovered, watching the water lap against the rocks. Again the beauty and solitude of the place hit her. She may have been willing to orgasm in front of strangers, but now she was grateful they were alone. They didn't have to share each other with anyone.

“Daddy, can we have our picnic now?”

“Are you up to walking inland a bit? It's a bit too windy here.”

“Yep! Feeeeeed me, Daddy!”

They ate and continued their circuit around the island, spending several more hours poking around ruins and taking pictures. When his phone chimed, he had to drag her away from yet another group of deer.

“Come on, sweetheart. We have an hour before dark and I want to get the boat back well before then.”

“Okay. I could use some couch snuggles before dinner. Can that be arranged?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

**-XXX-**

By the time Valentine’s Day came around, Tom had questioned his plan hundreds of times. He kept talking himself in and out of it. It was usually the way with him. While he was a hundred percent sure of the outcome itself, it was the little details of execution that he struggled with.

It was a futile exercise, he knew. Olivia appreciated it when he took the reins and was always delighted no matter what he planned. As odd as it sounded, it was the planning itself that pleased her. He found that most partners responded to a little forethought in the most positive ways. It was infinitely preferable to just blundering through things.

And for this holiday he absolutely knew what he wanted the end result to be, but he was still having second, third, and fourth doubts. The important part, was that Olivia never see that. His darling girl would probably misunderstand it and come to the completely wrong conclusion. So he reminded himself that the original plan was all taken care of. It would go off without a hitch, because she deserved it.

It was close to the time they had to start getting ready and Olivia was doing a terrible job at pretending to care about the book in her hands. He was fairly certain that her nervous excitement could power a whole city if someone just knew how to harness it. She kept darting glances at him while he tidied the kitchen, likely congratulating herself on how stealthy she was being.

Finally, at half five he took pity on her. “Come here, baby.”

She was up like a shot and skipped over to him. “Yes, Daddy?”

“There’s a garment bag in the closet for you. Start getting ready.” All he got by way of reply was a wordless whoop as she pelted off to check what he’d chosen.

She _oohed_ and _ahhed_ over the royal purple dress and matching shoes. He loved watching her amazement whenever he got something like this for her and it fit like a glove. She looked at him like it was some kind of a magic trick, rather than knowing her measurements, but it was gratifying all the same.

“You have,” he looked down at his watch, “forty-five minutes to get ready. Then I want you sitting in the living room ready to go. Is that clear?” They had a specific timetable and he wanted to be sure she understood his expectations.

“Yes, Daddy. I can do it in less than that.”

“Well then hop to it, sweetheart.”

As promised, she was sitting by the fire with a cool seven minutes to spare. It had taken him no time at all to slip into his suit. He’d spent the remainder of the time watching her get ready until she shooed him away complaining that he was making it difficult to concentrate.

“Stand up, little one, let me look at you.”

She did as he bade, spinning around in a slow circle. The pleated, flared skirt drifted around her and he knew he’d made the right choice. She loved ‘spinny’ skirts, saying they always made her feel pretty. Pretty, of course, couldn’t begin to describe the effect.

“Baby, you’re breathtaking.” He swept her up in a hug, lifting her off her feet while she giggled. It was one of his favorite sounds.

When he put her down, she smoothed his lapels and straightened his tie. “Daddy, you look good enough to eat.”

“Well if you’re that hungry, then I’d better get you to dinner!” He bent down and kissed her upturned lips. She didn’t notice the mask until he was snugging it in place over her eyes. “This should stop a certain curious little girl from seeing our destination before I’m ready.”

He took one of her hands and placed a pair of earplugs in it. “Put these in too, baby.” She grumbled something about overkill, but couldn’t disguise the broad, anticipatory smile on her face. Yes, forethought and planning worked wonders.

He bundled her up as best he could, knowing the dress wasn’t ideal for warmth, and when he was satisfied, he guided her to the car. She stayed unusually quiet, only shouting about how excited she was a few times. She’d allowed him to abscond with her to parts unknown with perfect trust, never questioning as he deprived her of two of her senses. It exhilarated him and made him anxious to reach their destination.

Unwilling to chance anything to Olivia’s less than stellar balance, he carried her down the dock and into the waiting ferry. Unlike the craft they’d rented earlier in the week, this one had a closed cabin. The sun had already set and he didn’t want to risk her out in the open in such flimsy evening clothes.

The captain smiled indulgently at him when they were ready to go. He found most people were agreeable to helping him if given the right combination of money and sentiment. Despite the protests the captain had originally made, once he heard Tom’s purpose he was much much more willing to help. The generous fee Tom offered had guaranteed his cooperation.

The ride was a short one and he again carried her off the dock. He guided her into position, back to his chest, before he removed the earplugs first and then the mask. She gasped with surprise seeing the low building festooned with welcoming lights.

“But they’re not supposed to be open until Easter!” She’d recognized the Inchmurrin Island restaurant immediately.

“They were persuaded to open for a private party. I know you were disappointed when you found out they’d be closed while we were here, so I called and asked if they’d open for us tonight.”

“Daddy! This is so sweet of you.” She spun around and hugged him tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Anything for my little gourmand.”

Dinner was superb. At first he’d argued with the proprietor over the menu. He insisted they’d be happy with the chef’s choices, but that the menu wouldn’t be set until the day of. It all depended on the produce and meats available at the time. And as much as he hated ceding control in even this matter, he’d agreed. The appreciative noises Olivia made throughout the meal let him know that it had been the wise choice.

When the plates were cleared away and they were enjoying the local whisky brewed just miles away, he voiced a doubt to her. “I’m afraid my Valentine’s present is too cliched, little one.”

“This has been perfect, Daddy. A clandestine trip to a beautiful restaurant you had opened just for us isn’t a cliche to me.”

“Baby, this isn’t the gift. This is just the lead up to it.” He grinned at her, watching her quick mind process his statement.

“Okay, well this is one hell of a non-present then.” She gulped down the rest of her drink and continued. “I think you’d need to ask yourself a question to determine if the real present is trite or not.”

“And what would that be?”

“Is it something you’d give to me any other day of the year? It’s like the giant teddy bear clutching a felt heart. If that seems like a stupid choice away from Valentine’s Day, then your gift is probably not a great one.”

He chuckled, knowing full well she’d love a giant bear no matter what the day, but her point was well-made. “I would absolutely give you this any day of the year.”

“Well then there’s your answer. But I don’t know why you’re worried, Daddy. Everything you’ve ever done for me has been wonderful. You could have left tonight here and it would still be the best Valentine’s I’ve ever had.”

“We’ve already topped all the others? Really?”

“Yep. Anything with you is automatically going to be the best. That’s just a rule.” The pure, sweet sincerity that shone from her smile did his heart good. The trust she continued to place in him was astounding, particularly considering her romantic past. He wanted to do everything he could to live up to what she deserved.

They lapsed into silence and he noticed her start to squirm in her seat. As much as she’d protest about presents and how she didn’t need them, once one was in the offing, she had trouble concentrating on anything else.

He let her fidget for a few more minutes while he finished his own drink. Although he was a mass of nerves, he only let her see a placidly calm demeanor. Sending up a silent prayer that they’d avoid a situation like Christmas, he decided now was the time.

Moving swiftly, he stood and made his way around the table to her, pulling her up on her feet. He could feel the anticipation rolling off of her in waves.

Now or never, Hiddleston.

“I hope you don’t mind that I got you something to match your Christmas earrings.” Confusion turned into shock as she watched him pull a box out of his pocket and sink to one knee. It would probably be seen as hokey and sentimental to some, but such a display suited them perfectly.

Eyes getting wider by the second, she just stared down at him mutely, waiting for him to explain. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to overcome the last nagging doubts. But looking up into her face, he knew this was what he wanted more than anything. He was more certain of this one fact than anything else in his life.

“You have made me the happiest I’ve ever been and I can only hope to give you the life you’re entitled to. But know that I’ll try every day to be worthy of the love you’ve given me. Olivia Aurelia Easton, would you do me the honor of marrying me at your earliest convenience?”

She seemed frozen in place as he opened the box and offered her the ring. Only the tiniest of squeaks left her parted lips. He waited while she processed the situation, watching her eyes flick between him and the ring. It felt like hours before he noticed her head begin to move, slowly at first, but then morphing into an exuberant nod.

“Yes,” she finally gasped and he’d never been more relieved to hear that single syllable. She repeated it over and over again as he swept her into a bruising embrace. He tried to memorize everything about the moment, from the jasmine smell of her skin to the feel of her arms around him. All the other tiny deviations he’d been contemplating all day became instantly irrelevant. She’d said yes and it was all that mattered.

This had to be the closest anyone ever felt to being invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get some opinions. And to level set that the speed I write on this piece won't be impacted. My brain does what it wants when it comes to writing and it has me starting on a Loki fic. Like I said, I'm still going to finish this as the brain permits and most of it's already done (minus some connecting bits), so don't worry there. But I'm 30,000 words into the Loki one and I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in me starting to publish that one as I go.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the tags have been updated for this chapter.

The enormity of being engaged didn't really sink in until they’d been home a week. People had already started asking questions they didn't have answers to. When was the big day? Where was it going to be? Were they going to have an engagement party? What were their wedding colors?

It was turning into an endless list of questions neither of them had an answer to. They’d briefly discussed the relative merits and disadvantages of eloping, but instead settled on hiring a wedding planner to wrangle all the details. Tom had been overjoyed at how easy it was to get Olivia to agree, assuming he’d have at the very least a _discussion_ on his hands once he suggested it.

A few weeks in and they’d already agreed that a spring wedding would be to their liking, but that although Deva came highly recommended, she wasn’t a miracle worker, so that year was out. But it ended up giving them more than a year to prepare, which helped temper some of the anxiety Olivia was starting to feel.

But as soon as the apprehensive feeling started to abate, it was replaced by something else.

All day she just felt _wrong_. That was the only way she could describe it. She did something akin to floating through her day, but not in the kind of way that meant she was distracted with something good. It was more that she couldn’t stop focusing on the _wrongness_. But the source eluded her. She took stock of herself over and over again, unable to pinpoint anything. She wasn’t in pain, wasn’t anxious, or anything else obvious.

Tom noticed almost immediately when she got home that night. He pulled her into a hug when she got within arm's length and asked, "Baby, what's the matter? You're drooping like an over-watered flower."

"I don't know. I just don't feel right. Not sick or anything."

He felt her forehead and gave her a good once over, as if checking for a hidden ailment. When none presented itself, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and laid out his plan of action. "I think you need a nice bath and then a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and cuddles under a big warm blanket."

She slid her arms around his waist, feeling at least a little better that he'd make sure she was taken care of. "Yes, please. I think that might help."

It didn't. While it didn't hurt to relax and let Tom fuss over her, the queer feeling didn't go away. Not even after a full night's sleep, usually a panacea for most of her ailments, could alleviate the wrongness.

Tom stopped short of ordering her to stay home, but relented when she admitted she'd probably just wander around the house aimlessly and it wouldn't do her a bit of good. He wanted her to go to the hospital, but when she pointed out she had no tangible symptoms, he had to agree. Olivia saw how frustrated he was. Not that she was ill or whatever it was, but that he couldn't do anything to fix it for her.

At just shy of eleven AM, when the pain finally hit like a hot stab in her abdomen, it was almost a relief to have a symptom that actually confirmed something was wrong. Very, very wrong. The cry that she let out involuntarily echoed across the small office. It wasn't until the flare of agony subsided to a raw ache did she notice the trickle of blood running down her thigh.

From what she was told later, co-workers called an ambulance and had her rushed to the hospital. Olivia remembered bits and pieces of the day, but didn't fully regain consciousness until she was settled in her hospital room.

Aside from the hum of a bank of machines somewhere behind her, the room was still and cool and dark. She felt a hand gripped around her own and squeezed it lightly when she woke. Tom started awake with such force that he nearly knocked over a nearby pitcher of water.

"Olivia." It came out as a rasp. There was a distinct possibility that he looked worse than she felt. He was more rumpled than she'd ever seen him and his eyes were almost solid red.

"Hi," she managed weakly.

"Hi, sweetheart." He was up and hovering over her before she knew it. Pressing light kisses over her face and fussing with her pillows.

"What happened?"

The stricken look on his face made it clear that whatever it was wasn't good. "Let me have one of your nurses call the doctor in."

"Is it that complicated?"

"Well no, but I thought you'd like to hear it from them."

"Please tell me, Daddy."

"Um alright." He ran a hand through his hair and seemed to steel himself for what was coming. "It's rare, but some women have gotten pregnant while on birth control." He paused and took hold of her hand again. "It uh... it seems that happened to you. And something went wrong. Darling, you had a miscarriage."

"I..." She trailed off not knowing what she'd even wanted to say. As if she'd been enveloped with cotton padding, the sounds around her grew muffled and distant. It felt like being cast adrift, rudderless with a giant sinking hole in her heart. She was too shocked to even cry as she tried to process his words.

"But I... we weren't even trying. I always took my pill. Every day." The words came out in a rushed jumble. She felt the need to defend herself, the two of them, against accusations that weren't even there.

"I know, love. Your doctor said it doesn't happen often, but there are cases. You didn't do anything wrong."

She kept repeating that to herself in the coming days. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was just one of those things.

It took days before she had more than a few moments alone. Tom stayed glued to her side the two days she was stuck in the hospital and it was a comfort, but she also desperately craved solitude. She finally got it when she requested takeout from a favorite restaurant clear across town. He reluctantly left her, but only after making sure she was propped up with more pillows than she knew they even owned.

It wasn't a long while after hearing the front door close before she felt the first hot tear slide down her cheek. But finally in the silence and solitude she allowed herself to mourn for their loss. True though it may be that nobody was at fault, it was a loss all the same.

There was more in her tears than just sadness. There was anger too, anger at herself and the whole damn situation. Anger that she didn't actually feel worse than she did. People were supposed to completely fall apart about these things, weren't they? There weren't even that many tears, just a slow, silent stream.

They dried up at some point before Tom made it back home, but she was sure he noticed the state of her face when he returned. When he didn’t say a word about it, she wasn’t sure if she was pleased or upset. They barely spoke during the meal. He continued to physically show his affection in the form of small kisses and touches, so it wasn’t a _cold_ silence. It felt like he was treating her with kid gloves, which somehow made the sadness increase. She fell asleep without even saying good night.

**-XXX-**

Olivia plodded through the next several weeks on autopilot. Work, home, food, shower, bed, repeat. She talked to Tom about superficial things and he continued to fulfill his dominant role in their relationship, but only in getting her to eat regularly and actually get out of bed on the weekends. Neither seemed interested in initiating anything sexual.

Part of her welcomed the silence about the real issue, but part of her wanted to scream and rail at him for his inaction. Although what action she wanted him to take, she wasn’t sure. It was like being mired in quicksand. The more she struggled the worse she felt, but doing nothing had its own consequences. Sometimes she felt like she was watching it all as a spectator and couldn’t shout loud enough for anyone to hear her.

When she woke up three Saturdays in to find a note waiting for her on Tom’s pillow her stomach dropped to the floor before even reading it. _That’s it_ , she thought. _He’s leaving me_. She had that deep nagging feeling ever since it happened, but still couldn’t rally enough willpower to actually do anything about it. She’d honestly never felt this helpless in her life.

> _Olivia,_
> 
> _I love you. I wanted to preface this with that, because I’m sure this doesn’t look good. I love you, and everything that’s happened hasn’t changed that one bit. I have a rather demanding client in Bristol that I have to visit today. I’ll probably be gone the whole day. I’ve left you something in the lounge that I think may help you. I don’t know how to handle this and I know I’m letting you down every day I don’t do something. This may not be the right thing, but I had to try. I wish I had a road map to help you and I can’t begin to tell you how awful I feel about that._
> 
> _I love you and maybe we can talk tonight. If you’re still not up to it that’s okay too. But all I ask is that you consider my idea._
> 
> _All my love,_
> 
> _Tom_

Although nothing near her usual level of enthusiasm, the promise of something untold waiting for her downstairs did get her out of bed quicker than usual. Even that small act had her feeling more herself than she had in weeks.

Another note waited for her atop a small leather-bound journal.

> _Olivia,_
> 
> _I know you can’t talk to me about everything yet, and I understand. My instincts in this situation are so off- a therapy spanking isn’t going to cut it. But I feel like you have to get some things out. Even if you don’t say them to me, they need to be said._
> 
> _I thought about how we first met and how honest you were with me in those first weeks we communicated solely via email. I think you writing about what happened will help. You don’t have to show it to me if you don’t want to, but it also may be a way to communicate with me without talking to me directly. I just want to help and I don’t know how. I’m so sorry I feel so lost. I just want to help you shoulder this thing, whatever it is._
> 
> _Please consider it. I love you so much._
> 
> _Your Tom_

She wasn't used to Tom pleading with her about anything, but he was right that this couldn't just be dominated away. Still, she had no idea what she'd even say at that point. It was what it was.

Rather than write everything out longhand, she chose to type it. If some kind of internal cork could be unstoppered to let the words flow, then her pen wouldn't likely be able to keep up.

> _Tom,_
> 
> _I feel numb. Which is probably stupid, because how do I feel if I'm numb? But whatever it is, it's bad. And I'm sorry._
> 
> _I'm so damn sorry. I tell myself that I didn't have any control over what happened, but it doesn't seem to matter how many fucking times I say it. I can't say it to it/her/him though and I feel like I should._
> 
> _And I want to know how you are, how you're coping with all of this. But I'm deathly afraid that you'll tell me you can't deal with it or me or that you do blame me or something equally as horrifying. So I've stayed quiet. Like you're bound to silence unless I ask you the direct question. How insane is that? It's awful and it's not fair to you. This happened to you too and I'm being so shitty about it, but I can't seem to stop._
> 
> _But yet I haven't really stopped long enough to let it out. I cried once, that first night I came home. It felt like a placeholder though. There was no healing afterwards like there's supposed to be after a good cry. It wasn't a good cry- even that I turned to shit._
> 
> _There's other stuff too. As awful as I feel I also don't feel as bad as I think I should. I'm able to get up and go to work and talk to people and shouldn't I have been completely unable to function after something like this? I don't wish to feel worse, but I think I should. I'm horrible._
> 
> _I actually felt relief, Tom. What kind of monster feels relief over what happened? I mean it wasn't exactly the event itself, but that I wasn't actually pregnant. Any time I consider that being the fallout of this I get panicky. I want kids, I've always wanted them... eventually. The very possible reality that I might have one on the way now if it wasn't for the incident terrifies me._
> 
> _So I'm ricocheting between guilt and anger and sadness and terror._
> 
> _And I feel like some kind of a cheat. When I hug you or kiss you I'm holding back for fear of engulfing you in the sadness. I'm not even taking the basic comfort you keep offering me, not really. And then there's the rules. I'm breaking almost all of them and I know it. But I feel like they didn't take something like this into account. This is so big._
> 
> _I know what you'd say. I know it. You'd tell me that this is exactly the point you want me to dump my wrecked heart at your feet, but I'm finding it impossible to burden you with something that awful. Haven't I done enough to you with what happened? Something else I'm sorry for, but can't bring myself to remedy._
> 
> _I want to fix this._
> 
> _I’m going to go away for a few days or so. I’m being a coward, leaving these words for you, but I feel like I have to startle myself into something, anything. Maybe being forced to take care of myself for the first time in weeks will make a dent. It’s nothing you’ve done and I’m not leaving leaving or anything. It will probably do you good to have a break from the disaster I’ve been lately. Please don’t call me. I think this is something I have to do._
> 
> _I love you so very much. I will fix this, fix myself for you._
> 
> _Olivia_

 


	27. Chapter 27

_I will fix this, fix myself for you._

He shouldn’t be angry, but he was fucking furious. Not at Olivia, never at Olivia. Despite what she thought, she hadn’t done anything wrong. Not leading up to what happened and not what followed. But since he’d gotten her home and assured himself that she was in no physical danger, he’d been flooded by a helpless rage that always seemed to be seething just below the surface of things.

The diary idea gave him the tiniest bit of relief, but even that had been short-lived. It _had_ provoked a reaction, that was for damn sure. But he was on such uneven ground, that he wasn’t sure if the jolt he’d given Olivia had been for the best or not.

At least he knew some of why she’d been so distant since it happened. But she thought he might leave her and that fact was ripping him apart. If he couldn’t reach out to her and tell her unequivocally that he wasn’t going anywhere, he might go insane. Knowing what she thought and being unable to correct it was sheer fucking torture. After weeks of silence, he finally got a glimpse into her thoughts and he couldn’t even talk to her about it.

But she’d made a simple request of him. _Please don’t call me._ There wasn’t a cruel bone in her body, so he knew it wasn’t to hurt him, but the pain just got worse the longer she was away. Some instinct or intuition or whatever it was told him that they could only really fix this together.

But she asked and he was determined to oblige. That was his job. Three things a day, big or small. The memory made him smile. Every time he got her to crawl out of that shell just a little further and trust him a little bit more was a sweet victory. He prayed that all the progress they’d made hadn’t been erased by one monumental cosmic fuckup.

And even if they were back to square one, he’d happily start coaxing her out again. It was all he wanted. Yes, he loved the control and the dominance, that was undeniable. But seeing Olivia shine and grow and reach her full potential was the real goal. The dominance was just a tool he used to get her there.

He’d fucking failed her though. Time and time again over the past few weeks.

So he found himself sprinting down the empty streets of their neighborhood in the middle of the night, trying to find some kind of release or relief or physical punishment. He had no idea which. Maybe he was just hoping for exhaustion in the wake of her absence.

He hadn’t been able to sleep in the day and a half since she left. Not one fucking wink. It wasn’t even missing her physical presence, which he did. Even in the last shitty weeks they’d had, she couldn’t prevent herself from finding his arms while she slept. She’d kept her distance from him for whatever reason, but once she fell asleep, he’d find her wrapped around him like someone clinging to a lifeline in the middle of the ocean. Did that mean that subconsciously she wanted and needed him still? He had no fucking clue.

So he ran. Usually he was able to shed any nagging thoughts or worries and concentrate on his footfalls and his breathing, but the situation wasn’t usual. He just couldn’t find his rhythm. Which wasn’t bloody surprising, since his partner was absent. Even when she wasn’t physically with him, he keenly felt her presence. Now it felt like that tie had been cut and he was floundering around without his other half.

On the second day, he called Ben and asked him to come to the house after work. Something in Tom’s tone must have been a red flag, because Benedict immediately agreed without question.

As soon as they were settled in the lounge with two very generous measures of Scotch, Tom began. “Olivia had a miscarriage.”

“Oh Jesus, man. I’m so sorry.” He took a gulp of liquor and clasped a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Were you guys tr- you know what? The details are none of my business.”

“No, we weren’t trying. The whole thing was a surprise.”

“Still. I can only imagine what you two are going through.”

“Olivia’s gone.” Admitting it out loud had hurt worse than telling him about the baby.

“Gone? What do you mean?”

“She left a few days ago to clear her head. She’s not doing well, Ben.”

“So she _left_ you?”

“No, thank god.” He ran a hand through his hair. “She left me a note and made sure I understood that. I probably wouldn’t be conscious right now if she’d left me.”

The other man nodded and sipped his drink. Tom was familiar with what he called Ben’s _problem face_ , usually reserved for working through some thorny issue. It was several minutes before he replied.

“You guys need to get counseling.”

“I’ve considered that.” His reply was non-committal.

“Tom, don’t pull that fucking macho alpha controlling bullshit right now!” The anger in his friend’s words startled him. “This isn’t something you can will away, you stubborn bloody prick. You need to talk to a professional.”

Provoking Tom in the midst of his rage and helplessness wouldn’t have gone well for anyone but Benedict, but he knew there was truth in the words. It was a harsh truth, but that was probably what he needed. He felt some of the anger ebb away at the thought of being able to actually do something.

Even he was surprised at how calm he sounded when he finally asked, “Do you know someone?”

“Yeah, I do.” Ben pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to Tom. “She’s great. Really intuitive and surprisingly easy to talk to. She lectures at my university, but she has a small practice too.”

“And you’re trying to get into her knickers.”

“Nosy fucking bastard. How’d you know?”

“You actually had the information at hand and knew where you’d stashed it. That practically means wedding bells for you.”

“Git.”


	28. Chapter 28

Dr. Finley either took pity on him based on the little she knew of his situation, or as a favor to Benedict. He didn't care which. She agreed to meet with him that afternoon after her last scheduled client.

He barely took in the details of her office, electing instead to get the measure of her. She looked like she could be anywhere from 30 to 40, with a perceptive gaze and an easy smile. There didn’t seem to be anything affected about her, which was a nice discovery.

She got right to it once they sat down in matching leather armchairs. “I know a little about you already, Tom, but anything we’ve discussed or will discuss professionally is confidential, okay?”

“Right. Thanks.”

“So your fiancee had a miscarriage and she left you this letter,” she motioned to the copy he’d given her, “correct?”

“Yes.” Before she had a chance to ask another question, he plowed forward. It was important she got the full measure of the situation. “Olivia and I have a dominant/submissive relationship. I'm not sure if you have any experience with that, but if you disapprove of our dynamic, then I’d like to know right off the bat.”

“I’ve read about it, and unfortunately the only patients I've seen have been on the negative side of such dynamics. As with any relationship, there exists a potential for abuse. But,” she smiled good-naturedly, “people aren't banging down my door to talk about their perfectly healthy relationships. Kinks or no.”

“So you can talk to me without any preconceived notions about our proclivities?”

“Yes. I may need to ask some clarifying questions for my own understanding, but you’ll find no judgement from me.”

“Thank you. I was worried about that.”

“Not a lot of people take the time to understand what’s unfamiliar to them. And some see that unfamiliarity as immediately wrong. I can understand how it might be difficult for you.”

“Our dynamic isn't the issue.” He sighed and let his head relax against the back of the chair. “At least I don't think so. We were great- not perfect, mind you- but great until this happened. Then she just clammed up. And being dominant didn't seem the right way to deal with things. And that’s my comfort zone. Dr. Finley, I'm completely in the weeds here.”

“Aubrey, please.” She scribbled a note on her pad and continued. “So you assert your dominance with Olivia in more than just the bedroom?”

“Yes, it's how we live.”

“Does she have rules?”

“Yes. I brought a copy if you’d like to see them.”

“Please.” She took the paper he offered and scanned the page carefully before continuing. “Olivia is breaking the rule about communicating to you when she’s upset.”

“Yes.”

“What kinds of punishments do you usually dole out for something like this?”

“It depends on what I think will get through to her. Sometimes spanking, sometimes orgasm denial for a defined period, but we’ll always discuss it at length so she knows why she should have been honest with me and why whatever she was thinking was okay.”

“What have you tried this time?”

“Nothing.” He felt such intense shame admitting it. He’d failed her as a Dom and as a partner. He should have found _something_ that’d work.

“Why? Have you ever been reluctant to punish her in the past?”

“I rarely have to. If I feel she’s upset herself I won't hesitate to correct, console, reassure, and anything else I think she needs.”

“Why the restraint in this situation?”

“It just… I don't feel like I can correct this. It's like she said in her letter. This is too _big_.”

“I do think the diary is a good idea, for what it's worth. Nothing’s going to just fix this, but at least there was some action and communication after she started writing.”

“But she ran.”

“Based on what she wrote, she recognizes that something had to change. I know it doesn't look good right now, but that actually is a positive step.” She glanced back down at the copy of the letter he’d provided. It was a necessary evil. Giving her private thoughts to a stranger seemed wrong to him, but doing nothing felt worse.

“What I'm really concerned about is this pervasive sense of self-loathing I'm getting from this letter. Does Olivia normally have self-worth issues?”

“Sure, but never anything like this. She’s struggled with demanding the best from me, because past partners made her feel like that wasn't her right. I just always want her to expect my unconditional love and support and if she thinks I'm not measuring up, to say as much. But nothing of this magnitude has ever come up.”

“She’s blaming herself for what happened.”

“I know.”

“And you are too, if I'm not mistaken.”

“I…” He fumbled for the right words. “I should have known something was really wrong. I should have gotten her to the doctor sooner.”

“Would that have solved anything really?”

“I might not feel so bloody useless if I had!”

“But it would just be the illusion of control. Neither one of you had any control over what happened. And I get that you like the control and she likes you to wield it, but sometimes,” she met his gaze and held it significantly. “Sometimes the universe just shits on us.”

“Reassuring. Thank you, doctor.”

“I mean it, Tom! As much as you may _hate_ it, you can't control everything. It feels terrible, but you have to accept it or you’ll grind yourself down fighting something that can't be changed.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Okay, I’ll put it in terms you’ll respond to: time spent blaming yourself is time you’re not spending helping Olivia.”

He opened his mouth to speak and snapped it shut almost immediately. Somehow agonizing over his failure felt like the one thing he _could_ do. But that hadn't helped a damn thing.

“Okay,” he began after several silent minutes. “So I can't control everything. Let’s assume I can get on board with that. What _can_ I do?”

“Love her. Remind her that this hasn't and won't chase you away. That you’re still willing to be whatever she needs, that she still deserves that from you. The blame game she’s playing with herself will be tough to snap out of, I won't sugarcoat it. But if you can get her to accept your unconditional support, it will be a good first step.”

“She asked for space.”

“Sometimes we don't always know what’s best for ourselves. You obviously know her better than I do, but I'm guessing she wants that space to get herself worthy of you again.”

“Worthy?! I want her no matter what!” Before he knew it he was standing, hands opening and clenching at his sides.

“I can see that, Tom.” She waved a hand at him to sit back down. After a deep breath, he complied. “I'm not saying it's accurate, but I think that’s how _she_ feels.”

“So the space probably won't help.”

“I'm some respects it might. Caring for herself probably could a positive. Again, I'm no Olivia expert here, but I assume she’s only taking that task on herself to save you the trouble. I don't believe she’s shutting you out for anyone’s good but yours.”

“I'm more of a wreck since she left.”

“And she’ll probably blame herself for that too. It can be a horrible cycle, Tom. We need to help her out of it.”

“We?”

“You two are my new patients. Ideally I’d want sessions with each of you separately and also as a couple.” She closed her notebook with a finality that made him panic. “Let’s shoot for once a week to start. Give my receptionist a call and she’ll fit you guys in.”

“That’s _it_?”

“If you can convince her to see me, I think that needs to be our first step.”

“So I should go get her?”

“That’s for you to decide, Tom. If you don't feel she’s a danger to herself you can leave her be. It's your choice. Like I said, you know her best. But I think it's possible letting her continue alone could be detrimental.”

He wanted to snap at her. He wanted to berate her for not giving him better answers, but he knew it was his decision. And ultimately Olivia’s, for she had to decide how to react to him.

“Okay. I’ll see about getting her back in town at the very least.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“I'm almost a hundred percent sure I do.”

She nodded and scribbled a number onto the back of her card and handed it to him. “This is my mobile. If either of you need me after hours, call me.”

“That’s very generous, Aubrey.”

“Benedict loves you both dearly. I’m happy to do what I can to help.”

“Thank you.”


	29. Chapter 29

It actually had done her good to write it all out. Not quite the cure-all some journaling proponents would make it out to be, but getting the words out was like a step towards getting around everything. Olivia did feel guilty about absconding from the house the way she did, but she prayed letting him sort through her thoughts would help him understand.

And it had been a jumpstart of sorts. Not an altogether _pleasant_ one, but one she painfully needed. The solitude and silence forced her to think about everything. There were no daily distractions from work or Tom or anyone. She missed him though. The ache she felt without him around was different from the one she’d left the hospital with, but no less acute.

Along with the meagre provisions she’d obtained on the way to her destination, a pen and pad of paper had found their way into her shopping cart. The need to exorcise words came in fits and starts, but she was prepared when the need came. It felt remarkably like word vomit, usually leaving her worn out and ragged along with slightly better for the sheer act of it.

She took walks too. Long, rambling, slow walks that seemed to clear her head a bit. Spring still was only a promise on the wind, so she was always left with stinging cheeks and slightly numb limbs by the time she shuffled back through the front door after hours meandering through the countryside.

After one particularly long jaunt on her fifth day there, she was startled to find a visitor patiently waiting for her on the faded couch. She’d stomped the crusted snow off her boots and moved to the kitchen, intent on a cup of tea, before she noticed him.

“Tom!” It came out a small yelp of surprise.

“Sweetheart. I’m sorry I…” Rare for him, he seemed at a loss for words and ran a hand distractedly through his hair. “I had to see you. I know you wanted to have some time and I was prepared to wait, but… but I was reading your letter again and I couldn’t stand it.”

He took three long strides towards her and cupped her wind-chapped face in his large, warm hands. “Olivia, you aren’t broken. You aren’t some piece of furniture in need of mending. You’re _hurting_ and everything in me is crying out to help you.”

“Tom, you don’t have to-”

His hands dropped in an instant and he stalked away, shouting. “I bloody well know I don’t _have_ to! It’s _killing_ me not to be able to even comfort you.” When he turned back to face her, the ache she’d felt since going away intensified. His face was contorted in anger and pain, tears welling in his beautiful eyes.

She had no idea what to say, what she even _could_ say. He was always the one with a gift for words and poetry and knowing what she needed to hear even if she didn’t. Again she felt so inadequate for the situation.

“Olivia.” Hearing him utter her name was like getting a fix of a drug she’d been denied for days. He soothed her soul in a way nobody else ever had. “Olivia, please let me try. You’re not horrible or awful or anything else you said in that letter. I know you feel that way, but please believe me when I tell you that it’s not true. Something terrible happened to us, but how we feel after it doesn’t make us terrible people. We’re simply reacting. ”

He closed the space between them again and surprised her utterly by dropping to his knees at her feet. ”Please.” Solid arms encircled her waist and Tom clung to her desperately. “Please, love. Let me in.”

Tears clouded her vision as she slid down to meet him on the floor. They tangled around each other, careless of comfort or position. Shuddering sobs erupted from her body as she let the myriad of emotions crash through her. The letter, her solitary cry, the journal entries, all the little breakthroughs had been like leaks and now the dam had finally broken.

Tom held her through the heaving breaths and the moaning cries. She felt his own tears mingle with hers and let herself fall deeper into his arms. She allowed him to help her let go. Nothing was magically wiped away, no memories glossed over, but the formidable wall she’d built in her mind, the one that was supposed to make everything easier, came tottering down.

The sky was darkening by the time the tears dried up. She had no idea how long they’d been in the same position, but her muscles began protesting at the first signs of awareness. She tried straightening one leg and groaned in surprise at the pain lancing down her calf.

Tom, half carrying and half stumbling, got them onto the couch. She curled back around him as soon as they were settled, still needing the comfort of his touch. It took several more minutes before she struck up the courage to voice her thought.

"You haven't called me 'baby' since it happened." No accusation tempered her words, it was simply a declaration of fact.

"Olivia.” He spluttered out a cough and had to clear his throat. He looked as wrecked as she’d ever seen him, but seemed to come back to himself before he continued. “I didn't want to upset you. I thought it might be too much right now." He tucked some loose hair back behind her ear and continued quietly. "I thought that's why you'd stopped calling me Daddy."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he rushed ahead to explain. "Which is fine. We can use whatever terms you're comfortable with. Calling it something different doesn't change what I want to be for you, what you mean to me. I still want to be everything for you.”

He pushed her away slightly so they were facing each other. “I want to enjoy you as a stubborn little old woman. And I want to still be around when my hip gets dodgy and I can't carry you around like I used to. I want to hold your hand at every opportunity and I cannot wait to marry you. It doesn't matter what you call me or what I call you, because it doesn't change any of that for me. I just want to be here for you and to make you happy."

"I didn't want to upset you more than I already had.” The seal now broken, she was finally able to admit it to him directly. “I'm so sorry for what happened and logically I know it's not my fault, but it still feels like it kind of is, like I should have known what was happening."

"Olivia darling, I'm not... I mean I _am_ upset. It's a jarring thing that happened, but even if something hadn't gone wrong, this wasn't something we were planning for yet. And to be perfectly honest, I felt some relief too. It's not that I don't ever want children with you, but I selfishly want you all to myself for a while yet. And beating yourself up about not feeling worse than you already do is so..." He grappled for the right word. "Unnecessary. You feel exactly how you feel and there's nothing wrong with that. Please stop berating yourself. You’ve done enough of that for a lifetime."

"You don't think I'm a bad person for being a little relieved?" This was the real question eating at her for the last several weeks. The one she was petrified to voice for fear that he’d say _yes_.

"I absolutely don't." He nudged her chin up with those long, graceful fingers she knew so well. "You are one of the best people I know. Do you think any worse of me based on my reaction?"

"No!"

"Then I ask that you treat yourself with the same courtesy. Blaming yourself hasn’t helped. It’s made everything so much worse."

“I know. It’s not just a tap I can turn off though.”

“I do understand that, love.” He pulled her back into the warm circle of his arms and kissed her forehead. “But I think if you try to really accept it, then you’ll get there.”

She snuggled closer to him and pondered his words for several minutes before speaking again. "I still want to call you Daddy if that's okay."

"Of course it is, baby. Whatever you want. I love you, Olivia. So much."

“I love you too. I’m sorry for running.”

“Shhhh. You’ve apologized enough. You did what you thought was best for you.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” The words weren’t enough to convey everything that he’d fought to just give her, but she hoped later she’d be better equipped to explain it to him. For now they’d suffice.

His fingers gently combed through her hair, something he knew she loved the feel of. Her eyes slipped shut almost involuntarily and she felt Tom's chest rumble with a small chuckle. "My little one loves to be petted."

"Mmmmhmmmm." She hummed happily. She’d denied herself these little pleasures since they came home from the hospital. She’d been so careful to avoid too much contact that usually led to gestures like this. Likely another form of self-punishment, she realized.

The lovely soothing movement gradually stopped and Tom huffed a silent laugh as she slitted her eyes open to find the cause. "Let’s get logistics sorted first and then I promise all the petting you want.” She wasn’t sure what he meant until he asked, “Dinner or fire? I figure if we each tackle one then we’ll be snuggling together in no time.”

She appreciated the hint of brevity in his tone, knowing he wasn’t making light of things, but rather acknowledging that there was only so much heavy conversation they could take. He likely had to be as exhausted as she was.

“Dinner. I only have tinned soup and a few frozen dinners though.”

“I think anything would be good now. I’m famished.” He disentangled himself from her and gave her the smile that always made her heart practically burst with affection for him. “I’ll get this fire going nice and hot while you see to food. Meet back in bed in say,” he looked at his watch, “ten minutes?”

Never mind the fact that there was only one room and they each would be well aware of where the other was at all times. She grinned back at the beautiful, ridiculous, stupidity of the whole thing. “Deal.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Symbiosis is complete, I'm back to this and it's been nice to wrangle my errant brain back into this story.

They ended up eating frozen dinners in bed, heaped with blankets and loving every second. A reunion over an exquisite meal at a fancy restaurant couldn't have been any better. For the first time in over a month, Olivia felt safe and content with even a little happy mixed in. When the intrusive thought popped up, reminding her that she didn't deserve any of this, she pushed it away. It wouldn't always be that easy, but she was done passively allowing the blame to envelop and define her.  
  
Tom cleared their dishes away as quickly as possible, eager to rejoin her in bed. It was a sentiment that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room and the warmth of her body. That was just a bonus.  
  
They ended up settling on their sides, faces inches apart and legs tangled together. The overwhelming feeling of this just being so right hit her and she started to tear up again.  
  
Of course, he noticed immediately and drew her closer. "Shhh, angel. No more tears tonight, eh?"  
  
"They're happy ones though."  
  
"I didn't think the meal was that good."  
  
She half smiled, half winced at the terrible joke, but was grateful for it all the same. "I feel like I'm home for the first time in forever."  
  
"Me too, baby. Home is wherever you are. And I missed you so much it hurt."  
  
Stifling the urge to apologize again, she elected instead to bury her face in his neck and revel in how his very presence soothed her. How in the world had walking away felt like a good idea?  
  
They spent the next several minutes in warm, happy silence, each enjoying the proximity of the other. She was dangerously close to drifting off when he spoke quietly.  
  
"Baby, I think we need start talking to someone about everything that's happened. I love you more than anything, but I'm not a professional and I think it would help to see a therapist."  
  
Expecting an immediate negative reaction, he watched her face closely for signs of distress, but was pleasantly surprised to find only curiosity. She mulled it over for a minute or so before responding.  
  
"I think that would probably be best. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was reluctant to burden you with how I felt."  
  
"You know I don't think of it like that, sweetheart."  
  
"I know, I know. But this person would have the sole purpose of dealing with all the bad bits it's hard to even show you. That's their job."  
  
"I..." He wavered, guilt gnawing at his gut about the next admission. "I actually already talked to someone. It... it was after you left and Ben came over and he saw what a wreck it was and he knew someone. She's actually quite good and I think you'll like her." Uncharacteristically, the words came in a rushed mass, like he was afraid she'd start yelling if he stopped. But his dread was unfounded, fueled by guilt more than anything.  
  
"So she already knows our situation?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, love, I know it was probably wrong, but I showed her your letter too."  
  
"Tom, I'm not upset, if that's what you're worried about." She sighed ruefully. "Actually, it's kind of a relief to have someone already at least partially caught up on our situation." The rest of what he’d said caught up to her and she demanded more information. “Wait. Ben knew someone? A _she_ someone?”

“Of course you’d zero in on that.”

“So is this a colleague or a girlfriend or a would-be girlfriend or a woman who happens to be a friend or what?”

“It’s a woman he knows that I didn’t ask for details about, because I was too worried about my fiancée.”

“Fair enough.” She wiggled closer and wondered how she’d ever been strong enough to avoid the comfort of his body. His strong frame was always such a balm to her. It had been self-imposed punishment and already she could see how damaging it had been. It was harder than she thought to voice the next request, but it felt like something she had to do to help pull her out of the rut she’d made for herself. “I believe I was promised petting, Daddy.”

“Were you now? Doesn't sound like something I'd say.”

“It's _exactly_ like something you’d say! And you _did_ say it!”

“And why would you want to be petted anyway? Seems silly to me.”

“It makes me feel better, Daddy, and cared for.”

The haughty look on his face vanished, replaced by a radiant grin. “That’s _good_ , baby. That’s the first time you’ve asked for comfort in weeks. I wanted to hear you say it.”

She buried her face in the soft fabric of his t-shirt and all but purred when his fingers started gently carding through her hair.

“Baby, I want to ask you something.”

“Kay.” He should have probably stopped his hands to better capture her attention, but he couldn't bring himself to stop after it had taken so much for her to ask for it.

“Do you…” He coughed, as a lump of apprehension tried to form in his throat. “After everything that’s happened, do you still want to marry me?” It was a question he hadn’t wanted to actually ask, on the off chance the answer was unwanted, but one he felt had to be answered nonetheless.

“What?!” She jerked into a sitting position faster than he would have thought possible. “Of course I do! Why? Do you not want—”

“Baby, I _absolutely_ want to marry you. I would marry you tomorrow if my mother wouldn't throttle me for it. I just didn't want to assume anything and thought it best to simply ask.”

“Tom, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just been gnawing at me.”

“And _why_ would your mom be upset if we eloped?” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“It would deprive her of helping us plan the grand event. She thrives on things like that. I've never seen a person so overjoyed at selecting which canapés to serve.”

“Oh god, she doesn’t seem like she’d be the overbearing wedding monster mother-in-law. What have I gotten myself into? 

“No, no, no.” He was quick to disabuse her of the notion. “She doesn’t give a fig for what you pick as long as you’re happy, she just likes to be part of the process.”

“That actually sounds really sweet.” Relief quickly washed away the temporary panic she’d been overcome with.

“I will promise to keep the wedding planning as stress-free as possible. But you know that means letting me help, baby girl.”

“I know. I learned that the hard way with our Christmas party.” That had just been a few short months ago. So much had changed since then, but strangely she wouldn’t trade this current version of them for anything. It was a surprising thought and strangely comforting after everything that had happened.

She settled back down and let him resume his attentions as she started to give real thought to the fact that they’d be married before she knew it. It wouldn’t feel like a small part of their joint timeline while they were in it, but in reality this would be such a tiny portion of their lives together. But an important one, so she wanted to make it a good memory for both of them.

It was a lot to think about, so she let the thread of her thoughts drift on to something else. Planning could begin in earnest later. For now she was concerned with their immediate logistics. “Daddy, can we stay one more day? I know I’ve been away from work for longer than I even want to think about right now, but I don’t want to share you with the real world just yet.”

“We can stay a few more days if you want. You were already going to miss the last of the work week even if we left tomorrow, so we can stay until Sunday if you like. And honey it’s only been a week. I’ve already talked to Jen and she understands why you’ve been away.”

“You what? She knows everything that… oh god Tom it was sweet of you to do, but I’m so embarrassed.”

“Shh calm down, love. First of all, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You needed some time to deal with everything. They already knew about the miscarriage. And secondly, I didn’t give her all the details. Just enough to keep them from bothering you with calls and emails.”

As usual, he’d been looking out for her. “I honestly hadn’t even thought about work until now. Shit. Everything just got away from me, didn’t it?”

“You were coping as best you could, baby. I’m here for the details when you need me and this time you just needed lots of detail support.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I was so awful to you and you still took the time to make sure I was taken care of. You’re amazing.”

“Olivia, you were not awful. If you don’t believe one word out of my mouth other than that, I want you to understand that you did what you thought was best for both of us. And nothing about that was bad or wrong.”

“I still feel guilty, Daddy.”

“I know you do, sweetheart. But the first step is not to say anything negative about it and eventually hopefully your thoughts will catch up.”

“One therapy session under your belt and you already give pretty good advice.” It did him good to see her small smile peek over at him.

“I think you’re really going to like her. Although, you do realize you’re meant to talk about yourself and you can’t spend the whole session peppering her with questions about Benedict, right?” He’d made his point clear and it wouldn’t do to dwell on such a heavy subject. She’d likely want sleep soon and he wanted something light on her mind before that happened.

“I would never do such a thing! I’m very aware of boundaries regarding people’s personal lives. I’m the model of decorum.”

“Sure you are, darling.” They both knew she had trouble disengaging her _helpful_ mindset when it came to their friends’ love lives. “And we can stay longer only if we make a grocery run. I insist on cooking a real dinner for you tomorrow night.”

“That sounds so perfect.” For the first time in what was probably weeks she looked at him. Closely. He was her Tom, but there were bags under his eyes that had nothing to do with the tears they’d both shed earlier. That along with the bloodshot eyes led her to realize he was good and truly exhausted. “Daddy, you look like you need to sleep for a week,” she blurted.

Rather than immediately tease her back as she’d expected, he looked slightly guilty. “I ah… I haven't slept all that well since you left.”

“How bad?”

“Bad.” One word answers from Tom meant it was worse than he cared to let on.

“When did you last sleep, Daddy?”

“Two days ago or so.”

“You drove up into the highlands on these tiny roads on basically no sleep?! Alone?!” She couldn't help the concern and panic that colored her words.

“I'm fine, baby. I made it without a problem.”

“But you could have been hurt! You have to take care of yourself.”

“I didn't forgo sleep by choice. I tried almost everything to make myself rest, but only getting good and truly drunk helped.”

She tried to push aside the guilt that bloomed knowing she was the cause of his distress, but it was difficult. “You must be running on fumes. We’re going to sleep now and I’ll hear no arguments.”

“That’s usually my line.” He kissed her nose and grinned, knowing the concern came from a good place. “But you’ll get no lip from me on that decision. I’m knackered.”

Rather than wait for him to do it, she reached over and clicked the lamp off, happy to snuggle back under the warm covers as quickly as possible. “Good night, Daddy. Please get some good rest for me, okay?”

“I'm sure I will. I've got my baby girl back in my arms and that’s better than a sedative.”

“I'm going to take that as a compliment.”

“You absolutely should. Night, angel.”

As she drifted off, a different kind of exhaustion took over. The lethargy that seemed to live with her these past few weeks was replaced by something that felt… somehow _healthier_. Like being tired after completing a big project instead of the exhaustion that came with illness. Who knew talking could be such a balm?

Sleep took over as she pondered the thought and listened to Tom’s already even breathing. It was a much better end to the day than she’d ever hoped.


	31. Chapter 31

Olivia was awake before Tom, an occurrence that had happened only a handful of times since they’d been together. She always joked that he was better than an alarm clock, since he rarely slept past sunup. He was the most ardent morning person she’d ever met.

But now there were no signs he’d be waking any time soon. She just watched him for a few minutes before making a move to slide off the bed. It did her heart good to see his face smashed into the pillow, knowing it meant his body was getting the rest it needed. Resisting the urge to press a kiss to his forehead, she slowly moved his arm away from her and made a quiet escape.

A quick trip to the bathroom was necessary right off the bat, but her second order of business was seeing to the fire. Without the layers of blankets and Tom’s lovely body heat, she’d need an alternate heat source.

Luckily, after her time in the cabin it was a much quicker process than her original fumbling attempt while on vacation. In no time she had the beginnings of a lovely fire and moved on to the kitchen.

I took longer than usual, since she was trying to stay as silent as possible, but before long she had a large mug of steaming coffee to help warm her. Grabbing a fleece blanket from the couch and sliding into her rubber rain boots, she retreated outside to the front porch.

The weather was cold, but not nearly as frigid as it had been in February. Between the coffee and the blanket she’d be fine for at least a few minutes. Silently sipping, she gazed out across the hills, enjoying the changes the light went through as the sun got higher and higher. It was a forbidding landscape, but she loved it.

She felt undeniably more at peace now that Tom was with her and they’d finally talked about everything. Why had it been so damned difficult to do that in the first place? Guilt was probably the main reason, whether warranted or not. That was probably a discussion best saved for her new therapist. Now she promised herself that she’d be content to enjoy their unplanned getaway. The rest could sit until they got back to London.

As absurd as she’d thought his marriage question was last night, she was grateful that he’d asked it. Without even consciously realizing it, she’d began to doubt their future together as she fell deeper into the mire of guilt and doubt. Hearing him re-declare his intent to marry her went a long way to assuaging those nagging negative feelings. This difficult time, she looked at her engagement ring and told herself, would be a blip on the radar of their lives.

Before long, she felt Tom slide in behind her and snug his arms around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair, taking an audible whiff. It seemed comical until he explained. “I missed you so much while you were gone, baby. I kept coming back to your pillow just to get a hit of your scent. Now I have the real thing back and it's even better than I remembered.”

“I missed you too, Daddy. I stole one of your sweaters and wore it every night to bed.”

“I know we’re going to have time apart like any couple, but let's not do something like that again, eh? When I couldn't speak to you, let alone touch you it was beyond difficult for me. I don't know if you’ve realized it, but I'm an absolute goner for you, Olivia.”

“I'm pretty attached to you too, Daddy.” She grazed her lips across his stubbly cheek and leaned back into his solid frame.

“There is next to nothing in the pantry,” he began after a few minutes of happy silence. “What do you say we head to Balloch for a proper breakfast and then grab some groceries?”

“Do you mind if I stop in somewhere for a haircut while we’re out? I missed my last appointment and it's starting to look rough.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want.” He thought for a moment and continued on in an excited rush. “In fact, there’s a rather posh spa not too far from Balloch. Why not make a day of it and get some pampering?”

It sounded like heaven, but she was still reluctant. “But I'd just be leaving you alone all day.”

“I’m sure I can find something to occupy my time.” He had a glint in his eyes that told her he was hiding something. But she knew better than to ask. She would know when he wanted her to. “I'm enjoying the idea of you relaxing and letting an army of people wait on you and treat you like the princess you are.”

“That does sound nice…”

“Excellent. Tell you what, go take a nice hot shower to warm yourself up and I’ll see to the details.”

“But I'm just going to get cleaned and scrubbed and whatnot at the spa. Why do I need a shower now?”

“Because I want you out of earshot while I'm on the phone and it's too cold to stay outside.”

“Okay, Daddy.” The prospect of a surprise made her stomach flutter with anticipation. She knew it'd just be him making arrangements for spa services, but it gave her a frisson of excitement all the same.

“I want you in that shower until you’ve exhausted the hot water supply. Is that clear, baby butt?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He sent her scampering back to the bathroom with a light smack to her behind.

When she peeked her head outside of the steam-laden room half an hour later, he was waiting for her, already dressed and looking more like his usual self. Sleep had done him wonders.

“Your clothes are laid out on the bed. We have a breakfast reservation at the resort in twenty minutes, so best be quick, angel.”

It took her no time to shimmy into the thick leggings and thermal shirt he’d chosen. Giving her a shy grin, he handed her the cable-knit navy sweater she’d taken when she left. It was far too long for her, but she happily shrugged into it before hunting for her shoes.

Tom, usually the calmer of them, was antsy and distracted throughout breakfast. He kept glancing around the nearly empty dining room, eyes never staying in one place long. Rather than focus on capturing his flighty attention, she studied the sumptuous surroundings too, albeit at a less frenetic pace.

The only reason they’d been successful getting a reservation was the time of year. Come summer you wouldn't be able to get near the place without an advanced booking. Another reason she’d probably always prefer a place like the cottage. It may not have the amenities of a luxury resort, but it had solitude and charm.

Such reveries were interrupted when Tom shot out of his seat. He was moving before he even started explaining. “Just popping out for a moment, love. I’ll be back before the check comes.” And with that he weaved his way through the linen-clad tables and out into the lobby.

But true to his word, he was back in a matter of minutes with a small bag in one hand. He resumed his seat and offered it to her, thankfully with an explanation. “Swimsuit is required for some hydrotherapy treatments and I want you to be able to partake if you want. I’ve booked several services for you, but they have my card on file so feel free to add anything else you want.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “I mean it, baby. Food at the restaurants, something from the gift shop, more of anything at the spa, I expect you to take it if you want it.”

“Okay, Daddy.” She knew this was meant to be some kind of challenge for her, likely an extension of the talk they’d had at Christmas, so she ignored the anxiety over what this little detour was costing him. “This is very generous. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, angel.”

Before she knew it they’d settled the restaurant bill- actually it seemed Tom did already have a tab and it was charged to the card on file with a minimum of fuss. With that attended to, Tom walked her through to the spa’s reception desk. She felt severely underdressed for such a swanky place, but took comfort in Tom’s warm hand splayed across the small of her back. If she needed to wear anything dressier he would have seen to it.

Two blonde women, large smiles on their faces, greeted them as soon as they were close to the desk. “Ah you must be Mrs. Hiddleston. We’re so delighted to have you today. We’ll take excellent care of you.”

Tom did the booking (and likely used his charm and platinum card to ensure a good experience for her) and they’d assumed she was his wife. Well, she would be soon enough and neither of them made the effort to correct the girl.

Olivia simply nodded and smiled, but before heading back with her escort, Bridgette, she gave Tom a quick hug and tugged off her engagement ring and offered it to him. “Keep this safe for me? I don't want it slipping off and I'd feel better if you hung onto it until tonight.”

“I will safeguard it with my life.” He kissed her forehead. “Have a wonderful time, baby. I love you.”

“Love you too.” And with that Bridgette whisked her away to the locker room.

Tom hadn't exaggerated when he said he’d booked _several_ services. Beyond the haircut she’d wanted there was now a manicure, pedicure, facial, salt scrub, and hot stone massage on her schedule. As the day wore on she was more resigned to be bundled back up into her robe and shuffled off to the next appointment. Thank goodness Bridgette was there to take her to the right rooms at the right time, because she quickly found herself too relaxed to pay much attention.

At some point they brought her lunch and there always seemed to be a glass of champagne in her hand between bookings. Never enough to get her drunk, but she maintained a nice tipsy buzz throughout the day. It was more unburdened than she’d felt in ages and it was heavenly.

The only thing that could have made it better was if Tom was with her. One of the technicians mentioned that they offered couples days and Olivia made a mental note to ask Tom about it the next time she dragged him up to the cottage.

By the time she made it to her hair appointment, the last of the day, she’d recovered some, but wasn't in a good state to tell the woman more than she wanted the ends cleaned up.

She just stared blankly when the questions got more in-depth than that. Seeing her struggle, the woman just laughed and patted her on the soldier. “No worries, my dear. I understand the relaxation paralysis completely. I see it often enough. Just let me take care of everything.”

It wasn't until she was back in the changing area, trying to collect herself enough to get dressed, that she saw that it had been blown into a straight glossy black curtain. She rarely ever wore it straight, as it took far too much effort, but she enjoyed the temporary look and feel of it all the same.

Tom noticed it immediately when he greeted her at the same spot where he’d left her that morning. “Baby, are you sure you got your hair _cut_? It looks longer than ever!”

“It's just long cause it's all straightened out, Daddy.”

He had her do a little twirl for him before ushering her back to the car, holding her hand as they went. “Well it is quite fetching, but do you hate me if I say I like the curly version better?”

“Nope,” she replied, words still languid. “I prefer it too, but I kinda zoned out and I didn't stop her.”

“You do seem very blissed out right now.”

“Oh Daddy, it was so wonderful. I feel like I'm floating. Thank you so much.”

“I’ll admit it’s an odd feeling not being the direct result of taking your brain offline, but I'm happy you enjoyed it.”

“And we get dinner soon, right? Lunch feels like it was a hundred years ago.”

“Everything is already unloaded at the house and I’ll get you fed as soon as possible.”

“Thank you! Were you super bored all day?”

“I didn't get myself into too much trouble. Balloch isn't big, but I stayed entertained.”

“Oh good.” She let him bundle her into the car for the ride back and promptly fell asleep.

He woke her gently, squatting beside her side of the car and coaxing her awake with promises of dinner and a surprise. “A surprise?”

He chuckled. “Knew that would do the trick. First thing’s first though.” He took her left hand and slid her ring back into place. “We’re engaged again, baby.”

“Silly Daddy. We were never not. I mean today. Because obviously we weren't engaged before we got engaged, but after that it hadn't changed.”

“I have been corrected!” He stood, but leaned back down so he was in arm's reach. “Hold my neck, angel. I'm carrying you in.”

“Kay.” She complied without comment, knowing he wouldn't be dissuaded. “Any special reason?”

“I'm practicing carrying you over the threshold. Can't cock it up on the big day, now can I?”

Rather than put her on her feet, he gently deposited her on the couch. “Now you can grab a nap before dinner if you want, sweetheart.”

“I'm okay, Daddy. Can I have the surprise?” She was marginally more awake now and the idea of waiting didn't appeal to her.

“Okay. But first a game.”

“A game? Like what?”

“I'm curious about what you’d change in the cottage if you were able. Because aside from the heating, I’d have to do something about that horrible pattern on the couch. Chintz was never my favorite.”

“It's a good couch though, Daddy. Very comfy.”

“Maybe just a reupholster then?”

“That would work.” She was starting to enjoy this and rose up into her knees to get a better look around. “New rugs. These are pretty thin.”

“The flooring underneath is nice, but it does need a good sanding and refinish.”

“The kitchen needs new appliances. I would much rather have _anything_ over an electric range.”

“What about the bathroom?”

“The bathtub is huge, so that can stay, but maybe the fittings could be updated.”

“A larger bed is a must.”

“I kind of like the smaller bed. You don't wanna snuggle with me, Daddy?”

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. “I _always_ want snuggles with you, sweetheart. So that seems like a manageable list. We can get that taken care of in no time.”

“Daddy, my brain is still kinda fuzzy. What are you talking about?”

“There’s nothing major to be done structurally, so it's just a matter of picking out the things we want to change, isn't it?”

“Daddy, this is a rental property. We can't just haul in new furniture and appliances whenever we come up here. And you hate it here, so I figured we wouldn't come back a lot unless it's my turn to pick.”

“You love this place though, don't you?”

“I do.”

“Well seeing you happy has helped it grow on me a bit too. So I went ahead and bought it for you today. Surprise.” He whispered the last word into her hair.

“You bought me a house?”

“And the land around it. We have three and a half acres to work with.”

“You bought me property? Today? On a whim?”

He moved away from her and started pacing, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “Not a whim. I’ve been thinking about it ever since we got back. But yes today I finalized everything. If you don't want to deal with a remodel we can tear it down and build something bigger if you want. I bet we could get it finished before the wedding or we could wait until after if you’d prefer one big project at a time.”

“No! I want to remodel. No bulldozing. But Daddy this is big. This is huge.”

“We can afford it, baby, if that’s what you’re worried about. We own this free and clear now.”

“No I… I'm just very surprised.”

He moved back in front of her and cupped her chin in one hand. “Good surprised or bad surprised?”

She didn't immediately answer, electing to take stock of how _exactly_ she felt. But once she sorted through everything it was simple. “Good surprised.”

“Oh baby,” he pulled her up and spun her around. “I'm so pleased to hear that. I was hoping you liked this place enough for this, but when you came here after you left I knew it was the right choice.”

“I had no idea you were even _considering_ this.”

“Because I am devious and sneaky when it comes to surprising you.”

“You are, Daddy.” Again he placed her back on the couch, but pulled a blanket over her this time.

“I know you’re tired, angel. So try and take a little rest before dinner, okay?”

“I don't know that I can. That was a _big_ surprise you just laid on me.”

He chuckled and moved over to the fridge. “Be that as it may, I’d like you to at least try.”

“I can do that.” She’d underestimated how good it felt to not only receive the care he wanted to give, but to take the accompanying praise. It always seemed to center her and signal she was on solid ground. It was something most people would never understand about her, but she’d had a recent harsh reminder of what it was like to be on her own. And while she _could_ she didn't want to isolate herself from him again.

And despite all the implications of Tom’s rather large purchase, she was out in a matter of minutes. A spa day was better than a sleeping pill, it seemed.


	32. Chapter 32

Olivia woke to the smell something roasting in the oven. She caught a whiff of rosemary and garlic and felt her stomach grumble in response. How had laying around all day being pampered made her so ravenous?

Tom noticed her attention almost immediately and even anticipated her first question. “About ten more minutes, sleeping beauty.” He had such an uncanny knack for knowing when she’d awoken.

“M’kay,” she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“I see you were _somehow_ able to get some rest.” His knowing grin all but screamed _I told you so_.

“Did I dream the part about the cottage?”

“Nope. We own this pile of bricks.” He joined her on the couch, offering her a martini glass filled with a dark red liquid. “Go on, it's your favorite.”

“Pomegranate and grapefruit martini?”

“Yes, although calling that sugary thing a martini is a bit of a misnomer.”

She let out a happy sigh after her first sip, ignoring the slanderous comment about her drink. “You really did get groceries, didn't you? All I had by way of alcohol was a bottle of wine.”

“We are now fully stocked, since I figured it wouldn't hurt to leave non-perishable things here.”

“We have a vacation house. That feels kinda weird. Good, but weird.”

“First big purchase as a couple. Of course since this was meant to be a surprise, I couldn't very well haul you down to the clerk’s office without giving the game away. But I’ll get the paperwork amended to make us both the legal owners.”

“You don't need to go to that trouble, Daddy.”

“It's no trouble. I want your name on the deed right next to mine. It will make me happy.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.” He took her glass and carefully placed it on the coffee table before shooting her a devilish look. He was on her before she had a chance to run, fingers dancing up and down her sides. “And I will tickle you until you sign on the dotted line.”

“Torture,” she managed to gasp, as she tried and failed to wriggle out of his grip. It only took another minute for her to shout, “UNCLE! I surrender.”

He planted a messy kiss on her lips before pulling her into a sitting position. In her struggles she’d all but burrowed down into the cushions. He left her with a rakish wink and went to get their plates ready.

Simple roasted chicken and vegetables had never seemed so good to her. She devoured the helping he served her and babbled excitedly about her day. He wanted to hear the details of each treatment and what she’d enjoyed the most about each.

In turn, he filled her in on his quest to close on the property. He’d used his knowledge of property law (and a call to his paralegal) to ensure a smooth transaction. Even the furniture was factored into the deal so it wouldn’t prove an interference with the rest of their weekend. He was honestly the most thorough person she’d ever met. No detail seemed beyond his attention, both personally and professionally.

When they settled onto the couch after he’d cleared everything away, he gathered her into his lap and they continued to discuss their plans for the house. As much as he’d teased her when they moved in together, she did have tastes similar to his own. She liked more bold colors than he did, but he could easily live with that. Hell, he could live with pink glitter everywhere if it made her smile.

She broke into his thoughts with a soft statement. “Daddy, thank you for coming up here to get me.”

“You’re welcome, baby. I feel bad for disobeying your wishes though.”

“My wishes were kind of dumb, but I didn't know it at the time. Forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to be forgiven, darling.” He drew her closer and kissed her upturned lips.

In seconds he felt her grip the back of his neck and pull him in. Her lips started moving urgently, opening for him, full of needy fervor.

With great effort, he pulled away from her. “Baby, we don't have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I don't want you to feel like you have to pay me back for anything. If you’re not ready for this yet, that’s fine.”

The last thing he wanted was to take advantage of a delicate mental state. After the incident neither seemed inclined to anything sexual, but now he’d like nothing more than to take her to bed and worship her body. It had been a long time and he wanted her more than he was probably even willing to admit.

“I _am_ ready though.” Looking into her earnest eyes, he spied the flush in her cheeks and dilated pupils and saw that she wasn't lying to him. “I need this, Tom. I'm aching for you.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want you to make love to me.”

“Oh my sweet girl, nothing would make me happier.” He pressed a tender kiss to her lips while his hands began to rove up and down her body. When she tried to deepen it and take control he pulled slightly away. “Baby, we’re going to savor each other. You won't rush me. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy, I just… I haven't wanted to in so long and now I do and I can hardly stand it.”

“I'm going to take care of you, Olivia. Rest assured.”

“I know.” He pulled her back into a kiss and she resigned herself to follow his lead, no matter how difficult it was to contend with his infuriatingly slow pace.

While he took his time, she reached under his shirt to get her hands on the bare skin of his back. She didn't make a move to remove the garment, as she knew he’d deal with it on his own timetable. But instead of relieving some of her tension, it only managed to inflame her further.

He finally removed her (well really his) sweater and she almost cried in relief of having at least one less layer between them. But instead of continuing with another piece of clothing, he brushed his lips over each of her eyelids before traveling down to her neck. At least he was getting more vigorous with his attentions, she thought.

When he tugged the thermal shirt over her head, she’d never been more grateful for Tom choosing to leave her braless that morning. She felt bold enough to begin lifting his own shirt up and happily found that he was willing to toss it away. Before she had a chance to enjoy the sight of his powerful chest, he maneuvered her down onto the couch and covered her body with his. The skin to skin contact was something she’d missed terribly in the past weeks.

“My beautiful angel,” he murmured before kissing her hungrily. Apparently there were even limits to his self-control.

She dug her fingers into his back, trying to pull him even closer. She felt the bulge of his jeans rub tantalizingly against her mound and she moaned into his mouth at the contact. Why were they still wearing any clothes?

Again his mouth moved down her neck, but he didn't linger this time. He began pressing a trail of open-mouthed kisses all over the tops of her breasts. He seemed to have regained some control, because it felt like ages before he took on of her nipples into his mouth.

As he gently suckled, he moved his eyes up to her and held her gaze. She could feel herself get wetter by the second watching him lavish attention on first one then the other nipple. She craved more than the sweet nibble and suck he was giving her, but was too mesmerized by the sight to speak the request.

“Daddy, please,” she finally managed.

“What do you need baby?”

“I don't… something. I don't know.” The problem was that she wanted everything. She wanted him everywhere all at once.

“Do you need to come, sweetheart?”

“Yes, oh god please.”

He laid back against the opposite arm of the couch and held her hand. “Get those leggings off and come sit in my lap, baby.”

She got them off as fast as possible and clambered into position, happy at least one of them was now naked. Immediately he grasped her bottom and pulled her up higher, resting her slick heat against his belly. One hand tangled in her hair and pulled her lips to his while the other came between them and began exploring her folds.

Before long, he danced his fingers across her clit and she bore down on them instinctively. Their kiss turned rough, teeth nipping at lips with a new urgency.

All at once his hand moved away and he slid down flat onto his back. “Let me taste you, baby. And there are no limits tonight. Come whenever you can.”

The prospect of collecting as many orgasms as she was able propelled her quickly into position. He rarely chose to situate them in this way, usually preferring her on her back. She told herself to enjoy the change and the feeling of dominance without the actual responsibility of it.

That was her last coherent thought for a while. Tom wasted no time running his tongue around her lips and into her center. The obscene noises he made as he lapped at her sweetness only aroused her further.

By the time his tongue danced across her bundle of nerves, she wanted to bear down and keep him pinned exactly where she needed him. But as usual, he had other ideas.

He moved his hands to her hips and gripped her flesh possessively before propelling her to move. It was clear he wanted her to fuck his mouth and it took no additional coaxing to get her going.

He varied his tongue position, but kept contact with her clit, causing the most wonderful sensations. She wasn't going to last long at this rate and she blessedly didn't have to worry about holding back.

As the tension pulled her higher and higher, Tom's hands became her anchor, keeping her moving when she became unable to focus on the pace herself.

All it took for her to fall over the edge was one of Tom’s dexterous fingers. He dipped one shallowly into her and trailed the moisture around to her other opening. He swirled the slick digit around the ring of muscle before sliding it slowly in. By the time the first knuckle disappeared, she was screaming incoherently in the throes of a powerful orgasm.

And he kept her moving through the whole thing. Sensitive and about to ask him to stop, she suddenly felt the tension building again only moments after her muscles stopped convulsing. She should have known better, as Tom loved to give her more than she _thought_ she could handle, yet always managed to take her to new heights.

The force of her second orgasm was less than the first, but shook her longer. His tongue stilled and he showered her clit with soft kisses, occasionally pulling it into his mouth for a gentle suck.

Before she came back to herself, he shimmed out from under her and carried her to the bed. He always enjoyed this little slice of time. She was so unguarded and it humbled him that she would trust him while rendered utterly vulnerable. Olivia was never more achingly beautiful to him than in those brief moments of total bliss. He was good and truly addicted to sending her there.

He laid her out and climbed beside her, stroking her cooling skin and brushing his lips across her shoulder. As soon as she stirred, she rolled onto her side and pressed her body to his. “Thank you, Daddy,” she murmured dreamily.

“You still taste divine, baby girl. Thank _you_ for indulging my sweet tooth.”

“You’re so silly.”

“What I am is madly in love with you, I’ll have you know.”

“I love you all the love, Daddy.”

They settled into an easy silence for several minutes, but before long she was nuzzling his neck and wiggling around restlessly. “Something I can help you with?”

“I’ve regained control of my body, Daddy. You can have your wicked way with me any time now…”

“Oh angel, _wicked_ won’t be on the docket tonight. You put an order in for lovemaking and that is what you shall have.”

“Well are you gonna… you know… get to it?”

“Always so impatient.” He chuckled and kissed her nose. “But I must say, I love that about you.”

Before she could articulate a reply, he captured her mouth with his and pinned her down in what felt like one swift movement. He hovered over her, weight on his hands, but pressed his denim-clad crotch against her.

Instinctively, she moaned and reached down to start unbuckling his belt. But as soon as her fingers made contact, he pulled away from her lips and tisked. “If you’re so concerned with my belt, I think I can put it to good use. Hands up, baby.”

He sat back on his haunches and carefully removed the worn leather from its place around his waist. Before he wrapped it around and around her wrists, he placed a kiss to each of her knuckles. She felt the familiar thrill as he bound her and patiently let him complete his work.

“Now baby, you can either put your arms around my neck or reach up to the headboard. I won't have your mischievous hands interfering in my plans. Okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Two of the most wonderful words in the universe.” He stood and finally removed his last layer of clothing. So absorbed in watching his powerful form, she almost missed the rest of his statement. “I suspect _I do_ will be my favorites though.”

“Seems a shame to waste such good words and only use them once.”

“That it does, baby.” He rejoined her on the bed, kneeling between her spread legs. “We should use them more often.” He took his cock, already impressively hard, in hand and rubbed it against her slick slit. “Baby, do you want this inside of you?”

“I do.” The two words were half a moan as she looked down at him.

“Do you want to feel full?”

“I do, Daddy.”

“Angel, do you love me?”

“I do. More than anything.”

Again he hovered over her, so close and yet nowhere near where she needed him. But she knew he wouldn't be rushed, so she simply looped her bound hands around his neck and used the leverage to lean up and kiss him.

Without moving his lips from hers, he slid slowly into her. He greedily swallowed her “Ohhhhhh” of pleasure as he moved, only pulling his lips away once fully sheathed.

“Baby, I want to hear every wanton thing that pops into your head as I take you apart.”

“Hmm yes, Daddy. Please move or I may die.”

Proving once again that he didn't intend to be rushed, he began to move his hips almost languidly while turning his talented mouth to her neck. He sucked on her pulse point in time with his slow thrusts.

With her hands out of the equation, she tried to angle her hips to ensure more friction on her clit, but to no avail. “Daddy, I need more please. I need to come.”

“Not yet, baby. I promise I’ll make it good for you when it’s time.”

Ever so subtly he picked up his pace and she readily moved up to meet his each time he thrust into her. For her part, she didn't hold any words or noises back, believing him when he said he wanted all of it.

As was usually the case, time stopped holding any meaning for her and the world narrowed to just the two of them. Little by little the sought after tension began to build low in her belly.

Tom began to croon sweet words into her ear. “Oh my darling, what a gift it is to see you like this. To do this to you. I love you so very much.”

An articulate reply was well beyond her capability at that moment, so she tightened her arms around him and drew him close. His chest crushed against hers and the contact was divine, because in that moment she wanted everything. His breath, his body, his love, she wanted all of it. Pushing him away and denying herself the pleasure of simply having him with her had backfired turned her into a needy creature and he seemed to be reveling in it.

“Yes baby, almost there. Give yourself over to me completely.” He pulled away from her enough to work his hand between them and begin fingering her where she’d scrabbled for traction earlier. Now he wasted no time with a lingering pace, working frantically to push her over the edge. “Look at me, Olivia. I want to see you when you let go.”

She did as he bid, dragging her eyes open and focusing on his mesmerizing blue eyes. The absolute love she saw there momentarily stole her breath. “Come for me, sweetheart.” The command was no less forceful for him whispering it to her.

She heard him tell her again that he loved her as she fell and let the sensations overtake her. By her estimation it was a long while before she was aware enough to croak out her reply. “I love you too, Daddy.” In reality only a few minutes had passed.

He let out a contented hum and kissed her forehead. Part of her mind registered that the belt was still snug around her wrists, but she had complete trust in Tom to unbind her and rub the circulation back into her skin. He would take care of her, he always did. It was the last thought that occurred to her before drifting off into a truly restful sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

No matter how she dreaded it, Sunday afternoon came and saw them packing up Tom’s car. He’d already called someone to come pick up hers and it was now one less thing to worry about. As they made their final trip to the car after locking up, he noticed her dragging steps.

“Don't worry about work, sweetheart. I told you I spoke to Jen already and she was very understanding about it.”

“I hope she doesn't want to have a big conversation about it tomorrow. I want things to feel normal again.”

“I don't think she will. People generally treat these kinds of things with kid gloves. She barely asked me any questions when we talked. She just wanted to be sure you took care of yourself.”

“I feel bad that I worried her.”

“It's done, angel. Don't start beating yourself up about it, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.” God it really did help when she voiced her feelings and they could deal with them immediately. She did still worry about how those around her may have been affected by her hasty departure, but it was as if admitting it out loud softened the ache.

The long drive home gave her time to ease back into a workweek mindset. It felt good to know she hadn't let this chase her off forever. Every mile closer they got to London reminded her that she was stronger than she’d ever known.

Thankfully her return to work was with greeted with very little fanfare. Jen gave her a hug when she came in, told her to speak up if she needed anything, and left her alone without pressing the issue. Somewhere Tom was grinning about being right.

She was able to get three good work days under her belt before her first appointment with Aubrey. But as many times as she reminded herself that people did this all the time, she was a bundle of nerves by the time her 5:45 appointment rolled around. The first session would be solo and she half expected a giant spotlight from an old noir interrogation scene to be shone on her the moment she sank down onto the couch opposite the woman.

“I uh… I've never done this before so is there like a schedule of what we talk about or something? And can I maybe get it in advance for next time so I can prepare?”

“Olivia,” she offered her a kind smile. “This is just us talking. I’ll offer my professional observations and suggestions, but think of this as a safe place to talk about anything and everything that might be bothering you. And if you want, you can share the good stuff with me too. This is completely up to you.”

She swallowed, feeling marginally more in control. “Okay. So you know a lot about this already, right?”

“I do. At least Tom’s side of things. The only part of your perspective I've seen was the letter you left for him.”

“Yeah, that was a bad move.”

“I disagree, Olivia. I mean yes, in a perfect world we’d all be completely forthright with each other and our feelings would flow in the healthiest ways possible, but we both know this isn't a perfect world. You were trying to cope the best way you knew how. And it may not have been ideal, but it got you here, which is a huge step in the right direction.”

She nodded, feeling better that at least two people knew the whole story and didn't consider her completely heinous. Well, about that at least. “Can I ask you something?”

“Absolutely.”

“Do you think we’re wrong for having our relationship set up the way we do?” It was something she’d always worried about, particularly after Rosalie’s reaction to finding out, but she was finally in a position to ask a professional.

“Based on what Tom told me, and feel free to correct me if I’ve gotten any of the details wrong, but based on that and the research I've done in the past week, you two are upholding the tenets of a healthy BDSM relationship.”

“Safe, sane, and consensual, yes.”

“Exactly. I’ll tell you what I told Tom. Just because there are some people uneducated about it that would make harsh judgements about you, it doesn't mean you’re wrong. Can I ask _you_ something?”

Olivia nodded again, dreading what might be coming.

“Does it feel like the dynamic between you and Tom is _wrong_?”

“No!” She fired back the reply without a thought. It was her gut reaction.

“And if you felt like that arrangement needed to change in any way, would you be comfortable talking to Tom about it?”

“Yes.”

“And if _he_ senses something needs to adapt or change, he would talk to you about it as well.”

“Yes. He does it all the time. It usually isn't anything major, but yes.”

Aubrey’s eyebrows rose in a universal gesture for _see?_ “Already you two have better communication than a lot of people I talk to. And that is to be commended. And you know if you two both enjoy the power exchange that comes along with such an open dialogue, than anyone who wants to judge you for it should go fuck themselves.”

“Are therapists allowed to say _fuck_?” Again she replied without thought. This wasn't the terse exchange requiring carefully constructed replies that she’d expected.

“Fuck yes we are!” The two women smiled and laughed at Aubrey’s assertion and it went a long way to soothe Olivia’s nerves. Just as Tom promised, she liked this woman.

“So I'm not going to bring up the miscarriage beyond this point. If you want to discuss it, then we will, but only when you’re comfortable and you initiate it.”

“Okay.” This was a relief.

“Right now I'm more interested in what’s happened since I spoke to Tom last week.”

“He came to get me,” she began simply. “He showed up at the cottage I had rented in Scotland and asked me to let him help.” She cleared her throat, suddenly overcome with emotion. “He just wanted to me to let him comfort me and to talk about everything. And we grieved for the first time since it happened.”

“What was your first reaction to seeing him?”

“Panic.”

“Why?”

“I wasn't better,” she admitted.

“Better? As in you still weren't well?”

“Yeah. I left to get myself sorted out and I was still a mess when he arrived.”

“Olivia, he was a mess too.”

“I know. I saw it, he let me see that.”

“You know Tom expects you to let him care for you even when you’re not shiny and perfect.”

“That’s always been difficult to accept.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Sometimes I feel like I get so much more from him than he gets from me.”

“Olivia, a relationship isn't about keeping score.”

“Yeah I know.” She snapped the words out with more force than she meant. “Sorry. I mean that is a fact that makes sense to me in an intellectual capacity, but try telling that to my head some days.”

“That’s one of the things we’re going to work on. There will always be days like that, we’re just going to make sure you’re ready for them.”

“That… that would be really great.”

Aubrey glanced at her watch and then back up to Olivia. “We have a few more minutes. Do you mind if I ask some more about your relationship? From everything I've read, BDSM is infinitely customizable and I’d like to get a better feel of how it works for you and Tom. Is that okay?”

“Sure.”

“How do you feel about the rules Tom showed me?”

“The rules themselves or that he showed them to you?”

“The rules.”

“I love them. He put a lot of effort into crafting them for me and we went over them thoroughly before any were officially put in place.”

“I’ll admit, they’re broader than I expected.”

“You thought they’d get to the level of dictating the inches of my hemlines?”

“Well it sounds ridiculous when you put it like that, but yes I suppose something like that.”

“I don't need so much structure that I can't go about my day without consulting a list. Tom knows that about me. I like some structure, but I'm not helpless.”

“Helpless. Is that something common in BDSM?”

“About as common as any of it. Some people love it and some don't. I won't lie, when I'm sick and needy Tom does just about everything for me. It's as much for him as me though. But that’s not our norm.”

“How is it for him too?”

“On his side of the coin, Tom doesn't do well with helpless.” That statement wrung a small smile from the therapist. “So making sure I have fluids or medicine or anything when I’m ill is a way for him to feel like he can do something about it. He likes control and we find ways to get it for him even when things are unpredictable.”

She paused and Aubrey seemed content to let her either continue or drop the subject. “But the control is only part of it. He wants to be sure he’s done everything in his power to make me feel better in that moment. It's that reason that sometimes I feel like the focus is solely on me and it's not fair.”

“Has Tom ever expressed that kind of sentiment to you?”

“No.”

“Do you think he’d lie to you about it?”

“No. Tom’s really only capable of falsehood with me when he wants to surprise me with something. He sees it as a greater good kind of situation.”

“So can you trust that if he ever felt that imbalance that he’d speak up?”

“I… I think so, yes.”

“Then my professional suggestion is to trust him at his word unless new evidence changes that perception.”

“I can try that.”

“Just try is all I ask.”

Olivia sat for a moment, at war with herself. She wanted to ask something, but had mixed feelings about what answer she wanted. In the end, she decided to be brave. “Am I a shit partner for running away at the first big speed bump we hit?”

“Well, by the way you worded that, I feel like you’ve already answered that for yourself.”

“Tom keeps telling me I did what I thought was right, but I feel like it isn't something a healthy person would do. It was so selfish.”

“Woah, Olivia. You are throwing down some very loaded words. First of all, yeah I don't know if you’re what some would call mentally _healthy_ right now, even though that’s putting much too broad a label on it. But yeah we all have times we’re not behaving in a _healthy_ neurotypical way. It's a matter of how you cope during those times. Therapy should not only help you work through past issues, but also give you skills for anything thrown at you in the future.”

“I didn't cope though. I ran away.”

“And you clearly feel a lot of guilt about that. But Olivia who’s to say it wasn't an act of coping? Why did you leave?”

“For Tom. I couldn't bear what kind of person I had turned into. I wanted to get some space so I could sort myself out.”

“A minute ago you wanted to know if it was selfish, yet you admit your fear of what your behavior was doing to Tom was part of your motivation. That doesn't seem like the act of a selfish woman, Olivia.”

“But I ran like a coward and couldn't even tell him to his face that I was leaving!”

“At that point, do you honestly think you would have been able to have that conversation and yet still be unable to talk to him about your reaction to everything that had happened? I think you did the best you could. And god I know that sounds trite, but you weren't out to cause him pain.”

“But-”

She waved a hand to stop the protest. “I'm not going to tell you that you’re terrible, Olivia. I feel like that’s what you want to hear, but that’s not my job here. I need you to accept what’s in the past and try to move beyond it. I know that’s so much easier said than done and we’ll have to work at it, but I will not feed into your guilt complex.”

“Guilt complex?”

“You’re practically rolling around in it. You feel like this whole thing is somehow your fault and that every reaction to it was wrong. But I'm going to tell you something. You already have a leg up to get over this.”

“What do you mean?”

“In your letter you mentioned that you knew feeling like you were to blame for everything was an intellectual fallacy. That is a good chunk of the damn battle right there.”

“It is?”

“Yep. We just have to work on getting you to let go of that toxic emotional guilt.”

“So, you don't think I'm a monster?” It came out barely above a whisper. This was the real question and one she felt Tom was too close to give an unbiased answer to.

“No, absolutely not. But believe it or not it's not really my opinion that counts.”

“It's not?”

“Yours is the important one. So I want you to try and start shutting down negative thoughts as they crop up. Think of it like pruning a garden as each weed emerges. Much more manageable than looking at an acre that needs attention, yeah?”

“How?”

“Who is someone you loathe? Someone you wouldn't take seriously in a million years? You don't have to answer now, but when you get that person or type of person pretend that they’re the ones spouting those negative thoughts. Then visualize shutting them down. Sometimes it's easier to tell someone else to go fuck off than ourselves.”

“I think I can do that.”

Aubrey closed her notebook and stood. “Olivia, I think this was a great start, but I want to stop here today. I don't want to overwhelm you. And I want you to see this as a tool to help, not as a prison sentence.”

“This wasn't what I thought it would be like.”

“For the better, I hope.”

“Oh yes, thank goodness.”

“One thing I would like you to continue is writing out any difficult feelings. Anything you think would be hard to verbalize to me or Tom should be put down on paper. Does that sound reasonable?”

“It does. Writing did help some before.”

“And you can show us as much or as little as you’d like, so there’s no pressure.”

“Thank you, Aubrey. I'm glad Ben recommended you.”

A fleeting wistful look crossed the other woman’s face at the mention of Benedict, but Olivia chose not to mention it. Inside she was dancing a jig, because that was the look of a woman seriously smitten with someone. But she could be professional dammit. She stood and let Aubrey walk her out into the waiting room.

She was able to feel hope when she looked at the situation rather than just panic. Their time at cottage had been wonderful, but she knew she’d been avoiding confronting some of her issues. Now she felt like she was taking an active role in dealing with everything and it was a tremendous relief.

Olivia left in much better spirits than she’d come and was now looking forward to the meal Tom had promised as a reward for her first session.


	34. Chapter 34

 

The house was unusually quiet when she got home that evening. The only sign Tom had entered the house before her was his discarded suit jacket draped over a barstool in the kitchen. He usually took more care with his clothes and this signaled how out of sorts he must have been that afternoon.

She found him in bed, tucked under the coverlet and apparently still fully clothed. At least he’d kicked off his shoes- they were discarded beside the bed. Definitely out of character.

“Daddy,” she peeled the covers away and rubbed his shoulder gently. “You wanted me to wake you up when I got home.”

“Hmm?” A single syllable and she could tell he hadn't slept off whatever was wrong.

“How are you feeling?”

He opened his eyes and seemed a bit more aware of things. “Like rubbish.”

“Tell me what’s wrong. What are your symptoms?” Before he could start she began checking his forehead and cheeks, feeling the telltale burn of a fever.

“Head hurts,” he mumbled. “Congestion I think. Probably just allergies.” He’d never shown a reaction to anything and nothing particularly problematic was in bloom, so it was likely the culprit wasn’t a plant.

“I think you have a fever, Daddy. It's probably a cold or the flu.”

“Nonsense.” He sounded like a caricature of a sick person, with a raspy voice and audible congestion. “I just need some tea and I’ll be fine.” At that he tried to climb up, but paused after only sitting upright. He clutched a hand to his head and groaned.

“Okay, well that just confirms it. Get changed into something comfortable and I’ll get you some tea. We’re going to check your temperature too.”

“Honestly, Olivia, I’m fine.”

“You’re very not fine. I'm going to take care of you though, so don't worry.”

“You don't need to do-”

She cut him off mid thought. “You don't _need_ to do lots of things for me that you do, so your argument is flawed. You’re sick and I'm taking care of you. It's as simple as that.”

“But…”

“Oh we won't have any of that, Daddy. You don't really have a choice in the matter.”

The look he gave her was half admiring and half incredulous, but he voiced no further protest. She helped him to his feet and left him to get changed while she gathered supplies from downstairs.

Not only did she return upstairs with his tea, but also with a thermometer, an ice pack, and their entire stock of cold medicine. Tom always seemed to be prepared for any eventuality. But usually he just thought about her in those situations, rarely about himself.

It was only the work of a few minutes to confirm that yes, he did have a fever. She had to rely on a Google conversion to make any sense of the Celsius reading, but when she saw the equivalent to a 101.5 degree Fahrenheit reading she realized this wasn't anything to ignore.

“Okay, Daddy. You’re definitely staying home from work tomorrow. And I have something here that should help with your symptoms.” She offered him a dose of red syrup from a tiny plastic cup. “Drink this for me and then you can have your tea.”

“I don't like the taste of that,” he protested.

“Nobody does. But it will help, so you have to take it.”

“Baby girl, are you giving me an order?”

“Yep. Different rules when you’re ill. Think of it as marshall law.”

“If I choke that horrible medicine down, will you agree to go to a hotel?”

“Hotel?” Maybe the fever was doing things to his usually ordered thought process, she figured.

“I can wait this out here and you can stay at a hotel so you don't catch whatever I have.”

“If I get it, I get it. I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself while you’re sick!” The idea was ridiculous to her. They weren't talking about the Black Death here.

“I'm not going to budge you on this, am I?”

“Nope. Like I said, Daddy, marshall law.” She smiled and offered him the medicine again, pleased when he swallowed it with a grimace, but no further protest. “Now get into something comfy and just concentrate on feeling better. I'm going to get you something to eat. Can you think of anything you need in the meantime?”

“Maybe my book?” That boded well for her plan. He’d put up a fuss, but ultimately gave in to her. “But I'm not remotely hungry.”

“I’m sure you’re not, but you do need to eat something. I have some of that vegetable soup you like in the freezer and you’re going to eat at least a bit of it. And I’ll get your book for you while you get changed.” Her brisk tone left no room for argument and Tom stood up on slightly wobbly legs.

Not exactly surly, he accepted her care in silence. It made her think he was trying to find a way around her notion of sticking around through the illness. And while it was sweet that he was worried about her even in his condition, it was a tad exasperating as well.

“You can just give up on whatever you’re planning,” she told him when she returned after clearing away the dishes.

“And what do you think I’m planning?” He hadn't denied it.

“Some way to get me out of the house while you’re sick. I told you, I’m staying. You deserve to be taken care of too.”

“Would winning a free cruise change your mind?”

A bark of laughter escaped before she was able to reign it in and resume glowering at him. “You don't have the energy to arrange the logistics for that kind of deception.” She climbed into bed beside him. “It's dishonest, which you aren't, and it’d be unnecessarily expensive. Not to mention the fact that I'm not going anywhere.”

“I admit I hadn't gotten past the planning phase, but I could have made it work.” His expression changed into one of almost pained pleading. “But love, please go stay with Rosalie or get a room at a hotel or _something_. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Please tell me you’re not one of _those_ men.”

“One of _what_ men?”

“The kind that doesn't want to show weakness in front of his partner. Just because you’re the Dom here doesn't mean you have to be invincible.”

“That’s not it at all, Olivia.”

“Then what is it? Why do you keep trying to get me to leave?”

“I honestly don't want you ill. I’d be remiss in my duty to care for you if I get you sick.”

“You promise that’s all it is?”

“Of course. There’s no other conceivable reason I would want to send you away. But I can see now that it's not going to work. You are too stubborn about this.”

“Yes, I am.” She smiled proudly at the declaration.

“I'm not very good at not being in charge.”

“I’ve noticed that,” she said with a grin, but then pressed a soft kiss to his burning forehead. “It doesn't change anything long-term, so you just have to temporarily accept my authority.”

“But you don't even like being in control!”

“Not with you, no. But circumstances have changed and both of us can roll with that until we get you better.”

“I love you, little one. I promise I'm going to spoil you silly when I’m well.”

“Daddy, I don't need payment for services rendered. It doesn't work like that. I love you too and that’s why I'm doing this.”

“But that would make me feel better and that does seem to be your sole focus right now.” He could at least try to win this concession from her.

“Okay fine. Spoil it up, but only once you’re 100 percent.” Arms crossed over her chest, she did manage to look formidable.

“I assure you that you’ll enjoy it, baby.” Her glower softened at his words. “I'm not paying for you to look after me, but I know after any amount of time in control, you’ll need to have your batteries recharged.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that.” Likely she’d be exhausted from assuming the mantle of authority. He knew how her mind worked, something that never failed to astound her.

“Then it's settled. You shall be my doctor until I'm myself again. I will do my very best to be a model patient.”

“It's a deal.”

**-XXX-**

As it turned out, Tom was not a model patient. At all. He seemed to be preternaturally disposed to reply to her requests with protests. He kept telling her he didn't _need_ whatever medicine or comfort she offered. It was maddening.

On the third morning she finally snapped. They’d been arguing about him seeing a doctor. _Again_.

“Goddammit I'm trying to _help_ you and you’re being nothing but mean about it. I get it that you hate this, but for fuck’s sake quit taking it out on me!” Her outburst startled him almost as much as her.

She put the tea she’d brought on the nightstand and took a step back, trying to reign in her anger. “I’m going to work now. I’ll let you know when I get there like always, but after that just leave me be today. I need some space.”

Leaving him to his stunned silence, she turned and walked out of the bedroom, grateful she was already dressed. Storming out was one thing, but having to go back through to the closet took some of the impact away from it.

Her heart raced as she carefully gathered her keys and purse. She’d never shouted at him like that, well at him _period_. Just something about how ruddy stubborn he was being was getting to her. It was like dealing with the worst kind of spoiled child and she was sick and fucking tired of it.

Although she got her breathing under control on the taxi ride in (because driving was _not_ a good idea in her current state), she didn't truly calm down. She almost expected regret to wash over her and send her running to apologize, but it didn't come. Instead her righteous indignation wouldn't abate.

Finally, after being next to useless all morning, she called Tom’s mother.

The woman answered on the second ring, “Hello, dear. What a lovely thing to see your name pop up on my phone.”

She didn't know what it was about hearing Diana’s warm voice, but as soon as Olivia opened her mouth to reply, she burst into tears. Thank goodness she’d had the foresight to make the call from a vacant conference room.

“Shh, dear. Tell me what’s wrong. Are you and Tommy okay?”

“Yes,” she managed and then chose to amend her reply. “I mean no. He’s sick and he just…” Hearing herself say it out loud sounded so ridiculous she didn't want to finish.

“Oh no, sweetheart. Is he being a beast?”

“Yes,” she all but wailed into the phone. “I'm… I’m trying to help-”

“And he’s having none of it?”

“No. And he won't see a doctor and he’s miserable and he won't even let me take care of him!”

“Dear, I'm sorry. I should have warned you about this earlier. He always gets like this when he’s ill. It's like he gets possessed by another person. But Olivia, you mustn't let him walk all over you when he acts poorly.”

“Well I actually yelled at him this morning.”

“That probably did him some good to hear it. Tell you what, why don't you come stay with me tonight? I’ll let Tommy know where you are so he doesn't worry. It sounds like you need a bit of a break and he needs to think about his bad behavior.”

“Diana, that’s really not necessary.”

“Nonsense, dear. We can go over wedding details, have a nice dinner, and have too much wine. And it's Friday, so you can have a relaxing lie in in the morning.”

“That’s really sweet of you.” The sobs subsided and she could feel a headache building behind her eyes. A quiet evening away from Tom the Terrible seemed like a nice idea.

“You’re my daughter now too, so I have to look out for you. Just head over after work and I’ll have a big glass of wine waiting for you when you get here.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

They said their goodbyes and Olivia decided to head to lunch rather than deal with nosy coworkers asking about her tear-stained face.

The headache was reigned in with some ibuprofen and she actually was able to get a fair amount done that afternoon. She didn't hear a peep from Tom, but then again she’d told him to leave her be.

By the time she shut her computer down at five, she’d started to actually look forward to the impromptu slumber party. Before hailing a cab, she ducked into a nearby department store and grabbed a new pair of pajamas. Might as well do this properly, she figured.

Less than an hour later, Diana greeted her with a hug and the promised wine glass. The woman was a saint. “Let’s get you all settled.”

“What did Tom say when you talked to him?”

“I didn't. I just sent him a text message. A rather long one.” She raised an eyebrow, signaling she’d probably dressed him down while she was at it.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“He’ll be fine, dear. Just give him time to stew and think about what a prat he’s been. Sweet thing like you, how dare he treat you so abominably.”

To her credit, Diana seemed to have procured every bridal magazine in the area for their research mission. It was more than overkill, but it reminded her of Tom. The Hiddlestons seemed to all go big or not at all.

Once they made it through the magazines, making more catty comments than actual decisions, Diana asked about any vacation plans they had before the wedding.

“Could be good for you two to get away before the big day. I know how stressful all of this can be.”

“It would have to be after the end of the year. I don't have a ton of personal time left after…” Although she looked curious, Diana didn't press her.

They’d barely told anyone about what had happened that spring, but she didn't want to keep it from her soon to be mother-in-law. She instinctively knew there wouldn't be any judgement from the woman.

“Um… I had to take a good bit of time earlier this year. I had a miscarriage.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Olivia was pulled into a firm, but gentle hug. “I'm so sorry to hear that. You poor thing having to deal with that so far away from your family.”

“Tom was so good about it. He helped me through the worst of it.”

“I'm glad of that, at least.” She pulled away and patted Olivia’s hand. “Are you all right now, dear?”

“I'm okay. Physically, I won't have any after effects that stop us from having kids, but mentally I wasn't in a good place afterwards.”

“That’s understandable.”

“But I'm getting help and we’re seeing someone together even and it's been much better.”

“Until my idiot son went and caught a cold and upset you.”

Olivia gave a wan smile and although it was still draining to talk about, she felt better for having told Diana the truth. “Thank you for all this. It's hard sometimes without my mom nearby and you’re always so kind to me.”

“You are so welcome. I meant it when I said you were my daughter now. If you ever need me, I'm here.”

Diana reminded her of that again over breakfast the next morning. And again as she ushered her into a taxi. But she left her with another final bit of advice. “You make that boy apologize to you properly or I’ll make him do it myself. Right?”

She agreed and kissed the woman on the cheek before heading back home.

When she entered the house, it was with an almost defiant air. She wasn't going to slink in like she’d done something wrong. Part of her still worried about his reaction though.

But if a confrontation _was_ coming, it would be delayed. She found him sleeping soundly, mouth agape and snoring softly. He looked so soft and vulnerable, she couldn't help brushing a lock of hair off his forehead and giving him a soft kiss. When he didn't stir, she pulled some clothes from the dresser as quietly as possible and went downstairs.

The house felt so still and quiet that she was loath to break the spell with a noisy activity. So she curled up in Tom’s study with the book she was almost finished with and a cup of coffee. By the time she was done with both, there was still no sign of Tom.

As she was finishing a belated lunch, he shambled into the kitchen. “Hi, Daddy. How are you feeling?” She stayed at her spot in the breakfast nook, wary of his unknown mood.

“Like an utter tit. Baby, I'm so sorry for how I behaved.”

“Well, I wasn't the paragon of even temper either.”

“You were for three days until my dreadful behavior pushed you over the edge.”

“It's done and now you know how I felt and you’re sorry and we can move on.” She beckoned him forward and checked his forehead. “The fever seems to be gone at least.”

“I went to the doctor yesterday. Another thing you were right about. They gave me some meds and I actually slept last night.”

“Rest will do you wonders. When’s the last time you ate?”

“Last night I had the last of the soup you made.”

“Okay, get settled on the couch or back in bed and I’ll bring you something for lunch.”

“You still want to take care of me?” He looked so much younger then in his rumpled shirt and boxers, hair sticking out at odd angles.

“Of course I do, Daddy.” She stood and pulled him into a hug. “Just cause you were an ass doesn't mean I don't still love you. You never stopped wanting to take care of me when I was shitty.”

“You were hurting and I was just a prat. There’s a difference.”

“Listen, you’re shit at asking for help sometimes and it messes with your desire for control. You can have Aubrey explain it to you next week if you want, but I want you reclining somewhere soon so I can get you fed. Are you due for any of the stuff the doctor gave you?”

“Yeah I think for two things I am.”

“Okay, we’ll take care of that too. Go,” she slapped his ass to make her point.

“I’ll be in the living room. I'm sick to death of that bed.”

She brought him a blanket and pillow while the griddle was heating up and he was more docile than she’d ever seen him. The comment about Aubrey hadn't been in jest. She _was_ curious about the almost complete change in his mood and would definitely ask about it at their next session.

Once he’d devoured the pancakes she brought, he pulled her down beside him on the couch. “Baby, thank you for this. I do appreciate it. I did before too, but I guess I was too stubborn to say so.”

“I'm happy to take charge when you need pampering and I'm glad you’re letting me now.”

“So does this mean I get whatever I want until I'm better?”

“Theoretically. Within reason.”

“Will you snuggle up with me and watch a movie?”

“That is definitely doable.”

By the time the credits rolled, he was out again. They’d ended up sprawled across the sofa, Olivia curled in against him, and she was happy to feel that the burn of fever truly was gone. She was tired too, but in a more emotional way. The conflict of the past few days had grated on her.

But at least they were in a good place now, she reminded herself. She’d take a page from Tom’s optimistic book and choose to see it as a way for them to learn about each other and end up even closer for it.

Without disturbing his position, she managed to reach over and grab her phone. It was terribly awkward texting with only one hand, but eventually she was able to tap out a text to Diana.

Deciding it wasn’t worth potentially rousing Tom to get up, she resigned herself to a Saturday nap and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I'm working on the next chapter(s) and it's already way longer than I anticipated and coming out pretty quick. So I figured I may as well post this, since there will be more material right behind it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting. It really does help me keep this story at the forefront of my mind.

When she mentioned in passing that fire pits made dreary, cold weather almost worth it, he’d called out a contractor the next day. It wasn't even a question of _if_. The reality of seeing her draped in a sweater, blanket, fingerless gloves, clutching a hot toddy and laughing into the drizzly autumn air was enough to necessitate such a project.

But such things always managed to surprise Olivia. And it happened less frequently, but there were times he caught her moving around the house like it wasn't her own space. The way you would when crashing at a mate’s place and took great care to stay silent as you put the kettle on while they were still asleep. It was something he didn't observe at the cottage. Ever.

So it became a puzzle he actively ruminated on, analyzing the angles to find the best way to approach it. It couldn't come as a rebuke or the _problem_ would only intensify. He had to find the right way to make her understand that she wasn't an inconvenience to have in his space. Shit, that it was no longer solely _his_.

As was sometimes her inexplicable way, she brought it up herself without realizing the extent of his prior considerations.

“Daddy, can I ask you something?” She was still burrowed in bed one Sunday morning, only venturing a hand out when she needed a sip of her coffee. He always thought it would be a particularly good day when one of the required requests from her happened before she even stepped a toe out of bed.

He was on his way to see about taming his wayward bed head, but returned and knelt beside the bed before replying. “Of course, baby girl. I'm all ears.”

“So Aubrey thinks it may be good for me to get some of my feelings or thoughts or fears or whatever out via a medium I'm very comfortable with. Writing is good, but it's not my default mode of expression. Never has been. But we want to keep it separate from work, so she suggested I try painting again.”

He nodded, urging her to continue as she got more rattled with every word.

“And I wanted to ask if you’d let me turn one of the other bedrooms into a studio. I can take the smaller one and I'm not generally a messy painter, so you don't need to worry-”

“Baby girl,” he interrupted, noticing that her breathing had accelerated and she was beginning to get flushed. “First, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Favor?”

“I would love it if you would rephrase your idea, taking into account that this is your home too.”

“I… but it's…” The evident struggle shown in her creased brow and pinched lips hurt his heart.

“I'm such an idiot, baby.” The lightbulb moment couldn't have hit with more clarity. He drew her up into a sitting position and slid in behind, cradling her against his chest. “I should have seen this sooner.”

“Seen what?”

“You can't be comfortable claiming this as your domain too. You pick things out when I take us shopping, but you haven't initiated one new purchase for this house since you moved in. And god if I didn't see this months ago, your enthusiasm over the cottage should have clued me in. I'm so sorry.”

“I don't understand, Daddy. If the studio isn't a good idea, I can pick another medium.”

“Sweetheart, the studio is a _fantastic_ idea. I’d start ordering supplies for you today if we weren't going to be occupied with another project.”

“Jesus, I know I'm extra thick this morning, but I need you to draw me a diagram or something. What are you talking about?”

“We’re going to find a new house together. It is my job to ensure you have a home, not just a place to live.”

“But I love this house.”

“I believe that, Olivia. I know you’re not lying or anything like that, but you don't see it as home in every way- I can tell. And that’s okay. We’ll fix it.”

He felt her shudder and knew it meant tears even before the first one rolled down her cheek. “I feel so goddamn broken sometimes,” she whispered.

“I know, baby. But that feeling isn't the truth. I know it feels real, but you’re a whole person not a thing that can be easily busted.”

“More therapy fodder right here, huh?” The words were thick with emotion, but there was a defiant cast to them as well. She was fighting the feeling with humor and other new tools in her arsenal, a fact that he noticed immediately.

“Baby, that’s the point. But I honestly don't think this kind of issue is on us truly. You have been in relationships where your trust ended up letting someone hurt you. And as happy and content as we are together, it cannot erase the past. Our time has and will start eclipsing it, but it's a process. Aubrey tells us that for a reason.”

“I want to be over it.”

“I want to be over my jealousy issues, but when you kiss Ben on the cheek I still have an immediate reaction of fear I have to tamp down on.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I'm not at all proud of it, but it's easier than it used to be. Sometimes I fantasize about marking you so thoroughly, making it so tangible that everyone will just _know_ you’re mine.”

“Marking how?”

He chuckled low in his belly, a sound that was more lust than mirth. “Getting you pregnant.”

“But you said you didn't want to try yet. That when I… that it wasn't time yet.”

“It's not. Sweetheart, it’s not in the cards for us yet, but I can't deny the feelings of pleasure and contentment and lust and pride I would feel to know you were carrying our child. The simple thought of it does powerful things to me.”

“You’ve never mentioned this.”

“It's a recent development and because it’s tied in some small part to some less than productive jealously, I wasn't in a hurry to scare you with it. But I want you to know that I struggle with past baggage too.”

“It doesn't scare me.” Her voice was low, but clear and it was another minute before she spoke again. “Three bedrooms isn't enough unless there is separate space for my studio and your office. And I would adore a library, but I don't want to get crazy.”

“You… we’re doing this?” Now it was his turn to feel his heart race.

“We are. It has to be perfect though. I won't ask for a picket fence, but a good school district is a requirement.”

“I didn't mean to force this conversation.”

“I'm not upset, Daddy. I am choosing to reframe my less than stellar reaction to moving here with a chance to prepare for the rest of our life. We’d be ridiculous if we didn't take future plans into account.”

“I'm not rushing you?”

“Strangely no,” she smiled, took his hand, and pressed a kiss to his palm.

They could have started talking about a hundred things. Was this neighborhood still the right one? What colors would work for the kitchen? Did they really have time for this with the wedding in the works?

But they were all ignored. She guided his hand down her body and under the band of her panties. A low gasp escaped his lips when he felt her arousal coat his fingers. “Tell me about your fantasy, Daddy. Tell me how it would be. Feel what just those few words did to me.”

Her hand stayed over his, not guiding him, just there as a connection point. “You’ll have to deal with your aversion to leaving my seed to drip down your thighs, my darling.”

He spread his fingers and swirled them around her entrance. Hot breath against her ear accompanied his now husky words. “You will be so full of me, baby girl. I promise to be gentle as your sweet little pussy swells and stings after my attentions. There would be no sense in cleaning you up just to fill you up again.”

He moved two digits up to her clit, circling the swollen flesh as if to accentuate his words. “We’d have to retire to the cottage for as long as it took to get you pregnant. I couldn’t have you distracted by anything else. You must conserve your energy for what’s to come, so there will be no cooking or cleaning from you. Pregnancy will tire you, angel. You’ll need my help to get ready for it.”

She bucked her hips up as he increased the pressure. “There will be no need for clothes either, my darling. The thought of knowing how your body will change would make covering it up unbearable. There will be a time where we’re the only ones who know, but soon enough people will notice.” His pace increased. “They would see how happy our union would make us. That nobody else can create life with you. We could tattoo our names on each other’s bodies and it wouldn't send as clear a message. You are mine. Utterly. And I'm yours.”

“Daddy, please,” she begged, hand still atop his own.

“I want to lap at your sensitive nipples, baby. To watch them change as you bloom. You will swell tantalizingly in so many delicious places. Like the most luscious fruit I alone have the fortune of tasting.”

“Yessss.” His free hand snuck beneath her shirt and caressed a breast in time with the digits gliding across her clit.

“Do you want that, baby?”

“Y-y-yes!” As she tried to form the word he pinched her sensitive flesh.

“You want to feel my seed grow in you?”

“Yes. Please god, Daddy. I do.” She never considered talk like this a turn on before, but hearing him speak about it like that was intoxicating.

It only took a few more minutes before she asked for release. “May I, Daddy?”

“May you what, baby?”

“May I come on your fingers?”

“Come now, angel.”

She let go of the last vestige of control she’d been holding onto and sagged against his chest as her body shuddered with pleasure. The words themselves had been incredibly arousing, but it was _hearing_ how he longed for it that took her over the edge. It might have been a new kink, but it was a damn powerful one.

He waited until her focus returned before gingerly withdrawing his hand and slowly licking it clean. “I will relish seeing your body change, Olivia. I wonder if it will have a bearing on your taste. I think I’ll need to keep a close monitor on it.”

“I do expect you to be thorough about it.”

“I had no idea this would affect you so, darling.”

“You surprised the hell out of me too.”

“And although I know absconding with you to the cottage for weeks or months at a time isn’t realistic, I like the idea of it.”

“A weekend is doable though.”

“It's a date. When we decide we’re ready, of course.”

She maneuvered around until she was facing him, straddling his lap. “I know my stuff is difficult to deal with sometimes. I'm sorry about that.”

“I meant what I said earlier. Getting past old relationships is natural. We both have work to do and we’ll do it together. I love you more than anything, Olivia and nothing is going to change that.”

“I love you so much, Daddy.”

He held her for a long while, stroking her back slowly as he considered their conversation. It was a huge relief to know his new fantasy wasn't repellant to her and even if most of it was just that, she was with him. None of it had to be rushed and he was happy to have the weight of one problem off of his shoulders.

The new house could be a clean slate for them and a very tangible sign they were ready to plan for the future. After everything that had happened, he really felt like they were back on a good path.

“Daddy?” She interrupted his thoughts with a muffled question, as she still had her face tucked into the crook of his neck.

“Yes, baby?”

“Will you make me waffles for breakfast?”

Two requests while still in bed? Yes, this was shaping up to be an excellent Sunday. “Of course I will. We can look at real estate listings afterwards, okay?”

“But food first.”

“Yes, angel. Food first.”

She squealed with laughter as he flung her over his shoulder and carried her down to the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that NaNoWriMo has been kind to my brain so far. I can't promise that I'll stay this productive, but I plan to take advantage while I am.
> 
> And for those of you that enjoy seeing more of Tom's POV, the chapter after this one is for you. ;)
> 
> Also, notification emails are on the fritz, so if you're eagerly awaiting what's next, you may just want to check back manually. Depending on how frustrated folks are on Election Day, I may go ahead and post another chapter.

Olivia was contemplating whether or not to run down to the coffee shop for a dose of caffeine on an interminably long Friday morning, when the receptionist rang. There was someone waiting for her at the front desk.

She felt her stomach flutter expectantly as she brought the package back to her desk. It had been delivered by special courier, the messenger unwilling to leave it at the desk, and ready to wait for her to come and sign for it.

Before she tore open the brown paper wrapping surrounding the enormous box, she knew it was from Tom. It had to be. The handwriting on the envelope nestled atop tissue paper confirmed it.

 

> _Olivia,_
> 
> _Be at the address below wearing the enclosed garments by no later than 6 PM. You’re not meant to know what’s coming, so no questions in the meantime._
> 
> _Tom_
> 
> _PS- Be sure to eat a good lunch, baby. Lots of protein._

Expecting a dress, she peeled back the layers of tissue only to find a knee-length cashmere trench coat, a garter belt, stockings, and a pair of four inch heels. All of it was black and terribly expensive, but she felt apprehension growing in her gut at the thought of going anywhere practically naked.

The address, somewhere in the south of the city, was unfamiliar to her. She almost Googled it, but stopped herself before opening her browser. While he hadn't directly forbidden it, he did say she wasn't to know anything about his plans.

Unwilling to be even a second late, she rushed to the bathroom to change as soon as her phone shifted from 4:59 to 5:00. She chose to use her building’s lobby restroom rather than risk prying questions from her coworkers. But as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror she figured nobody would have to even ask- they all _had_ to know she was nude under the coat. The high color on her cheeks alone had to be very telling.

The feeling of being completely exposed intensified as she stepped out into the unusually warm night. It was as if Tom had ordered the unseasonably warm weather so she wouldn’t be too cold. As she hailed a cab, she tried to remind herself that logically nobody could know what was (or in her case wasn't) beneath the trench. But the sensation persisted as the cab wound south through the congestion.

The traffic may have been normal for rush hour, but she worried something would cause her to be late. It was the same impulse that had prompted her to leave earlier than strictly necessary. The tone of Tom’s letter brooked no argument and she didn't want to start off the night on a sour note.

Not sure what she expected, but knowing it wasn't that, the taxi pulled up to the Clapham High Street train station. The temporary relief she’d felt at arriving a full twenty minutes early evaporated as she realized she was now on completely unfamiliar ground. She didn't know this neighborhood at all.

As she got out, trying to control her rapid breathing, she spotted another cabbie with a sign bearing her name. Relief flooded her as she figured that Tom had just used this as a waypoint on the way to somewhere else. Likely his attempt to thwart her if she _had_ looked up the address.

But instead of showing her into his car, the man produced a small box for her when she introduced herself. Another note was sitting atop the contents.

 

> _Olivia,_
> 
> _Excellent that you weren't late. You’re such a good girl for following my instructions so carefully. I assure you you’ll be rewarded if you keep it up._
> 
> _Now I want you to make a quick detour to the station’s washroom and put these on. When you’re done, Reggie here will take you to the next destination. Be quick about it._
> 
> _Tom_

She chose to wait to examine what she was supposed to wear until she was nestled in a stall, pausing only long enough to confirm that Reggie would wait for her.

Waiting to look until she was in private was a good call. Under the circumstances the _addition_ of clothing would have been welcome, but when she spied a tiny vibrator tucked into a pocket at the front of the lacy thong nestled in the box, she got a rush of apprehension.

But she trusted Tom utterly, so she dutifully slipped the underwear on and headed out to meet Reggie.

When he deposited her in front of the May Fair Hotel, she was surprised when he offered her yet another box. She risked at least reading the note on the pavement outside of the glittering lobby.

 

> _Olivia,_
> 
> _I suppose you had to know this little exercise would get naughtier as we went. This is already paired with your phone, so head to the bar, get a drink, and wait for my call._
> 
> _Tom_

The prospect of hearing Tom’s voice caused her hands to shake as she put the bluetooth headset into her ear. Again she felt like everyone’s eyes were upon her as she walked through the sleek lobby, heels clacking noisily on the shining floors.

Normally she would have been impressed by the cool blue expanse of the hotel bar, but nervousness and the arousal that had started to creep in kept her from pondering the space’s aesthetic. Thankfully, the early hour meant that it was fairly empty. She counted only ten other patrons.

Barely glancing at the cocktail list, she ordered something with pear in the name and retired to a shadowy corner table once the drink was in hand. Once seated, she took stock of everything. The feeling of being exposed was still there, but there was now a frisson of excitement along with it. She could feel the new panties grow damp the more she thought about it. Here in a safer enclosed space she started to relax.

He only kept her in suspense for ten minutes before the headset trilled in her ear.

“Daddy?”

“Well done, angel. You made it even earlier than I’d expected.” She felt like she hadn't heard his voice in days, although they’d spoken just that morning.

“You said not to be late,” she said in a hushed almost whisper.

“That I did. What a good girl you are. I think you deserve a prize.” On the last word, the silver bullet nestled in over her clit buzzed to life. He laughed at her surprised yelp. “Do you like that, baby?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. How are you doing that?”

“The headset isn't the only thing paired to your phone. I can control your new toy from anywhere in the world with this helpful little app.”

“Daddy, where are you?”

“Stuck at work unexpectedly, but I didn't want my plans to be ruined. Will you wait for me and let me tease that sweet pussy of yours?”

“Whatever you want, Daddy.”

“Well I know that, angel, but I want to know if you’re comfortable waiting.”

“I'm not _comfortable_ at all right now, but I think that’s your aim.”

“Indeed it is. Tell you what. You enjoy your drink and we’ll talk again soon. You are not allowed to come until I say so, is that clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He hung up and moments later she felt the bullet change speed. He must have chosen a new setting, because it now buzzed and ebbed in a slow rhythm. She already wanted to grind down on something to ease the need building between her legs. Her nipples stiffened beneath the soft fabric of the coat and she shifted slightly to feel the friction.

“Hi.” A man greeted her at the same time as he slid into the chair opposite her. His smarmy smile told her that he was well aware of how handsome he was. He immediately struck her as the kind of entitled douchebag she hated.

“I'm waiting for someone,” she replied tersely. It was a chore speaking as if nothing was happening, but all she really wanted to do was spread her legs and moan as the vibrator did its work.

“I can be that someone.” The grin reminded her of some beast of prey. “If you really had an appointment, he would have had you meet him up in his room. But you’re here at the bar clearly hoping to drum up some business. Well here I am.”

“What?” Maybe it was the insidious work of the panties, but she hadn't followed the guy’s train of reasoning.

“You yanks are always so direct. Fine I’ll say it outright. How much?”

“For what?”

“For your services. You show up at a swanky bar bundled in a trench coat in the hottest October day on record in fuck me shoes and what I'm guessing is little else. Now you’re undoubtedly pricey, but you can dispense with the doe-eyed routine. How much?” With that he grabbed her wrist, likely hoping to gain her full attention.

Finally catching on to what he was really asking, she wrenched her hand away and lashed out without a second thought. Pain exploded in her hand as it struck the side of his chiseled jaw. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you,” he roared.

She didn't answer, choosing to stand on wobbly legs and move back towards the bar. But before she made it, the bartender appeared, look of concern on her young face. “Everything all right, miss?”

“She fucking hit me!” The man’s previous handsome features were twisted into a mask of rage. For the first time she felt afraid.

“He tried to proposition me! Talked to me like I was a prostitute!”

“Fucking _tease_!”

The bartender ignored him and put a comforting arm around Olivia’s shoulders. “Come with me.” She lowered her voice and spoke just loud enough for her to hear. “Security is on their way. We know this guy is trouble. Let’s just get you out of the way and they’ll deal with him.”

She silently nodded and stood mutely at the bar while two burly guards escorted the man out. He was still screeching at the top of his lungs and she winced at every invective he threw her way.

After the noise receded and the calm atmosphere returned, she assured the girl she was fine and slipped into a nearby ladies room. The panties had gone from a turn on to a nuisance as soon as she began to register their presence again.

She wanted nothing more than to tear them off, change into the work clothes safely stowed in her bag, and go home. But she fought the urge and dragged in a few breaths before making her decision. Her rapidly beating heart seemed to slow, if only infinitesimally, when she decided that Tom would know what to do.

Not trusting her shaking hands, she used a voice command to call him and he picked up immediately. “Not tiring of my little game are you, love?”

“Daddy,” was all she managed to choke out before her chest constricted and she had to gasp for air again. It was like a sob without the tears.

“What’s wrong, baby? Try and breathe slow and deep and talk to me if you can.” He recognized that something was wrong after just the one syllable. Blessedly she felt the bullet still and sagged with relief.

“There was… there was… a man. He--”

“Where are you, Olivia?”

“Bathroom. By the bar.”

“I'm on the eighth floor. The Ebony Suite. Can you make it to me or do you need me to come get you?”

“I can.” At least she thought she could. The prospect of someone questioning Tom escorting a woman in clear distress upstairs was enough to propel her to the elevators. The fact that he was already in the hotel hadn't even fazed her racing mind.

“Okay, baby. I'm going to stay on the line with you.”

He kept up a soft stream of words she didn't really even pay attention to. The tone alone was enough to help. It was still a struggle to keep her breathing measured, but she managed to make it upstairs without incident.

Blessedly, he was waiting in the doorway and rushed to her as soon as the elevator doors opened. She all but collapsed into his arms as he swooped her up to carry her inside.

“Breathe, baby. Just take those nice big breaths for me.” He murmured to her as he settled on the couch, Olivia still cradled in his arms. “You’re safe.”

She shut her eyes and focused on the reassuring sweep of his hand up and down her back. It helped to synch her breathing to the motion and she felt the adrenaline slowly start to ebb away. As it did, she struggled out of his grip and managed to stand.

“I just can't be held right now.” At his crestfallen expression, she clarified. “I’m just too jittery to sit still.”

She paced the length of the spacious lounge and tried to shake off the nervous energy.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“This creep sat down with me and thought I was a call girl. He… ah wanted to purchase my services.”

She saw his hands ball into fists. “This is my fault.”

“No, I'm pretty sure it was his. The bartender said they’ve had trouble with him before. He took hold of my wrist and I… shit it was probably the wrong move, but I hit him. Hurt like a son of a bitch. The bartender said they even knew the asshole.”

“You what?” Now he was standing too, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I hit him. I just… when he… I just lashed out.”

“This is my fault,” he repeated.

“No it isn't!” She sounded loud in the confines of the quiet space, but stood her ground. “You didn't do anything wrong.”

“I left you alone in the bar with barely anything on.”

“I went all over London tonight wearing this.”

“And I was with you the whole time. Or as close as I could be.”

“What?”

“I'm not stupid, baby. I know how utterly fetching you look in that outfit. I was just behind your taxis in my own car and your drivers were _well_ compensated to ensure your safety.” He unclenched his hands and stalked over to the bar and poured himself a generous measure of what looked like scotch.

After he downed the liquor, he gathered some ice in a bar towel and brought it over to her. “Give me your hurt hand, angel.” She complied and was happy to feel the ice dull the ache almost immediately.

Now it was his turn to pace. “I was nearby everywhere except the bar. I left shortly after you came in to… to wait for you here.”

“So you weren't working late?”

“No, baby. That was a fib for the game. I wanted to tease you thoroughly before sending you upstairs. I didn't stay at the bar and watch for fear of being spotted.”

“Still not seeing how this is your fault.”

“It's my duty to protect you. I failed tonight when I put you in a compromising situation that I didn't have full control over.”

“But it was… the game was _good_.” Far better than good now that she’d calmed down enough to think about it.

“You think so?” He seemed to have regained a bit of his confidence at her assertion.

“Oh yes, Daddy. If you would have been able to finish I would have been a frustrated mess by the time I got up here.”

The jitters had abated and she knelt on the couch, facing him over the back. “Knowing the amount of effort you put into planning that for me was impressive.”

He pursed his lips and frowned at her. “Nope. I know that look. I'm not taking advantage of you after what just happened.”

“An asshole was rude to me, I probably shouldn't have, but I hit him. I had a few moments of panic, but I'm okay now.”

“Doesn't seem right, Olivia.”

She stood, unbelted the coat, and slowly undid the buttons before letting it slide off onto the floor. “I need you to… I need _you_. I don't want to dwell on this. Take control of me, Daddy. Please.”

He considered her for a few silent minutes, eyes searching her face for signs of distress. Instead he saw the raw need he knew so well. It was the same compunction that had drawn her to this lifestyle in the first place. She knew he could make the world go away and more than anything he wanted to give that to her.

“Go into the bedroom, baby.” He pointed at a door. “Trust that I’ll take care of you in my own time, all right?”

She nodded and pecked him on the cheek on the way into the other room. “Thank you, Daddy.”

**-XXX-**

She heard the low murmur of his voice as she waited on the bed. The nervous energy that surged after the altercation rushed back, but this time without the frantic edge. These were good nerves. The kind she got before a scene when she had no idea what was coming. She had to trust Tom to choose for her, a liberating feeling.

She took in the almost monochromatic bedroom and for the first time truly appreciated just how elegant Tom’s choice of hotel had been. The smooth satin of the comforter felt luxurious beneath her- and she had plenty of exposed skin to get the full effect.

A few minutes later, she heard his voice again, but he spoke for much longer. It was several more minutes before he called her back into the lounge. She’d been expecting him to join her, so the change startled her at first. This wasn't what she would have done, this was Tom’s show, something she was extremely grateful for.

“Come here, baby girl.” He beckoned her over to the small dining table. “I'm going to ask you again and I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you up for play tonight?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He nodded and dipped his head down to kiss her languidly. He chuckled when she let out a whine of protest when he pulled away. “All in due time, baby. I hadn't planned to do dinner this early, but I think it's best to make sure you’re taken care of.”

He gently set her on the top of the table and pulled the silver domes off of several dishes. The voices she’d heard must have been room service.

Before she could think about how tedious it would be to wait through dinner for the real action to begin, she felt the bullet buzz back to life. She let out a groan and spread her legs wider, happy to see his eyes darken in response.

But she wouldn't sway him from his mission and he continued on, preparing a small bit of bruschetta for her. When he brought it to her lips, she hesitated. “Daddy, I can feed myself.”

“I know you can, sweetheart. That’s the point, isn't it? I want to take care of you _completely_ , but you have to let me.”

She tamped down on the small voice that asserted that she was a burden to him and instead parted her lips without another thought.

“Good girl,” he murmured with a smoldering smile.

He continued to feed her small bits of bread, some with goat cheese, some with a crab topping, and all delicious. By the time he moved on to the mushroom risotto, she was fully relaxed. Occasionally he’d offer her a drink of water, which she’d accept with a grateful nod.

As the meal progressed she noticed a change in Tom as well. He stood just a bit straighter and seemed surer of himself. It felt good to bring that out in him and she realized that it had been a while since she’d seen him in full Dom mode. And while she chose to ignore the guilty implications of that, she also recognized just how much she missed this version of him.

And it wasn't just the vibrator whirring between her legs that had her excited for what was to come. Tom at his most dominant was better than any aphrodisiac and being almost completely naked only heightened the feeling.

When he was satisfied that she’d been properly fed, he gently wiped her mouth with a linen napkin and looked on with a satisfied smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“It's my pleasure. We need to do that more often. I thoroughly enjoyed that.”

“I did too. I'm sorry at first I—”

He stopped her before she could continue. “No apologies, baby. We’ve both gotten lax in the past few months. Tonight was meant to be about getting back to basics. We both need to fully fall back into our roles and this was the perfect start.” Well perfect except for the lout that had dared touch her. But he’d be dealt with in due course.

She nodded, shifting slightly on her perch. If he didn't start attending to her in other ways very soon she might explode. As usual, his keen eye noticed immediately.

“You can ask for what you want. Remember I don't have to give it to you, but you can always make a request.”

“I would like to come if you’ll let me, please.”

“Are you aching for it, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Hmm let's see what we can do about that.”

He took her hand and helped her down before leading her back to the bedroom. “I don't think you understand how difficult it was to see you traipsing around the city, knowing what was underneath that pretty wrapping. I was so tempted to just make my presence known and take you no matter what the setting.”

When he stopped beside the bed and pulled her into a rough embrace, she moaned at the proximity of him and the feel of his hands roving over her exposed skin. Feeling her bare breasts crush against the fabric of his dress shirt sent a shiver down her body.

She felt his fingers drag the flimsy lace of the thong down, freeing her from the maddening steady buzz of them. With exquisite care, he helped her slip them off, not wanting to take a chance with the combination of her high arousal and the towering shoes she still wore.

When she was again upright, he grazed two fingers over her clit. “Poor baby girl. So sensitive after all that teasing. Would you like Daddy to help you with that?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please.”

“Well it works out that I haven't eaten yet, because I love skipping straight to dessert.”

He had her sit on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide before kneeling between them. Without warning he bent and sucked her clit into his mouth. She would have arched off the bed if it wasn't for his strong hands anchoring her in place.

He wasn't gentle, but after the prolonged bullet use she wouldn't have responded to that kind of treatment anyway. She found herself bucking into his mouth and willing him to keep it up.

As she felt teeth graze the sensitive bundle of nerves, she cried out. “Da… oh god… please can I?”

He removed his mouth long enough to growl in the affirmative and resumed his attentions.

She let go almost immediately, falling back onto the bed in a boneless heap. After everything that had happened not only that night but in the past few months, the release was so right and so _necessary_ that she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. Tom stayed with her, taking one of her hands in his as he licked her gently through the aftershocks.

When he climbed up beside her, he took extra time to examine her expression before deciding the tears weren't shed in distress. Drawing her close, he kissed her forehead tenderly after pulling a nearby blanket over them. Even at a hotel he had the foresight to prepare.

“Did you enjoy that, angel?”

“Oh yes, Daddy. You’re so good to me.”

“You are yummier than anything on the menu.”

“And you’re psychic,” she exclaimed remembering an earlier detail that had confounded her.

“How so, baby?”

“The note that Reggie gave me said that I was early. You couldn't possibly have known that ahead of time.”

The grin he gave her was insufferably smug. He was proud of this detail. “There were two different boxes. One if you were on time and one if you weren't.”

“But what was in the other one?”

“It wouldn't be any fun if I told you that.”

She pouted momentarily before lapsing into a contemplative silence. It was several more minutes until she spoke again in a more subdued voice. “We did need this, Daddy. You were right.”

“We did. And I wanted to tell you how proud I was that you called me first before running home. You didn't know I was here, but you still wanted my guidance and I'm so grateful for that.”

“I think,” she began carefully, “that I need to get past my instinct to run. I don't know why, but sometimes I want to just hide.”

“You certainly moved past it this time. And even if you need to hide, I’d like to be part of that decision, baby. I’ll never deny you something that you think you need to cope with a bad situation. You know that, right?”

“I do. Just sometimes I forget that at first.”

“What made this time different?” It was important they dissect not only the unsuccessful situations, but the successful ones as well.

“I stopped and thought about it. Like for more than a few seconds. And it was really hard to just sit there and not do _something_ when my head was telling me to leave, but I did it.” Her voice was wary, but also proud.

“You did the right thing, sweetheart. You should feel good about that.”

“I do. I finally feel like I'm getting back to being myself.”

“I love you so much, Olivia.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

“Now you’ve had a rather eventful night so far. Why don’t you take a little rest while I attend to some things, okay?”

“What things, Daddy?”

“Nothing to worry that gorgeous head of your about. We have the suite all weekend and I intend to see to all your needs, baby. You just have to enjoy.”

“I can do that!”

“I know you can, because I have the most wonderful baby girl in the entire world. And I would like to see her cuddled up under the comforter without a stitch of clothing in the next two minutes. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy!” She made it in less than one.

**-XXX-**

Once she was safely tucked into the luxuriant bed, he reluctantly stepped back into the lounge, closing the door behind him. He had matters to attend to that she didn't need to be involved in if he could help it.

It was still early, barely eight o’clock, so he hoped to have the issue resolved that night. That way they could have nothing hanging over them for the weekend. A weekend they both desperately needed.

He intended to go as close to a total power exchange as they’d ever done before and although it might be extreme, he felt the jump start was just what they needed. She had to accept his full dominance again in a way that that she hadn't since the incident. Of course they’d gotten back into some of their usual Dom/sub routine, but it still hadn't felt like it did before. The weekend was to get them back to themselves, just as he’d told her.

And so far, despite some minor resistance, she’d responded beautifully. When she had finally began to relax during the meal, he knew it could and would work. The prospect of taking care of her so completely left him both excited and contrarily calm and grounded. Being a dominant could be such a contradiction at times, but nothing gave him this kind of peace. Or more accurately, no _body_ did. Because caring for Olivia was better than all his past experiences put together. And it looked like she was going to let him continue doing just that.

But before he could return to her he had to attend to the _unpleasantness_. That was a kind word for what had happened and part of him was almost grateful he hadn't been present to witness it. He might have ended up at the police station rather than feeding Olivia dinner. But pummeling the man for his abhorrent behavior had its own appeal. No, he assured himself that it had worked out for the best.

He picked up the suite’s phone and asked the front desk to send the manager up as soon as possible. Picking at the remains of the bruschetta, he paced and waited for the man to appear. They’d already spoken earlier in the week as Tom was trying to finalize details and pick which suite would suit them best. He had full confidence they could come to an understanding and he’d be equally helpful with this matter as well.

But when a woman softly knocked on the door a few minutes later, he was taken aback. “I’m sorry, I was hoping to speak to Logan.”

“Yes, sir, but he’s off duty now. I'm Catherine, the assistant manager, and I’d be happy to assist you.” She took a few steps into the room and closed the door softly behind her.

“When did you come on shift?”

“At five, sir.”

“Then I'm sure you’re aware of the ruckus in the bar.”

“Yes sir, I assure you the patron responsible has been ejected from the premises.”

“My fiancée was the one that lout assaulted and it upset her greatly.” He paused, letting his concern show plainly on his face. “I’ve come to understand that the man was not unfamiliar to your staff.”

She looked immediately uncomfortable, doing her best to hide it with a placid expression. “He has stayed with us in the past and… well there have been a few incidents.”

“I sincerely hope nothing to the extent of tonight. I've taken quite a liking to this establishment and I’d hate to find out you were party to such negligence.” He was hoping the prospect of securing him as a loyal client would outweigh any business they would lose from the man in question.

She relaxed slightly when he didn't immediately demand the man’s name and address. And as much as he wanted to beg, borrow, or steal such information, he knew that such a request would get him nowhere at such a discreet establishment.

“My fiancée and I are spending the weekend here to determine if we want to hold our wedding reception at the hotel. I cannot in good conscience commit to something like that knowing the hotel has not done everything in their power to see that nothing like that happens again. None of your patrons deserve to be subjected to such a man.”

“I can assure you, Mr. Hiddleston, that we do not tolerate assault. He has been banned from this and all our properties. And I can say that I personally had no foreknowledge of the other incidents prior to tonight or he would have been banned sooner.”

“That is excellent to hear, Catherine. I know it will go a long way to soothe Olivia’s nerves.”

“Would it be possible to apologize to her myself and reassure her on the behalf of all the staff that the safety of our guests is our highest priority?”

“She’s resting now, but I’ll be sure to pass your kind words along. They’re most appreciated.”

“And if you’d like, I can arrange to have a tasting set up for you tomorrow to showcase some of the options open to you if you chose to book with us for your reception.”

“How delightful. I’ll check and see if Olivia would be up to that. Should I just ring the front desk when I know for sure?”

“You may,” she proffered a business card and handed it to him, “or you can call my office directly. I'm appalled at what Miss Easton was forced endure tonight and I will do everything I can to make it up to her.”

“I do appreciate that.”

“If there’s anything you need in the meantime please don't hesitate to ask. Goodnight, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Goodnight.”

Having dispensed with the most disagreeable task of the night, he breathed a small sigh of relief that it had gone to plan. He could see to the other more pleasant tasks he had in mind before Olivia woke. The fact that she napped after almost every scene turned out to be a benefit. It gave him time to prepare for things to come while she got her strength back.

He spared a few moments to ensure she was sleeping soundly, before moving to the bags he’d stowed on the terrace. Moving as silently as possible, he laid out the toiletries he’d packed for her in the spacious bathroom. He hadn't been able to get one of the larger suites on short notice, but he knew she’d enjoy the illuminated bathtub here all the same.

Just as efficiently, he laid out some pajamas for her and hung up a few items in the closet, including the trench coat that he planned on having her use over and over again. His mind was already whirring with possibilities seeing how strongly she’d reacted to his game.

As he returned from setting the dishes out in the hall, a tousled Olivia came out of the bedroom wrapped in a blanket.

“Come here, baby.” She walked over and pulled the blanket around him while wrapping her arms around his neck. “How was your nap?”

“Good. That bed is amazing.” She stood on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw before settling back against his chest.

“I'm glad you’re enjoying the suite.”

“The whole hotel is amazing. It's all so beautiful. Thank you for planning such a perfect getaway.”

“Tomorrow would you be up to letting them try and woo us into having the reception here?”

“I’m up for whatever you want, Daddy.”

“ _Whatever_ I want? What if I dearly wished to divest you of that sheet right now?”

“You can do what you want, Daddy, but I'm only wearing it because I'm cold.” She looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes innocently, all the while pressing her body against his.

“Cold? We absolutely can't have that. I’ll just have to warm you up.”

With speed that made her shriek with laughter, he scooped her up (without the blanket) and carried her back into the bedroom. His duty was happily never done.


	37. Chapter 37

After keeping her up a good portion of the night, Tom was more than happy to let Olivia sleep in on Saturday. That was the benefit of having a getaway in one's own city, there was no rush to sightsee. They had absolutely no reason to leave the luxurious confines of the hotel until they needed to return home on Sunday night.

Despite their activities the previous night (and early that morning), he awoke only slightly later than usual. At first he was disoriented, as the room was kept in perpetual darkness from the blackout curtains, but it only took a few moments for his brain to catch up as his eyes picked out details of the room. He glanced over at Olivia, laying on her side, barely anything but her peaceful face outside of the covers.

Indulging in only a light kiss to her forehead, he slipped into the bathroom and saw to his morning ablutions in near silence. He pondered the success of his plan and found that he’d been more nervous than he’d ever let himself admit. The new setting proved to be a boon, with Olivia unable to fall back into familiar territory, instead having to rely completely on him for guidance. And she hadn't resented him for it, thankfully. Yes, all in all this return to their roots was going as well as he dared hope.

While she slept, he retired to the lounge to go over the hotel’s amenities with a more critical eye. Strictly speaking, he hadn't told Catherine the whole truth. The idea of holding the reception there hadn't occurred to him until he laid eyes on their rooms the night before. But telling her “my fiancée and I are here to rekindle the BDSM portion of our relationship and I intend to fuck her on every available surface,” didn't seem like something he should divulge. So he turned it into a research trip, which actually wasn't a bad cover.

The more he looked, the more he saw it might suit them nicely. While not as well-known as The Savoy or The Ritz, the May Fair’s staff so far had been superb. It looked like they’d work very hard indeed to ensure things went smoothly on their day.

To avoid any undue noise, he emailed Catherine rather than calling to arrange the tasting she’d generously offered. At the very least they’d have a wonderful meal, if last night’s room service was indicative of the kitchen’s skill. Within minutes a reply softly pinged in his inbox and they were set for a 6 PM reservation. She’d even offered them a private dining room as well.

After another hour, he decided to order breakfast and try and tempt her out of bed with food, a tried and true tactic. After such a rigorous night, she’d likely be starving when she awoke. It worked like a charm.

He situated them on the couch, Olivia in his lap and fed her bits of bacon (cooked to her request the ‘American’ way charred almost to a crisp), eggs, potatoes, and toast. He even held the mug as she sipped the coffee he’d prepared exactly to her specifications.

He made sure everything was perfect for her. She deserved it for giving him this gift. Letting him have this kind of intimate control over her when she could have attended to it herself was something very precious to him. That she chose to give herself over to him left him more sated than even their most vigorous sexual encounters. The sex was just a bonus, but _this_ was the real impetus of their relationship, that he took as much pleasure caring for her as she took receiving it. How perfectly suited they were for one another.

And now he seemed to have broken her out of the mindset that she had become a burden to him. It hadn't been easy or quick, but for the first time in months it felt like he had one hundred percent of his Olivia back. And she wasn't the only one. He felt like himself again as well. They were again two sides of the same coin.

Aside from her morning greeting, she’d stayed mostly silent as she had during the previous night’s meal. Nothing on her face signaled distress, so he chose to take the change in stride, reveling in studying her reactions to everything.

When he was confident she’d had enough, he wiped her mouth and then his hands with the heavy napkin and pulled her closer. “Why so quiet, baby girl?” Despite no outward issues, he wanted to ask all the same.

“Just enjoying this, Daddy. Enjoying you. And I know with you it's okay to be quiet sometimes. It doesn't feel weird.”

“You are free to be whatever you need to be around me, angel. I hope you know that.”

“I do. Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy.” He knew she meant more than breakfast.

“You’re very welcome. Now, we don't have any agenda today. I have a book I've been dying to start and I know you want to finish that thriller. Shall we spend the morning reading?”

“That sounds perfect.”

And they did. At her small request they retired to bed where she could sprawl out on her stomach, her preferred position for enjoying a book. He sat beside her and pondered how easy it had always been to be around her. With so many other partners he felt like he had to be _on_ all the time, but not with Olivia. She knew that just because he wasn't issuing commands at the moment that he was any less invested in being her dominant. He never had to put on a show for her.

When she quietly closed her e-reader after a few hours, he watched as she slid down beside him and curled up with her head in his lap. He absently ran a hand through her hair as he continued reading. It was almost like having a very large docile cat to contend with.

Before long, the proximity of her proved too much of an enticement. He put his book aside and began rubbing her back and after a few minutes, pulling her shirt up to give him free access to her bare skin. A sigh of contentment passed her parted lips, but otherwise she still stayed quiet.

“I need that shirt off, baby. Then I want you settled on your back.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Her voice had a dream-like quality she tended to get when he pet her.

He crossed his legs and again let her recline with her head in his lap. Even in her sleepy state, all artifice of trying to appear sexy long gone, she was breathtaking to him. Nobody else got to see or have her like this.

Very slowly, he began to knead her shoulders and upper chest. As he went, he was gratified to see she was more alert, slightly arching her back to better display her bare breasts. As if he hadn't noticed them before. Within minutes of him beginning the massage, her dusky rose nipples were hard and peaked.

Unable to deny himself any longer, he ran his palms over her breasts, slowly grazing each nipple as he went. The rapturous sound that she made caused him to stiffen even more in the confines of his soft sweatpants. She was more responsive than any partner he’d been with, a fact that he owed to how connected the two of them were. In such a state she hid nothing from him.

In the span of a few minutes she had her legs splayed wide and was canting her hips up as he continued to fondle her. Her hands were balled fits held fast at her sides and her eyes were wild with hunger.

“Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Daddy, I… can I suck your cock, please?”

That surprised him. He’d expected for her to beg for her own release. “Oh absolutely, angel. I can't say no to that.”

She scrambled into a sitting position while he shucked off not only his pants, but his shirt as well. He gestured for her to do the same and she shed her panties eagerly. When she moved to bend over him, he stopped her. “Lie out perpendicular to me, baby girl. I want to see that body of yours.”

She nodded and reclined on her stomach, taking him in hand while looking up for approval. “Go ahead, baby. And no making me come this way. You lick Daddy’s cock however you want, but I'm not going to come in your mouth.”

“Yes, Daddy,” was her only reply before she licked a stripe up the side of his length.

Taking his words to heart, she took her time alternating between kisses and licks along his shaft before pulling the glans into her mouth. Using barely any pressure, she sucked, moaning around his length as she took him deep. It was lazy and somewhat erratic, but without the goal of an orgasm, she seemed to take even more enjoyment than usual.

Little by little, she seemed to curl around him, head soon resting against his stomach as she worked. He enjoyed the sight of her genuflecting over him like a supplicant. It was a heady feeling.

Her movements were far too random to make a premature eruption a problem, so he was free to focus some of his attention on her lithe body. Now that she was even closer, he danced the fingers of one hand down her back, delving into the cleft he found at the base of her spine.

He felt her hum with satisfaction as he began to circle her anus ever so gently. She happily continued to lap at his cock, never straying far from the tip, her confessed favorite part. She loved running her tongue along his slit, gathering is precome as quickly as it could gather.

But even Olivia wasn't immune to distraction. When he nudged one of his fingers into her mouth, she fellated it with skill. Her whine of protest when he took it away turned into a very different whine as he nudged it into the tight ring of muscle. She renewed her own efforts, now sucking his balls into her mouth.

“Oh god, baby. That's… that’s brilliant, but now I need you on your knees.”

With a swiftness borne of equal parts trust and arousal, she was in position before he could even stand. “What a gorgeous picture you make.”

Knowing it wasn't his true aim, he nonetheless couldn't resist a quick taste of her and bent to dip his tongue into her hot folds. Lapping at her juices, he trailed his tongue back up over her taint and back to the hole he’d been teasing earlier. “I'm gonna come in that little ass of yours, baby.”

“Please, Daddy.”

Though she was originally embarrassed by the fact, he’d found that while it was rare for Olivia to come solely from vaginal penetration, she had no such issue with anal. In fact, he could tell how close she already was from his attentions. The fact that she showed no awkwardness now spoke to how comfortable they’d become with each other.

To prolong things (and perhaps to inflame her even further if he was honest with himself) he was methodical in opening her up and applying the necessary lube. She was positively panting when he finally sunk slowly into her.

“All right, angel?” She simply nodded in response. He knew when she got nonverbal it was usually a sign she was exerting all control to not come before she was allowed.

He started off slow, thrusting in and out with great care. She wasn't the only one holding themselves on the edge. When he could take it no longer and sped up, she let out a high keening sound. “Yes, baby. You may come now.”

Within moments he felt her body contract around him and he grasped her hips tighter as he drove himself into her with greater force. It was no time before he spilled into her, riding out his own orgasm as her body stilled beneath him.

“Stay there just another minute, baby girl.” He kept her in place as he withdrew and went to the bathroom for a damp flannel. He hadn't intended to let the cleaning staff in the room during their stay and didn't want to stain anything unnecessarily.

Once he’d gently and efficiently cleaned her up, he saw to himself before tucking them back under the covers. Again she was back to the sleepy, sated state that reminded him of a house cat. She wiggled around until her head was on his chest, ear just above his heart.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, angel. You are always so polite, it's a marvel. How did I get so lucky?”

“You have a kind smile.”

“What, sweetheart?”

“You have a kind smile,” she repeated. “That’s how you got so lucky. It's a big reason I responded to your first message. I’d gotten a lot of similar messages and some profiles just creeped me out. You seemed so _nice_ and sincere.”

“God I'm glad you thought so. If I even entertain the idea of not meeting you, not having you… well it doesn't bear thinking about. Suffice it to say, I will forever thank the universe for letting you think my smile was kind.”

“That's because it _is_. I love your smile.”

“And I love yours.”

“When did you know? Was it really when I wouldn't pee in front of you?”

“When did I know that I loved you? Oh no, I knew much sooner. That was just when I couldn't stay shut up about it any longer and I really admitted it to myself in those terms. But I've loved you since our second date. You came out in pajamas, so vulnerable and trusting with me it almost took my breath away. I know how hard it was for you to bare yourself like that to me so early on.”

“No matter how good you looked on paper, if you wanted me to parade around in uncomfy lingerie twenty-four hours a day I figured you wouldn't really be the guy for me. It _was_ hard to show you that, knowing some men would have walked away or tried to change me.”

“You can't change perfection. It's against the law.”

She laughed and kissed his chest. “Will you bathe me, Daddy?”

“Happily, baby. I brought along some bath bombs for you.”

“You always think of everything.”

“I wanted every detail just right for you.”

They ended up staying in the tub for almost two hours and when they emerged he wrapped her in a fluffy bathrobe while he ordered them a light lunch. She needed nourishment, but he didn't want anything interfering with their enjoyment that night.

Repeating what was becoming a ritual, he fed her, making sure she had enough to quiet her grumbling stomach before finishing. Her head lolled against his shoulder when they were done and she looked more content than he’d ever seen her.

“We’re doing this at least once a week from now on.”

“Hmm?”

“I had no idea feeding you would be so gratifying, but I've never felt closer to you.”

“Me too, Daddy.”

The rest of the afternoon was idyllic, both of them reading more and napping some. At one point, Tom woke her up long enough to taste her again, this time seeing to her clit with his mouth. There had just been something irresistible about the slip of thigh visible as she slept. He couldn't resist and she didn't seem inclined to stop him. In fact, by the end her fingers were tangled in his hair and she was practically riding his face. It was heaven.

When the time came to get ready, she pouted a bit at having to put a dress on, but brightened when he told her she wouldn't be forced to wear any panties. “You are becoming quite the little exhibitionist, darling.”

“Only because of you. If you’re around I'm just constantly horny. It's your fault.”

“I will gladly take the blame for such an interesting development.”

As he’d hoped, the food offered to them was superb. They were given tiny portions of everything on the catering menu and he could tell by the look in Olivia’s eyes that she’d fallen for the idea of booking there.

Catherine made a point of bringing the chef out to speak to them, and did manage to apologize to Olivia in person. For their trouble (and likely for their business) she declared that she was comping their stay. And when they were stuffed to the gills, she sent them back upstairs with a bottle of champagne.

They didn't even have to talk about it, they both knew a decision had been made. It was now just a matter of picking which suite they’d christen on their wedding night.

The whole weekend was extremely productive from both practical and emotional standpoints. Not only had they settled a significant chunk of the wedding details, but they’d finally been able to shake off the miasma the miscarriage had left in its wake. They left the hotel hand in hand, both excited at the prospect of beginning anew.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllllll everything is terrible and it's Monday, so have some smut. 
> 
> Also, thank you commenters! Comments are basically the best and they keep my shriveled writerly heart beating.

Although it had taken them longer than either would have liked, by the beginning of November they’d moved into the new house. It had taken a lot of searching, but the refurbished Victorian house they settled on had been really perfect for them. It had been sheer luck they’d found it after less than a day on the market, but Tom was nothing if not tenacious when he had a goal in mind. He knew the listings better than their agent did and was tireless in his research.

At least by that point she had stopped fainting when all the prices were over a million pounds. Going onto a real estate search website for the first time had left her with sticker shock. When she started to think under two million was a bargain for four bedrooms, she knew she’d become a true Londoner.

And Tom had been right, the new space was unequivocally theirs as a couple. She now had no problem debating color schemes with him or offering up suggestions for furniture placement and the hectic days turned into some of the best she’d ever had.

Thankfully they were already good and truly settled in by the time Tom had to travel to Dublin for a client. He was embroiled in a messy negotiation between six siblings, only one of which he represented. The idea was to sequester all their solicitors in one place and hash out an agreement. He’d be gone a whole week and neither were happy at the prospect. But she vowed to be the model of patience, no matter how she was counting the time until he came home.

Four days in, she was contemplating dinner choices in the kitchen, grateful that the work week was at least over. The weekend promised to be much too quiet without him, but she’d make the best of it.

It was a toss up between the microwave mac and cheese or the microwaveable ramen. A choice for the ages, and one she was very carefully considering when her phone trilled. The first note of his ringtone had her heart beat a little faster.

"Daddy! I thought you'd be in meetings till late!"

"We're taking a short break and I wanted to hear your voice."

Her insides melted at such a sweet statement. God, she was such a sap! "Awww Daddy I'm glad you did. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, baby. But I'll be home soon."

"In three more days." By the tone in her voice made him think it was three years.

"No sads, darling. I called to make you happy, not the other way around."

"I know, Daddy. I'm sorry. I am very glad you called."

"What exciting thing do you have planned for tonight?"

"Comfort food and a _West Wing_ marathon in bed. And I'm nearing the end of season two, so probably some crying too."

"I love that you still get teary over something you've seen a thousand times. My baby is such a little softie."

"Oh and I'll probably watch all snuggled up with Polly and JLB and your pillow, since I can't seem to stop smelling it. Daddy, I'm gonna smell the mess out of you when you get home."

"You can do whatever you like with me." He chuckled softly and she could picture the fond smile he got when she went into overly sentimental territory. "I wish I could have taken you with me, but honestly knowing you were just upstairs in the room waiting for me would be disastrous for my concentration."

"I'm extra good at being distracting."

"That you are, little one. What PJs are you wearing tonight?" Sexy or not, he did genuinely want to know. It helped him get a picture of her, which always calmed him.

"The pink shorts with that ratty black t-shirt of yours I love."

"Precious and irresistible no matter what you're wearing."

She giggled. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Listen angel, I have to run now. Text me before you go to sleep at the very least. If you want to give me a play by play of the marathon, I'd love that. I'll have my phone off, so don't worry about disturbing the meeting, okay?" He knew she always thought about those kinds of things and never wanted to be an annoyance.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to get my hands on you when I get home. I plan to do much more than smell you." His voice got huskier on the last bit and it sent a signal directly to her groin.

"Promise, Daddy?"

"Promise promise. Be good baby, like you always are."

"I will, Daddy. 'Night."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

**-XXX-**

"You are both idiots! Just fucking kiss already and save yourselves five more seasons of grief!" She sighed in disgust, but still continued to watch the scene on the laptop screen. When the phone buzzed on the pillow next to her she grabbed at it absently. Probably her mom, forgetting that it was already past midnight in London.

Olivia was more than surprised to see a text from Tom flash across the screen.

How odd. While contemplating what the hell he could mean, another came.

That had her sitting up and scanning the room. He must have planted a camera or something. He knew her pretty damn well, but he wasn't psychic!

The phone vibrated in her hand again with yet another message.

She rapidly typed a reply while still searching for something that might explain what the hell was going on.

"Daddy," she shouted as she tried to extricate herself from the covers without damaging the laptop.

By the time he walked through the bedroom door, she'd almost managed to make it off the bed. While she didn't fall, it was a near thing. An excited Olivia was almost a menace. She nearly knocked him over jumping into his arms.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." He felt her legs close around his waist while she covered any exposed patch of skin with kisses.

"So I take it this is a good surprise?"

"You're the BEST surprise!!" Her head now nestled into the crook of his neck, she seemed content to stay attached to him.

"I was worried you'd be asleep by the time I got here. You're up much later than usual."

"It's Friday! No work tomorrow."

"I know, baby. You're not in trouble." After everything that had happened, he was now even more diligent about her well being. Bedtimes were closely monitored. Aubrey commented once that a regular sleep schedule was conducive to a more consistent mental state and that was all it took.

"How are you here, Daddy? I thought you had meetings every night."

"We got a lot done today, so we decided it was best for everyone to take a little break." He walked the remaining steps until he was flush against the side of the bed. "Okay baby, I'm going to set you down. I need to get this laptop cleared away before you impale yourself on it."

He placed her gently on the edge of the bed while he cleared away the detritus of her marathon. She practically bounced in place waiting for him to finish.

"Now, baby. Go lie up top by the pillows." There was command in his voice that both excited and calmed her.

She did as she was told, desire already clouding her thoughts. When he was finished, he stood beside the bed and stroked her cheek. "I missed you so very much, Olivia. More than you realize."

"I missed you too, Daddy. I don't like being away from you."

"I know, baby. You've been so strong for me. I'm so proud of how brave you've been. I know I've been out of contact a lot, so are there any incidents I need to know about now? Any rules broken?"

She averted her eyes and stared down at her toes before answering. "Yes, Daddy."

"Tell me."

"I woke up this morning and my hand was in my panties. I stopped as soon as I realized and I know I didn't come. But I'm sorry, Daddy. I added it to the list you wanted to read when you got home. And I made a note in my diary too.”

Another new addition courtesy of Aubrey’s suggestion was keeping a regular journal. Far from a chore, it turned out to be very beneficial for her. She’d let him see excerpts from time to time, when something was difficult for her to actually talk about and it had done wonders for their communication. Every time he heard her casually mention the diary his heart warmed. It meant she wasn't just bottling things up again.

"Did you have a naughty dream, Olivia?"

"Yes, Daddy. It was about you. I'm sorry I touched. I know it was wrong."

"I don't think you could help it, sweetheart. I'm very glad you told me though. I'm always so proud when you're completely honest with me even if it means punishment for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy." Praise from him was almost like a drug. It warmed her head to toe.

"Because you were so forthcoming and you didn't make any excuses, I don't see the need for punishment."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Up on your knees, baby. Over here on the edge in front of me."

She moved into position, hands at her sides. Kneeling on the bed almost brought her face level with his. The idea that he could do anything he chose at that point excited her to no end. He was completely in charge and all that was asked of her was to experience it. She felt free for the first time in days. Tom's absence had taken a greater toll than she realized.

"Always so eager to comply, Olivia. I love that about you." Taking a hair tie out of his pocket, he carefully pulled her hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. "Now darling, I have to go back in the morning, but I promise you'll feel this until I'm back on Tuesday."

"Thank you, Daddy."

He reached under her shirt and ran fingers along her torso. Just the simple touch caused a needy moan to escape her mouth.

"Jesus, Olivia. So beautiful and so eager." His hands moved up to her breasts as he spoke. "I was hoping you'd be braless. I dreamed about you too, baby." He got another moan out of her when he started rolling her nipples between his long, deft fingers.

She knew how wet she already was. With Tom it never took much. Even a few well-chosen words, if they came from him, could have her panties soaked in no time.

It felt like he kept her there for ages, reveling in his touch, but still wanting more. "I know you want to beg me for more, baby." His mouth was now millimeters from her ear. "I know how hard it is not to demand. But you know Daddy will take care of you, because you're such a good, patient girl."

"Yes, Daddy." There was nothing cool or collected about the breathy response.

"Do you know how much I enjoy you saying that, Olivia?" She had to try very hard to listen and comprehend what he was saying. Tom's hands were magic. "You saying 'yes, Daddy,' is better than almost anything in the world."

She made an effort to look him in the eye when she replied. "Yes, Daddy."

He mumbled an oath under his breath and was on her in a flash. His large hands pulled her close, one at the back of her neck and one just above her ass. Their mouths met hungrily, kissing like they'd been apart years rather than days.

He tore himself away only long enough to tug the shirt over her head and discard it. Tom had entered into what she thought of as primal territory. A switch flipped, and although he was still in control, there was a kind of abandon taking over too.

"Daddy," she sucked one earlobe into her mouth to get his attention. It drove him crazy. "Please fuck me. I need your cock."

"Such a slut for your Daddy." The words went through her with a jolt, and he saw the comprehension dawn before a shy grin crept across her face. One of his deft hands slid under the sleep shorts and panties to her soaking folds. "Thinking about Daddy taking you gets you so wet, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" He sunk two fingers in and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. "Oh fuck, Daddy. I'm such a wet little slut for you." Saying such filthy words sent a thrill through her. It felt a little wrong, but for some reason she loved it too. Things that would be offensive in almost any other context felt necessary in that moment.

His hand retreated as quickly as it had come and she was left alone, still kneeling on the edge of the bed. She throbbed with need, as if protesting the sudden lack of stimulation. She tore her eyes open to see where he'd disappeared to and saw him rummaging in the cabinet that stored their toys.

He caught her glance and tersely ordered, "Everything off. Lie on the bed, shoulders down, ass in the air, and hands above your head."

She complied as quickly as possible and tried to wait patiently for him. He stayed silent, but the feel of his body heat behind her gave him away. Without a word, he parted her cheeks and worked in a lubed finger.

"Daddy, please more!"

"So needy for me. I will never tire of seeing you present yourself to me like this." A few minutes later found two more fingers opening her up. She was panting and groaning, trying not to beg him to fuck her.

She'd expected his cock, so the smooth silicone plug sliding in was a surprise. He pressed a quick kiss at the base of her spine before the plug began to vibrate. She moaned loudly, partially from pleasure and partially from frustration. It would be infinitely harder to resist coming before he allowed it.

"Turn over."

At least turning onto her back afforded a spectacular view of a now naked Tom. She took in the sight of him, all sinewy muscles and feral grace. His stiff cock jutted out and she almost whined out loud in need.

"I'm going to fill you up tonight, Olivia. The only question is where my cock will end up. Cunt or mouth?" Such crass words were a rarity for him and they only managed to amp up her neediness.

The question was rhetorical, as she had no say in the matter. If she had her druthers he'd already be balls deep in her, but she stayed silent. He brandished a large pink vibrator and made his choice clear by slipping the toy into her. She could feel it slide in, her body making room for it as the plug hummed just millimeters away. The second toy started buzzing a moment later.

"Keep it in you, baby. If it slips out you won't be allowed to come."

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy." Everything in her body wanted to let go, to let the orgasm come regardless of the consequences, but she knew better.

Quickly, he straddled her face, leaving his length just out of her reach. "I'm going to fuck your mouth, baby girl. You're going to feel Daddy everywhere as I do it too."

Instead of replying, she simply opened her mouth. It had taken a long time, but now she was able to take him completely almost every time without gagging. It still almost brought tears to her eyes when he drove in, so quickly she wasn't prepared.

He dug fingers into her hair and gripped, setting a punishing pace. It was almost enough to make her forget the vibrators at work elsewhere. Almost. Sensations were overwhelming her from so many different sources that it became a monumental effort not to give in.

Olivia couldn't have said how long it took him to come down her throat. Time had become meaningless as she tried to manage all the input being sent to her brain.

Length still twitching, he finally gave her the signal she was praying for. "Let go now, baby. I want you to come with my cock in your mouth."

Everything else slipped away as she let the euphoria wash over her. It seemed to go on for longer than she thought possible. She didn't even register the hot spurt of fluid that accompanied the orgasm until several minutes later.

Tom withdrew himself and the toys from her as she lay limp and boneless. He then pulled her onto his lap and pulled a blanket over them both. He murmured endearments to her and told her how proud he was.

When she did come to her senses enough to thank him, she noticed the large wet spot staining the dark comforter where she'd lain. "I squirted?"

Tom chuckled and pulled her closer. "Indeed you did. That tends to happen when I overwhelm you with stimuli. It happened the last time we did double penetration."

She knew it wasn't something to be embarrassed about, but still felt her cheeks color at the thought.

"The fact that I can still make you blush is so wonderful." He kissed each cheek in turn. "I'm so glad I came home tonight. I missed you so much it hurt."

"Daddy, it's been so hard not having you here."

"I know, baby. Only a few more days and I'm back for good. I hope I'm leaving you with something sufficiently memorable," he grinned.

"I can already tell that I'll feel this for days."

"You were so perfect. Nobody knows what a dirty little girl you become for me."

"That's 'cause it's just for you, Daddy." She leaned up and kissed the hollow of his neck. She loved pressing random kisses on him after they played, something she generally wasn't allowed to do during a scene.

"You're all mine, little one." He smoothed back her hair and looked intently into her eyes. “Was that what you wanted, sweetheart?”

She nodded, blush deepening even more. “Yes, Daddy. Better than I’d hoped.”

It was one of the things she’d written in her diary and was too reluctant to voice aloud at first, likely out of shame more than anything. She’d wanted him to talk to her like that. It felt filthy and like it should be something degrading to reject, but of late her mind had kept going to the new fantasy over and over again. Finally she’d thrust the journal into his hands one night and mumbled something about reading the last page before hiding under the covers.

At first it seemed wrong to him too. He loved and adored Olivia and calling her such filthy names seemed like it would cross a line. But once they’d finally started discussing it (after she’d been coaxed out from under the comforter), he understood that it wasn't that she wanted it in general. It was that she specifically wanted the words from _him_. But only in a controlled, safe environment.

She still wasn't great at articulating why she’d wanted or even needed it, but he had his suspicions. Maybe it had been a need to control words that were tantamount to weapons in the wrong situation or it could be that she was now comfortable enough with him that such a seemingly shameful fantasy was now safe.

Whatever it was, he recognized the pleading in her eyes and agreed to try it when he felt the time was right. When he saw how she’d responded to being called a slut, he’d known it was okay to proceed. But throughout it all, he’d kept a very close eye on her to make sure it didn't adversely affect her.

“I don't always want that,” she clarified. “When you call me princess or baby or sweetheart it's so wonderful. I don't want you to think that I don't--”

“I understand, Olivia. If you want, we can work out a signal word and I’ll only go there when you specifically ask for it.”

“I like that idea, Daddy.” She sagged back against him, eyes now visibly drooping. He noticed immediately. Whenever they tried anything new, he paid even closer attention to her responses.

"Are you too tired to clean up, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy. Can we just sleep now?"

"Of course we can." He was grateful for the layers of blankets Olivia liked to sleep with, because nothing had soaked through to the lower blankets. He maneuvered them into their usual sleeping positions, slotting his body behind hers when they were settled. "I'm leaving very early tomorrow. I'll wake you up before I go, but you must go back to sleep after that. You need rest after such a strenuous scene."

"Okay, Daddy. No problem." She pulled his arm tighter and clutched it in a way that reminded him of how she held Polly. "I'm gonna sleep now."

"One more thing, baby. And it's important."

"Yes, Daddy?" This question was clearer and less sleep addled than before.

"I love you, my darling little Olivia."

"I love you too, Daddy. All my love. And that's a lot."

"I'm the luckiest man alive." She felt him trail kisses along her shoulder and neck. "You go to sleep now, baby girl."

"Yes, Daddy."

He stayed awake long into the night, savoring the feel of her, the smell of her hair, and the reassuring cadence of her breathing. Tomorrow would be rough on him without a decent amount of sleep, but he didn't care. He wanted to memorize every detail to get him through the coming days.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming down the home stretch, guys. About another 7-10k to go. As always, comments are appreciated- honestly they're gold. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also, more texts in this one if you've downloaded this and you're confused.

“I don't _care_ if it’s a stupid tradition! I don't wanna sleep alone tonight.” Tom was trying to usher his bride-to-be into a waiting taxi. Rather unsuccessfully.

“But we’re not supposed to see one another on our wedding day, baby. Not until you walk down the aisle at least. And I wanted time for you to get settled at the hotel before the dinner tonight.”

“I won't be able to sleep at the hotel. And it's probably some dumb misogynist tradition that has something to do with keeping the bride virginal or another equally stupid idea. I don't want to have bags under my eyes tomorrow for no good reason.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “So not letting me see the dress, there's a good reason for that, eh?”

“That’s because I want to surprise you, not because of some dusty old custom!” She stamped her foot and he could see the stress of the past few weeks etched on her face. The last thing she needed was a poor night’s rest.

Deciding that they could work _something_ out, he leaned into the open window of the cab and offered the driver an apologetic smile. “I'm so sorry for wasting your time, but we won't be needing a taxi today.” He reached into his wallet and withdrew several bills and offered them to the driver. “I hope this is adequate compensation for your trouble.”

The man raised an eyebrow at the amount and smiled back. “Mate, if you throw in another hundred quid _I’ll_ marry you tomorrow.” At least it made Olivia smile.

They headed back into the house and he got them settled onto the couch before continuing the conversation. “Baby, is this just about the sleep?”

She looked confused, but answered immediately. “Yes, Daddy. Why wouldn't it be?”

“I just wanted to be sure there wasn't something else. Something like cold feet…”

“No!” She looked shocked at the suggestion. “I want to marry you more than anything!”

His heart swelled at the declaration. “I'm so happy to hear that, but if there is anything you need from me to make everything easier, I want you to ask.”

“I asked to stay here and you agreed, so I'm good. I just have to call my mom and Rosalie and let them know. And unless they were really looking forward to babysitting me after the rehearsal dinner, they’ll be fine with it.”

“How about I take care of that, and you get a nice relaxing bath before we have to get ready. Sound good?”

“Only if you join me once the calls are made.”

“Baby…”

“I promise to be on my best behavior, Daddy. I’ll keep my hands in full view at all times.” He’d put a ban on sex for the last few weeks, wanting to make their honeymoon as special as possible. All of her arguments had fizzled out within the first few days, but she’d resigned herself to it.

“I am fully confident in your ability to be good, but I don't know that I can resist.”

“You’ve done this to yourself, Daddy.” There was no malice in her words and she gave him a quick peck as she stood. “But a bath does sound perfect, so I’ll take you up on the offer.”

He watched her head upstairs, wondering (not for the first time) why he’d been so idiotic as to deny them in the last few weeks. It wasn't as if he was trying to torture himself, but it just felt like something he should do. Well, it did at the time he announced it. Now it seemed monumentally stupid.

With a frustrated sigh, he got to his feet and found his phone on the kitchen counter. He’d hold up his part of the bargain even if he would rather occupy Olivia in any number of imaginative ways.

**-XXX-**

“I'm fully clothed and presentable,” she shouted down the stairs. “Can I come down?”

He didn't want to risk watching her get dressed and retired to his study to change into his suit. And as ridiculous as she thought the idea was, part of her enjoyed that he didn't think he could keep his hands off her if she was naked around him.

When he called back she heard the smile in his voice. “Yes, angel. Let me get a look at you.”

Knowing the new dress protocol she spun around when she joined him in the kitchen, very gratified to hear his intake of breath when she stilled to face him. “You look breathtaking.”

“You picked the dress out, you shouldn't be surprised about it.”

“Seeing it on a rack and seeing it on you are two very different prospects. You look good enough to eat, baby.” She blushed so deep it almost matched the crimson of her dress.

“If we ditch the rehearsal dinner, I’d be open to that.”

“I bet you would, you little minx. You are incorrigible and I am affronted at your behavior!”

“Yeah uh huh. I’m surprised you weren’t too affronted to fuck me in the back garden last month when anyone could have seen us.”

“What can I say? You bring out the beast in me, angel.”

“Thank goodness. I couldn’t abide by a boring husband.”

As she moved to leave the kitchen, he snagged her wrist and drew her into his arms. “You know, by this time tomorrow I _will_ actually be your husband.”

“It can’t come fast enough for my liking. I know I’d regret not taking a zillion pictures in my pretty dress and having all the flowers and the food and everything, but right now I kinda just wish it was over. Is that terrible?”

“No, baby I think that’s natural.” Before pulling away, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, careful not to muss her hair. “We’d better go ahead and leave. When I talked to her, your mum and my mum were beginning to tell stories about us. Who knows what they’ve gotten up to in the meantime.”

Apparently they’d gotten up to a couple bottles of champagne, as it happened. The mothers greeted the pair of them as the entered the private dining room, all giggles and smiles. Olivia was happy to see them so relaxed and enjoying the festive atmosphere. She couldn’t possibly begrudge them that and they were staying at the hotel, so it wasn’t like they had to brave traffic to make it home.

Between the wedding party, both families, and all the out-of-town guests, the rehearsal dinner ended up comprising almost forty people. After several rounds of drinks and the three course meal, she could barely hear herself think, let alone understand what her father and Rosalie were chatting about across from her. Several people had drifted off into small groups and she was supremely grateful that nobody seemed inclined to bother her at that moment.

Silently leaving the table, she escaped into the nearby hallway in search of a bathroom and a little privacy. Benedict must have been in need of the same, because she ran into him outside the restroom doors.

“Hello, bride,” he greeted her warmly. It was nice seeing him a bit fuzzy around the edges. It didn't look like he was drunk, but he was certainly pleasantly tipsy.

“Hello, best man.”

“This is a great party, Olivia.”

“I'm glad you’re enjoying it, but you can thank Tom’s mom for it. She organized the whole thing. I didn't have to lift a finger.”

“Well I'm glad you didn't have to stress about it. You nervous about tomorrow?”

“Not really, no. I'm more excited than anything.”

“Good. Tom is on cloud nine. I don't know how he’s managed to get any rest the last couple of weeks. Every time I see him he’s just bursting with enthusiasm.”

“I’ve threatened to drug him a few times,” she laughed.

“Olivia, I'm glad I got a chance to talk to you alone.” His face grew more serious. “I’ll probably end up repeating part of my toast for tomorrow, but I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?”

“For loving him. For letting him love you. I've known Tom a long time, since before his parents divorced even and nothing has ever made him as happy as I see him with you. He adores you.”

“The feeling is mutual. I'm so lucky to have found him.”

He looked embarrassed suddenly, as if he’d been too forward, but she gave him a kind smile to show that she appreciated his words. “Well ah, I won't keep you hostage outside the loo any longer. Do save me a dance tomorrow, will you?”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

He awkwardly wrapped one arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug before heading back into the dining room.

Before she could head back into the fray after her detour to the ladies room, it was Tom’s turn to snag her in the hallway. And this time quite literally. Before she knew he was there, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her against him.

“I missed you, baby.”

“I was gone for five minutes, Daddy.” She lowered her voice on the last word, not wanting to have _that_ discussion with anyone present. “And when I left, you were deep in conversation with your mom.”

“We were talking about you. Were your ears burning?”

“No, but now I need to know what was said.”

“She wanted you to have something, but wasn't sure how to offer it to you.”

“What?”

“She was hoping you’d take her mother’s brooch and use it as your something old tomorrow.”

“That’s so sweet. But I don't understand her reluctance. My something old was going to be the perfume I wore on our first date. But this is much better.”

“She wasn't sure that it would go with the dress you chose and didn't want to pressure you if you didn't want it.”

“It doesn't have to go on my dress necessarily. We can put it in my hair.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, baby.”

“And I don't care if it ends up clashing with everything, it means a lot that she wants me to have it, so I'm going to wear it.”

“She’ll be overjoyed to hear it. Shall we go and tell her the good news?”

He offered her his arm and she took it without a second’s hesitation.

**-XXX-**

When they made it back home several hours later, Tom let her know that he’d found a way around their little conundrum.

“It's not going to hurt anything to see each other for five minutes in the morning.”

“Be that as it may, I would like to avoid actively going against such a tradition.”

“But if you sleep in another room, that defeats the purpose of me staying here tonight.”

“I plan on keeping both of us in our bed, baby girl. I have a plan.”

The plan, as it turned out, was something he already had on hand. Sometimes it really paid to be a kinkster. There was only a minor misunderstanding when she’d thought he was proposing a scene instead of his actual motive.

He handed her the satin mask. “We wear these to _sleep_ tonight, baby. Then we don't risk seeing each other in the morning. Easy fix.”

“We won't be able to see _anything_ with these. Trust me, I've worn it enough times.”

“Well now I get to test the efficacy of them first hand. And we can get creative in the morning. Peek down at our feet to avoid any furniture collisions. That kind of thing.”

“You want to go through all that trouble for one little superstition?” She shrugged and took the mask from his outstretched hand. “Whatever you say, Daddy. I will gladly fumble around in the morning since you gave me what I needed.”

“You know I’ll always make sure you’re taken care of, sweetheart.”

“I do.” A giant grin spread across her face as she said the words. “You know, Daddy. I think it might be a good idea to declare ourselves to each other publicly. You know get our friends and family together to watch us do it. Is it too short notice to pull something together for tomorrow?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

She pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, still smiling like she’d make the funniest joke in history. “I really hope you put something in your vows about always laughing at my amazing sense of humor.”

“Sweetheart, that goes without saying. We do have a rather nice party to get to after the ceremony and I’d rather enjoy that than spend hours telling you everything you already know. But don't worry, I cover all the important bits.”

He made a final sweep of the room, making sure her bag was where she’d need it in the morning. Thankfully Olivia had already moved the dress, all necessary cosmetics, and anything else she thought she might need to the hotel. It would have been unduly stressful if to try and wrangle all that the morning of. She watched with interest as he worked through his mental list.

When he was satisfied and joined her in bed, she spoke as she settled into position. “It's interesting to see your brain work like that. I could practically see you ticking and tying through everything as you stood there.”

“Have to make sure tomorrow goes a smoothly as possible for my baby, now don't I?”

“Does smoothly include telling me where we’re going on our honeymoon?” She didn’t _really_ expect him to divulge what had become a closely guarded secret, but a girl had to try.

“It does not. I do actually want you focused on the ceremony itself rather than picturing the next two weeks.” She opened her mouth to reply only to be kissed rather soundly instead. When they settled back down, he added, “And baby I know exactly where you were going with that. I’ve already packed everything you’ll need for the trip.” The bags were even stowed in the suite they’d share the next night so she wouldn’t have a chance to root around and get a clue about their destination.

“Dammit you’re too thorough sometimes,” she grumbled with no real malice behind it.

“Ah but you love me for that.”

“Yeah I do.” Resigned that she wouldn’t be hearing anything about the mystery trip, she flipped over and nestled her back against his chest. “You know what we get to look forward to next, don’t you?” She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

He didn’t disguise the surprise in his voice. “Really?”

“I’m not saying we start tomorrow, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I think maybe soon.” She’d had a long talk with Aubrey about it being okay to feel they were ready, allowing herself to think of this as a completely new chapter from the last. “Are you okay with soonish?”

“Yeah actually I am. I’ve been thinking about it too. You know, beyond how irresistible you’d look carrying our child, because I am very excited about that bit. But I’ve thought about the rest too and I think we’re almost ready. If we can get engaged, buy multiple pieces of real estate, come out the other side of a personal tragedy, _and_ get married in a little over a year, then I think we can bloody well do anything.”

“We did do all that, didn’t we?” It sounded like a lot when he put it like that, like it should have been _too much_. But they’d done all that and more and she couldn’t credit it to anything but the downright magic of two of them together. She felt like anything was possible with Tom and not just when he handled all the fiddly details, but just what she could endure and triumph over. He made her stronger and to hear him tell it, she did the same for him.

“We did. And tomorrow we’ll be married and whatever else we get up to in our lives together will be amazing. I have no doubt of that.”

“Me neither.”

He kissed her shoulder and she could feel him smile against her skin. “But now we both need our rest.”

“Night, Daddy. I love you all the love.”

“I love you too, angel. I get to marry you tomorrow and I cannot wait.”

She drifted off faster than she would have expected, but then again that had been why she didn’t want to sleep alone. It was just easier to succumb to sleep with Tom’s arms around her. Yes it was absolutely cheesy and sentimental, but she’d long since resigned herself to it. _She_ was cheesy and sentimental and Tom embraced that side of her rather than ridicule it. She was so grateful to have him. He wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait.

**-XXX-**

When she woke to find her eyes covered, she had a momentary bout of confusion. She was usually wide awake when they employed the mask, but as sleep fell away, her mind remembered this time’s reason. Without the ambient light of the room to clue her in, she had no idea what time it was. But since an alarm hadn’t woken her, she figured she’d be fine to stay in bed at least a bit longer.

Tom, likely sensing her stir, murmured into her ear. “Happy wedding day, baby girl.”

“Hmm happy day indeed, Daddy.” She rolled over and draped herself over him, laying her head on his chest. “Thank you for indulging me last night. You’ll be happy to note that I slept wonderfully.”

“Then it was more than worth the little amendment we made to tradition. You forget, angel, that I got to benefit from it as well. I always sleep easier when I know you’re safe beside me. That and having you in our bed, even if I can’t act on all my urges, is always a treat.”

“You have me in bed every night, Daddy.”

“And it’s still a treat every time. It has been since that first night you invited me to stay.”

“Still not tired of the ball and chain then?”

“Oh come now, we haven’t even _tried_ a ball and chain! Although I must admit now that you mention it, I bet it would keep you in place rather well.”

“You know what I mean, you dork.”

“Anybody who thinks of their partner as somebody they’re unwillingly shackled to, should not consider marriage to said person. So no, I could never see you as such. I love you more than anything and want to continue building a life with you. This is just the formal promise to one another to legally bind that life together.”

“Oooh right answer. Bonus points for being so eloquent so early in the morning.”

“Unfortunately, it isn’t _that_ early, baby. I shut it off, but it’s almost time for the alarm.”

She fumbled around, feeling his face for the mask. “Okay you’re covered, right?”

“Yes, ma’am. I stole a glance at my phone while you were still asleep, but I turned my back and didn’t glimpse so much as a pinkie toe.”

“So how do we do this without killing ourselves?”

“You go first. Head to the bathroom and peek under the mask until you’re ready to close the door. Then I’ll retire to the bathroom across the hall until you leave. Easy as pie.”

“But I don’t want to leave. I want to stay together.”

“We both have to go get ready, baby. Would you like the tired old line about me being with you no matter what?” She felt his laugh rumble beneath her.

“No, I want my way.”

“Well on this you won’t get it. I’ll be right behind you headed to the hotel and then I’ll only be a few floors away the whole day. And it’s the work of minutes to slip into my tux, so I’ve instructed Deva to bring any issues to me first. We won’t involve you unless absolutely necessary. You just concentrate on yourself today, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She took a breath and reminded herself that although he wouldn’t be right there physically, he’d left a protective web of planning around her to make up for his absence. He knew how quickly she could get overwhelmed and didn’t want it to happen on this of all days.

“Now up you get, sweetheart.”

Before doing as she bid, she gave him a long lingering kiss. “Bye, Daddy.” And with that, she picked her way towards the bathroom and reluctantly closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, her teeth freshly brushed and the other morning essentials attended to, she grabbed the bag waiting for her and cautiously made her way into the hallway. “Daddy, I’m leaving,” she shouted.

“Text me when you get there safe, okay angel?”

“We’re allowed to text?” Her mood brightened at the prospect.

“I don’t see that it will hurt anything. Just no pictures.”

“Okay!”

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you too, bridegroom!”

With a lingering glance at the closed door, she headed downstairs to wait for the taxi. She could hear him moving about above her, running water and opening drawers. They’d found a picturesque church very near to the hotel to make it easier for everyone to stay congregated there before and after the actual ceremony. So it wasn't like he had a ton of travel to contend with. It was just past nine and she had no idea how he’d occupy himself leading up to the 3 o’clock ceremony. He was right about his prep time being _significantly_ less than hers. Men had it so easy.

By the time the taxi honked outside she’d had a chance to bolt down some coffee and marveled at how calm she felt. Yes, the day would be unbelievably hectic, but she wasn't nervous. She was more excited than anything. She wanted to surprise Tom with her dress and declare themselves in front of everyone important to them. It was going to be fun, she promised herself.

The front desk quickly set her up with a key to the suite they’d chosen for bridal prep and although she’d seen it before, the bright magenta interior still managed to surprise her with its intensity. As did the the flurry of greetings that accosted her as she entered. Dozens of voices called her name or tried to get her attention. It seemed more than just the wedding party was in attendance, but she wouldn't begrudge anyone a good time.

Almost immediately she had a plate full of food thrust at her as well as a glass of champagne. “Eat up, Olivia. The sooner we can start.” Rosalie appeared out of throng and pulled her down onto the sectional.

It was utter chaos as she tried to eat and carry on several simultaneous conversations, but before long she was blessedly alone in the bathroom. She had strict instructions not to wet her hair, but at least someone had budgeted time for her to bathe. As she sunk into the enormous egg-shaped tub, she tried to hold on to the excitement from earlier. She could do this.

By the time she emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and sweatpants the real work began. But the worst of the pandemonium seemed to have abated as everyone began to get ready in earnest. She was able to actually speak to her mother, who looked a little worse for wear after the previous night’s party.

As she was telling her mother, Diana, Emma, Sarah, and Rosalie about Tom’s precautions that morning, his mother got a guilty look on her face. “Oh dear, I’m afraid that might be down to me.”

“What?” Everyone turned their attention toward Diana.

“Well you see we always told the kids this funny story of how James and I accidentally caught sight of each other on our wedding day. Later we’d sometimes joke that that was the reason we’d ended up divorced.”

“Oh.” She knew how devastated he’d been when his parents had split and how it took him a long time to get over it. It seemed the event was still casting a shadow over things. She felt a little guilty for how stupid she’d declared it. He had been trying to do whatever he could to ensure their marriage would last, even if it was conform to a ridiculous superstition.

“Tommy loves you so much, dear. He just goes a bit overboard sometimes.” Little did she know that was the understatement of the year. But rather than continue on what could be a depressing track, her mother piped in that she and Olivia’s father had ignored all manner of traditions and were still married after forty years.

When everyone had drifted off to handle their own makeup and hair, Olivia was left alone with the very determined stylist doing her best to tame the wayward tresses. She checked her phone and saw that Tom had texted her a few minutes before.

She replied, all the while picturing Benedict’s one man party.

Getting ready felt like a lot of hurry up and wait. She found herself left with nothing to do once her hair and makeup was complete. She still had over an hour before they had to leave. The exodus to the church would be coordinated like some kind of military operation to ensure the two main groups wouldn't meet unexpectedly.

She was listening to one of Tom’s cousins tell a particularly embarrassing story about him when Deva popped her head around the door and beckoned her to come into the hall. Thankfully nobody stopped her to ask for an explanation as she slipped out.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just need to borrow you for a few minutes.”

Grateful she’d put a hotel robe over her ratty old tank top and pants, she followed Deva down the corridor. But before they made it to the elevator, Deva stopped and issued instructions. “Stand right here, but _do not_ look around the corner.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Hi sweetheart,” Tom’s voice issued from around the bend.

She let out a wordless squeal and had to restrain herself from tackling him.

“I leave you two alone.” Deva shot her a wink and promised to return in a few minutes to escort her back to the room.

He reached a hand around and she took it, albeit a little awkwardly. “Hi, Daddy,” she finally replied.

“I hope you don't mind indulging me. I know I can't see you, but I missed you.”

“I missed you too. This has been the longest day so far and now I'm just waiting.”

“That’s _all_ we’ve been doing.”

“And drinking,” she laughed.

“That too. Someone gave a toast and then everyone wanted a go. Dad has Ben drinking coffee and sobering up now. None of the other lads was quite as enthusiastic as him, so you won't have a passel of drunken groomsmen on your hands.”

“That’s a plus. The ladies have been hitting the champagne since this morning, so we don't have any room to talk.”

She drew his hand closer to her and clutched it to her chest. “Daddy, we’re gonna be fine you know. None of the rest of this matters. We could follow every tradition or say fuck it to all of them and it wouldn't change anything. I love you and you love me and we’re going to continue our life together.”

“I suppose I _have_ been a bit silly about all his.”

“That’s okay. We can do whatever makes you feel better, but I wanted you to hear me say that.”

“You are wiser than you let on, you know that?”

“And you’re a big old sap and hide it from almost everyone.”

“Never from you though, baby. You get all of me.”

“Yes I do. And what a fine coincidence that I love the sap.”

She sighed happily and continued to hold his arm, but after a few moments he grunted and drew it back some. “Sorry sweetheart, but that is a terrible angle for me. And I have to be in tip top shape for tonight.”

“Yeah about that. I'm kinda tired. I think we should just go to sleep after the party.”

“Even if that were true, which I know it isn't because you’re even randier than I am, but if it were, I have no doubt I could talk you round.”

“Daddy, I would have you right now in this hallway of you would let me.”

“What ever am I going to do with you?”

“As many kinky things as humanly possible without getting kicked out of the hotel?”

“I’ll do my level best, baby.”

“You always give me your best.”

“And if I don't I damn well expect you to tell me.”

“Something else for my vows then?”

“I'm serious, angel. You need to speak up if I'm ever not giving you my all.”

“We’re in the best place we’ve ever been and would expect the same from you now too.”

“Deal.” He squeezed her hand. “Olivia, I love you more than anything.”

“I love you with everything I have.”

She heard a soft cough behind her and turned to see Deva. “Warden is here to take me back.”

“Hey now. You’re paying me to make sure this all goes well and that does include bride wrangling if need be.”

Tom drew her hand around to his side of the corner and kissed her palm. “Soon, sweetheart.”

“I’ll be the one that comes in in a big white dress. You can't miss me.”

“As if you could ever walk into a room and I wouldn't notice.”

“Oi, lovebirds you’ll get to vow all you want in an hour or so.” Though she seemed mildly perturbed, Olivia saw the hint of a smile on her face.

“See you at the altar, bridegroom.”

“I’ll hold you to that, bride.”

They reluctantly let go and Deva called over to Tom before retreating with Olivia. “I’ll text when I need the groom’s group to leave. You will follow my instructions to the letter. I have the traffic routes mapped to avoid any accidental run ins.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she heard him reply as he headed back to his own suite.

“Thanks for that, Deva.”

“You two are honestly stupidly in love with each other, aren't you?”

“Yeah,” she said, blushing a bit.

“I see a lot of couples and I have to say that’s rarer than you’d think.”

“Really?”

“Unfortunately yes. But not you two. I have a feeling you’re going to continue to be disgusting together for a long time.”

“Gee thanks.”

The woman smiled as Olivia’s suite door came into view. “Just being honest,” she shrugged. “Now you have about half an hour before it's time to head out. Don't bother with the dress until you’re at the church. You won't run the risk of mussing it in transit if it's still in the garment bag.”

“I know, I know. We’ve been over this a ton.”

“Never hurts to go over it again. I won't have anything in my control spoil your day.”

“Thanks. You really have been a tremendous help.”

“And I'm not off duty yet. Just give me a shout if you need anything in the meantime.”

“I will.” With that she rejoined the fray in which several of the women were still scrambling with curling irons or nail polish. Nobody seemed willing to bother her though, thank goodness, so she went back to the bedroom to retrieve her phone and the other few essentials she’d be bringing with her to the church.

A text from Tom was already waiting for her.


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone kept telling them what a beautiful ceremony it had been. Truly gorgeous. Well, she was glad someone was taking pictures because it was all a bit of a blur to her. The main goal of marrying Tom had been accomplished and she didn't careen into any people or flower arrangements, so any other beauty was just gravy at that point. People had cried, hell _Tom_ had cried when he saw her walk down the aisle, so she figured they did alright. Crying at weddings was good as long as nobody had objected and they’d made it past that hurdle easily.

She couldn't remember talking to so many people before in her life. _Everyone_ had to have a word with the bride and groom. And that was fine, but she was also starving and wanted to be able to keep her mouth shut long enough to eat.

She leaned over to kiss him and whispered in his ear. “Daddy, I'm hungry.”

He momentarily broke away from the conversation he was having with his father to murmur back at her. “I wish I could feed you myself right here, baby. But let me flag down Deva and have her do something to distract everyone so you can eat.”

The _something_ turned out to be getting on the mic and asking everyone to leave the couple alone for a few minutes while they ate. It wasn't subtle, but it worked like a charm. Deva had turned out to be worth her weight in gold, she thought as she tore into her crab ravioli.

They didn't get very long to themselves, but it did give her a chance to eat. She didn't want to faint when it came time to dance and she _knew_ Tom would want to dance. It was one of the reasons she’d made sure her shoes were sturdy enough, lest she have a repeat of their last dance outing.

She ended up being quite proud of herself as they swirled around the floor for their first dance as man and wife. But that was despite the fact that she couldn't concentrate on where her feet were going, because Tom was whispering filthy things in her ear as everyone watched on. They probably assumed he was pledging his undying love to her, which he was in their own way, but she was sure some of the more colorful language he was using would shock most of them. She had no idea how he kept his cock under control. Usually it was left to his tight trousers to confine him, but in the kilt there was nothing to hold it back. The sporran was probably his saving grace.

When Benedict cut in after half a dozen songs, Tom left her with a parting thought before taking his mother across the floor. “Meet me back at the table when you’re ready, love. I'm in desperate need of my wife’s _attentions_.” The words _my wife_ had such a visible effect on her that Benedict asked her if anything was wrong. She quickly assured him she’d just gotten a chill.

Despite how difficult it was, she let Ben lead her through two songs. Though not as graceful as Tom, he was excellent on his feet and made sure she felt comfortable. No doubt he’d heard about her previous mishap and was hoping to avoid a repeat. “He was so nervous, you know,” he confided.

“Tom? Nervous? I don't think I would know what that looks like on him.”

“He wanted everything to be perfect for you. I think he was worried you’d run out if anything went wrong or something. I mean that’s completely daft, but that’s how he was acting.”

“Deva let us talk but not see each other this afternoon and he seemed his normal confident self.”

“I should have known.”

“What?”

“He was gone for a few minutes and when he came back it was like he’d had a Xanax or something. Like night and day from this morning. I should have figured it out. He’d just gotten a dose of you.”

“ _I_ calmed him down?”

“Shouldn't be a surprise. You’ve mellowed him significantly.” He let that hang for a beat before rushing forward, feeling the need to clarify. “In a good way! He’s much happier and less of a control freak.”

She nearly snorted at Ben’s naive assessment, but she couldn't fault him, as he didn't have all the information. Tom was no less of a control freak, as he’d put it, but it had just turned private with Olivia. He had an outlet for it rather than focusing on external things like Benedict’s abysmal memory. If he knew the myriad of things Tom was now in control of, it would probably leave him speechless.

“Well he’s made me happier than I've ever been, so I'm glad I've done the same for him.”

“You two are brilliant together. I'm just very glad you found each other.”

“Me too.”

A few minutes later she blamed fatigue and left him to search for another partner in the throng. He would have brought Aubrey with him if she hadn't been a speaker at a conference the same weekend. He actually looked a bit like a lost puppy without her. Maybe Olivia would be dancing at another wedding soon. She’d keep that idea to herself, lest Tom tease her relentlessly.

But that thought burned away as she made eye contact with Tom. He’d retaken his seat at the high table and his blue eyes positively smoldered taking her in as she made her way back to him.

When she joined him after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke quietly. “Seeing you in that dress does things to me. You look so sweet and beautiful that I just want to hold you, but it also lets everyone know you’ve been claimed, which makes me want to do a host of less benign things to you.”

“We do have a suite right upstairs, Daddy…”

“Don't tempt me,” he growled. She was starting to think he had a wedding kink. Something told her the dress wouldn't just stay unused in her closet as many brides lamented. “It's taking everything I have just to nod and smile at everyone when I'd much rather be worshiping my new wife upstairs. I can only imagine the confection of lingerie you have underneath that dress right now.”

“I have a very nice white set for tonight if you’d like to see it later, but right now there’s nothing beneath my dress.”

“Fuck,” he breathed, half curse and half benediction.

She watched his eyes trace around, likely trying to see if there was an opportunity for any relief for either of them. The lights had been dimmed once the meal was over, but she wasn't sure anyone would leave them alone long enough for anything to happen. It was supremely frustrating.

Just as she was ready to ask him to find them a quiet space, Deva made an announcement that it was time for the toasts. Her spirits only had a chance to fall for a moment, before Tom pulled her into his lap, benignly happy smile on his face. Little did the guests know, however, that he was carefully arranging the folds of her dress to obscure his lap.

She kept her face neutral as he slid her a napkin and murmured instructions. “I need your hand, baby or I’m liable to take you right here on this table. Use the napkin to ensure we don't make a mess.” His expression and words we're at odds, because anyone looking from afar would just see him attentively waiting for the speeches to begin.

Working carefully, she managed to get her hand underneath the fabric of his kilt. Within seconds she had his hot length in hand and began stroking slowly through the fabric she’d wrapped around him. Only she was close enough to hear his sharp intake of breath. They were lucky the lights were low, as she knew her cheeks had to be afire with a lively blush. She couldn't believe she was giving him a handjob in front of a couple hundred people.

The excitement of it all propelled her to increase the pace. And she wasn't the only one excited. Maybe it was the rasp of the linen napkin against his skin and maybe it was the thrill of their location, but he grunted under his breath in a matter of minutes and she knew he’d found release. He kissed her neck as she blindly wiped him clean and tucked him back under the kilt. It had been quick and rash, but she was now almost uncomfortably aroused.

When he’d regained his faculties, he took the napkin now balled up in her fist and casually dropped it behind their chair. He’d no doubt find a way to dispose of it rather than leave it for an unfortunate server to discover.

Reigning her attention back in, she noticed Benedict was now talking and she tried her damndest to pay attention to his words. She didn't know how he was managing it, but Tom was able to laugh where appropriate and looked like the model of engaged attention.

“Is my sweet wife still _distracted_ ,” he asked during a particularly loud guffaw from the audience.

“Yes,” she hissed back at him.

“I would let you come all over my hands right here if I could manage it, baby, but that dress is thwarting me. I suppose you just have to stay wet and wanting until we retire.”

“You did that on purpose, didn't you?”

“Perish the thought.” His smile said otherwise.

As clouded as her thoughts were, she was lucky she raised her glass at the appropriate moment at the end of Ben’s toast. She was an absolute mess.

And to make it worse, Tom reminded her of something she’d forgotten. “Remember angel, all of this is being filmed for posterity. We can go back later and watch so you won't have missed anything.”

“They caught us on tape?”

“Oh yes.” Though he’d been relieved, at least temporarily, she saw desire still colored his expression. It would take a lot to sate the pair of them that night, she was sure. Likely he’d anticipated such an eventuality and made sure they didn't have to be at the airport until early the next evening. As usual, nothing escaped his foresight.

Throughout the rest of the night she’d had to blame her flushed face on champagne, but in reality she’d had less than two glasses of it. The cause had been her new husband. The party seemed designed to give him chance after chance to murmur dirty promises and pronouncements in her ear.

Finally, as the time approached midnight, he begged for relief. “Daddy, please! We’ve been good hosts. I need you.”

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Your body, your mouth, your inventively dirty mind. All of it.”

“But I'm sure we should stay a bit longer for a few more dances.”

“You’ve almost danced my feet off!”

“Can’t have that now, can we?”

Before she knew it he’d swept her up in his arms, grinning all the while. It only took a few moments before Emma caught sight of them and let out a great _whoop_. A few moments later and the entire assemblage had started cheering them.

Tom grinned like a love-struck fool and carried Olivia out of the hall and down to the elevators. A few more _enthusiastic_ (and likely tipsy) guests trailed behind them clapping and generally acting like a group of adolescents. Everyone knew what they’d be doing once they got upstairs, but she knew most would likely be utterly scandalized if they had any idea what exactly that would entail. She knew by all outward appearances they looked like a regular vanilla couple. It made her smile even broader to know that they were keeping such a salacious secret.

She’d expected him to put her down on their way up to the room, but he held her fast, bending his head occasionally to kiss her neck and murmur wickedly wonderful things in her ear.

It was a tad awkward getting into the elevator, but the two other occupants gave them a wide berth along with fond looks. The two women, in their fifties by the look of it, got all misty-eyed at the sight of them, one reaching down to take the other’s hand.

As they exited the lift on their floor, she offered them a parting thought. “Congratulations. We’ve been together twenty five years and I hope you have as much fun as we have. I can tell by the way you look at each other that there is so much love between you.”

They both thanked her, Olivia suddenly tearing up herself. He pulled her closer as the doors slid shut behind the pair. “I’ll see you twenty five and raise you another thirty.”

She giggled and tightened her arms around his neck. “Call. You’re gonna have to put your money where your mouth is.”

“I fully intend to. But first I have to get you over the threshold and out of that beautiful but ultimately pesky dress.”

“You don't like my dress, Daddy?” She put on a fake pout and frowned up at him.

“Like I said, it's very pretty and will look lovely in the pictures, but right now I want you naked as fast as humanly possible. It's been covering you up all night and it's time for it to go. Call it my wedding present.”

“I suppose I can give you that.”

“I assure you that I’ll make it worth your while.”

He somehow managed to scan the keycard and open the door with only a mild grunt of effort. She wasn't making it easy though, as she’d started kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe. She heard rather than saw the door shut behind them and sighed with relief that they were _finally_ alone.

Placing her gently on her feet, she didn't have any time or inclination to enjoy their surroundings before he drew her into a gentle embrace. She was surprised it wasn't more frenzied, as eager as they both were, but the reverence with which he held her was perfect.

“My wife,” he murmured into her hair, repeating the phrase several times as if to test how it felt. For her part, it made her stomach flip pleasantly every time he said it. His hands roved over her possessively and almost restlessly.

“That’s Mrs. Hiddleston to you, sir.”

“Hmm it is, isn't it?” He seemed entranced by it now, eyes heavy-lidded and a small smile on his face. “Olivia Aurelia Hiddleston.”

“What a mouthful,” she laughed.

“But not the mouthful I’m worried about at the moment,” he growled. He spun her around and began undoing the buttons of the dress. She felt a charge of electricity every time his fingers brushed her skin on his path down her back.

“Turn around for me, baby,” he said when finished.

She did as he bid, careful to keep the dress in place, as he hadn't removed it yet for a reason. When she faced him again, she saw that the kilt indeed did next to nothing to hide him. It would have been comical under different circumstances, the fabric tented over his erection, but now she wasn't in the mood to laugh.

He took in the sheer, delicate lace covering her above the bodice, the beaded accents encircling her waist. It was elegant and a bit old fashioned, but seemed to suit her perfectly. No wonder she’d been so ecstatic when she’d found it on her third foray out shopping. The full skirt didn't surprise him either. Though not as detailed as the top half of the gown, it gave an air of fairytale magic to her. He could have put money on her having the sort of skirt she could twirl around in and he’d been right.

The fact that she was completely bare underneath such a classically styled gown had made the effect even better. Well, for him at least. Nobody else had any idea.

With a small nod, he signaled her to drop the dress. She let is slide off of her shoulders, pooling around her knees. Careful of her balance, he held a hand out to her and helped her free of the fabric. True to his promise, she was now only clad in her shoes. Still silent, he took the mass of gossamer fabric and draped it over the couch. Yes, she had a feeling he was saving it for later use.

Again he held out a hand and she stepped over to him. His eyes roved over her body so languidly she almost started squirming in anticipation, but his thumb stroking over the back of her hand was almost hypnotic and kept her in place. Maddeningly, that was the only contact between them. It felt almost chaste until they made eye contact. When his gaze finally met hers, the riot of emotions clear on his face almost made her knees weak. She felt absolutely treasured and loved and lusted for.

“My wife,” he stated again, thumb brushing over her ring before bringing it up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to it before drawing her to him. “Do you have any idea how pleased I am that I can call you that?”

“About as happy as I am to say you’re my husband?”

“I’d guess so.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the contrast between her naked body and his clothed one. Wrapped up in his tux for far too long for her taste, she held herself back from scrabbling at his buttons like a maniac. As usual, she’d do her best to take her cues from him. “I love you so much, baby girl.”

“I love you too, Daddy. And now everyone knows you’re all mine.”

Hearing her words, her claim on him, sent a thrill through him. He crushed his lips to hers, unable to resist her proximity any longer. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and pressed her body to his. Burying her fingers in his hair, she held him in place as she poured every ounce of what she was feeling into their kiss. She wanted him to know what he meant to her, how he made her feel, but at that moment words weren’t going to do it for her. Showing him was the only option.

Using his sturdy frame as leverage, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Without thought, his hands grasped her outer thighs, securing her in place. “Please, Daddy,” was all she said when they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Eyes never leaving her face, he walked her carefully back to the bedroom, laying her out on the bed as if he was scared to break her. He stepped back to give her the full effect and slowly started to undress himself. First to go was the bow tie, followed by his jacket, then the cufflinks that were her wedding present. She let out a low whine at the first glimpse of chest as he painstakingly undid one button at a time.

“Someone doesn’t sound happy. What do you want, baby?”

“You with me now. Inside me.” Olivia had lost all semblance of decorum and desperately wanted to accelerate the timetable. She’d been patient through these last hectic weeks of fittings and rehearsals and parties and she didn’t want to wait any longer than humanly necessary.

Torn between wanting to savor the moment and give over to his baser instincts, indecision flitted over his face as he tried to reconcile his needs. Olivia had been clear about what she wanted, but it was up to him to decide. Watching her expression, pleading for him to join her, knowing that it was ultimately his place to lead her, he felt his resolve crumble. An almost feral growl erupted from his throat and he was upon her in seconds. As he knelt between her legs, he brought his hands on either side of her face and kissed her hungrily.

Unable to stop herself, she lifted the tartan fabric and took him in hand, guiding him to where she needed him. But he didn't enter her yet, much to her frustration. “Not yet. Look at me, baby.”

She dragged her gaze from their almost joined bodies back up to his eyes, now blazing in the suite’s low light. Though she hadn’t admitted it, part of the reason she loved the Azure Suite they’d chosen was that the shades of blue reminded her of Tom’s eyes. But at present she didn't give a fuck what color the couch was. She wanted him to soothe the ache that had been building steadily all night.

“Do you need this, baby girl?” He grazed the tip against her, but with such a light pressure it was more tease than relief.

“Yes,” she all but sobbed, doing her best to hold his gaze.

“I've made you wait an awfully long time, haven't I?”

“Twenty three days, Daddy.” And god had she felt every one. In their time together she hadn't ever really missed the freedom to masturbate whenever she wanted, but with a sex ban in full effect it had taken a lot of self-control not to go against her rules when she was alone.

“And you did so well. My sweet, obedient little _wife_. Not obedient in all those horrid old-fashioned ways, but utterly content to let her _husband_ take control like this.” He’d started dipping ever so shallowly into her and spreading her arousal back through her folds and though it wasn't what she wanted, it felt so _good_ and almost hypnotic. “But little do those small minds know, that I’d be nothing if you didn't let me take that control.”

He seemed to have regained some of his faculties to be able to draw things out as he was. There was still a feral glint in his eyes, but it was softened by the adoration she saw there too. “You’re letting me take it now, aren't you my sweet girl?” She nodded slightly, a small whine escaping her lips. “You want my cock more than anything right now, but you’re letting me toy with you, letting me take the burden of choice away from you. Isn't that right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered as he brought his face down to rest his forehead on hers.

“God you’re perfect. I thought my heart would burst today seeing you walking towards me. That you picked me is a miracle.” His breath now mingled with hers as she tried to keep her breathing under control. But despite her efforts, she’d begun to pant slightly. “I plan to show you each and every day how grateful I am that you chose to be mine.”

He raised back up on his forearms and finally, blessedly began to sink into her. She did nothing to stifle the moan that issued forth as he filled her. It always felt like coming home to her, but now there was an added dimension to it. They were now as officially pledged to one another as they could get and it had somehow made things even _better_.

“Daddy’s going to take you now, angel. Let go and don't hold yourself back. You’ve been so good.”

With the word _good_ he pulled almost completely out and slammed into her so fast it nearly stole her breath. Usually she had to hold some single vestige of herself at bay, waiting for his approval to come, but he’d given her the freedom to just experience this. She took a deep breath, relaxed, and met his next thrust with a snap of her hips.

His calm countenance changed into one of concentration as sweat beaded against his brow as he moved. When he shifted his weight back to change the angle, he groaned when he went even deeper.

She felt him grasp her hips, fingers digging into her flesh with a delicious spark of pain, and drag her down to meet him. Now settled on his haunches, he still had enough discipline to drag a pillow beneath her so she wouldn't strain herself. How he managed to do so without breaking their connection, she couldn't say.

One of his large hands stayed on her hip, helping her meet his thrusts, but the other he moved to swirl around her folds. She was obscenely wet, had been for hours, and he seemed to be confirming that suspicion. After bringing a finger back to his mouth for a momentary taste, he gathered more of her sweetness and now brought the finger to her mouth. After a brief sweep over her lips, he allowed her to suck the digit clean.

“You taste so heavenly, baby girl. It's only fair to share.” She met his eyes as her tongue swirled around the pad of his finger.

When he withdrew the digit moments later, he quickly put it back to good use, starting a slow rhythm against her clit. How he managed to keep the timing of his thrusts and finger different she had no clue. In that moment all she knew was how amazing it felt. The language center of her brain had long since shut down, so she was only able to reply with a moan of satisfaction.

She felt him take her left hand in his right, bringing it up to gaze at the rings that felt so at home on her fourth finger. He brought it back down, but splayed her hand across her stomach so the public sign of their union was still on full display. No, she knew he’d never think of her as a ball and chain. He’d yearned for the moment he could slip those rings on her finger and it meant as much for her as it did him.

The simple gesture in conjunction with everything else quickly inflamed her, further igniting the fire growing in her belly. When she looked down and caught sight of his own wedding band glinting as he stroked her clit, she fell without warning, back arching at the pleasure of it.

She croaked out something resembling his name as it overcame her, more intense than anything she’d had in a long time. And Tom didn't stop as she drifted back down, determined look on his face. Within a minute she felt the familiar pressure begin to build again, wondering how the hell she was so close again.

“I want you to come with me, baby girl. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded, unable to move anything south of her navel. Half of her body felt like jelly as he continued his work. But though she may not have been able to move anything, she felt it _all_ , every swipe of his fingers and every twitch of his cock. They were both so close.

“Come for me, missus.”

The use of her new title along with the command in his voice set her off again. She let her head loll back against the mattress as Tom spilled inside her. It gave her a new thrill knowing that soon they’d have another goal in mind and a new reason to bury himself in her. Though he’d worried about her reaction, she’d embraced the idea of being marked and claimed.

These thoughts swirled around in her head as he drew a soft blanket around her limp form and maneuvered her into his arms. “Hmm, Daddy,” was all she managed for several minutes.

Though not willing to admit it to him, the wait he’d imposed had heightened everything for her. And as she’d told him before, it _was_ always special with him, but their wedding night had already turned into something else, something more than she could have anticipated.

Eventually she took his hand and placed a kiss on his new ring. “Bout time I got one of these on you. Guys don't usually wear engagement rings and it drove me nuts that you still looked on the market.”

“I haven't been on the market since you replied back to my first message, silly baby.”

“Yeah, but now people know it just by looking at you. Maybe now I can stop having to beat the women off you with a stick.”

“You’ve had to do no such thing.”

“Well not literally, no, but surely you see the effect you have on people, particularly those of the female variety.”

“I only have eyes for you, darling girl.”

“I know that, Daddy, but doesn't mean everyone else necessarily likes that. That waitress at dinner last week practically flashed her tits in your face.”

“You’re jealous!” He held her fast when she tried to wriggle away, cheeks red with a fierce blush. “You ARE!”

“So yeah what if you’re not the only one that has to fight nasty jealous possessive thoughts, huh?”

“I had no idea.” He grinned as if he’d just won the lottery.

“Shut up.”

“I’ll never want anyone but you, Olivia. I'm yours completely and hopelessly. Today I got to marry the love of my life and my best friend and before long we’re going to make a baby together. Nobody else will ever be able to offer me the life we’re going to have.”

The surge of love and utter happiness she felt hearing his declaration blotted out everything else. It wouldn't always be that easy to overshadow negative experiences, but for the moment it felt like they were invincible. Her head swam with the thought.

She sat up, straddling his lap so she could look him in the face. “I'm so lucky to be yours. I feel the same way and it still sometimes seems like it has to be a dream, because this has to be too good, right?”

“I'm real, baby, and so are you. It won't always be this simple, but we’ve been through some of those times already and I know what we’re capable of together.”

“I love you so much, Daddy.”

“I know you do, angel. I can feel it. And I love you more than anything.”

She relaxed against him, resting her head against his heart. The reality that they’d really done it began to sink slowly in. It still felt like she’d pulled a fast one on the universe, snagging someone like Tom, but damn if they hadn't gotten away with it. They stayed like that for a long time before another highly important thought occurred to her.

“Will you tell me where we’re going on our honeymoon now?”

“I was rather surprised you didn't stop the ceremony and ask me as soon as the rings were exchanged.”

“As funny as you are, Daddy, that doesn't answer my question!”

“We are going two places,” he declared, adding a sizable pause before elaborating. Now that her goal was within sight, patience had all but disappeared. “First, we’re going to be incredibly clichéd and go to Paris.”

She let out a small happy squeal, not giving a fig if choosing such a destination was seen as passé or not. They were going to eat croissants and have sex under the Eiffel Tower… or something like that.

“So I think that is appropriate for our romance needs, but the second choice is our fun reward for getting married without killing anyone. I'm taking you to Disney World, baby girl.”

“Really?” Her eyes grew wide at the announcement.

“Really really.”

“Oh my god, Daddy, this is… this is… wow.”

“I knew you’d get excited, but I didn't think I'd break your brain. Usually it takes multiple orgasms for that to happen.”

“Well I mean you did give me those earlier.”

“True.”

“I take it my choices meet with your approval?”

“They’re _perfect_ , Daddy. Just perfect. You’ve never been to Disney before, have you?”

“I'm a Disney virgin. Do be gentle with me.”

She kissed him enthusiastically, nearly knocking him over in the process. “We’re gonna have the best time.” She rested her head against his forehead and spoke in a low, husky voice. “And don't worry, I’ll make popping your cherry feel so good, Daddy.”

Moving too fast for her to anticipate, he pinned her back onto the bed, looming over her with a devilish grin. “I changed my mind,” he drawled, grinding his rapidly hardening cock against her hip. “I'm not currently in a gentle mood. You still think it will feel _good_ , baby?”

Mesmerized by his heated stare, she merely nodded and let out a groan as he bent his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. After a soft suck, he bit the sensitive nub, sending a jolt through her. When he pulled away, the grin was even more predatory.

“No, gentle is out. But I think rough will serve us just fine. Right, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.” The needy warble in her voice only made his smile bigger.

She heard him mumble something about the greatest words in the English language before he did his level best to show her just how good rough could feel. In fact, he showed her four more times before she gave in to sleep.

Olivia hadn't had the energy to get into her usual position and was currently half sprawled atop him, face smushed against his stomach. As the sun rose he got a better look at her and was gratified to see a serene little smile. She didn't stir when he brushed his fingers across her cheek, nor when he whispered one more promise.

“I promise I’ll always do my best to take care of you, baby girl. You’re my whole world.”

He fell into sleep, content in the fact that he could now call her wife. It didn't matter if they went rough or gentle, light or dark, they would revel in the duality together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you expecting me to throw something horrible in right about now, you can rest assured. We have just the epilogue to go after this and as cheesy as it may be, I do love a happy ending. Thank you to everyone for reading! And know that if you've commented, you hold a special place in my heart. Really comments make writer's days and help us when it gets hard to create or we feel like everything we put on the page is shit or whatever.
> 
> The dress can be seen [here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/48806c8964c1f10d1542b3a5b6c06487/tumblr_ohol8oHVbx1ulztpfo1_500.jpg).


	41. Chapter 41

Olivia put her earrings in and surveyed her ensemble in the bathroom mirror. She loved the black wrap dress and thought it was pretty damn flattering, thank you very much. She'd pulled her hair back into some semblance of order with a twist at the crown of her head. All in all not bad for a casual dinner. Well, Tom wouldn't call it casual.

She shouted over her shoulder into the adjacent bedroom. "This isn't even technically our anniversary you know."

He didn't answer, so she joined him in the bedroom, enjoying the sight of him shimmying into another pair of ridiculously tight trousers.

"Our wedding anniversary is in April. You remember our wedding, right? I was there in the middle of the room, big white dress, we exchanged rings. We had more sex than I thought was humanly possible in the week following." She couldn't help but grin at her own hilarity.

"Olivia, my cheeky little darling, this is one of our anniversaries and it is momentous in its own right." She agreed with him actually, but it was still fun to rile him up occasionally. She might even get a spanking later for her impudence. "I will celebrate our first date every year until I die."

"Please don't talk about dying, Daddy. It harshes my non-anniversary mellow." She joined him at the floor-length mirror and admired her damn fine husband. When he moved to don the tie he'd selected, she intervened. "Can you maybe not wear a tie tonight? I like it when you have a few buttons undone."

"Do you now?" He arched an eyebrow at her suggestively. "And why is that?"

"Because," she placed a gentle kiss at the hollow of his neck. "It makes me appreciate being able to do that as much as I want when we get home."

"Who says you'll be able to get to my neck? You might just be tied down to the bed all night."

"Promises, promises." Despite his teasing, he did forgo the tie.

Once he was finished dressing, he knelt in front of her in what was becoming a daily ritual. He murmured softly into the swell of her abdomen. "Hello, peanut. It's your father again. Please disregard your mum's insolence. We will celebrate the day that made you possible whether she likes it or not."

"She likes it and you know it." Carding her fingers through his hair, she enjoyed watching the show.

"If you inherit your mother's sass we're in so much trouble."

"I'll have you know that I'm very well-behaved most of the time!"

"Shh don't listen to her." He kissed her stomach and climbed back to his full height.

"Awwww you could have stayed down there a little longer, Daddy. I like being taller than you."

"If I would have stayed down there longer, I would have been obligated to go south and we'd miss dinner."

"I'm okay with that." She got as close to him as her growing stomach would allow and put her arms around his neck.

"Sass!" He exclaimed in mock horror. "I shall have to teach you how to behave properly when we get home tonight." In contrast to his words, he kissed her tenderly. "But first, we have to make our reservation."

"Daddy, what would happen if they closed our restaurant?" She voted for a night of sex at home.

"Impossible! I'd buy the damn thing just to keep it open." The statement was grandiose, but something told her he was serious if it came to that.

"Daddy, you're so ridiculous sometimes."

"You love ridiculous me."

"True." Rising up on her toes, she whispered in his ear. "I love you no matter what, Daddy." She fought the urge to take his earlobe into her mouth. Despite her protests, she was looking forward to their dinner, both practically and sentimentally. It was terribly romantic that he insisted on celebrating their first date every year, but also there’d be food there, and food was always high on the priority list these days.

"I love you more than you will ever fully realize, darling."

"Stop or you're gonna make me cry," she exclaimed. It was true though. She cried so easily these days. Tom sent flowers to her at work the other day and she’d bawled like a baby.

"I might reserve that for later." Winking rather salaciously, he took her hand and led her out. "You look so stunning, you're giving me so many naughty ideas."

"I feel like a walking, talking eating machine, but I'm glad it's revving your engine."

"Olivia..." The warning tone in his voice made her stop their trek downstairs.

"Not like that! I'm not being negative, I promise!"

"I sincerely hope not. You're breathtaking whatever the circumstances. And I am enjoying seeing you like this. I thought the pregnant glow was a lot of rubbish, but there you are, as luminous as the sun."

"You really _are_ trying to make me cry tonight!"

“Would it help if I moved on to how good it feels to have everyone know that you’re mine? That everyone knows what we’ve done to make the child you’re carrying. That it only took us less than two months after you got off of birth control to get you pregnant. And that I find the idea of getting you home later and undressing that achingly fuckable body of yours the absolute best anniversary present. Would that help with the tears?”

She was all but panting by the end of his little speech. Tom knew exactly what to say to get her hot and bothered almost immediately. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you sure, baby girl? Because I can't have you sad on such a momentous night.” He’d stopped behind her and held her against his chest as he spoke softly into her ear. “I can elaborate further if necessary.”

“If you do, I’ll never make it to the restaurant.”

“Hmm sounds like we should resume the conversation when we get home, eh darling?”

She’d already resigned herself to being highly aroused throughout dinner, so she just nodded and tried to ignore her wet panties. But she didn't move yet either, enjoying the feel of him at her back. His hands had made their way to her stomach and as she looked down it struck her how possessive it looked. It made her shudder with anticipation for what was to come later.

He broke the spell by nudging her forward, chuckling darkly as they continued through the house. “It's really not fair of you to do this to me and then expect me to go out like nothing’s happened.”

“It's a miracle I _can_ do that to you, angel. And sometimes I can't resist doing it just because I can.”

“You’re a wicked man, you know that?”

“I am well aware.”

He ushered her into the car, electing to buckle her seatbelt himself. Once fastened, he slowly grazed his hands over the strap, ostensibly to make sure she was secured, but they both knew it was just to tease her. To show him that two could play that game, she nipped at his neck as he leaned over her and was happy to hear him growl at the contact.

But once they made it to the restaurant she knew to behave herself. Tom got strangely sentimental about their yearly pilgrimage and she didn't want her mild protests about her libido to interfere with his contemplative mood.

And for his part, he stayed a perfect gentleman, just as he had when they’d first met. But this time they had no barriers between them, so he ended up holding her hand through the majority of the meal. It amazed her that this soft, romantic version of him could coexist so peacefully with the impish kinkster who was so good at inventing new ways to assert his total dominance over her. But that was what she’d held out for, a partner that could be everything she wanted and needed. She might tease him for it, but the fact was she loved celebrating the night they’d come together just as much as he did.

“Do you have any idea how nervous I was,” he asked after he’d placed their dessert order. “I was finally meeting this incredible woman and I was so worried I'd cock it up.”

“You didn't seem it.”

“I knocked over a chair the second I got sight of you!”

“Oh god I’d forgotten about that.”

“I was trying so hard to make you want to be mine. And I just _knew_ it wasn't something I could mess up. In the months we’d talked you had already become so important to me.”

“Me too. I was terrified I was getting my hopes up with you. You were so funny and kind and you said you wanted everything I did and I was so worried it would fall apart when we met.”

“You agreed that night though. What in the world did I do to make you take that chance on me?”

“Oh easy.” She took a sip of her coffee (decaf, Tom reminded the waiter no less than three times) and let him hang a moment before continuing. “You worried about my feet. Not only did you notice something small like that, but when you brought it up it was with such care and tenderness.

“If you were just in it for a quick lay, you wouldn't have bothered. And if you were one of those fake dom assholes on a power trip, you would have skipped right to chastising me or even trying to punish me. Plus, let’s be real here, Daddy, you’re a spectacular kisser.”

“Spectacular, huh?”

“Don't let it go to your head.”

“So I shouldn't spectacularly kiss every inch of your body when we get home?”

“Okay never mind. Let it go to your head, because I would never discourage such a fabulous suggestion.”

They grinned at each other stupidly as the waiter brought out their soufflés. He watched as she eagerly dug in. “The baby likes chocolate, by the way,” she informed him between bites.

“Is that so?”

“Yep. I’ve been craving this all day. Well, this and other things, but this craving I can satisfy in public.”

“I’ll see to the rest shortly,” he promised with a salacious wink as he started on his own plate.

**-XXX-**

Hours later, he cradled her against him, focusing on the rise and fall of her chest. He hadn't wanted to push her too far, knowing full well that she was more delicate than she would admit to herself, but he’d thoroughly enjoyed even their abbreviated scene. If anything, the changes her body was going through made her even more ravenous in bed than ever before. But he’d had to temper that want (and his own) with a need to respect some of the new limits the pregnancy was putting on her as well.

She’d drifted off clutching his hand in hers and resting it on her stomach. He couldn't stop watching the picture before him. Times like this reminded him just how lucky he was and shutting his eyes to sleep didn't seem important enough yet.

Sometimes he still marveled at the fact that his life was real. Just three years before everything had changed unequivocally in ways he never could have anticipated. Even knowing what he’d wanted on paper couldn't prepare him for how it felt to have Olivia in his life. The joy he’d felt on that first night seemed to pale in comparison to where he was at now. It just kept getting better.

Not continuously better though. They’d had their setbacks and problems, but came out the other side with a better understanding of each other. It fascinated him that few would ever know just how strong a person she was. People like Rosalie who _thought_ they knew the full story of their relationship would never understand what it took for someone like Olivia to give herself over completely. It was incredibly brave and something he, the big strong dom, would never be able to accomplish.

But as difficult as it had been, once she was able to do it, she flourished. The pregnancy alone wasn't responsible for her glow. She was good and truly happy and it shone out of every pore. He was always humbled to be part of that happiness.

He felt her stir beside him and watched as she blinked her eyes open sleepily. “Daddy, you’re still awake.”

“You are too, sweetheart.”

“I had a nap though,” she murmured and shifted around to nuzzle his chest.

“Indeed you did. Did you dream about wonderful things?”

“I don't remember, but I feel very nice, so I might have.”

“Why don't you go back to sleep, angel. You know how important good rest is.”

“Hmm, will you join me?”

“I would have earlier, but you’re just too enchanting. I didn't want to close my eyes.”

“I could make some ugly faces if it’ll help.”

“Your face isn't capable of doing anything I’d think of as ugly.”

“Daddy, you’re too silly sometimes. I mean you’re devastatingly handsome, but it doesn't keep me up at night.”

“I have a weakness for you, what can I say?”

She kissed his chest and laughed softly. Despite her chatter, he could tell she was fighting sleep. Never one to turn rest down before, the pregnancy had sapped her energy even further.

He’d been sure to insist on naps and early evenings wherever possible to keep her and the baby healthy. When they are at home, she’d even gotten into the habit of dozing while he prepared the meal. And to his slight surprise, she’d immediately allowed him to take over almost all the household responsibilities. Expecting protests when she was still early on, she’d instead followed every directive from the doctor and even him to the letter, in addition to letting him go admittedly overboard with her care. He was so gratified to help her in all the ways he could while she did the most important job.

“Can we go crib shopping this weekend?” The question was followed by a stifled yawn.

“We already bought a crib though.”

“I'm not entirely sold on it. I want to give it one more trip before I’m comfortable that that’s the one.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart. But only if you go back to sleep in the next five minutes.”

“I have a counter proposal. Crib shopping and sleep, but you have to rest too. It's after midnight, so I could make it one of my daily requests.”

“No need for that. I’ll do my level best to go to sleep now.”

“Kay.” She yawned and rolled back over onto her other side. “Love you, Daddy butt.”

“Love you too, baby butt.”

Reluctantly he closed his eyes, unwilling to go against such a polite request. Within minutes he could tell she’d drifted off by her even breathing. Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, he decided to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This ended up taking me way longer than I thought to finish, so thank you for sticking with me. This just hit over 20,000 hits and it just flabbergasts me.
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments. That you guys have taken the time to talk to me about this story means so so much.
> 
> I have three more projects in process. Two (including the Symbiosis sequel) are in various stages of writing and one is just in my head, but all that to say I'll have other Tom-related things for you hopefully soonish. I want to get most of them down before I start publishing.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!


End file.
